Dusk
by VanieeMadera
Summary: Serena Uley a gentle soul. People loved her; adored her. She was a vibrant sun to anyone's day. She was also the younger sister of Sam Uley and was just a baby when she was sent to live to Las Vegas with her father after the messy divorce with her mother. Now, she's back and things never seem to go right in Forks. Jacob/OC.
1. Level One: Prologue

**_"Trust in the timing of your life. Trust your journey."_**

 ** _-Unknown._**

* * *

"You know, you could've at least warned me." I said into my phone, "I know Lily is a free spirit and spontaneous and all but a little warning would've been great, dad." I said lightly as I read my worn copy of ' _The Great Gatsby'._ It was mid day here in Vegas and the temperature was boiling. It was mid summer and the numbers were in the triples. Thankfully, I was saved from any interaction with the heat outside by being in the airport waiting for my flight to Forks, Washington.

" _I know, honey, but we weren't really sober at the time of our short but beautiful wedding,"_ Her father's deep and gruff voice came out in a breathy chuckle, _"We can't really do anything about it now since we're already in London but hey, we aren't complaining and besides, you've always wanted to go visit your mother and brother. It's been a few years, eh?"_ Her father reminded trying to keep his voice light.

Truth be told, the topic of my real mother and my older brother Sam was always touchy ground with dad. I never understood why and never bothered asking in respect for him. I only remember visiting my mother and brother once and that was when I was five. Dad had gone with me and we didn't last long or should I say _he_ didn't last long. For some reason, my father was haunted by the place he had grown up in and refused to have any connection to that place.

I could never understand why. Forks, in my five year old memory, was beautiful and lush. Despite the sun hardly shining, it was still majestically beautiful. Green for as far as the eye can see. For a person who hated the heat, Forks was sounded like Heaven. I loved the rain. Whenever we were graced with rain in Vegas I would sit by the window curled up in a warm, fuzzy blanket and watch the weather with peace.

I've always kept in contact with my mother. She calls nearly every day. Sam calls every few weeks but not as much. Mom tells me that Sam has a lot on his plate these past few months but won't get into detail why. Despite, me being curious I couldn't pry. It wasn't my place.

I was definitely excited. Dad, after our last visit to L.A Push, refused to ever go back and forbade me of ever going again. So, the thought of ever returning had been wiped away from my mind until today. I was extremely excited. My body was filled with absolute glee and joy. I was finally going to see my mother and older brother! After all these years, I was overjoyed at the thought.

I tuned back into reality realizing that my father was babbling with Lily about London. I blinked when I looked at the line for my flight and saw that the plane had arrived and people were already. It wasn't a direct flight but I doubt this many people were going to Forks. "Hey, dad I gotta go! My flight is here and people are lining up!" I cut him off as I hurriedly put my book into my backpack and got up heading towards the line.

" _Alright, sweetie, text me when you get to your mothers house, okay? Lily says to be safe. No boys, do you hear? I don't want to hear about any boys, got that? No one is good enough for my Princess."_ Dad loudly stated earning laughter from Lily and an eye roll form me.

"Yes, dad, I will text you and no boys. Boys have cooties." I humored him.

He gave a satisfied laugh, "Atta' Girl! Love you!"

I quickly replied back and hung up the phone and eagerly waited the long flight to Washington.

I had been correct about the amount of people going to Forks. I had been the only one going to Forks so; imagine the slight panic on the faces of the people on the plane with me. It was really funny. The looks I received were even funnier. They were probably dying to ask what in the world could a _hick_ town have that a girl _like me_ could possibly want. I was disappointed to say that I had forgotten about the weather in my excitement while rushing out the door and into the taxi. I had forgotten my hoodie and sighed. I didn't feel like digging through my suitcases for a hoodie, so I would brave through the cold that I could feel just by looking out the windows of the air port.

I giddily found my suitcases and made my way towards the exit. Suddenly, I realized that my mother hadn't told me who exactly was picking me up. Confused, I stood outside like a moron. The cold instantly greeting me by nipping harshly at my sun-kissed Vegas tan; people were zooming around me but there weren't that many people were at the airport.

Without warning, two burly and thick arms wrapped around my waist lifting me into the air, "Now, this possibly couldn't be my baby sister, could it? Last time, I remember you were in a pink dress and pigtails." The familiar voice of my older brother made me giggle like crazy as he spun me around.

"Sam!" I laughed clinging onto him until he stopped with the spinning.

My brother had definitely grown up well. He was extremely tall, muscular, and fit. I bet money that Fitness magazines would hire him within a heart if they got a look at my brother. He had black shaggy hair and dark brown eyes. He had a grin on his handsome face and excitement clear in his eyes.

He set me down and got a good look at me and frowned, "You were right, Emily, we're going to have a hard time keeping the boys away from her. Sorry, Serena, but you're being grounded until you're no longer young and beautiful." Sam stated with a dead serious look on his face but the giggles emitting from the beautiful woman behind him said otherwise.

She had to be in her mid twenties. Despite, the large scar on her half of her face she still remained beautiful. She had a friendly and lovely smile. The dark skin that came with the Quileute's here. She had to be the beautiful fiancé that mother always gushes about.

I couldn't help to laugh at Sam but shake my head, "Somehow, I'm not upset about that." I giggle as Sam ruffles my light brown hair.

"Serena, this is my beautiful soon-to-be wife, Emily Young. Mother probably forgot to tell you but you're going to be staying with us. Don't take it the wrong way but it's probably better that way. I doubt you want to stay with a bunch of old people." Sam smirks as he introduces me to Emily.

I giggle, "Hi, Emily. I've heard a lot about you from my mom." I say softly as she grins and pulls me into a tight hug.

"I am so excited! Sam always talks about you. I'm so happy to finally meet you!" She gushes out in a rush and I couldn't help but laugh. It didn't feel as if we were just meeting for the first time. It felt as if I had always been here and was returning from a short trip. It was a good feeling that great things were to come from being here in Forks. I was glad nothing was awkward. I knew it wouldn't but one never knew. I was glad Emily liked me. I knew we would both become close.

I glad to finally see Sam, as well. Despite, he not physically being with me throughout my life I knew we would only grew closer. Family was important in Forks and that was something that even my father couldn't deny. I couldn't wait to see where this went. It would be at least a year until I was supposed to return home. I was only seventeen so, I still had to go to school but I wasn't nervous. I was excited to see what L.A Push High School brought.

"Thank you, I feel the same way. I've only wanted to come here since forever ago. Man, I can't believe I'm actually here." I said with awe clear on my face. Sam gently wraps his arms around both Emily and I as if shielding me from the cold that didn't seem to bother them as much as it did me.

"Well, sis, How about we head on home and get you settled in? We are far from the last faces you'll meet today." Sam says earning a laugh from Emily.

"That's for sure!" Emily giggles.

Same goes to pick up my suitcases which he does effortlessly, "Dang, bro, do you lift?" I said, awed poking his biceps. He rolls his eyes.

"Funny, now get moving we have a long drive to L.A Push." Sam nudges me forward. Emily walks beside me as the three of us immerse ourselves into conversation. Sam and Emily would mainly ask questions about me and I would respectively answer. It was like I was their new shiny toy and they would refuse to let go.

I definitely had a good feeling about L.A Push. I was curious to meet more faces and eager to learn about the place of my birth. I didn't know much but I was very eager to learn. I sighed in content with a lazy grin on my face. This was the beginning of a beautiful adventure.

* * *

Welcome to my first Twilight FanFic, Dusk!

This story contains bad words, some violence, other supernaturals, some fluff and lemons, and the occasional error in most chapters.

This story also does not bash Bella Swan or the Cullen's! Bella isn't the bitch most stories portray her as. Both Bella and the Cullen's are heavily included in this story past chapter six or seven. This story will also follow the book and movie—although l will add some plots and twist among the way to keep it interesting.

I am telling you this beforehand so, you don't read my story and then decide to leave a review stating why this or why that. Please keep those reviews to yourself, please. Not all stories will be suited for your taste. Although, I am open to nice, constructive criticism.

I, also, will state this once and only **once.**

 ** _I do not own anything in the world of Twilight. I only own my OC's and my separate story line._**

Without further ado, please enjoy Dusk!


	2. Level Two: Home Sweet Home!

_**"The older you get, the more you understand the values of family."**_

 _ **-Akis (Tumblr User.)**_

* * *

The house was undeniably beautiful, that was for sure. Nestled deep into the woods a beautiful, cozy one story home; the cute cabin was adorable. I couldn't help but to awe at the wood home. it felt so welcoming and I haven't even been inside yet! It looked quite large for a home for just two soon-to-be newly weds but I had to remind myself that Sam did have people over often or that's what mother told me.

The weather down in the L.A Push was definitely colder then in Seattle but it was worth it in my mind. I loved the cold but I was sure I was going to have to go back down to a mall to shop for clothes more appropriate for this type of weather. I really doubted that shorts and tank tops would suffice to keep me warm here.

Once, Sam had parked his car it sent off a chain of reactions. Three boys exploded out of their house as if the devil was on their heels. Holy hell, I thought dumbly to myself, these dudes were fuckin' massive! I took a step back as Sam quickly took a step in front of me as if to shield me away from these three, big men. They looked young but I couldn't quite place their ages.

Sam tensed protectively, "I thought I told you idiots to go home." Sam growled gruffly taking a stern approach.

I peeked over my brother to get a better look at the three men. The shortest of the men looked to be 6'2 with lighter dark brown hair and warm, brown eyes. The second tallest was 6'4 with short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes that screamed mischief. The tallest and biggest, besides Sam obviously, was at least 6'5, had the shortest hair of the three boys, and bigger but lighter brown eyes. They all sported the Quileute's russet skin. They were clothed in clothes that should've frozen them but they looked as if the cold could hardly bother them.

Emily was laughing softly from my other side watching with amusement.

"Come on, Sam, we just wanted to meet your _baby_ sister we've been hearing so much about!" The second tallest said kicking a rock whilst rubbing the back of his neck.

"We've been dying to meet her!" The shortest grinned with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Sam was frowning down at the boys for a few moments before lingering on the tallest who seemed to have a blank look on his face but the eagerness was easy to see. Sam spoke with authority that came natural to older brother's, "Don't overwhelm her or I will de-ball you mutts, got that? I won't hesitate to murder you if you make her uncomfortable. I just got her back." He said harshly making the three boys nod their head quickly.

Sam sighed and looked back at me, "Emily and I will go take your things inside. If these assholes do anything, I'll kill them. Don't be afraid to hurt them." Sam said with a small smile but I knew he was serious. I wasn't a violent person but for Sam's sake I nodded with an easy grin.

He looked back the three boys with obvious dislike before Emily tugged at his arm, "Come on, babe, didn't you want to surprise Serena with something?" Emily urged him sweetly. The way those two looked at each other made my heart melt. You just knew that those two were in love, deeply and madly. It gave me a tinge of jealousy but I set it aside as Sam obeyed grumpily.

Sam took a step away warily throwing me to the wolves.

The three men looked down at me, literally. Holy hell they were bigger up close! "Damn, you guys are _buff_!" I blurted out with wide eyes.

Easing some of the tension, they all laughed at my comment. Sam narrowed his eyes before Emily nudged his side and they took my things inside. Once they were gone from sight, they turned their attention onto me.

"So, you're baby sister, eh?" The tallest grinned with a flirty grin, "You're pretty fucking adorable." He said with a wink thrown my way.

I giggled, "Thanks and yes, I am baby sister. I'm Serena nice to meet your acquaintance." I introduced myself with a bright smile.

"I'm Paul," The tallest smirked, "Your future husband." He adds smoothly.

The other two snort and snigger, "Like, you could snag someone like Serena, you bag of shit." The shortest had commented making the other laugh. I couldn't help but to giggle. Paul glared daggers at his friends with disdain.

"Man, fuck you guys. Jealous asses." Paul muttered.

"I'm Jared," The shortest one had smiled at me easily, "Don't mind Paul, he's always horny. He hasn't gotten laid in a long time." He adds in a whisper.

I couldn't help but to laugh at that while Paul lunged at Jared out of nowhere and almost would've knocked me over hadn't the other guy who hadn't introduce himself swiftly grab me and pull me into his side. It took the breath out of me but I couldn't help but to laugh. The two boys landed on the ground with loud thuds as they began to wrestle and throw insults at each other.

"I'm Embry, by the way." The guy who had saved me from a world of pain said lightly letting go of my arm and taking a small step away from me, "As payment for rescuing you I think I'll take ice cream or junk food." He says with a shy and nervous grin.

I couldn't help but to laugh heartily and nod, "Sounds like fair payment!" I nod excited that I somehow made plans to hangout with him.

"Paul, Jared knock it off." Sam came back out with a frown. I could see Emily moving around in the large kitchen from where we stood. The boys stopped wrestling with wide grins and shoved away from each other and got up just as Sam reached us. He eyed Embry and me before turning on his full attention on me, "I have two surprises for you." He says slyly.

I arched an eyebrow at my older brother, "It better have not been expensive, Sam, otherwise I'll be upset." I didn't like people wasting their money on me. It was just how I was. I didn't have need for expensive items and preferred simple items. It was the thought that counted for me then the cost.

Sam grins, "It didn't cost a thing, actually." He said proudly grabbing my hand, facing it palm up, and dropping something light on it. It was a leather bracelet braided beautifully with a carved blue stone that was shaped into a wolf. It was simple and yet so elegantly beautiful. I looked up at Sam with wide, awed eyes.

He looked amused, "I take it you like it?" He teases lightly.

I nod excitedly and order him, "Put it on, yeah?" He rolls his eyes and carefully puts it around my small wrist and grins with pride.

"Know you're part of the pack." Paul sniggered causing Sam to smack the back of his head and making Jared and Embry laugh at Paul's pained and annoyed face.

"Come on, let me show you your room," Sam pulled me into his side before glaring sternly at the three males, "Don't you three have jobs to do?" Sam questioned with an eyebrow arching daring them to oppose him in any way.

Embry gave out a nervous laugh, "We were on our way there but, see what had happened was that we got distracted by your baby sister—"

Sam growled, "And what do you mean by _that_?" Sam said with narrowed, dark eyes.

Embry's eyes got wide as he stuttered while Paul and Jared who were laughing their butts off, "W-W-What I meant, wait, no I-I-I-I didn't mean like that, Sam, I-I-I was, oh god please don't kill me!" Embry begged while Sam glared at Embry with deadly eyes.

"Sam, stop making the guy suffer." I roll my eyes with a giggle.

Sam smirked slowly but I could see that he wasn't pleased with the idea of his guys having any relationship he didn't deem appropriate. "Bye." Sam said icily making Embry cringe as Paul and Jared laughed as they began to run into the woods where a small trail was at. Embry followed along but not before glancing over towards me while Sam had his back turned.

I gave him small thumbs up and he gave a small smile before racing after his friends. Sam tugged me into his beautiful house, "It might not be much compared to whatever mansion dad has but its home." Sam said with slight resentment.

The interior of the house was that of a cabin but it didn't make it feel any less cozy. The colors were an array of browns, soft whites, grey, and even yellows giving the house life. The kitchen was slightly large with stainless steel appliances, cabinets were a soft and warm brown, while the floor was a beautiful darker type of wood. There was a cozy, small fireplace in the medium sized living room. It was the living room where I liked the most but not because of its small beauty but because it was clear that the living room is where they spend their time in. It just looked like people spent good times in the living room by the brightness in the room. It felt inviting and welcoming, not that the rest of the house didn't, but the living room was where it oozed the most.

"No, it's perfect," I said softly admiring the house with great interest, "I love it. It's…It's completely your own." I said with a small smile making Sam grin and Emily smile proudly at the compliment I gave her home.

"And if you follow me, I shall show you your new room for the year." Sam said with excitement and I heard Emily snort.

I looked at her curiously and she gives a proud, small smile, "That used to a guest room but when he found out you were going to stay with us for some time, he converted it into what he deems the perfect room for you. Of course I helped and your mother gave her input whenever she came by. He's very proud of it, I mean, we're proud of it." Emily gives a lazy smile.

I feel the blood rush to my cheeks, "You shouldn't have gone through the trouble." I said slightly shocked that they would go that far.

Emily shakes her head, "No, we want you to feel right at home, sweetie, we want you to feel comfortable here despite the years you haven't been here.| She says softly with conviction strong in her voice and I couldn't help but to scurry over to her and give her a hug.

She was taken by surprise but hugs back strongly, "Thank you, Emily." I say quietly before rushing to Sam who was grinning ear to ear. No doubt he was thrilled that his fiancé and baby sister were getting along.

Sam leads me down the wide hallway towards the last door on the left. The door was painted a soft and delicate shade of baby blue with my name engraved into the middle. I gaped at Sam while he grins nervously. "It's kind of small so, if you don't like it we can always change it." Sam says as I shove the door open.

The room had been small but the fact that they made do with the space was amazing. Despite the room being small it didn't matter to me. Right as you walk in you see the bed. The bed was risen up on a few feet off the ground, about five or six. The bed was obviously on top with wooden stairs next to the size. The bed, itself, looked like a queen or a kind. The underneath of the bed had the back wall craved out in shelves and a small flat screen about 32 inches of less. There was a wicker chair hanging from the bed frame and a rocking chair facing towards the door.

A dresser was on my right and a closet on the left side of where my bed was. The closet had no door but there were colorful string beads casting down from the doorframe down towards the ground stopping a few inches off the wooden floor. There was a large window looking out towards the left side of the room with heavy curtains adorning it. Overall, it was what, in my mind, was perfect for me or any girl my age.

There was silence as I gaped at what they were calling my bedroom.

I couldn't wrap my mind around this. This was my room? How they got it so perfect was beyond me but it was probably the works of my mother knowing me so well. She knew I loved bunk beds and loved sleeping on top. She knew my favorite color were any lighter shades of blue. She knew that I've always wanted a wicker hanging chair. She had to have been the master mind behind this room. It was the only way.

"Serena…?" Sam's deep voice startled me out of my ogling and thoughts "Do you like it, baby sis?" He asked looking as if I hated the room had pained him.

I looked at him with unshed tears and wrapped my arms around his thick neck, "I absolutely love it!"

After unpacking and eating dinner I was out on the porch reading another worn copy of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone._ It was my absolute favorite book, one I cherished with all of my heart, it would never fail to make me happy on any crappy day. On this amazing and perfect day, I decided to end it with my favorite book and a cup of amazing hot chocolate that Emily made for me. Currently, Sam and Emily were watching TV in the living room laughing and being in love.

I was on the swinging bench curled up in my favorite white, fuzzy blanket enjoying the serene peace that came with living in the woods. It was pitch black and the sounds of distant animals did nothing but keep me calm. Engrossed in my book, I didn't hear the howls of the wolves I didn't know that resided in these woods. I didn't take notice to the loud chatter of men heading this way. It wasn't until I heard my name being called out that I had looked up.

Paul, Jared, and Embry had returned from their reserve duties. They were grinning and dirty. They were in high spirits and I couldn't help but to wonder why but I wasn't going to damper their mood. "Whatcha reading princess?" The three men huddled around me. Paul was the one who asked while leaning over the porch fence as Jared leaned on the post and Embry was the one brave enough to take a seat next to me on the swing.

All three were sporting dirty, sleeveless shirts, cut-off jeans, and dirty sneakers. They didn't even seem affected by the nippy cold like I had been when I first stepped out onto the porch. "Jesus, how can you guys not be cold dressed like that?" I asked reaching out to touch Embry's arm only to find his skin was insanely warm.

"We've gotten used to it over the years unlike you, city girl." Embry gave a shy grin but not shying away from my touch like he had earlier.

"Really? Wow, you're running hot." I mumbled showing slight concern.

"Don't worry about it, baby sis, we always run this temperature. The cold hardly bothers us during this time of year." Paul dismissed while Jared eyed the book I was reading,

"Harry Potter fan?" Jared asked curiously.

I softly nod and hold out my right wrist showing off the Deathly Hallows tattoo I had sitting nicely, "So much I got my first tattoo of Harry Potter." I answered with a blush.

The three guys stared at the tattoo with marvel, "Wow, you didn't strike me as the type of girl who liked tattoos let alone get one." Paul bluntly stated.

I beamed, "I love tattoos and I was kind of thinking of getting one soon since I'm here. I got my zodiac sign in California when I was visiting family there a few months ago." I told him lifting up the sleeve of my cardigan to reveal my Taurus tattoo a little above the inside of my elbow. "Holy shit, did those hurt?" Embry swore with wide eyes as they all gaped with amazement.

I laughed and asked, "Why do you all seem excited? You guys have tattoos too." I pointed towards the tattoo of the Quileute's on their forearms.

"Which one hurt the most?" They ignored my questioned too intrigued with my arm. Embry was gently touching the zodiac sign while Paul and Jared were looking at my Deathly Hallows one. These boys looked far too interested in my tattoos. If Sam saw how close they were, they'd get a run for their money!

"Well, they aren't big by any means but I would say my zodiac sign hurt more because it was on tender skin," I told them.

"But it's smaller how did this one hurt more." Paul asked confused.

Before I could answer, Jared did, "Her skin right here is tender and softer then on her wrist, you idiot." Jared rolled his eyes.

And before Paul could insult Jared, Sam barked, "Hands off my baby sister, _now_!" His voice was full of command.

The three boys jumped away from me instantly. Embry going as far as jumping out of the swing and jumping over the railing to get away from Sam or mostly me. Sam looked pissed but I rolled my eyes, "Stop being overprotective, Sam, they were just looking at my tattoos." I told him softly.

Sam's anger vanished and was replaced with shock, "You have tattoos? Since when?" He asked, blown away.

I rubbed my chin thoughtfully, "I'd say…a good six months ago?" I shrugged.

Sam shook his head, "I'll deal with that later," He said with a smile before turning his attention on Paul, Jared, and Embry with a stern frown, "I hope you came here for reports and not bothering my baby sister." Sam said icily with narrowed eyes.

Paul snorted, "Come on, Sam, we don't mean any harm to her. Besides, most of the people her age and our age are mainly guys so, who would you rather have as her friends us, who you trust or some sleazy teenager?" Paul asked looking slightly offended.

Sam softened his protective stance slightly, "Fine, I suppose you're right. You three will be her friends and only her friends, got that? No funny business." Sam said with strict order. The three boys stood up straighter and nodded like serious looks on their faces.

"You'll take good care of her, right?" Emily suddenly smiled coming to join our conversation, "Because she's our new sunshine here in this dull place and wouldn't want anything to happen to her." Emily said with a delicate smile aimed my way. It made my insides feel mushy and I couldn't help but to blush at her words.

"You know, we wouldn't let anything happen to her. She's our newest sister, right Serena?" Embry quietly said with a small smile.

I nodded, "Sure, I'm positive they wouldn't let anything happen to me, Sam. They respect you too much." I said warmly smiling at all of them.

Sam relaxed a lot more now and after a moment sighed, "Fine, I'll back off but I don't want you guys getting too touchy with her, okay? Especially you Paul, horny ass dog." Sam glared.

Paul smirked, "I value my balls too much to even attempt to get at Serena, Sam."

"Where's Jacob? He was on patrol with you guys, right?" Sam suddenly asked.

The three guys all exchanged wary glances with each other and that said all that needed to be said. Sam had an angry look on his face and he trembled slightly, "Let me guess," Sam spit with fury that would rival a grizzly bear, "He was with Bella Swan again?" His voice was low but it held so much anger that it frightened me slightly. I've never seen him like this or anyone get this angry before.

"Sam," Emily touched his bicep gently as if to calm him, "You're scaring Serena." Sam only replied with inhuman growl before stomping off towards the trail while commanding angrily, "Paul and Jared, you're with me. Embry stay with Serena until I come back. Show her the beach."

Paul sniggered, "He's gonna get it now." While chasing after an angry Sam while Jared sighed and shook his head, "Never listens."

Emily tsked softly, "That Jacob Black is definitely being a handful," She comments with a small, worried frown. Who the heck was Jacob and why did Sam get so mad with him for being with this Bella Swan girl?

"He shouldn't have ditched patrol just to be with her," Embry muttered with disdain, "She's the problem not him. That Cullen guy really did a number on her." Embry stated sourly. Great lets just add people on the list of people I have no idea about. Ugh, I need to get caught up on names and gossip here. Maybe I'll ask Emily tomorrow when we go shopping in Port Angeles.

"Sorry about that, Serena," Emily gave a sincere smile, "Sam has anger issues when it comes to kids ditching work." She explains rubbing her hands nervously together, "Would you like anything to eat, Embry? Have some dinner and then go show Serena the beach, yeah? She's been wanting to go." Emily smiled trying to hide the worry she had on her face but I could see it plain as day.

Something was worrying her and I couldn't tell if it was this Jacob kid or the Bella Swan gir or this Cullen guy. I wasn't in any place to question on who these people were, so, I made no comment and decided that with time they would either tell me who these people were or that per said people who show up here to make their selves known.


	3. Level Three: Beach Party!

**_"Blood makes you related. Loyalty makes you a family."_**

 ** _-Unknown._**

* * *

"Wow, the beach is so beautiful!" I gasped as Embry and I walked along side the sandy shores of L.A Push. The sun was beginning to set casting a beautiful glow over the lonely beach. The water was dark but you could tell that it was clean and I was fighting the urge to jump into the water right now but I didn't want to freeze to death within my first day here. Emily had given me one of Sam's old hoodies to keep me warm on our little walk so, I was wrapped in enough layers to keep warm.

"Maybe when the weather is nice, we can all go swimming." Embry suggested with a small grin.

I nodded eagerly, "That sounds amazing. I want to right now but I really don't want to freeze to death." I said with a light laugh.

Embry chuckled lowly, "Do you like it here so far? What's your first impression of your new home?" He asked curiously. He was standing close, our shoulders brushing up against each other, but I think it was more to keep me shielded away from the coldness coming from the grumpy waves crashing onto the shores.

"Hmm," I said thoughtfully with a small smile, "I love it here. It's so different from Las Vegas, ya know? I'm used to triple digit heat, traffic, and desert. It's a nice change of scenery." I told him truthfully snuggling deeper into Sam's hoodie when a particular gust of wind hit us.

Embry stiffened from my side and I stopped walking to look back at him, "Embry, you okay?" I asked with a small frown as I gently took hold of his hand. His eyes seemed glaze over me and towards the distant tree line. Not soon after he heard multiple howls coming from the forest. He growled lowly, "Fuck."

I blinked taken back by the growl and tentatively asked, "Embry, what's going on?" I asked softly gripping his hand tightly. Was because of the wolves? Were there wolves watching us? My heart picked up slightly in fear. I didn't even know wolves resided in L.A Push.

"Come on; let's head back to Emily's." Embry turned around quickly with a sour look on his face.

I pouted and tugged his hand making him stop, "Can't we stay just a little bit longer?" I asked Embry with wide, begging eyes. We had just started walking and now we were heading back? No way, I wanted to walk on the beach! Fuck the wolves! We were a nice distance from the tree line and despite the distant howls ringing through the forest I knew they were a distance away from us. So, there wasn't any danger right?

Embry looked at me with a conflicted look on his face, "Serena, there are wolves hunting tonight. I don't want to risk your safety." He said quietly and for some reason, I didn't believe him. Something about his tone made me not believe him.

I made sure to let him know I didn't believe him, "I don't take well to liars, Embry." I told him seriously while putting my hands on my hips.

He arched his eyebrow at my sudden stance and sighed, "I really don't want to scare you with the truth but it's dangerous out here at night. Especially during these times, Serena, we can't be out here any longer." He said sounding desperate.

I groaned, "Just more five minutes please?" I asked gently looking up at the massive man.

He quickly adverts his eyes muttering something under his breath that I couldn't quite catch before groaning in defeat, "Fine but only five minutes okay?" Embry scowled down at me. I jumped with a happy squeal and grab his hand and towing him further down the beach. Embry, after getting him to stop being grumpy, and I began to exchange memories and stories about each other. The five minutes quickly turned into something that felt like an hour as we got to know each other. It was dark, when I began to pick up seashells that were washed up by the ocean when Embry noticed the time.

"Fuck, I lost track of time." Embry muttered no doubt sending a glare my way.

I looked over my shoulder and sent him a sheepish grin, "Let me just finish up picking up these shells and we can head back." I saw him posture relax and he nodded coming over to join me.

"Oh, here a blue one." Embry said softly picking up a small, delicate, faded baby blue sea shell. I gasped and happily took it and stuffed it safely in one of hoodies pockets. Immersed in our scavenger hunt we didn't hear something heading over way. Embry suddenly was gone from my side and when I looked up I nearly cried out in absolute shock.

Embry was standing protectively in front of me shielding me away from this unknown person. They held great beauty…beauty that was not _natural._ This man was dark-skinned about a good foot taller then Embry, drawn back dreads, smooth chocolate skin, and frightening _red_ eyes. His eyes were demonic. They were _hungry_ and they were gazing right at me.

Embry was trembling and silent snarls were coming off of his chest as I hid myself into his board back, "You have a lot of nerve coming here, blood sucker." Embry's voice had gone deeper and more animalistic. Despite, the scary situation I remember the stories my father and mother used to tell me when I was younger. The legends of the Quileute's came to my mind and I couldn't help but to wonder if they had been true.

Was this man a cold one? If so, that would make Embry a protector…a werewolf. My heart picked up with worry. Would Embry hold off a vampire on his own? No, not in human form…Embry had to shift in order to protect himself from this vampire. "Embry, shift." I whispered very, very softly.

"What a delicious smelling human, you have, dog," The man hissed with a deadly gleam in his eyes, "Not even your stink can cover up her mouth-watering scent." He growls licking his lips.

Everything happens in slow motion. Embry is shoving me away before he shifts right as the man takes a lunge towards me. It happens within a spilt second. Suddenly, a gray and black wolf is replacing Embry and attacking the vampire. The vampire dodges swiftly as I look for anything to protect myself with. Embry snaps his massive jaws around the vampire and flings him away a good distance before taking a stance right over me and releasing a long, beautiful howl. A howl for help.

The vampire snarls, "You mutts took one meal from me already but not this one." He roars and in a blur is running towards us. Embry lunges and they both go in a heap of limps as they roll over in a blur snarling, hissing, and growling like demonic creatures. I watched in both horror and fascination but I was getting worried. Would Embry hold his own until help arrived?

I was panicking. Embry somehow got into a headlock and the vampire knew it had his chance to end Embry. My heart stopped and I did something that was completely stupid and childish. I threw my seashells at him. He froze as one of them hit him right in the eye. Embry was snarling and struggling to get free as the man slowly turned his attention onto me.

I swallowed thickly and glared fiercely.

"Oh, you have fight in you." He whispered as if the thought made me even more appealing. I heard a sickening crack and Embry went limp. My eyes widen, "Embry!" I screamed as the man flung him like a toy. Embry landed a few feet away with a dull thud. He wasn't moving. My heart broke and I glared fiercely at the man with hate.

"You stupid bastard!" I spat with disgust trying to keep my tears at bay.

He was in my face now, "Oh, you are lovely, indeed, a great treat compared to the day I've had." He murmured. He smelt sweet like honey but I recoiled in disgust. I hated honey. He gently stroked my cheek as I prayed that help would arrive. My heart was hammering in a way that it way beat before. I wanted to cry for Embry. Was he dead? I hope not. I would never forgive myself if he was dead.

"You even smell better than the Cullen's girl," He continued to mumble to himself, "Maybe I won't kill you I might turn you to make you my pet, how does that sound pretty?" He gave me a disgustingly sweet smile.

I spat in his face, "I rather be dead, bitch." I bared my human teeth feeling my body itch.

His smile remained, "I don't believe you have a say in this." He said grabbing me tightly.

From the corner of my eye, I saw movement. I smirked at him, "You should never turn your back on your enemies." I told him as if scolding a child.

His eyes scrunched up in confusion before whirling around right as Embry sunk his teeth into the man's shoulder and ripped him apart. The sound of the man being ripped apart stung my ears. The sound was that of cracking diamonds. I didn't watch I just closed my eyes and squatted on the ground trying to even out my breathing. The thunder of paws heading our way confirmed my earlier thoughts. Help had arrived but they were late.

My heart wouldn't ease up and I felt blood pumping through my veins as the situation sunk in my head. A vampire tried to kill me. Embry was a werewolf and almost died because of me. Embry the werewolf boy saved me. If Embry was a wolf then that must mean that the other boys were too. Sam…my brother was a werewolf.

The legends _were_ true. No wonder why my father refused to have any connection to this place. He didn't want to embrace his heritage but I did. I wouldn't run away like my father had. I couldn't do that to Sam or Emily or the boys or my mother. I cared too much for them despite the short time here.

This was turning out to be an interesting day.

I heard my name being called and I was being shaken by someone, "Serena, look at me, Serena!" Sam? Was that Sam talking to me?

Slowly, I looked up with unshed tears at my naked older brother. I closed my eyes and said thickly, "Clothes, please, put some on." I ordered weakly feeling like I was going to be sick. My body had a slow itch and it was annoying. I heard the sound of a truck pulling up. "Oh my god, Serena!" It was Emily.

"You four put some clothes on before you scar her for life!" Emily commanded as I remained crouched on the ground rubbing my body trying to calm myself down. My heart was still pounding and it was beginning to hurt. I heard shuffling and suddenly I was being lifted into a solid, warm body.

I didn't notice that I was shivering.

I peeked up to see Paul carrying me and Jared, Embry, Sam, and Emily staring at me with worry clear in their eyes. "Is everyone alright?" I whispered clinging onto Paul for dear life. His grip tightened slightly.

"Are _you_ alright, girl, not us." Jared said with a frown.

Sam was right there checking me over while apologizing over and over again, "I am so sorry we didn't get here sooner. Did he touch you? Yes, I can smell his disgusting scent all over you." Sam muttered angrily.

"Embry?" I suddenly shouted jumping out of Paul's arms and rushing over to him, "You asshole I thought you were fucking dead! Don't you ever do that to me ever again, do you understand? I don't care if you're a werewolf I'll still kick your wolfy ass!" I punched his shoulder angrily with tears running down my face.

Embry's eyes widened and he took a step away from me, "You're scary when you're angry," He mumbles, "I was perfectly fine, Serena, he didn't even knock me out." Embry assured bringing me into a much needed hug.

"Why were you two still on the beach, Embry? I thought I ordered you to take her home an hour ago." Sam looked downright pissed. He had his hands clenched into tight fists at his side.

"It wasn't his fault, Sam!" I butted it before Embry could answer, "He was going to take me back home but I convinced him to stay for a few more minutes and then we kind of lost track of time." I explained rubbing the back of my head.

"And how exactly did you lose track of time?" Sam fumed angrily not letting this go, "What were you two doing, huh?" Sam growled angrily.

Emily touched his bicep softly, "Sam, there's no reason to look for a fight. You know Embry would never do something like that to Serena." She tried cooing at her fiancé but he was waiting on my answer. He had his body stiff and his arms crossed over his chest demanding for an answer from either me or Embry.

"We were talking about our childhood and getting to know one another, Sam, and afterwards we started picking up seashells." I told him mimicking his stance and glaring defiantly into his angry, brown eyes.

I was always the one avoiding conflict but I put my foot down when someone was being wrongly accused for something they didn't do. Embry almost died protecting me, how did Sam not see that? So, I voiced my thoughts out loud to Sam, "Instead of worrying about the reason why didn't go home when you ordered him to, you should thanking Embry. He could've been killed and almost was to protect _me,_ Sam. If it wasn't for Embry I would've been dead." I told him.

At that realization, he faltered and sighed softly bringing me into his arms tightly, "Don't you ever fucking scare like that again. When I give Embry an order to get you home, you follow it, do you understand?" He growls sternly as he buries his face in my neck as if the scent of me was calming him down and reassuring him that I was fine.

"Yes, sir." I mumbled resting my forehead on his shoulder.

"Where the fuck is Jacob?" Sam demanded suddenly pulling away with newfound anger.

"Who the hell is Jacob? Why are you picking on the poor guy so much?" I complained placing my hands on my hips.

"Jacob is newly shifted," Paul answered as Jared and Embry went to go where the remains of the cold man laid and not even a second later, did they light the pieces on fire, "He has to learn how to control his wolf and he keeps ditching our patrols for that vampire chick, _Bella,_ " Paul sneered her name with a sour look, "Bastard doesn't know when to quit. That girl is probably just using him until that Cullen comes back." He mumbles with a dark, annoyed expression on his face.

I was even more confused but I wasn't going to let this slide, "Who is Bella? And what is doing with vampires?" I demanded with a worried frown. Was this girl asking for an early grave? One just tried to kill me and she's over here hanging out with them?

"Bella Swan is the daughter of Charlie Swan, the sheriff of Forks," Sam explained with an eye roll but suddenly Emily caught him off.

"Let's talk this inside, yes? I do not want Serena to catch a cold or something out here." She says in a soft, motherly voice reaching over to give me a soft hug, "You gave us quite a scare." She mumbles patting my hair softly as she began to lead me into the truck. I hadn't realized how cold it had gotten or how badly I had been shivering despite being in thick layers of clothing.

"Embry," Sam calls out from behind me, "She is yours to guard, understood? Whenever she goes, you go if not in the house." I had to roll my eyes at the protection detail I was getting.

"Is that really necessary?" I asked turning around right as I opened the door to the truck.

The fire emitting from the vampire's body was still raging on and the boys were following behind with Sam and Paul in the front while Embry and Jared lingered behind them.

"Yes, it is. Who knows what that filth was doing here and I seriously doubt he was here alone." Sam said frowning down at me as if I did not understand how grave the situation was.

"I'm pretty sure you'll already have the boys running around with doubled patrols and if not new ones. There's not use adding another protection detail without wearing the boys out." I said worrying for Embry, Paul, Jared, and whoever else was a werewolf.

"Serena, are you understanding that I just got you back after how long of being apart? I am not going to lose you. I will not allow that to happen. Embry can handle being with you and running patrols whenever your home." He snapped harshly.

I flinched and Emily swatted his arm, "Sam! Do not speak to Serena like that. She's only looking out for the well-being of the boys and you. Despite Embry not being in any immediate danger, she thought he died protecting her. Cut her some slack." Emily chided with a displeased frown. Sam's expression softens instantly as he looked down at Emily.

For a moment, I knew they had gotten lost in their bubble before Sam sighed loudly, "I understand that you're worried about them, Serena, but we're perfectly capable of taking on the blood suckers. That's what I trained them to do. I'm sure Embry wouldn't mind with the added detail or any of the boys for that matter, right?" Sam glanced over to the three boys.

Paul snorts, "I wouldn't mind protecting baby sister. Besides, things are finally getting interesting." He says with a shrug and a wink aimed at me.

My worried expression softened but only a little bit so Jared adds, "You're our pack sister now. We protect our own. We'll do anything to protect our family. This added detail is definitely something we can handle." He even adds in a soft, reassuring smile.

My expressions almost completely but I look up at Embry waiting for him to say something and he does, "I have no social life other then pack and I'll be glad to get away from these idiots." He grins making Jared and Paul playfully lung at him mock fighting and laughing.

I couldn't help but to smile softly watching them. Sam embraces me, "You don't have to worry about anything, okay? If anything happens, we will inform you. I don't like keeping you in the dark mostly because you get angry when we do and you are intimidating when you're angry." Sam even cringes as if to add effect.

I roll my eyes shoving him away muttering, "You once compared me to a hamster with an afro, Sam, don't patronize me." I snorted as I climbed into the truck, "Ya'll coming or what? I know you all run on super hot but I'm freezing."

At that Sam ordered Embry to sit with me in the truck while the others jump in the truck bed. Embry happily complied and swatted Paul on the back of the head before zooming into the passenger side. Paul snarled, "You're extremely lucky Serena is by you otherwise I'd beat the shit out of you."

Embry simply dismisses him. Paul grunts with annoyance and they all hop into the back. Emily starts heading back towards the house and I couldn't help but to pale when I saw how far we had gone down the beach. "Holy…" I muttered while snuggling close to Embry seeing as he was my own personal furnace for the moment being. He didn't seem to mind a bit and gently placed his arm around my shoulders.

Sam suddenly opened the small window and smacked the back of his head, "Don't get any ideas, mutt, or I'll de-ball you." He threatens darkly while Embry rubs the back of his head complaining.

"Why are you so dead-set on the thought that we're going to make a move on your sister?" Embry grumbles like a sullen child making me giggle.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we wouldn't do that unless we imprinted on her and even so, we would never be dumb enough to disrespect Serena or you." Paul said from the back as he relaxed and enjoyed the breeze.

Sam grumbles under his breath and leans away from the window and shutting it. I yawned sleepily saying, "I'm definitely going to need to get used to the protective older brother act." Emily and Embry both laughed at my comment while Sam, who must've heard me, banged on the window as if in protest, "God, I'm going to single for the rest of my life, aren't I?" I gasped at the thought.

My comment made everyone laugh, including my idiot brother.

It had gotten late when we returned home, so, I made Sam promise me to tell me about this Bella Swan girl and why she was involved in vampires and why everyone was giving Jacob Black hell for hanging around her. The boys were sent home for a few hours of sleep since Sam had others on patrols. I bid my boys…my boys?

I thought puzzled as I told them to be careful and have a good. Yes, like Jared had said. I was part of this pack now. They were _my_ brothers. I worried about just like I worried about Sam. They were my older brothers and I was their little sister. The thought…the thought made my stomach feel fuzzy and warm and I couldn't help but to giggle as I said goodnight to Sam and Emily, "I'm going to take a warm shower before heading to bed." I told them happily.

Emily was just closing the doors when Sam said, "You're taking this awfully well," He frowned down at me, "Should I be waiting for a mental breakdown soon?" He asked Emily with concern.

I roll my eyes as Emily laughs, "I'm not going to have a mental breakdown, Sam. I'm only worried about you guys now. Knowing that there is something out there that can hurt you…makes me worry. I should be freaking down but I'm not. You're my brother, Sam, no matter what. Werewolf, vampire, troll, human, or whatever the case is; you are my brother. Nothing can change that." I told him with fierceness I didn't even recognize as my own.

Sam and Emily looked just as surprised as I was feeling but kept a warm, calm expression on my face. Emily gave Sam a beautiful, knowing smile while Sam shook his head with a chuckle, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you sound just a mother wolf would." Sam gave a proud smile and I couldn't help but to blush slightly.

I bid my last good night before happily heading into my room to find comfortable clothes to warm before going into the shower. Warm water never felt so amazing. After a day like today, I was welcoming it with open arms. I nearly moaned out in content as the warm, gentle water poured over my cold and exhausted body.

I took a slightly longer shower then expected only because I almost fell asleep due to the warm water. I shook myself awake, turned the shower off, and stepped out of the shower. The bathroom was full of steam and the mirror was clouded with condensation. I wrapped a fluffy, baby blue towel around my body. I brushed my hair quickly and changing into some soft shorts and a loose, soft _Game of Thrones_ blue shirt that had Jon's face on it and the words 'LIVES' on the bottom. I brushed my teeth quickly before dumping my dirty clothes into the blue hamper in the corner.

I stumbled into my room hearing Sam call out from the living room, "Night, Serena!" I yawned and replied back, "Night, brother." Not bothering to be loud because I knew he could hear me. I closed my door and climbed up into the bed, turned off the light, and snuggled into my comfortable and warm bed. I almost cried out in happiness when I felt how soft the bed was and how warm the blankets were.

They were furred blankets, not real, of course but it almost felt real.

I snuggled deeper into my bed and was halfway falling asleep before I heard the melodious sound of howling out from the woods. These were different from the howls I heard on the beach. These were meant as a song. A lullaby, almost. Slowly, the one howl from one wolf grew louder and more beautiful as more wolves joined.

I found myself smiling as I fell asleep to my brothers singing me to sleep.


	4. Level Four: Embry & Serena Bonding!

_**"Only a few people care. The rest are just curious."**_

 ** _-Unknown_**

* * *

It had been early in the morning when I was woken up from my deep slumber. Embry had been shaking gently and calling my name. "Serena, wake up. Emily had to go with Sam to run some errands so, it's just you and me going to Port Angeles." Embry explained when he saw my eyes flutter open. My window was heavily draped with thick curtains but I could see the dim light emitting from the side of the curtains.

I felt so warm and snug in my bed and I groaned rolling over my side muttering, "Five more hours." I whispered groggily while I closed my eyes willing my body to go back to sleep.

Embry chuckles and tugs at my blanket, "Don't make me drag you out of bed, Serena." He threatens playfully.

I moan out, "Go away!" I command as his tugging grows more persistent.

"Emily made your favorite," Embry adds on slowly, "Scrambled eggs with cheese and bacon, sausages, and strawberry pancakes." I could hear the sing-song in his voice.

I immediately shot up rubbing my eyes, "F-F-Food?" I mumbled with a yawn.

Embry laughs lightly, "Yes, food. Emily made food. Food is yours." He teases.

I grumble, "Fine, I'll be out in a few." I blindly reached for the ladder and clumsily slipped but Embry was quick to grab me and steady me.

"Maybe this should be a hazard." Embry muttered lowly as I jumped down and stretched luxuriously like a spoiled cat.

I groaned as my muscles stretched beautifully and I sighed happily, "Morning, Embry!" I chirped as I went over to my closet to pick out a change of clothes for today. Embry had taken a seat in the rocking chair.

"Good morning to you," I heard the amusement in his voice, "Have a good sleep? I hope yesterday didn't make you think badly of us." He says sounding a bit concern. I stopped riffling through my closet and turned to look at him. He was fiddling with his fingers in his lap and staring at the door with deep concentration.

"Embry," I called his attention and he quickly gave me it, "I told Sam this last night and I'll tell you the same thing. No matter what you are, you'll always be you. You're my family now and I don't turn my back on family. I'll always have your back." I told him softly with a bright, white smile.

He looked taken back for a moment and slowly, the first truly sincere smile grew on his thin lips, "Emily was right," He murmurs softly rubbing his neck, "You are our sunshine in this dull place." His comment made me blush as I turn around and continued to dig for something to wear today.

"How's the weather today, Embry?" I asked pouting when I had no idea what to wear.

"Um, surprisingly it's a bit warmer then it was yesterday but it will go down as the day goes on." Embry rambled on for a bit.

I hummed softly in thought and decided to be on the safe side and wear one of the sweaters I did bring. It was a soft gray, loose wool sweater that softly went around my shoulders. I quickly pulled off my shirt before I heard Embry exclaim, "Whoa, whoa! There is a man in this room!" His voice was full of panic that I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Don't laugh, Serena, if Sam were to barge in he'd _kill_ me." Embry sounded strained and when I glanced over at him he was leaning his head back against my bed's post with his eyes close muttering under his breath. It was amusing.

I giggled, "Oh, relax, I'm sure he wouldn't kill you. Just don't peek, okay?" I teased.

He responded with an annoyed growl, "You know I wouldn't."

I rolled my eyes as I pulled my shirt completely off and tugged on the wool sweater and searched for a pair of dark washed denim skinny jeans and when I found them I tugged off my shorts and pulled the jeans on saying, "Where did Sam and Emily so early in the morning?" I wondered.

I zipped my fly and squatted on the ground to look for my light brown, knee-high boots as Embry answered grumpily, "They went out to go see Emily's grandparents for the morning. She said she was sorry by the way," Embry quickly added, "About not being able to go shopping with us."

I nodded with understanding, "I understand. I hope they are okay." I say softly as I pulled my boots out from the back of the closet and plopped them down beside the chair before going over to my dresser and pulling out soft, wool socks and tugged them on before going through the top of my dresser drawers and pulling out a matching wool beanie.

I caught a glimpse of my hair and groaned, "Embry!" He jolted out of his seat and his eyes flew open in panic.

"What?!"

"Why didn't you tell me my hair looked like a lion's mane!?" I whined pointing to my mess of a hair.

Embry gave me a dry look before laughing and shaking his head, "Serena, your hair is perfectly fine to me." He pointed out before sitting back down and sliding my boots over to me.

"Men," I complained, "This is not perfectly fine. It's a mess." I said as I combed through my hair. I had gotten my mother's lighter shade of brown hair while Sam inherited our fathers black hair. My curls were all over the place but I brushed them down and tugged my beanie over my head.

"Your hair looks the same." Embry muttered.

I shot him a glare, "Don't make me kill you before I've eaten." I threaten as I pull on my boots. I struggled for a bit and Embry laughed and steadied me as I started to sway from trying to pull my boot on.

I stuck my tongue out at him but said sheepishly, "Thank you."

He just rolled his eyes, "Are you ready yet?" He asked, "Don't you have make-up to put on too?" He mocked teasingly.

I smacked his shoulder softly, "You know I don't wear make-up." I mutter as I look around for my light brown bag and spotted it. It was thrown carelessly in the wicker chair. I quickly grabbed it made sure I had everything that I needed. I quickly ran over to my dresser and sprayed my perfume before rushing into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Okay, I'm all done!" I chirped as I emerged from the bathroom.

Embry came out of my room with a light brown scarf, "Here so your face won't get cold." He says with a light blush that I couldn't help but to smirk at.

He scowls as I take it from him and wrap it gently around my neck and let it hang loosely, "Thank you," I beamed at him, "Now, I look super cute." I say skipping down the hall as he closes the door to my room.

"Beautiful." Embry says as we reached the kitchen.

I blinked and looked at him, "Hmm?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Not cute," He says softly, nervously, "Beautiful. You look beautiful but then again, you always do." He blurts out shyly.

I laugh at his innocent expression, "Thank you, Embry." I told him genuinely with a gentle smile.

His cheeks took a red color to then and he mutters and turns away going over to the kitchen to serve us the still hot breakfast. I quickly go over to help him. He grabs the plates and holds them I place the food on the plates. There was a comfortable silence as we move around the kitchen. I grab two glasses from the cupboard and fill them with orange juice before heading over to the living room where Embry was seated at watching the morning cartoons.

I took a sit beside him and offer him his juice. He grins and takes it mumbling a small, "Thank you." He hands me my plate and say thank you.

We quietly and happily ate our breakfast while being observed in the cartoons that were playing. It was peaceful and I couldn't help but to smile. I had always been alone when I was back home. Father and Lily were always out and about leaving me alone in the huge house. Despite having a large group of close friends, I liked my time at home alone but sometimes it did get lonely. Friends were friends and my best friends were my best friends but…they weren't family. Embry was family and that brought me peace that I haven't felt in a very long time. The last time I felt so at peace was when I came over to L.A Push when I was five.

It made me incredibly happy.

After the cartoons were over, Embry and I washed our dishes and headed out for the day. "Here is a key copy Emily made you," Embry added handed me a delicate, baby blue colored key, "She got it blue because it's your favorite color." He grins and I laughed.

"I'll have to remember to thank her later." I say gently as I locked the doors to the house before following Embry towards Sam's pickup truck, "Wait, did Sam and Emily walk then?" I asked curiously as we hoped into the truck.

Embry nodded, "We rarely use the truck, Serena, we always run towards our destination." He grins cheekily and I couldn't help but to roll my eyes.

"'Course I totally forgot my family has a habit of turning into werewolves from time to time." I remarked sarcastically making him laugh out loud.

Embry rolled down the windows, seeing as the weather was a bit warmer today, and began the long drive to Port Angeles. "Can I play some music?" I asked him.

He shrugs, "I like anything but country." We both make a face and laugh.

He hands me the AUX cord and I push it into my phone before playing my Indies play list. Soft music began to play and I smiled softly. The drive had slipped into a comfortable silence. I think it had to do with the fact that Embry was listening intently to the lyrics of the song that was playing and I was staring out the window lost in my thoughts.

I was still curious about Jacob Black, Bella Swan, and these Cullen's who I was assuming were vampires. The itch that was I feeling yesterday was back but it still was slight but it was there. I frowned. Maybe I was getting sick? I wouldn't be surprised. I did come from the triple digit heat into the cold of Washington. The sudden change in weather must've taken a toll on my body.

"Hey, Embry?" I called his name tentatively.

His focus snapped onto me, "Yeah?" He looked curious.

I fiddled with my fingers, "Will you tell me about Jacob Black, Bella Swan, and these Cullen's?" I asked cautiously.

His expression went blank for a moment, as if debating whether or not to tell me, and he had a glazed look in his eyes. I had to assume he was talking to Sam through their mind-link that they had before he nods, "Yeah, sure. What about them?" He hums quietly.

I blink and frown, "Why is she involved with vampires? Doesn't she know that they're dangerous?" I questioned.

Embry scowls slightly, "Well, I don't honestly think she grasps the situation she's in with them completely. The Cullen's…We have a treaty with them. It was made centuries ago when they first came here. They were obviously different from the other vampires that have occasionally come through here. They made a treaty of peace between them and us but only because they didn't drink human blood." Embry explained with his eyebrows furrowed.

"They don't drink human blood?" I questioned with a puzzled and confused look.

Embry nods, "Yeah, they drink animal blood. I guess you can call them the vegetarians of the vampire world." Embry still had a disgusted look on his face.

I wasn't disgusted, in fact, I was fascinated. I wonder how they came up the idea of consuming animal blood rather then human blood. Were they good and not bad? I thought quietly to myself.

"So, Bella Swan is romantically involved with one of them?" I questioned after a moment of silence.

Embry nodded, "Yeah, Edward Cullen," Embry growled lightly, "But I guess a few months ago, they just picked up and left out of nowhere and he left her in the woods and she got lost. Sam found her a few hours later. Her dad had called in everyone he could to find her. Anyway, I guess she slipped into this depressed state and until recently was hanging out with Jacob until he shifted a few weeks ago. The first weeks for a newly shifted wolf are very important. Sam has to train us to control our wolves otherwise we'll go running around exposing ourselves. He ordered Jacob to not tell Bella anything and for a while he stayed away until recently. He's been hanging around with her which is a bad idea if you ask me." Embry huffed out in one breath but I heard most of everything he said.

"Why? Is she a bad influence or something?" I asked curiously still not understanding why they were so against them hanging out.

"At first Jake didn't want to see her in fear that he might or might not imprint on her. I guess, he did want to imprint on her and when he didn't…it broke him, I guess, or something like that. We don't really like her only because we know she's using Jake until her stupid leech comes back. Once he does she's going to dump Jake to the side and he'll be angry when she does and you seriously do not want to piss off a werewolf especially one like Jake." Embry sighed looking stressed out just by talking about it.

"He's your best friend, isn't he?" I questioned.

He gave me a surprised look, "How'd you know?" He asked.

I gave a small smile, "You have the same look in your eye when I do when I worry about my best friends." I said in a small, distant voice as I leaned my head against the window, "So, you guys are actually trying to protect Jacob form getting hurt by this girl." I stated with an understanding nod.

I saw Embry nod, "Yes, I know the Cullen's will come back. It's only a matter of time and when they do, who knows how Jake is going to react. He might try something stupid knowing him but now, we have vampires roaming around the area and we have no idea what the hell they're looking for." Embry muttered.

"Everything will work out," I gently pat his hand that was clenching onto the steering wheel, "We just have to have faith, okay?" I assured him with a faithful smile.

He relaxes and nods, "You're right. Hopefully everything will turn out fine. I hope those leeches don't come back. It'll cause fewer problems here."

Soon, we found ourselves in Port Angeles and I couldn't be any more excited. I squeal with anticipation while Embry laughed at my child-like expression. We parked somewhere close to the shops and hopped out of the truck. Embry remained closed by as I gushed and talked my mouth off about how beautiful the place was and how many cute shops there were. In Vegas we only had big businesses and hardly any small businesses. I was super eager.

I grabbed Embry's hand and darted into the nearest clothing store with glee.

_break_

A few hours later and we were stuffing bags into the truck, well, Embry was, I was simply standing there with a sheepish expression. "I am never shopping with you again." Embry complained.

I gave him a pout, "Why not? I thought we had fun!" I threw my hands up.

Embry laughed, "We did." He shots me a quick smirk, "Especially when we got kicked out of the bra store because you were putting bras on your head." He sniggered.

My mouth dropped, "That was _you_!" I laughed just thinking about the mess we had made in the bra store. I honestly felt bad for the girl working there but she had an amused look on her face it was the old lady who had kicked us out.

Embry started laughing too and put the last of my bags in the truck, "I distinctly remember it was you, Serena, stop trying to blame me." He says sticking his tongue out.

I snort, "Yeah, right, we all know it was you not me trying on bras on your head." I muttered as he got into the truck.

"You coming or what? Sam and Emily should be back by now." Embry called and I happily jumped into the truck. He started the truck and pulled out of the parking and began to drive back home.

"When can we come back? We should rent some movies or something and have a movie night!" I gasped at my brilliant idea.

Embry rolls his eyes, "We have school tomorrow, Serena, did you forget?" He gives me mockingly stern look.

I gasped even more, "School! I need school things!" I told Embry and ordered him to the nearest store.

He complained, "Man, we were almost out of here." He says in defeat laughing when I gently hit his shoulder as he pulled into a parking lot to _Target_. We hopped out and once again, I was bouncing around Embry talking a mile a minute about school.

"How is the school, Embry? Are there bullies? I hate bullies, I'll crush them." I said with wide but determined eyes before shooting off another question, "Ooh! What about food? Should I take lunch or is the food there good? Are you guys going there too? I don't have to sit by myself, right? I'm sure I'll make friends but…what _if_ I don't make any friends? What if they hate me?" People were staring big time whether it was my loud, rapid questions or because Embry was struggling not to laugh at me.

"Embry," I said with exasperation, "This is life or death!"

 _That_ made him laugh and loudly. I gave him an annoyed look as he erupted into laughter and couldn't stop for at least three minutes because each time he tried, he'd see my expression, and go back to laughing. Eventually I couldn't help but to giggle at his silliness.

"Man that was good." He said wistfully as he straightened out and grinned. His face was red but it was quickly fading. I rolled my eyes as he finally got a cart. I sent a smile at the security who returned a smile. We headed straight to the Back-To-School section. I picked out a few binders, dividers, mechanical pencils, erasers, high-lighters, pens, notebooks only college ruled, folders, sticky notes, index card, and anything else I thought I needed supply wise.

After dumping everything we headed towards the backpacks where I grabbed this cool Zombie backpack. We wondered around for about half an hour since Embry wanted to buy a few more clothes for school before we left. It was an hour or so later when my phone rang. I had totally forgotten I even had one.

I dug it out of my bag and was surprised to see my phone so blown up with notifications. I had missed calls, text messages, voicemails, Facebook notifications, emails, and my dragons were already born in an app game I had been playing on the airplane. I cleared them all and went to my missed calls and saw that Sam had called. I waited by the basket while Embry was deciding on what shirt was better. I returned Sam's call and he picked up on the first ring.

"Where are you guys?" Sam demanded.

"Well, good evening, big brother. Oh, my day? Oh, it's going so well thanks for asking." I remarked sarcastically.

Sam huffed, "Yes, good evening Serena and you're welcome now, where are you guys?" Sam dismissed my sassiness.

I rolled my eyes, "Why don't you just ask Embry through your weird mind link?" I questioned.

"He's gone too far from the reservation for me to contact him," Sam explained quickly, "Now answer me." He says.

I roll my eyes, "We're at Target getting some school supplies and Embry is trying on this really hideous navy blue shirt which is so not his color." I said the last part directly at Embry who cringed and slowly put the shirt back in its place.

"Are you guys headed home after Target?" Sam asked or demanded.

I nodded, "Yeah, I think we are. Why? Do you miss me already?" I asked cheekily.

He chuckled, "Oh, yes, I definitely miss your sarcastic charm." He mocks before stating more seriously, "Mom's over at Billy's. I think you should head over to go meet Billy Black and see mom." He says.

"Yes," I say excited to see mother at last, "We'll definitely pass by Billy's! He's the guy who almost fed me to a moose, right?" I asked.

Embry looked up at me in horror while Sam laughed loudly through the phone, "No, that wasn't Billy. That was someone else. I'll tell them you'll be passing by. Drive safe and I love you." Sam said quickly. I gave my quick reply and we hung up.

"Embry, do you not have any fashion sense?" I threw my hands up in exasperation turning my attention onto a clueless Embry.


	5. Level Five: Panic!

**_"Someone who wants the best for you is what's best for you."_**

 ** _-Unknown._**

* * *

"It's not funny, Embry!" I whined.

Embry was trying his best not to laugh but his shoulders were shaking and I knew he was going to start laughing. It was late in the evening and we had barely returned from Billy's. Seeing my mother had put me at ease. It was hard to explain but seeing her beautiful face really settled the knot that was in my stomach. She had heard about the incident at the beach and wouldn't let me out of her sight until it was time to leave.

Billy was a wise and great man. He still had sass I him though, that I learned the hard way. It made me wonder how his son was. Billy took an instant liking to me and for some reason; he had this knowing glint in his eyes each time he would glance at me. He shared this look with my mother often and I could hear the two whispering to each other like excited school girls.

I kept asking Embry if they were on some sort of drugs but he laughed and said, "It comes with the age, I believe." Which earned him a smack from my mother who had heard his comment; it had been quite amusing.

When it was getting late, Sam had ordered us back home. I told my mother I would go visit her at the end of the week and she was more then happy. She lived off the reservation and closer into Forks.

Back to the situation at hand; Sam and Emily had gone to a late night council meeting and that left me with Embry. He somehow convinced me to watch a scary movie and boy, did I regret it. Apparently, watching my expressions and jumping at every little thing was funny to him. I was throwing popcorn at him, "You are such a jerk!" I cried laughing as he kept laughing.

"You should've seen your face, ha-ha!" He laughed holding onto his side for dear life.

I huffed, "Stop laughing at me!" I said flinging popcorn at him.

He was trying to stop but when he saw my face, he would laugh. I rolled my eyes and just let him laugh it out as I gazed at the movie. "HA!" Embry shouted loudly causing me to shriek and fling a pillow in his direction. Again, he busted out laughing. Annoyed and embarrassed I lunged across the couch and tackled him onto the floor. We landed with a loud thud as I began to tickle his side. I had found this weakness when we were driving back from Billy's.

Embry squealed in a girly manner and tried to shove me off but I gripped onto him and tickled his sides, "S-S-Serena stop, please, have mercy!" He yelled trying to yank me off without using his super werewolf strength.

That would count as cheating.

"No, you keep scaring me now prepare for punishment!" I shouted as I licked my pinkie and stuck it in his ear, "Wet willy!" I yelled in victory.

"That's fucking gross!" He complained as I climbed off of him grinning like a madman.

He glared at me as he dried his wet ear, "That was not cool, Serena, what are we five?" He stuck his tongue at me.

I smirked at him, "Maybe we are since you kept scaring me, Embry." I pointed out.

He scowls at me, "I'm a guy we're supposed to scare chicks during scary movies." He says sassily.

I snort, "That's a load of bull. We're supposed to cuddle together not trying to kill each other during scary movies." I hotly stated.

Embry grumbles, "I think you're thinking about boyfriends' not best friends, Serena." He points out.

"Ah, you're right." I muttered as we cleaned up the living before Emily returned and saw her place a mess. As we were picking up the last pieces of popcorn we heard the hooting and hollering of two boys. I perked up as I looked over the couch and saw Paul and Jared with bare chest and only wearing cut off jeans.

"Big brothers!" I cried out happily jumping over the couch and ended up losing my footing and landing harshly on the ground with an echoing thud. Pain shot from my side as I groaned, "Fuck me!"

"God dang it, Serena." Embry sighed with disappointment, "We almost went an entire day without an incident." He mutters lowly to himself.

Paul was laughing as Jared came to my aid and helped me up, "Are you okay, Serena?" Jared frowned in worry as I stood up and clutched my side.

"Stop laughing, asshole!" I snapped at Paul and Embry.

"Serena…" Jared called.

"I'm sorry but that was so funny!" Paul panted with laughter.

Then something _weird_ happened. I _growled._ I wasn't talking about, like, a human attempting to growl but like a _fucking growl._ It shut us all up instantly as my hand flew my mouth in complete and utter shock.

They boys all gaped at me as if they couldn't believe what they just heard.

Silence trickled in and we stood there frozen in place. "Holy hell…" Paul broke the silence with wide eyes.

The itch I had been feeling all day grew slightly. "She just growled at us." Embry said in shocked awe.

"Oh my god, I just growled." I whispered with my heart picking up in speed. Oh god, what the hell was going on? Was I turning into a dog like them? What the hell was this damn itching? Ugh, was I getting sick and turning into a dog?

"Sam's on his way." Jared's voice broke my thought.

He had a serious expression on his face, "Wait, why did you tell Sam?" I asked in a sort of panicked voice.

"Serena, you just fucking growled at us." Jared hissed.

"Maybe it was a one time thing?" I questioned with wide eyes.

"Her mom said that Serena hadn't gotten the genes otherwise she would've showed signs a long time ago." Embry said in his serious voice but it was tinged with worry as he began to pace while Paul looked intently at me.

"Whoa, I am not turning into a werewolf. I thought it was only a guy thing?" I blurted out with huge, scared eyes.

These guys were seriously freaking me out now.

"No, it's not, at least I don't think it is." Paul said with a puzzled look on his handsome face.

I groaned and rubbed my temples, "No, I refuse to believe that I'm turning into a werewolf. Shouldn't a fever kick in? No, the only reason why I'm getting sick is because the massive temperature changes from Vegas to Washington. That is it. I am not turning into a werewolf." I said with clear panic in my voice.

"Serena, you're trembling." Jared took my arm gently in his but I ripped away from him.

"No, don't." I said watching hurt flash through his dark eyes, " _Nothing_ is fucking wrong with me. I am _not_ turning into a werewolf. I'm going to bed and no one bother me. Tomorrow, I'll wake up and nothing will happen other then school." I snapped as I bolted towards my room with my three friends calling after me.

I slammed the door and locked it right as Embry was pressed up against the door knocking, "Serena, I know you're freaking out but you have to listen, you can't go to school tomorrow if you're changing. It'll be too dangerous." He said through the door.

I backed up against my bed post and rubbed my arms trying to relieve the itch my body was feeling. My heart and mind were racing so wildly I felt like I was suffocating off of the damn air. Soon, I began to heave the air greedily and my vision began to grow blurry.

"Serena? Serena?" It was Sam.

"She's having a panic attack, Sam!" Embry shouted.

I know it was incredibly girly and cliché but hey, you would've reacted the same way too. I said I was okay with my family being werewolves not that I was okay with being one. I said I'd embrace but not like this. Right as Embry broke my knob and flung my door open, I fell forward losing myself in darkness.

 **_break _**

"She can't go to school like this, Emily."

"Sam, she's not showing _any_ signs of the turn." Emily whispered.

"She _growled_ , Emily." Sam hissed.

"So? That does not mean that she'll change into a werewolf. Sam, there isn't any signs signaling that her body is growing through the change." That was Embry.

Were they all huddled in my room or was I somewhere else? It was slightly cold. Did they take me to the hospital? It smelt like I was. I shivered and I felt someone drape a warmer blanket over my body, "We can't be too sure." Sam mutters sounding stressed out. I felt bad. He already had enough on his plate and now, he had me to worry about.

"We can't keep her locked up like some animal either, Sam." Emily urged.

"What if something happens to her? What will I do then? I haven't even had her for two full days and look what has happened. Maybe this is a sign that she shouldn't be here. If our father ever finds out that she was attacked by a vampire one day and has a panic attack the next, he'll snatch her away from us. I…I can't let that happen." His voice wavered as if the thought of me leaving really did hurt him.

"Sam, the only reason yesterday happened is because Bella Swan was out in the woods like a damn idiot and today only happened because we freaked her out; that was _our_ fault. That isn't some bad omen, Sam." Paul had spoken up.

Opening my eyes, I saw that I was indeed in a hospital. The walls were a starched white and the lights had stung my eyes. "I'm sorry I'm making you all worry." I managed to croak out.

Their attention quickly turned towards me. "Serena, thank god, sweetie!" Emily breathed a sigh of relief. She had been the one to drape the blanket over me when I shivered. She was the one holding…or I was holding onto her hand.

"Serena, how are you feeling?" Sam demanded instantly.

"Sam enough." Emily gave the love of her life a hard stare, "She's gone through enough. Don't overwhelm her. You heard what the doctor said."

Sam huffed, "I just wanted to know how she was feeling." He muttered like a dejected child.

"How are you feeling, baby sister?" Embry asked as he leaned onto the bed with worried eyes.

"I'm fine," I muttered rubbing my eyes tiredly; "I'm just really sleepy."

"That must be the pills doc gave her." Jared muttered.

"Can we go home?" I yawned, "I'm perfectly fine, Sam, I have school tomorrow." I said quietly just wanting to go home to my bed.

Sam growled, "No, you aren't going to school tomorrow. You just had a panic attack, Serena, school will just overwhelm you're already exhausted body." He explained using a lighter tone when he saw Emily give him a firm glare.

I sighed knowing it wasn't any use, "If you say so, big brother." I muttered with disappointment. I guess they had a valid reason. My body did feel like it had been hit by a semi-truck.

"I'm only trying to look out for you, Serena, please bear with me." Sam had a strained expression on his face.

"I know." I sighed rubbing my temples, "I just…can we go home? I really want to sleep." I whined quietly.

"We'll go talk to the doctor." Sam muttered as he walked out of the room swiftly.

Emily kissed my forehead, "I'll go get you some water, honey." She says softly and gets up and leaves the room leaving me with my three boys who had guilty looks on their faces.

"Don't start apologizing, please." I said before they could start bombarding me with apologizes, "It wasn't any of your fault. I freaked myself out not you." I said firmly.

They remained silent.

"I'm sorry I keep making you guys worry about me." I added softly.

"Don't be stupid, Serena," Paul spoke up gruffly, "Don't act like you're an inconvenience because you're not. Don't sit there and act like we shouldn't care about your well-being because we do." He says harshly making me flinch.

"Paul, chill." Embry growled at him.

I looked down at my hands not replying and we fall into a tensed silence. Sam and Emily come back with the doctor so, he could give me the go-ahead to go back home. He says I shouldn't go to school tomorrow and should just let my body recover from the panic attack. I silently listened and everyone left but Emily and she helped me change into my clothes I was wearing earlier.

How did this day go so bad so soon?

I rubbed my arms again.

The itch was still there.


	6. Level Six: Surprise Meeting

_**"And then my soul saw you and it kind of went "**_ **Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you."**

 ** _-Unknown._**

* * *

The week had passed on by without incident. It seemed whatever bad luck I had, had in my first days of arriving at L.A Push were now gone. School was interesting to say the least. It was safe to say that no female wanted to be my friend besides Kim who was Jared's imprintee and I didn't even know why but what I did know is that every guy besides Paul, Jared, Embry, and a new friend named Quil wanted to be _friends._ I could see why the girls wanted nothing to do with me.

Being envied was something I didn't like and male attention is another.

I had yet to meet Jacob Black. It was strange because I wanted to meet him. The boys often spoke the hot-tempered werewolf and I couldn't help but to be curious. For some reason, this week Jacob had no interest in his education and was off running patrols and hanging around Bella Swan. I had yet to meet her too.

It was Friday, finally, and I was getting a ride from Paul since Embry and Jared had patrol right after school. "I can't wait to go to the beach tomorrow," I whispered excitedly at Paul, "The weather man said it was supposed to be sunny tomorrow, can you believe it?" I gripped his arm tightly.

He arched his eyebrow amusingly at me, "You do know that he lies most of the time, right?" He snipped smartly.

My excitement faltered and I glared with clear bemusement on my face, "If he lies most of the time then why does he still have his job?" I snipped back.

He laughs heartily, "You definitely are scary when you get annoyed or angry." He says mostly to himself.

I sighed rolling my eyes, "How long are you staying? Can you help me with math again?" I pouted cutely at him. He glanced at me, his mistake, and shakes his head.

"I honestly couldn't say no to you, baby sister." He ruffles my hair and I laugh swatting his hand playfully. We made small talk until we reached my house. Emily was seen in the kitchen preparing dinner. The boys were all coming over tonight. I couldn't help but to feel giddy. This weekend was about to be a good one. Right as we parked Paul sighed, "Gotta go," He says grabbing my attention immediately, "Sam needs me. He's going to get Jacob."

"Why is he in trouble?" I asked, concerned.

This must've been serious if he was pulling Paul away from babysitting me. Paul sighed looking annoyed, "Jacob really knows how to push Sam's buttons." He leans over and places a soft kiss on my cheek before hopping out, "I'll come back as soon as possible to help you out with your homework, okay?" He promises as he swiftly phases and charges into the woods.

I smile at the sight of his silver and gray wolf, grab the keys that were in the ignition, and hop out of the truck with my backpack and his. "Hey, honey. How was school?" Emily beamed beautifully at me when she saw me coming.

I give her a soft smile, "It was school." I shrugged as I plopped my backpack and Paul's in the mudroom before sitting down at the counter watching her move about the kitchen with confidence and grace.

"Where'd Paul go? Did Sam call him?" Emily questioned with curiosity.

I nod, "Yeah, I guess Sam is going to get Jacob." I informed her as I reached to grab a fresh muffin. Usually when the boys would try to sneak food off she would smack their hands and scold them but she never did with me. Maybe because I didn't sneak off with the entire bowl like Jared did a few nights ago and eats them all in my room and then put the blame on me.

I giggled at the memory before asking Emily, "How was your day?" I questioned with a smirk.

She blushed and didn't meet my eye, "We thought you had left for school already, sorry." She said sheepishly that I couldn't help but to laugh.

"It's fine. At least you guys had clothes on." I teased making her stick her tongue out at me. I jumped off of my seat and helped her cook. I always liked cooking and especially with Emily because it felt natural and good. She was fun to cook with. Emily had a certain grace to her despite her scar which I had learned was caused by Sam when she was standing too close to her while he phased.

My brother would surely never forgive himself for that.

About thirty minutes later, I was sitting on the top of my bed trying to figure out if I wanted to eat first and do my homework or do my homework and then eat. I sighed and leaned back so I was laying on my back staring at the ceiling. I wonder if the boys were back yet. I went to go grab a change of clothes to shower since I felt all icky with school and education. I went into the bathroom not hearing the chaos that was associated with the boys' arrival.

Shrugging, I went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. About ten minutes later I was getting out when I heard the sound of a truck arriving. I frowned. Was Emily having company over? I was puzzled but ignored it as I stumbled into my room and closed the door while locking it. Since it nothing was happening this weekend I decided to just wear a lazy outfit. I pulled on a black spaghetti strap tank top with thick, cozy black leggings, and an oversize, cozy knit cardigan, and some fuzzy _Harry Potter_ socks.

I unlocked my door and went over to brush my now damp hair. I played a soft, Indies song while I fixed my hair to my liking before going out into the hall where I heard the usual rowdiness of the boys and an unfamiliar female voice. I was curious. Walking into the open living I spotted a girl sitting nervously at the kitchen table. She was probably a good inch or two taller then me, had light brown hair, and matching eyes. She had this nervous, mousy look about her, her eyes darting around with curiosity until they fell on me.

Before I could introduce myself or even smile I was being lifted up into the air by Embry. "Best friend, where have you been?" He laughed as I squeal and held onto his large biceps, "I haven't seen you since after school. Did you miss me? I know you did." He teases putting me down as Jared gives me a big hug.

I hug him back happily and reply, "You're getting too cocky for my liking, Embry." I said with teasing voice.

Jared snorts, "He thinks he's the number one best friend but we all know that I'm the number one best friend." Jared smirks wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hey, whoa, I met her first, got that? She's my best friend." Embry scowls with a slight pout. They were completely ignoring the girl at the kitchen table who looked uncomfortable. She looked rather out of place here among the russet skinned people and the one tanned one. She was pale, I'll give her that. Feeling bad, I ignored the bickering between Jared and Embry and made my way over to her.

"Hello there, I'm Serena Uley." I introduced excitedly.

Her eyes widen slightly and she cleared her throat nervously, "I'm Bella Swan, nice to meet you, I didn't, uh, know Sam had a younger sister." She said in a nervous voice but looked genuinely curious.

Oh, so, _this_ was Bella Swan? Wow, she was pretty. I could see why Jacob would be attracted to her. I gave a soft, hearty laugh and nervously rubbed the back of my neck, "Yeah, I moved away when I was, like, two. Parents divorced." I rolled my eyes with an easy smile, "Dad got remarried and I'm staying here for the year." I shrugged with a giggle.

She had a small smile on her face and for some reason, I had a feeling that she didn't smile often. She just looked like she had been through some serious stuff, "I totally understand…my parents are divorced too, mom got remarried, and I'm here living with my dad." She explains looking more relaxed then she was before.

"We're two peas in one pod." I laugh.

"So, do you know about…" She nods her head towards a wrestling Jared and Embry and I laugh when I noticed them.

"If you guys break _anything_ I will tell your mothers." Emily threatened with a beaming smile that promised she would continue on with her threat.

I turn my attention on Bella and nodded, "Yeah, I mean, I barely found out, like, the beginning of this week?" I said with a nervous laugh running my hand through my damp hair.

I wasn't going to bring up her business because it wasn't my place to do so. It would probably embarrass her and I wasn't the type of person that would put someone on blast like that. "I just found out…thirty minutes ago." She said making me laugh from the way she said it.

"Yeah? How you holding up?" I teased.

She gives a small laugh and shakes her head, "Honestly, not that bad, they aren't the first creatures I've met." She says turning her attention towards the woods.

I didn't comment on it right as Embry grabs me around the waist yelling, "This chick runs with vampires, Serena, don't tell her our secrets!"

I couldn't help but to laugh as Jared muttered, "You already did. I mean, why not give her all our addresses so, she can give them to her vampires?" Jared remarked sarcastically.

I smacked the back of his head when I saw her flinch slightly, "Hey, be considerate and don't be rude to our guest." I scolded him before asking, "Where's Paul and Sam?" I asked curiously.

"On their way." Jared rolled their eyes.

"Hungry, Bella?" Emily smiled politely at her.

"Try a muffin, they are amazing." I whispered to her with a wink before I walked over to the kitchen to grab a plate of hot food, "Paul needs to hurry up. I have math homework that is in desperate need of attention and I have no idea how to do it." I said with a scowl as I pile on food on my plate.

"Don't worry," Paul's voice sounded from behind me, "Baby sister, I wouldn't let you fail out of school what kind of brother would I be?" He lifted me up making me cry out in panic as I steadied my grip on my plate.

"Paul Lahote, you put me down right this instance!" I demanded struggling not to drop my food as he spun us around.

"Paul, put her down before she spills the food." Sam ordered seriously.

Paul obeys and grumbles, "Fine, I don't see her for almost an hour and this is what I get, huh?" He glares playfully at me as I giggle and resume putting food on my plate.

"Hey, Jacob, nice of you to finally show up." Embry mocked.

"Yeah, now you can meet baby sister!" Jared laughed.

I turned around and instantly regretted doing so. It was like time had slowed down but at the same time it was going by quick. One moment Paul was standing in front of me and suddenly he was being flung away and I was being shoved up against a wall and the plate in my hand falling to the ground with a loud, explosive shatter. A loud gasp escaped my mouth as my eyes met with a pair of beautiful dark brown eyes.

Slowly, the chaos that erupted around me vanished and all I saw was the man holding me captive between him and the wall. Our bodies were tightly pressed and I'd be lying if I didn't say this but our bodies fit oddly and perfectly well together. His warmth gave me shocks and sparks. My body was humming and sparking with life, like; his presence was awakening my entire body.

My world was turned upside down and all I could see was the handsome and godly man in front of me. His eyes were flickering with so many emotions I could hardly make them out fast enough. His face, his nose, his jaw, god, his entire face was perfect. It shouldn't be but it was. No one was perfect but I was being proven wrong. This man was perfect.

My mind was going hazy and suddenly, he was being yanked away by a furious Sam. Thunderous growls and snarls were erupting and I was finally coming back into reality. Emily, Embry, Jared, and Paul were at my sides asking if I was alright and if I was hurt. I was too stunned to even think straight. What had happened? Why did my body feel so cold?

I was dumbfounded.

"Jacob Black, calm the _fuck_ down now!" Sam yelled shaking with anger.

"She's _mine_!" He spoke through a growl and clenched teeth. His eyes holding enough fury to rival Sam's and maybe even more. They were locked onto Sam's. Then it hit me at once. Jacob Black had imprinted me. The boy who I had been hearing about, the boy who was in love with Bella Swan had imprinted on me. What the hell.

"I know but you have to control yourself before you _hurt_ her and I won't put my sister in harm's way." Sam snarled at him.

My eyes met with Bella. She looked worried but I could see a flicker of relief run through her eyes. Just by the look, I got relief too. She loved Jacob but not in that way. Her heart still belonged to Edward Cullen but what of Jacob? "Serena, say something." Emily whispered putting a tender hand on my shoulder.

At the mention of my name Jacob's eyes snapped towards mine. Everything halted and his fury softened incredibly. "She's _mine_ , Sam, let me hold her or else he'll go crazy." Jacob growled through clenched teeth as he ripped his eyes away from mine and stare at Sam.

Sam met his gaze dead on, "Not until I'm sure you won't hurt her." Sam said with finality.

There was dead silence. Jacob was clearly struggling to gain control over his wolf. After a while, his trembling stopped and he exhaled loudly and relaxed his posture. Sam gave him a stare before turning to look at me. His eyes ran over my body making sure no harm had been inflicted to me. "Next time, you do that, Jacob; I'll beat the shit out of you. You could've hurt her." Sam growled angrily.

Jacob's face faltered and he looked at me with worry and quickly scans my body before growling at Paul, "Don't touch her like that." His voice was not to be messed with.

Paul snorts, "Sam already gave us that talk, Jacob, save your breath." He says raising his hands up in mock surrender.

Jacob saunters towards me and I couldn't stop the way my heart started acting irregularly. "Gross." Embry muttered obviously hearing my heart rate picking up. I heard Jared fake gag beside him.

"Give them some privacy." Emily smiles with a happy look as she shoos away the three boys.

The air surrounding us hummed with electricity as he stood in front of me. I could see from the corner of my eye that Sam was watching with hawk eyes. He obviously was waiting for Jacob to lose control with me. I could tell the other boys were as well because despite the content look on their faces I could see the faintest traces of worry underlining their eyes.

Our eyes met again and I felt the air leave my body and in return my body screamed with happiness. It was honestly making me dizzy. I didn't even feel the itching anymore which was a bit of a relief. Was the itching being caused by Jacob? Did my body somehow know that I would be his imprintee?

His eyes hungrily took in my face, as if committing it to memory, before they locked onto my delicate, blue ones. Both my parents didn't have colored eyes but my great grandmother on my mother's side did, so I believe I inherited them from her. My heart fluttered softly as he reached out to stroke my cheek with soft gentleness I thought he was afraid to _break_ me.

I couldn't help but to giggle at the thought and the sparks that ignited when his skin touched mine. A beautiful, small smile graced his lips and it melted my heart. I never knew a small smile could hold so much _happiness._ To be honest, I never believed much in finding your _One._ I never believed that it could happen to me and not because I didn't believe in love it was just…after seeing so many people in my life happy I just thought it wasn't meant to happen to me.

Until now.

"Can you guys _say_ something, geez." Paul's annoyed but teasing comment emitted behind Jacob which earned Paul a very dangerous growl from Jacob.

"Paul god damn it, why do you have to ruin everything?" Embry groaned.

Jacob huffed and turned his attention back on me and his annoyed expression vanished instantly, "Hi." He breathed.

I laughed at the simple word and watched his face fill with amazement and fascination, "You dropped my food." I commented lazily with a matching grin.

His eyes held confusion before he glanced towards the floor and he looked sheepish, "Sorry," He didn't sound like he was; "I lost control once I saw you." He shrugged wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to his chest in a swift movement. I huffed as I placed my hands on his hard, warm chest.

"Whoa, you must work out a lot." I commented randomly feeling the muscles under his shirt tense and shudder under my touch.

"Oh god, I think I'm gonna hurl up my breakfast." Jared gagged.

Jacob whirled around so quickly I almost got whiplash, "If you don't like it then _leave._ " Jacob snarled with threat whilst looking very angry. Dang, that boy looked sexy as hell when he was angry. Whoa, hormones let's not, okay? I shook my head.

Seeing Emily smiling while picking up the mess Jacob had caused I quickly went to her aid while Jared put his hands up in surrender when he saw the angry look in Jacob's face, "Relax, Jake, I was just kidding." He defended himself.

Jacob huffed again, " _Mine._ " He stated again.

I couldn't ignore the jolt in my heart when he said that. "Yes, doggy boy, we know she's yours no need to keep stating it." Embry remarked sarcastically.

"Jacob a word please." Sam's voice boomed.

When I glanced over at my brother I could see that he was happy that his pack brother had found his imprintee and that it was me but I could see the worry in his eyes. He was worried for my safety and despite the five minutes I've known Jacob I knew he would never intentionally hurt me but then I thought about Emily's scar and winced lightly.

"Thank you, honey." Emily beamed softly at me giving me a 'We'll have a girl talk later' look which I rolled my eyes at but nodded.

I stood up and dropped the shattered remains of the plate into the trash while Jacob moved towards Sam swiftly with animal grace. I blinked feeling my mind go blank as I watched him move away from me. The itching was back. What the devil hell? Was it because Jacob was leaving? Is this how the imprint worked? I should ask Emily later. I didn't want to voice it now in fear that it wouldn't be normal and freak everyone out.

"Why don't you just jump his bones now, Serena?" Paul commented loudly making me jump.

Embry laughed, "You have a bit of drool on your face, best friend."

I glared at the three boys who were laughing but saw Jacob smiling slightly obviously hearing their comments, "Shut up before I punch you all in your balls!" I stuck my tongue out and plopped besides Bella.

"At least you won't have to worry about Jacob anymore," I found myself muttering to her, "We were scared of his reaction when your Cullen would arrive."

She looked at me confused, "What do you mean?" She whispered.

I blinked at her, "He'll come back, Bella, we all know that. It's only a matter of time. All you have to do is simply wait." I told her with a beaming smile. She looked stunned for a moment as if letting my words sink into her brain she laughed, "You're right."

Wow, not even twenty minutes of meeting this girl and I already seemed to get her out of her depressed state. I should become the new Dr. Phil. Sam and Jacob took their sweet time with their talk as the rest of us ate. Bella looked afraid to attempt to reach into the table where the food all was. I simply grabbed from Paul's massive food pile and placed some in her plate.

"Thanks," She smiled slightly, "I don't feel like losing an arm today." She jokes making me laugh with a nod.

"I can understand Jacob really did throw you into the wolves." I snorted at my own lame pun but it made Bella laugh.

Paul, probably hearing our conversation, gave us a glare, "You're lucky I love you, baby sister, otherwise I'd rip your arm off for stealing for my food." He says bluntly.

"Like I would let you do that to her," Jacob's deep voice commented.

I squeal as he lifts me up and takes my seat and I sit on his lap. My eyes widen as I look at Bella with a shocked expression but she smirks and ignores my pleading gaze. "Um, um," I stuttered, "Aren't I heavy?" I said with no doubt a massive blush on my face.

Jacob seeing my expression smirks, "Light as a feather." He comments keeping a possessive arm around my waist while he risks his arms to grab food from the center of the table. I slyly sneak a fresh biscuit from Jacob's plate.

I was nibbling happily on my biscuit with my head resting against Jacob's shoulder when Sam decided to join the party. His eyes quickly sought mine out. I gave him a beaming smile and he returned the smile. I could see he was happy with seeing me happy but I could still see the worry in his eyes.

Finishing the last of the biscuit I spoke out, "What?"

At the sound of my voice, everything went silent and everyone looked at me. Sam sighed, "I heard from patrol that there was a fresh scent of vampire so I went go check it out," He said in a grim voice, "The red-head was back again."

"Again?" Jacob growled tightening his grip on my waist.

"Wait, a vampire?" Bella spoke up with wide eyes.

"Yes, ever since we killed that dark skinned one last week this one has been sniffing around territory." Sam answered with dark eyes.

"Laurent? You guys killed him?" Bella asked shocked.

Paul snorted, "Why do you look so surprised?"

"Paul," Sam gave him a hard stare before turning to Bella, "Yes, that one. He crossed into our territory after we chased him away from you and Embry killed him after that leech went after Serena."

" _What?"_ Jacob snarled as if he were hearing this for the first time.

The boys shifted uncomfortably while Sam sighed, "Jacob, you cannot get mad at us. You ran off to see if Bella was okay." He narrowed his eyes at Jacob.

Jacob stiffened and growled lowly, "You never said that the leech almost killed Serena!"

"If you hadn't run off we wouldn't be having this problem!" Sam growled back starting to get irritated.

Everyone was slowly inching away from the two angry males and I was the one in the crossfire, " _Enough._ " I said loudly enough for stop the growling match and death glare match between my brother and Jacob.

"Jacob, you seriously cannot get mad over this. You didn't even know I existed last week." I patted his shoulder affectionately.

Jacob seemed to relax under my touch while I looked at Sam with a stern look, "You should know better then to get another werewolf mad, Sam, I'm sitting right here." I said harshly making him flinch.

"Anyway," I rolled my eyes turning to Bella, "Sam isn't sure what she wants but she keeps coming back to Forks every few days." I informed her already having this talk a few days ago with the boys and Sam.

Bella looked scared, "I…I know what she wants." She whispered going paler then usual.

That caught our attention instantly, "What does she want?" I asked warily.

Her eyes met mine, "Me. She wants me."

 **_break_**

Jacob had driven Bella home that night. The boys were off running one more patrol with Sam whilst Emily and I were left on cleaning duty. Emily was off in her own little world and so was I but it wasn't anything uncomfortable. After washing the dishes, I told her I was going to walk the beach until it got dark. She looked hesitate but allowed me to go.

So, that was where I was now. Sitting on the sand staring off into the distant ocean lost in my own sea of thoughts. I wasn't sure what would happen now. We had what the red-head vampire wanted and after Bella explained what had gone down last year and why Edward left it was clear this leech wouldn't leave Bella alone and I was scared for her.

She didn't have anybody. Edward was gone and that was a really dick move. If he left to protect her, he honestly wasn't doing a good job about it. Did he forget that a crazed vampire was after Bella? How could even someone forget something like that? If I ever met that idiot I'd give him hell for leaving someone he claimed he loved so poorly unprotected.

I rubbed my temples feeling the stress taking over my body. This wasn't what I was expecting when I moved to Forks, Washington but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. I had met Jacob. Someone that was meant for me and only me and the thought made my heart swell with pride.

I couldn't fight the smile even if I tried.

"Fuck," I muttered rubbing my itchy arms and groaned, "What is going on with my body?" I muttered still not understanding why I felt so itchy. Before, the itch was bearable but now, it was downright annoying. It was like all Jacob did was increase the itch and I certainly didn't pin this on him. The itch wasn't because of Jacob but for another reason and I couldn't figure it out. I couldn't be a werewolf. Mom was deadest on the fact that I didn't have the gene.

I wasn't sick. If I was I would have more then this stupid itch.

Out of nowhere, I felt the hair on my neck stand up and I felt eyes watching me. I turned around and frowned when I saw a small white fox standing a few feet away just simply staring at me with blue eyes. A white fox with _blue_ eyes?

It simply stared at me with curiosity and I stared back it. I felt compelled to go over to it and pet it. I frowned even more. Okay, what the hell was going on? First, I attract a vampire and now a white fox that had human-like eyes?

It blinked and turned around, walked a few feet, before looking over at me with impatient eyes. Did it seriously want me to follow it? I asked myself.

Its impatient stare turned into a fierce glare and it bared its canine. Sighing, I got up. Everything in my body was demanding I follow the fox and the itch had gotten unbearable so, with that I allowed myself to follow the fox. I figured if vampires and werewolves existed then it wouldn't hurt to follow this fox. Maybe it had something to do with the itch that I so desperately wanted to get rid of.

But before I could take a few steps I heard someone call my name. My eyes snapped towards Jacob who was running towards me. The almost painful itch vanished and went back to the annoying itch it had been before the fox showed up. When I looked back to where the fox had been…it was gone.

"Serena, what are you doing out here?" Jacob breathed with confused eyes.

I blinked up at him, "Hmm? Oh, I was just thinking." I shrugged shyly looking down at my feet. I had never really felt nervous around guys but being around Jacob definitely made me nervous. I heard him chuckle.

His large arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me towards his cozy chest as he placed a kiss on my forehead, "What were you thinking about?" He asked softly as I closed my eyes and relished in his body.

Jacob definitely felt like home.

My home.

"You." I said softly with a tender smile.


	7. Level Seven: Beach Time!

**_"I'm not telling you it is going to be easy, I'm telling you it's going to be worth it."_**

 ** _-Art Williams._**

* * *

The weather man had been right, for once. When I woke up, I woke up screaming when I saw how beautifully sunny it was outside. Sam almost busted down my door. I had rushed around getting everything ready for the walk down to the beach. I helped Emily pack loads of food since the boys were also tagging along. Sam was off running one last patrol before settling down for the day. I hadn't heard from Jacob though. I rolled my eyes. It wasn't even a full twelve hours and my body was acting like he had been gone for years.

I was currently sitting on the swinging bench getting lost in my favorite book when I heard someone walking towards me. I glanced up and felt my heart soar with happiness. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Seeing Jacob in well-fitted jeans, a tight black shirt, and vans definitely made my heart stutter and he knew it by the smirk he wore on his face.

"Hey." I beamed a smile as he picked me up and placed me in his lap.

I snuggled into his chest and put my book in my lap. He grinned devilishly at me, "Morning, beautiful." He murmured giving my cheek a soft kiss before asking, "Ready for the beach?" He smirked at my eager nodding.

"I've only been waiting forever to go!" I said dramatically.

He laughs softly, "I take it there are no beaches in Las Vegas?" He muses softly while playing with my hair.

I shake my head, "No, only lakes." I answered him.

"You're beautiful." He randomly murmurs into my ear effectively causing me to shiver against him. His grip tightened ever so slightly.

"Um, ah, what?" I stuttered out like a fool.

He smirks, "You are beautiful." He repeats placing his forehead against mine.

My heart stuttered again from how close his lips were from mine, "Uh, you're insanely handsome." I lamely complimented.

He throws his head back and laughs, "I take it that you're not used to male attention or what?" He teases lightly but I could see the possessiveness flicker in his dark eyes. He didn't like the idea anymore then it did to me.

"Not from anyone that mattered." I whispered gently.

His eyes beamed with pride, "Good because you're _mine_." He possessively states. Now, I used to say that no girl could ever belong to any man but that was before I met Jacob and I was happy to say that I was a hypocrite now. Of course, there was a definite line when it came to possessiveness but I knew it was Jacob's wolf speaking but I couldn't ignore the skip in my heart or the warmth that emitted from hearing those words.

It felt nice to be wanted.

"All yours." I mumbled.

"You better not be kissing my baby sister, Jacob Black, you haven't even taken her out to a date." Sam's deep and timber voice boomed from behind me.

I gave an eye roll at the typical overprotective big brother act while Jacob glared at Sam openly, "If I remember correctly you and Emily didn't kiss on the first date, in fact, you both had sex within the first day of meeting each other." Jacob replied bitterly.

Sam didn't meet my surprised stare, "T-That is none of your business, Black, and besides she is my baby sister and I would give her the best and I expect you would too." He said with narrowed eyes.

Jacob looked offended, "You know I would, Sam, come on. What kind of man do you think I am? She's my soul mate. I'd give her the whole _Harry Potter_ universe if I could." Jacob said with a serious face. My heart felt like putty and I felt the soft sting of tears hit my eyes while Sam's strict and firm expression softened.

"The boys will be here in a few. I advise you enjoy the few minutes of privacy before they arrive." Sam said but in a softer tone before going inside.

Jacob turned his attention back to me and looked panicked when he saw the unshed tears in my eyes, "What's wrong, Serena, did I say something wrong?" He breathed out in a rush grabbing onto my face with concern written all over his beautiful face.

I shook my head and laughed, "No, I'm touched you knew I liked Harry Potter so much. We've barely known each other for less then a day." I answered wiping at my ears.

He relaxed and kissed my cheeks with affection, "In the few hours I had with you last night I learned a lot about you, silly, you are quite amazing to watch. I find you very fascinating." He says softly. Gah, this guy sure knows how to woo a girl.

"Yeah, like what?" I challenged.

He hums thoughtfully, "Wherever something annoys you your nose twitches, wherever you get frustrated you bite your lips, the way your eyes crinkle just the tiniest bit when you smile, the way your eyes seem to hold the galaxy when you laugh, and the way you can make me feel like the luckiest wolf in the entire world." He names off without a second of hesitation.

I was speechless. Did he really get that from the few hours we had together last night? He looked thoroughly amused at my for once speechlessness.

"Did you somehow get her social security number too?" Paul's voice was muffled with laughter.

Jacob growled lowly with anger as he glared at Paul with venom, "Will you stop with your stupid comments?" Jacob hissed looking ready to pounce.

"It's like you don't even know me, Jacob." Paul put his hand over his heart looking wounded.

I rolled my eyes and jumped off of Jacob's lap, "You seriously need to lie off. One day, he's going to phase and kick your butt, Paul." I put my book to the side as I stretched happily in the sunlight. Paul rolled his eyes not looking worried.

"Yeah, yeah we'll see about that."

"Glad to see that you have so much faith in me." Jacob wrapped an arm around my waist nuzzling my neck making me giggle like a school girl. Paul's dark eyes cringed at the sight and he gagged loudly before walking inside. Jacob's beautiful eyes narrowed and followed his movement until Paul vanished inside.

"Where are Embry and Jared?" I asked with concern.

Jacob blinked and unwillingly let me follow Paul inside. Paul was already stuffing his face with fresh made food prepared by the lovely Emily. "Where are Jared and Embry?" I questioned with worry. My eyebrows were scrunched down and my lips were tilted down.

Paul blinked up at me and shrugged while piling food on his plate, "They said they had smelt something odd and went to go check it out. I was too dang hungry to even care." Paul said nonchalantly not sounding the bit least worried about Jared or Embry.

"Was it the vampire?" I questioned.

Paul shook his head, "Nah, it was just a weird scent, gotta admit I wanted to check it out but I was starving." He said stuffing his gob.

"Pig." I muttered flicking his forehead.

He glared at me but continued to eat while I turned around and started heading into the woods momentarily forgetting that Jacob was behind me. I was a few feet away from the tree line when strong arms wrapped around my waist and spun me around so I was facing the house. "And where do you think you're going?" Jacob's warm breath tickled my ear and I resisted the urge to giggle like an idiot.

"Going to see if Jared and Embry are okay." I stated obviously.

A ghost of a smirk touched his delicious look lips, "Is that so?" He said huskily with an arched eyebrow sounding very delectable.

I resisted the insane urge to grab his face and smash my lips on his and calmly stated, "Yes, what if something happened to them and we didn't even know it?" I demanded.

Jacob hummed thoughtfully while resting his chin on my shoulder mumbling, "We would hear them howl for help? We also have this thing called a mind link, sweetie, did you forget that we're werewolves? We can take care of ourselves." He reminded like he was speaking to a child. I whirled around and scowled at him.

"What if it was a trap by that leech Victoria? What if she got them so fast they didn't even know what hit them?" I asked growing with worry.

Jacob quickly seeing how worked up I was beginning to get, gently caressed my cheek and made me look straight into his beautiful, dark eyes, "Serena," My name rolled off of his tongue so effortlessly I couldn't help but to inhale sharply, "Embry and Jared are _fine._ They'll come through in a few minutes hooting and hollering without a care in the world, just relax before you give yourself a panic attack." Jacob's voice was masked with a certain tenderness and softness I hadn't heard before but it definitely soothed my worrying heart in an instant.

I felt myself relax and nod our eyes locking with one another. He gave a lazy grin and kissed my forehead. His lips were wonderfully warm and sent sparks to explode in my tiny body. "Where are those two morons at? We're leaving in ten minutes with or without them!" Sam barked from the porch staring intently at the tree line.

"Paul said they came across a strange scent and they went to go check it out." Jacob replied in his normal, deep, and gruff voice.

"A strange scent, you say?" Sam looked interested before having this glazed look in his eyes. He was communicating with them through their mind link. "Seems they ran into Kitsune," Sam said after a few seconds of silence, "Haven't scented one in these parts since the year you were born, Serena." He said looking at me with surprise written all over his face.

"A what?" I furrowed my eyebrows at the strange term he had said.

"Kitsune," Jacob spoke up thoughtfully, "It's the proper name for a fox spirit. They are very sacred to the tribes and especially here in the reservation. It was said that when the first Quileute's that had shifted were taught by a wise and beautiful Kitsune. They both protected the forest until the Kitsune suddenly vanished without a trace and hasn't been seen or hear of since." Jacob explained in a curious and awed tone.

"From time to time we've had a few groups of Kitsune pass by but the last time I've scented one was around the time you were born, Serena, and that was the last time I've ever scented one since." Sam looked thoughtful and if not, a bit concern.

"Are they dangerous to humans?" I wondered with a frown.

I felt Jacob shake his head, "No, Kitsune's would never harm any human unless the human was intending to harm something very dear to the Kitsune. I believe my father told me once that the Kitsune all but vanished after vampires sought them out for their unique abilities and retreated into the panels between here and another world."

The topic really interested me for some reason. I've always liked foxes. Wait; was the white fox I saw last night the one Embry and Jared scented? "I think I saw it last night!" I blurted out without a second thought and inwardly slapped myself for saying it.

I hadn't noticed that Jacob and Sam were standing side by side talking and were now looking at me with a strange expression, "W-What?" I said feeling a bit weird.

"Serena," Sam spoke slowly with an edge to his voice, "No one has _ever_ seen a Kitsune and lived to tell the tale."

I frowned, "If you heard me I said _I think_ I saw one but I'm not sure. Last night, when I was sitting on the beach I felt someone staring at me and when I turned around I saw this fox with fur so white it looked like snow and it was staring right at me with these beautiful, human-like cerulean blue eyes," I saw with a distant tone as I thought about the amazing creature I saw last night and the extreme urge to follow it but I left that part out because they'd probably thought I was insane for even thinking about following a fox into the woods in the middle of the night.

"Anyway, when Jacob ran up to me and called my name…I looked back and it was gone. It didn't even leave marks in the sand." I explained in a soft tone while rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

Sam and Jacob were staring at one another with intense eyes and I knew they were speaking to each other through their mind link. They had to think I was crazy but then again, I had no reason to lie about something like this.

"What do you think this means, Sam?" Paul's lazy voice dragged out as he leaned against the doorframe, "Serena isn't the type to make up something like that just for fun." He added on and despite the lazy look on his face I see that he was being serious.

Sam looked at me as if looking at me would give him the unspoken answers he wanted, "I haven't the slightest idea why but I certainly don't like it. Kitsune's are peaceful and very sacred here but who knows how they are now. Especially since vampires roam what they still consider their territory I frankly don't know." Sam looked uneasy but quickly masked it away before anyone else could see and put on a brave, Alpha front.

"Either way, we shouldn't worry too much about it." He finally decided but I could see the indecision in his face, Jacob's, and Paul's but they let it go.

 **_break_**

"Go, Jacob," I said sighed pushing him towards the direction of the woods, "She needs you."

Jacob was searching for any reason not to go hang out with Bella, "Serena, no, it doesn't feel right leaving you here while I go hang out with Bella, it doesn't feel or is right, in fact I should call her and tell her no. I just imprinted on you yesterday and now, you want me to leave you to hang out with Bella?" Jacob looked bewildered and if not a little suspicious.

I placed my hands on my hips and said fiercely, "She is _your_ best friend or did you forget that last night? She _punched_ Paul in the face because she thought they were hurting you, dude, and besides I cannot imagine how she must be feeling right now. Better yet, why don't you go pick her up and bring her here? So, she isn't alone." I compromised with a giant, beaming smile.

I didn't want Jacob to drop Bella just because he had imprinted on me. Bella was his best friend and although, no one likes to admit it, it was true. I didn't have a problem with it. Bella made it very clear last night that her heart still belonged with Edward Cullen. I had seen the relieved look on her face when she saw Jacob had imprinted on me. She knew the boy had been in love with her until last night and she was more then happy about it. Now, Jacob didn't have to suffer with a broken heart whenever Bella's leech came back.

Jacob seemed unsure what to do and spoke uneasily, "You want her to come here?" He said as if he wasn't sure he had heard the words right.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Why are acting like this is a trap or something?" I questioned warily.

He frowned, "You're very odd." He stated.

I glared at him, "And why is that, Jacob Black?" I demanded hotly.

He winced and turned his attention onto the sand castle I was making, "I thought you would hate her," Jacob spoke very carefully as if the subject would make me angry but I knew we would be talking about it sooner or later, "I know the guys have told you the story and I know you know that I did have feelings for her and any other girl would despise Bella and to be honest…I thought you would _hate_ me." His voice was tinged with hurt and he winced as he said the last two words.

I winced as well because the mere thought of attempting to hate Jacob wounded my heart more then it should've. It stung my heart and caused my chest to swell painfully.

"Don't ever say that," I turned away from my wonderful and yet awful sand castle to stare fiercely at Jacob, "Don't ever say that I could hate you, Jacob Ephraim Black, because I couldn't. I could never hate anyone much less the man that I'm meant to spend the rest of my life with. So, you would be wise to never say those words ever again." The voice wasn't quite mine and I wasn't sure where it had even come from but it got the message through.

Jacob's face was packed with an array of emotions but he finally settled on one: happiness. He grinned and reached over to pull me into his side and nuzzle his face into my hair, "Yes, ma'am." He murmured into my ear sending shivers to run down my spine, "You look very appealing when you're angry." He whispers a bit seductively.

My previous confidence vanishes and my shy personality comes out. I blushed and look away from his addicting eyes muttering, "You do know that Sam is glaring right at us, right?" I whispered feeling the heat from my brother's glare on us.

He laughs and leans away, "Yeah, I know." He says cheekily.

I peeked through my hair to see him grinning at me and I quickly advert my eyes to my deformed sand castle muttering, "Go to her, Jake, she needs you right now." I spoke very softly as I made a moat around my deformed castle.

Jacob didn't seem convinced that it was worth leaving me to go see his best friend and to be honest, it made me feel bad. The last thing I ever wanted to do was come between two best friends and especially when one of them was overcoming a terrible breakup.

"Why don't I call her and ask if I can bring you along?" Jacob compromised my compromise.

I groaned but didn't look at him, "I really doubt she'll want my company there. She barley met me last night, Jacob." I muttered not in the mood to intrude on Bella's life so soon after she just met me.

But my words fell on deaf ears as Jacob was already calling Bella.

I just chuckled softly and shook my head as I continued working on my moat. "Well, that must be one of the most fucked up sand castles I have ever laid eyes on." Paul said squatting down beside me while Embry and Jared were a few feet away wrestling over the last chicken wing.

I gasped and looked up at Paul with hurt eyes, "Really?" I whimpered staring at my castle with a heart-broken expression.

Jacob was instantly on Paul shoving him away with a furious snarl on his face, "How about I show how fucked up you'll be if you don't stop harassing Serena?" Jacob definitely looked scary and heck, had I been watching from a stranger's prospective I would've turned the other way and ran home.

Jacob's eyes had darkened to brilliant and deadly shade of obsidian and he was clenching and unclenching his hands while Paul shot up with his hands up in surrender. Embry and Jared had stopped wrestling to watch the scene whispering to each other and no doubt making bets on how badly Jacob was going to hurt Paul.

Until they all heard me laughing my ass off. Paul's horrified expression turned into a glare of annoyance while Jacob's fury faded. Sam and Emily were both laughing along with me. "I-I-I am s-s-so sorry but th-th-that was so funny!" I wheezed with laughter while clutching onto my stomach.

"You little witch." Paul muttered grumpily, "I thought I was about to die." He winced.

"You should've seen your face!" I laughed ignoring the tears that were running down my face.

Paul growled ready to pounce but Jacob gave him a daring glare. Paul inched back and muttered profanities' under his breath. "Give it a rest Paul." Sam sniggered while Paul glared at Jacob before sulking back to a laughing Embry and Jared.

Jacob rubbed his face and turned to me, "You really shouldn't do that again, Serena," Jacob sighed shaking his head but I saw the amusement in his eyes, "I was almost ready to pulverize Paul for hurting your feelings." He said.

I giggled, "Sorry," I apologized sheepishly, "I didn't know you were going to murder Paul."

He rolled his eyes, "Bella was more then happy when I asked her if you could tag along, by the way, which means you're coming with me to hang out with Bella." He said with a pleased smile.

"Really?" I said perking up.

Jacob nodded, "Yeah, she said she would've offered you to come but she wasn't sure if you even liked her."

I sighed, "I guess I'll have to tell her that I could never hate anyone let alone someone going through a bad breakup." I got up and went to go wash off the muck on my hands and legs in the cold water but I didn't mind.

"Do you want go back to the house to change?" Jacob asked eying me as I washed my arms and legs.

"Um, well, I could but I am feeling a bit lazy but if I don't go and it will get cold later on I might freeze to death…" I dragged on tapping my chin with a thoughtful look.

Jacob deadpanned, "We're going home to change."


	8. Level Eight: A Wild Kitsune Appears!

**_"You don't love someone for their looks, or their clothes, or for their fancy car, but because they sing a song only you can hear."_**

 ** _-Oscar Wilde._**

* * *

"How are you taking this whole imprint thing so smoothly?" Bella asked with curiosity in her voice. We were walking side by side through the woods mid afternoon. Jacob had left saying that they caught Victoria's scent. We had been on our way home when Jacob made us promise we would go straight home. I wasn't taking any chances. After Laurent, I definitely was ready to tango with another vampire but if it came down to it, I would protect Bella as long as I could. I didn't know how much that was worth but it was something.

Despite the eeriness that hung over the woods now, we were in our own bubble. I had gotten Bella to open up about Edward and she told me how they meet and what dangers had happened last year and the scar on her wrist. It seemed that it was my turn to answer questions.

I looked up at her curiously, "Would you rather I deny him?" I asked with a confused expression.

Bella quickly shook her head, "Sorry, that came out wrong." Bella groaned smacking her forehead.

I looked at her amused, "Chill out, I know what you mean, I mean, I can't seem to wrap it around my head that Jacob is my soul mate," I scrunched my face up at the way the words came out of my mouth, "It feels weird just saying it out loud. Last night after Jake left me, I couldn't help but wonder if I should be freaking out or something. I know I accepted the bond too easily but…I don't regret it. If werewolves and vampires are real then why is it harder to accept the fact that I have a soul mate and easier to accept that mythical creatures exist?" I voiced to her as we locked eyes. I wasn't sure if I made sense but I saw the understanding in her brown eyes.

"I accepted the fact that mythical creatures were real and in doing so, I accepted everything else that came along with that. Imprinting included. I don't need an explanation of it because it kinda clicked when I saw the way Jacob was looking at me…it was the same way Sam looks at Emily or Jared looks at Kim." I pursued my lips slightly, "I do feel weird about it," I saw her confused face, "About accepting Jacob so quickly but I could care less. Maybe it's foolish but if memory serves me right…denying the bond between soul mates causes not only harm to one but both parties and the thought of Jacob being in pain," I trailed off feeling my stomach clench tightly, "Does not feel good." I finished looking up at the beautiful setting sky.

"Don't move too fast," Bella whispered after a few seconds of quiet and when I looked at her I saw her staring blankly ahead of her, "I know I have no right to say that to you and I'm not saying for Jake but for you, Serena, because even though I know Jacob would never do anything to hurt you…I just don't want the same thing that is happening to me to happen to you. I moved too fast and stupidly thought that nothing like what happened on my birthday would happen and look where that has lead us. If I would've been more cautious I could've avoided all of this suffering and I don't want to see you go through something like what I did." Bella finally looked at me with glistening eyes and I could see sincerity in her eyes.

A tender smile fell on my lips as I grabbed her cold hand and hugged her. I felt her exhale shakily and bury her face in my shoulder. I felt the quake of her shoulders, I heard the sound of her tears falling, I felt her heart breaking, and it only served to make me angry towards Edward Cullen. It made me want to hate him but I could never bring such a nasty feeling get to me. Edward would get his karma for being an idiot and I would personally see to that.

Bella cried for what seemed for a long time but I didn't care. I held her tightly and rubbed her back assuring her that I wouldn't be going anywhere. The sound of someone breaking was possibly the worst thing to witness. Suddenly, I felt that we were not alone. I tensed and Bella felt it too. She froze and I closed my eyes feeling dread overcome me. We shouldn't have stopped. How stupid was I? I cursed myself inwardly as I let go of Bella and whipped around.

Victoria stood there behind us, watching us. Her wild, fiery orange curls were unkempt and all over the place, her blood-eyes stood out amongst our surroundings. She was dangerously beautiful to the point where it made me sick. Her eyes stared curiously at us but I could see the hatred burning deep within the vampire's cold, unblinking eyes.

She stared at us for what seemed like hours until I spoke up, "You're wasting time standing there," My voice quiet but full of annoyance, "What exactly are planning to do now, hmm?" I asked mockingly with narrowed eyes as I kept a firm grip on Bella's hand which was interlaced with mine, "Just stand there? Look's can't kill, darling."

Her eyes glared into mine and I would've flinched but I kept a brave front as I stared right back, "Who are _you?_ You smell different." Her voice sounded like chimes but the type of chimes you hear when you're alone in a haunted house. The woods were quiet and it made me concern. Where were the wolves? It felt too quiet and I think Victoria could see the uneasiness as my eyes shifted around us.

"They aren't coming," Victoria mused taking a step forward and I found myself releasing a _growl_ that had her stopping in place, "What are you? You, obviously, are not a mutt or a vampire, so what are you and why do you smell so delectable?" Victoria murmured but her voice seems to bounce off the trees.

I replied sassily, "Human or do those eyes of yours not work?"

She body twitched and a snarl began to rumble within her chest, "I have no quarrel with you," Her voice was quiet but deadly, "Give me that girl and I shall leave you and your precious wolves alone. I just want her." Victoria rumbled with narrowed eyes.

Why was she asking? She knew she overpowered us so, why was she stalling and wasting time? Surely the wolves would've caught onto her scent and were heading this way. Bella was just a few feet away from her. I was confused but I knew she saw it. "No." I defiantly stated with narrowed eyes down at the vampire.

She watched me and sniffed once more and frowned, "You're a Kitsune." She murmured quietly eyes filling with slight wonder but the hunger in her eyes gained more light. My body froze and it was at that time did I realize how _badly_ my body was itching.

"I am human," I whispered harshly feeling another growl rumble deep within my chest, "Why are you stalling, leech? You know you can easily overpower us and yet you do not attack." The growl tumbled through my lips and I felt the cold wind pick up speed. I could feel the tremors racking through my body. I felt hot. I felt _very_ hot. What was going on?

Victoria seemed to notice the change in the weather as a hungry smile fell on her pale lips, "Oh, I do. Bella is easy but you are an added treasure. I've ever feasted on the blood of a _human_ Kitsune. You would taste wonderfully." Victoria whispered savagely her body posing for attack and she lunged.

Time seem to go by slowly. Victoria was incoming with white fangs bared and eyes full of hate and hunger. I stood there not moving. I didn't know how or why I knew something was about to happen but it _did._ A flash of white fur came out of nowhere and things stopped. Victoria was thrown back as a blinding white light hit her. She released a screech of pain as she flew through the air and she reposition so she landed on her feet.

The side of her white where it should've been white and flawless was now scorched with black char. Fury brewed in her eyes as her eyes landed onto the white fox that seemed to grow in size the last time I saw it. It was roughly the size a wolf. It was standing protectively in front of Bella and me. A faint white glow was emitting around its body. It stood there calmly as Victoria snarled viciously.

She moved forward and vanished and without thinking I yanked Bella forward just as I saw a blur move towards her. She gasped and fell roughly on the ground while Victoria noticed and snarled at me and aimed her fury onto me. She reached out towards me but the white Kitsune moved forward burying his massive, elongated canines into the flawless skin of Victoria. Victoria screeched again as the Kitsune let go and took a protective stance in front of me and growled lowly at her. It was a clear warning.

Victoria didn't seem ready to give up despite half of her face being charred and a giant hole in her neck. Both wounds were not healing as fast as it should've been and I think she noticed but she still held her ground. She really wanted Bella. She tried again to move past the Kitsune but the calm yet angry fox easily fought her off without much energy.

It was obvious Victoria was no much for the Kitsune and she released a scream of anger before disappearing again. The forest was quiet now. The wind had calmed and the air no longer felt icy cold. Bella had been shivering but the cold did not seem to affect me for some reason. I didn't feel the cold, I felt hot. It felt hot.

It was at that moment that the wolves decided to crash through the clearing panting heavily. They froze when they saw the huge white fox. My eyes sought out Jacob's and I saw the relieved look in his eyes. His wolf was beautiful, all drama aside, he was a beautiful dark red and he was even slightly bigger then Paul's grey and silver wolf.

Sam rumbled lowly unsure what to do. The Kitsune tilted his head to the side and stared at my older brother before turning to walk away but not before flickering his one of his two tails in my face. I cried out in surprised and swatted his tail away glaring at the fox that merely looked at me impatiently. _"Come. We have much to discuss about, girl."_ A soft but timber male voice entered my mind.

I gasped and stared wildly at the fox who looked amused by my reaction before impatience replaced his features once again, _"Do you want that itch gone or not? The longer you stay away from your fate the worse that itch will get and it will eventually kill you. I don't think you want that, now do you?"_ He remarked sassily.

I felt my sassiness boil in my body, "Don't get sassy with me. How do you expect me to just follow you into the woods where a potential bloodsucker might still be lurking?" I shot back hotly with a frown.

I heard a whine come from behind me and I felt Bella grab my hand but I kept my attention on the fox who huffed at me, _"Didn't stop you last time. In fact that wolf over there had stopped you."_ He remarked hotly before growling at me making the wolves growl back at the fox, _"Now, come along. Tell your dogs that we shall return tomorrow in the afternoon. You have a journey in front of you."_ The fox informed coolly looking at me with those strange human-like eyes.

I sighed rubbing my face with the hand that Bella wasn't holding tightly. Everything in my body and soul were telling me to go. This itch…I wanted it gone and now and the logical side of my brain and demanding that I say no and turn around and walk into the safety of my family but I knew I couldn't. The Kitsune had saved us from Victoria and defended us against her when he didn't have too.

My mind went blank and I felt the logical side of my brain finally give up. I turn to my family who had come a bit closer just in case the fox had tried anything. I stared into Sam's brown eyes, "He wants me to go with him," I spoke softly and ignored the roar or growls and snarls and Bella's outcry, "I have to go with him, Sam." I stated softly.

"Serena, are you crazy? Please, don't go. What if something happens to you?" Bella demanded as her grip on my hand tightened.

Suddenly, Sam transformed clearly so angry that he didn't care if I saw him naked and frankly, I didn't. I kept my eyes locked onto his and he glared furiously at me, "Are you _fucking_ insane? Do you honestly think I would allow you to walk away with this Kitsune?" He snarled trembling with anger. I looked at Bella and jerked my chin to the side indicating that I wanted her to step away and keep a safe distance away from the trembling man.

Bella looked hesitant but nodded, released her grip on my hand, and took a few steps away from Sam.

"You can't stop me," I spoke quietly as a growl rumbled in his throat, "For the past week since the incident at the beach I've had this stupid itch and it's only gotten worse. When I met Jacob, it went away and came right back. That night when I told you I saw the fox it had gotten to the point where I couldn't even cry out in pain, it had hurt that bad. When Jacob found me it had gone back to its annoying but bearable itching. Sam, if I don't go this itch will kill me." Despite how strong my words first started I found my voice quivering with fear at the end.

I wanted him, no; I wanted them all to know that I was equally scared just like they were. I didn't know what was going to happen but I knew I had to trust the Kitsune. My mind was screaming at me not to go but my soul was telling me something else entirely. I didn't want to die and even though I knew I could trust the Kitsune that didn't mean I wasn't scared or worried.

I didn't dare look at Jacob because if I did, I would crumble. I knew one look into his huge, brown eyes and I would fall to my knees and demand they take me home but I couldn't do that. As much as I wanted to just take a long, hot shower and curl up in my bed and watch movies I knew I couldn't. I had to do this and I knew it hurt Jacob that I wouldn't look at him but it had to be done. It made my chest swell with pain with the thought of hurting Jacob. I didn't want to do it and I felt so guilty but what else was I supposed to do?

I was so torn but it was obvious I was going to follow the Kitsune.

Sam's fury died almost instantly, "Why didn't you say anything, Serena?" Sam whispered, hurt.

I looked down at the ground feeling their hurt gazes on me, "I-I-I knew how you would all react. I knew you'd lock me in my room or something—"

"I wouldn't have locked you up like some animal, Serena," I flinched from Sam's harsh voice I heard Jacob growl lowly in warning but Sam ignored him, "I am your goddamn brother and I am supposed to take care of you. I told you this before and you still kept something like this away? What would've happened had this fox not come? You would've died and we would've lost you all because you were too scared to tell us, goddamn it, why do you do that?" Sam roared angry and hurt.

I sniffled and felt my eyes glisten as I stared at the ground.

"Do _not_ speak to Lady Serena like that, you mongrel," A new voice lashed out furiously and I felt the wind suddenly pick up angrily.

My eyes snapped behind us and I found myself gaping at the man that was standing in the place of where the fox was. His skin was light and tanned perfectly. His eyes were an amazing electric blue. His soft, white hair fell in his face but he made no move to shove it out of his face. He was earthly and so damn beautiful it took my breath away. Nowhere near as close as Jacob but damn, I'd be lying if I said he couldn't come close. He was wearing light colored, thin, pants and a thin white shirt that had a deep V-line revealing his well-toned chest.

He had white fox ears on his head and his two tails were behind him swaying angrily. I was so shocked I didn't feel the fury he was emitting. It caused the earth to shake ever so slightly and it was then that I realized that the Kitsune was influencing the weather to his will.

Sam recovered from his shock and growled, "Stay out of this, _fox,_ this is between us." His voice was harsh but I could still hear the respect deep down in his tone.

The now human Kitsune gently grabbed onto my arm and pulled me more towards him and was rewarded with snarls and growls, the loudest coming from Jacob, "She was scared and you have no right to be angry with her. I will not tolerate anyone to speak to Lady Serena as you have. Fear makes us do stupid things; you of all people should know that, Sam Uley." The man spoke in a soft, heavenly voice but it was underlined with anger.

Sam growled angrily but he glared down at the ground, "Why are you taking her? Where? Did you honestly think I'd let her go so easily?" Sam hissed looking boldly into the eyes of the human Kitsune.

"Yes, I did. I thought you wanted your sister to live longer but maybe I had been wrong." The Kitsune stated rather icily.

Sam's face scowled at the Kitsune, "You did not answer my question." He said roughly.

"I am taking her because she has a great destiny ahead of her. I am taking her to where my people all live so her transformation can go by smoothly. She is a Kitsune and the first born human Kitsune. She is regarded with care and respect you have no ill will towards your baby sister. I would never allow anyone to disrespect her." The man spoke quietly and I saw him glance at me warmly.

Suddenly, there was a roar and I felt myself being shoved to the side as a flash red fur lunged past me. "Jacob!" Sam shouted as he had been the one to push me out of the way. Jacob and the Kitsune were squaring off. Jacob was shaking with anger and snapping his jaws at the Kitsune who stared at him, unpleased.

"You could've hurt her, idiot, do you not think I do not know of your imprinting on Lady Serena? I am not stupid enough to take away a wolf's possession but I do not have any of _those_ feelings towards her. Now, if you ever do such a foolish act again so close to her I will make you regret it, now, move." The man growled at him with narrowed, angry eyes.

"Jacob," Sam called gruffly, "Back off."

"Sam, I have to go." I murmured looking up at my older brother allowing him to see the emotions I was feeling at the moment.

Sam looked defeated but he nodded slowly, "Can Jacob at least come along?" He asked the Kitsune quietly.

The man blinked, "No."

Jacob snarled at him furiously.

"The answer is simple, dog, the only reason why I cannot allow you to come is because the barrier will not allow you too. No creatures unless a Kitsune can pass through the barrier but you are most certainly welcome to try." The man gave a curt smile at Jacob who growled in response.

"Serena," Sam mumbled, "Please, be careful," Sam placed a large hand on her head, "I am begging you to come back. I don't know what we would do if anything happened to you. I don't care what you are when you return but please, return to us." He said quietly looking so scared. His voice trembled slightly I gently hugged him.

"I plan on coming back. I won't be gone long, Sam, I'll be backing tomorrow afternoon. I promise." I murmured not sure why he was acting like I was leaving forever.

Sam sighed and kissed my forehead, "Say something to Jacob. You're killing him right now."

My heart clenched painfully and I shyly looked at Jacob who was staring intently at me with anger and hurt. I shuffled towards him and he huffed at me. I stopped and looked at him slightly hurt but I guessed I deserved it. He was upset with me, I knew it, but what was I supposed to do? If he honestly couldn't come with us what was I supposed to do? If I didn't go, I would die.

"Jacob," I murmured quietly watching his whole body tense, "You have to understand that I absolutely _have_ to go," He growled with dislike but I ignored him, "I wish you could come along, Jacob, because I am so scared of what could happen in the next few hours and I don't want to be alone in a place where I don't know anyone so, please don't be mad at me." I pleaded with wide, glistening eyes, "I don't think I'll be okay if I go knowing you are mad at me." I mumbled sadly.

It was silent and I heard a huff come from him but this one seemed to be in defeat. I shyly looked up and saw his wolf sauntering over towards me. I could see the slight anger that lingered in his eyes but I saw the guilt he was feeling. He whined lowly and rubbed his large muzzle against my side. I sniffed and wiped at my eyes while I stroked hi muzzle, "I won't be gone long, I promise." I whispered softly looking up at the Kitsune who had remained silent.

Jacob's body rumbled with a low growl but lifted his head so our eyes were locked. It felt like the world around us slowly faded out and the air in my body left. I was breathless. His emotions were displaying through his eyes and I reached out to tentatively stroke his muzzle and place a soft kiss on the top of his nose. He whined lowly as I broke our bubble and moved towards the human Kitsune.

"Ready, m'lady?" The Kitsune said eagerly while holding out his hand to me.

I glanced nervously over my shoulder at my family and saw them watching with worried and nervous eyes and looked back up at the man who towered over me, "As ready as I'll ever be." I muttered quietly.

He grinned beautifully, "Do not worry. Nothing awful will happen to you." With that a bright white light consumed us and I was momentarily blinded. As I attempted to regain my eyesight I felt the man beside me tugging me forward.

"I can't see," I muttered rubbing at my eyes as I blinked rapidly and saw we were somewhere else I did not recognize, "Where did we go?" I asked confused.

"I think I transported us to the Canadian border," The Kitsune stated rather sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head, "I apologize, my lady, I am still learning how to control my teleportation." He says with a slight blush.

I couldn't help but to giggle at his reaction, "What is your name? I don't think it would be nice if I referred you as fox." I said softly feeling some of my worries and nervousness fade away.

"Ah, the lady wishes to know my name, well, I suppose you are right," He turned his body fully towards me and bowed, "I am Gabriel, at your service." He says with a smile. I blinked back a little taken back by the bow but smile at him.

"The name suits you." I comment softly.

He puffs his chest proudly, "I'm glad. Now, come on, we have quite a bit of walking to do and I am afraid we are going to be a bit late now." Gabriel said taking a hold of my hand and gently guided me into the soft woods.

I wasn't as scared as I had been a few minutes ago but I was on edge slightly. I didn't know what would happen in the next few hours but I had to be strong. I trusted Gabriel and I knew it was foolish seeing as I had only met him thirty or so minutes ago but something about him felt familiar and I couldn't quite place my finger on it but I shrugged it off. I would ask him about it later.

For the moment, I took the time to gaze around our surroundings. It was very beautiful here, very green and very warm. If I didn't know any better I would've thought we were in the garden of Eve. I rolled my eyes as I began to ask Gabriel questions.

"Will I have a tail too?" I asked stupidly.


	9. Level Nine: The Short Journey

**_"Everything will change. Nothing will stay the same. Be ready."_**

 ** _-Unknown._**

* * *

We had passed the barrier. After almost two hours of trekking through the woods in the darkness Gabriel had pointed towards absolute darkness and told me to look closely. I thought he was crazy but I did as told. When I peered closer I saw the barrier. It was emitting a dim white glow far from where we were. Now, we were wondering through the soft forest with certain peacefulness. This forest was very green and very thick. It was amazing. The trail was towered over by century year old trees. All sorts of critters were following behind us with curiosity.

It felt like a scene out of a nature film, to be honest. The air was amazingly light and I swear it felt like the air around us was _glowing._ I didn't even know how that was possible but it was. You could tell that this forest was completely untouched by any humans. I was absolutely star-struck. My eyes were wide with wonder and awe. I know Gabriel was extremely amused by my reaction but didn't comment on it as we continued to venture deeper into the thick forest.

"Why are they following you?" I asked Gabriel as a doe started to follow closely behind me.

Gabriel snorted lightly, "They are not following me, Lady Serena, they are following _you._ " He clarified with a slight smirk.

I furrowed my eyebrows at him, "Why? Aren't you the Kitsune?" I pointed out lamely.

Gabriel threw me a slightly dry look, "Yeah but you're the human _Kitsune:_ the first in our history. They're automatically drawn to you. Your presence gives him comfort. They normally ignore us so, I'm a bit surprised." Gabriel explained lightly.

I stopped walking and the doe behind me almost ran into my back. It snorted and gently nudged its black nose against my arm. I slowly turned around and giggled. The doe was lightly colored with pretty hazel eyes. I gently reached my hand out towards it and it automatically nudged her head into my palm eagerly. I grinned happily and stroked her softly as a few bunnies and squirrels crept up towards me with curiosity. They sniffed at my feet and I felt a raccoon drop down from a branch and onto my shoulder swiftly.

I laughed and stroked its chin. It chattered happily and placed tiny black paws on my face while chattering excitedly up to its other friends on the branches. "They're definitely taking a liking to you." Gabriel observed with a soft smile on his fox-like features. I sent him a happy grin and petted a few bunnies before walking over to him. The raccoon stayed happily occupied my shoulder by leaning half on its body over my shoulder so its face was near mine.

It was such an odd and lazy position for the raccoon that I had to laugh at its silliness. "Are their other creatures here as well?" I wondered from beside Gabriel.

I saw him nod, "Yeah, we have various other mythical creatures that reside within the safety of the barrier. They mostly tend to stick to themselves but we do see them from time to time. Some are friendly and others merely ignore us which is fine as long as they do not attack us." Gabriel explained breezily.

"Wow, so, we do act like their guardians?" I questioned with wide, excited eyes.

Gabriel chuckles, "Yes, although they don't like to admit it. We find more and more creatures asking for passage into our territory because humans are expanding into their homes and they have nowhere else to go." He says with a slightly sad tone.

"How large _is_ this territory?" I asked curiously.

"Well, with each new creature our territory expands a couple of miles and with the amount of creatures residing here…I believe the territory is almost as large as Honolulu." He said with a thoughtfully.

I gasp, "Wow, that's so big!" I said.

Gabriel chuckles and nods I continue to ask him various questions for about fifteen minutes until a growl stopped Gabriel in his tracks. His eyes narrowed slightly as I heard the animals behind us scatter instantly all except the light colored doe and raccoon on my shoulder. "What was that?" I wondered quietly.

"Kokako," Gabriel answered very quietly, "The exiled beast from Heaven. His territory is from far here. I wonder if he sensed you and made the journey down here." Gabriel muttered quickly and I was lucky I was able to catch his words before something rustled from the bushes ahead of us. _Exiled beast from Heaven?_ I thought with wonder. There was another powerful growl but it was low and rumbling. I felt the earth quiver at the sound. Slowly, something came forward and I was completely breathless as a magnificent creature revealed itself.

The beast was larger then anything I've ever laid eyes on and that was saying something. It took the form of a white tiger but had white wings that laid flat on his back. The beast also had massive, long, rugged horns on the top of its head and its tail almost seemed bird-like as it swayed behind him. Its obsidian eyes stared directly at me with blank emotions.

It released another low, non-threatening growl as it stalked forward silently. It surprised me. With how massive and heavy he looked I was expecting him to be so silent. Gabriel tensed in front of me and quietly murmured, "Kokako," Almost in warning.

The beast snarled lowly in reply and glared at Gabriel. The fox sighed rubbing his face, "I had suspicion that you were curious but you mustn't startle her. She doesn't understand you yet." Gabriel spoke quietly.

The beast, Kokako, snorted but nodded his head and glared at Gabriel. Gabriel looked over his shoulder, "He's very curious. He won't harm—" I flew by Gabriel and stared up at Kokako with amazement. "Well, I guess you don't care if the beast rips your arm off." I heard his sarcastic mutter. I ignored him and stared up at the wonderful and amazing beast that was Kokako. He was absolutely beautiful and stunning. He stood tall and proud as he peered down at me with curious, black eyes.

"You are beautiful, aren't you?" I murmured with pure amazement as I reached out fearlessly to stroke the his chest since I wasn't even tall enough to reach his face. He froze and chuffed at me and I giggled.

"Lady Serena, you shouldn't boldly reach out to pet him. He isn't—" Kokako snarled at Gabriel. The sounds making the air around me quiver. "Fine, fine." Gabriel muttered with defeat opting to keep quite now.

Kokako chuffed again as laid down so our faces were somewhat leveled. Even when he was lying down, he managed to tower over me. He lowered his face so our eyes locked. I was completely and utterly breathless. He was truly beautiful. I couldn't get over the fact. I smiled happily as I placed my face against his forehead murmuring, "You are truly a magnificent creature, Kokako, I'm very happy to meet you."

He made a sound almost close to a purr. I pulled back with a massive grin, "I'm Serena Uley. I'm very pleased and honored to meet you." I introduced myself brightly. It chuffed again and rubbed its nose against my side. He was surprisingly gentle and I giggled stroking the size of his muzzle. I definitely felt tiny compared to him.

"We should keep on moving, Serena; we have to reach the village before midnight." Gabriel spoke up quietly with slight hurry in his voice.

I turned to look at him with a pout, "But I want to stay here with Kokako." I said sadly.

Kokako rumbled with a growl almost in agreement with my words. Gabriel gave a small smile, "You will have the rest of the morning tomorrow to explore our home but for now, we must make haste to the village." Gabriel explained as Kokako stood up to his full height growling something towards Gabriel.

"Yeah, I had a feeling you'd follow." Gabriel stated dryly as he began to walk forward. I laughed and happily followed Gabriel with a raccoon on my shoulder, a doe, and a banished beast from Heaven following very closely. This was definitely a sight to behold and I wished dearly that my friends and family were here to see this. It was absolutely amazing how quickly life for seem to turn out. One moment, I was having a goody bye party with some close friends and the next I was sent to live with Sam and finding out that werewolves and vampires existed.

Thinking back on everything that had happened this single week definitely made me dizzy; this was definitely a story to tell to mother when I got back home. It made me kinda sad that I would be leaving this place so soon but hopefully I could visit. With that thought, I allowed my eyes to peer through the thick cluster of trees and bushes. My eyes caught sight of a beautiful creature grazing around the tree line. It looked like a rhino but it looked ancient. It looked like it had slept in a cave for thousands of years and woken up. It had three horns that looked like tree branches and even had pink flowers sprouting at the tips.

Most of its body was covered in moss and mushrooms but it made the creature look so majestic and breath-taking and as if feeling my gaze, it lifted its head and its pale white eyes stared right at me. I smiled softly and it nodded its head in acknowledgment. I was thrilled.

"We're never going to reach the village before midnight at this rate," Gabriel sighed with slight annoyance, "You've attracted a harpy." He looked over his shoulder and towards me.

I blinked, "A harpy? Wow, really?" I said with bright eyes.

Gabriel shook his head, "Harpies aren't exactly kind creatures. We've had trouble keeping peace with them. They tend to be very cruel." Gabriel spoke softly eying the road ahead of us.

Not a second later did a rustle from the trees above us grab my attention. The little guy on my shoulder squeaked and swiftly hid his face in my hair. Kokako paid no mind but stopped walking just like I did. Hanging in the trees was a slender woman. She was partially naked with only a cloth covering her breasts and waist. Her lower body was in the trees while the upper half was staring down at us. She had no arms but in their place were dark brown wings. She had a long dragon-like tail with spikes. Her face was darkly beautiful and sorrowful with a pair of soulful dark brown eyes and long, wild dark curls adorning her strong face.

Her tail was extremely long and it was then that I noticed that her tail was gripping on the tree branch supporting her weight. Her wings were so long that they almost touched my face. She was dark but beautiful. Despite if they were cruel they were so breath-taking and stunning.

"Wow," I whispered awe-struck, "You're quite beautiful." I found myself blurting out.

She blinked down at me with curious, soulful eyes, "The legends were true then." Her voice was raspy and deep but it held certain elegance.

"Yes, even had Kokako traveling to see her." Gabriel spoke up.

Her eyes darted impatiently towards Gabriel before turning them onto Kokako and resting on me, "Your name, fox girl?" She asked in a softer more respectable tone.

I gave a small smile, "Serena and yours?" I asked.

Her eyes filled with slight wonder as she ignored my question and tried my name out on her tongue, "Serena…" My name sounded so foreign to her as she pulled herself higher into the tree branches but kept eyes on me, "Fitting." She said quietly that I almost didn't hear her before she vanished swiftly into the thick tree tops.

"She's gorgeous." I muttered.

"Yes, yes, hopefully none others will interrupt our trip. We're already late." Gabriel grabbed my hand and started walking at a brisker pace. I kept up easily as Kokako rumbled from beside me most likely directing a question to Gabriel. I was correct when Gabriel spoke up, "Would you rather have her transformation go wrong?" His tone was sarcastic.

Kokako gave a warning snarl but didn't make another sound. Much to Gabriel's relief, no other creatures made their presence know. I soon catch smell of cooked meat and herbs as we neared a clearing that half a giant fire in the middle. As we came closer I was huts and small clay houses soon I saw figures. This is when I started to get nervous. What was going to happen now that we were here? My mind was racing with worst case scenarios. I felt Kokako brush his nose against my forehead almost reassuring me that I would be fine and I was very grateful for the gesture.

As we came into the entrance I saw an elderly woman that resembled Gabriel, only, she had soft green eye instead of baby blue. She smiled kindly in welcoming, "Welcome home, Gabriel and our kindest greeting, Lady Serena." She said in a soft, powerful voice.

I smiled at her shyly, "Hello and thank you."

The elderly woman looked behind us to our extended company, "Kokako," She said softly with a warm smile and I felt Kokako snort in reply, "Amie," The doe made a noise of greeting, "I see the thief who has been stealing our jam and berries is here as well, Ekko." Her kind eyes were set on the raccoon on my shoulder. Humor was evident in her tone. Ekko pointedly ignored her and took interest in playing with my hair.

"I sense the harpy, Jinx, is also following." I was surprised. I had thought the harpy left because she lost interest.

"Come, midnight is only a few minutes away. We've already prepared everything." She gently took my hand and led me into the village. I saw a few fox Kitsune's and some in human form all staring at me with awe-like wonder and curiosity. I was extremely nervous. "No need to be afraid, Lady Serena, no ill will will come to you." She assured gently as we walked past the village and down a path decorated with all types of gems that were large in size. Small and glowing dust particles fell from the sky and drifted slowly towards the ground.

I wish Jacob was here. Despite all the excitement I was feeling I felt like huge part of me was gone. Jacob wasn't here and that made me very sad now that I thought about it. I really wished he had been able to come along.

A few minutes of walking and we came to a meadow. The meadow was breath-taking. Flowers of all sorts grew here and some looked different and odd which I was assuming was the Kistune's own flowers. A small waterfall was nearby and also a quiet river. Willow trees decorated the meadow as well and the biggest one was in the middle of the meadow. It kinda reminded me of the willow tree in Pocahontas.

"Come," She beckoned me as Ekko jumped off of my shoulder and landed on the shoulder of Gabriel, "The transformation will start soon." She murmured as she led me towards the large willow tree. I noticed that the others had stayed behind. In front of the willow tree, on the ground, were roots forming a large circle. The woman beckoned me to sit in the middle of the root circle. I quietly abided.

"I will be giving you this," She took out a small bottle from her fur coat. The bottle was very small but held unknown pink and purple liquid, "It will dull the pain of the transformation and make you fall into a sleep. This way you do not feel any pain or are awake. If you wish to stay awake you could but the risk of you hurting yourself would increase." She spoke as she handed met he bottle.

I blinked at the bottle and nodded at her in understanding, "It's probably better if I slept." I found myself saying. Gabriel did mention this part but I was still confused on many things that were going to happen. The woman saw my look and gave a gentle and kind smile.

"You're questions will receive answers but for now, let us get through this part of your journey, sweet Serena." She nodded towards the bottle. I swallowed uneasily and nodded before popping the cork and bringing the small bottle to my lips. The strange and thick liquid tasted like fruit and medicine but it went down my throat quite quickly. I coughed slightly and wiped at my mouth ad s a certain warmth began to caress my body. I felt immediately hazy and warm. I found myself being lured into a promising sleep as I sleepily laid my head on the ground without a second thought.

 **_break_**

"Did she die?" A child-like voice asked.

"Why are you still here, thief?" That was Gabriel.

"Quit it before I eat you both." A slightly demonic voice snarled quietly and I felt the snarl shake the ground. What was going on again? Did the transformation really happening? Were the voices I was hearing Kokako and Ekko?

"She should've been awake by now, Gabriel." A soft, feminine voice whispered a bit worriedly. Was that the doe, Amie?

"The sun is almost up on, fox, why is she taking so long to wake? Have your people poisoned her?" Kokako accused angrily. I felt something shift and I groaned in protest as I sat up rubbing my eyes—wait. I frowned—wait why did I feel weird? Opening my eyes I saw my vision was clearer then before. I felt weird. Why did I feel weird? Why did I feel small? _Why was I small?!_

Gabriel was sitting criss cross in front of me with Ekko in his lap. Amie was rested against Gabriel and all three of them were looking intently at me with amazement and wonder. I scurried back and felt my legs—wait, no, I didn't have legs. I had _paws._ With a small shriek I fell back against a wall of solid fur. Shyly I looked up and saw Kokako's obsidian eyes peering down at me with amusement.

"Easy there, _ilit kulass,_ do not freak out." Kokako soothed.

What the hell did he just call me? Why did I have fur? Why did I have paws? Why was I so small? Ekko was bigger then me! I glared at Gabriel and marched wobbly over to him growling, "Why am I so small?" I demanded fiercely in a tone that wasn't quite mine. It sounded too powerful for my liking.

Gabriel looked a bit wide eyed as Ekko sniggered, "Someone's in trouble with Lady Serena."

"She's so small it's hard to find her truly scary." A new, familiar voice scoffed from the tree. Looking up I saw the harpy from earlier, Jinx, but despite the sarcastic tone in her voice I saw the pure wonder in her dark brown eyes.

I turned to Gabriel and demanded answers, "Now." I added.

Gabriel rubbed the back of his head, "Well, we weren't sure if you would transform into your mature fox or your baby fox. It seems that you shifted into your baby form but rests assure that you can simply wish yourself bigger in the size and bam, you will." Gabriel explained with a goofy but nervous grin.

"That's not what the old hag said," Ekko pointed out with a mischievous tone, "She said Lady Serena would have to stay in this form for a few days before her mature form can take place." Ekko bluntly stated.

"Why are you here, thief? Maybe I should make a nice fuzzy hat out of you!" Gabriel snarled with his ears lying flat on his head and his human teeth beginning to take a sharp point.

Ekko squeaked and quickly sought shelter behind me. I huffed and said, "How long am I to stay in this form? Can I transform back into a human?" I demanded as I took curiosity in my twin fox tail. Oh, I bet I looked pretty damn cute as a fox. I wonder what Jacob would say.

"Well, you have three forms," Gabriel explained, "One if your fox form, the other is your human form, and the last is your foxed out human form. All other Kitsune's only have their fox and foxed human form. You have three because you were born as a human." He said with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"You have to remain in this form for at least twelve hours which is why we are returning to you to your home around afternoon. We can't return you in a baby fox form they'll surely throw a fit and try to skin me alive." Gabriel finished.

"Oh," I mumbled and looked down at my fiery orange and white paws. Damn, they looked fuzzy. I probably did look adorable, "What color am I? I'm probably the normal color of a fox, huh?" I wondered as I pranced around trying out my new form.

"Well, you were pure white earlier when Kokako moved to warm your tiny body and then you were a light muddy brown when you first woke so; I'm assuming your fur changes colors to your will. This is delightfully odd." Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows down at me as I looked up at Kokako's gigantic form.

He had been huge before but now, he was _massive._ Kokako looked entirely amused as I stared up at him in complete wonder. This was so cool but man, I couldn't wait until I went back home and told everyone my journey. Although, I did feel a bit sad that I had leave such cool friends behind; maybe they could come with? No, that would put them in danger and I don't want them getting hurt because of me.

"What time is it?" I wondered as I compared paws with Kokako.

"Around eight in the morning," Gabriel responded, "We should've left but since you woke up late I believe my grandmother is going to transport us back to L.A Push so you can return in your human form." Gabriel answered sheepishly.

I was too observed looking between Kokako's insanely huge paw and my tiny one. It was absolutely scary but amazing. I was certainly having too much fun with this. "Here, Lady Serena, I bought you berries in case you were hungry." Ekko said shyly as he shoved a pile of berries towards me.

"You mean berries you stole from the village, thief." Gabriel remarked sarcastically.

"You say potato I say tomato." Ekko waved him off.

"That's not the saying." Amie replied wittingly.

"Like you would know Bambi." Ekko retorted.

"Bambi? Oh, you think you're a clever one, aren't you rodent?" Amie hissed narrowing her wide eyes at the raccoon. I found myself laughing, well, I thought I was laughing but I was pretty sure I was doing something between squeaking and growling. I contently ate the berries and wondered what could possibly be next on this journey. I was more then eager to get back home and boy, was I ready to tell my family everything that happened on the few hours that I had gone. It was amazing that it hadn't even been a day and yet it felt like this journey took a lifetime.

I was conflicted but I was very eager to see my family but I would return soon to visit my new friends here in the Kitsune territory.


	10. Level Ten: A Welcome Back Home!

_**"I wouldn't change anything. I've made mistakes, but thanks to those mistakes, I've learned."**_

 _ **-Enrique Iglesias.**_

* * *

"You seem to have gained all the natural abilities that normal Kitsune's have," Grandmother Sora said thoughtfully as she took a seat between Amie and Gabriel. It had been a few hours after I had woken up and I was being taught the basics of being a Kitsune. As a pre-caution Gabriel was being sent to monitor my progress for the next few days; To be quite honest, I wasn't sure how that would turn out especially since Jacob nearly bit his head off last night but I was quite thrilled about it.

"But usually high status Kitsune does receive powerful abilities so, we shall see in the n ext few days what will happen. I am certain that you will receive at least _one_ ability." Grandmother Sora concluded nodding as she took a sip of herbal green tea.

I was lazily sprawled out in Kokako's head but I was listening very intently to everything Grandmother Sora was saying. I was still a bit uneasy about this whole experience but…I didn't regret it in the slightest. Despite being a bit nervous about my new existence as a Kitsune I was eager to see what the future held in store for me.

"I see," I said quietly as I sat up on Kokako's massive head, "What kind of ability? Like, elemental type of stuff?" I suddenly gasped loudly, "I am going to be a water bender? 'Cause that would be so freakin' cool!" I squealed nearly falling off of Kokako's head.

Everyone seemed a bit confused on what I had just said but Grandmother Sora shook her head, "We range from different types of abilities depending on the type of the Kitsune." She murmured almost as if she were deep in her own thoughts.

I arched an eyebrow, "There are different types of Kitsune's?" I asked confused.

Gabriel nodded, "Yeah, they are about thirteen different kinds of Kitsune. The most powerful are Celestial and Void Kitsune's. Most of us here are Forest Kitsune's but Grandmother Sora and I are Celestial Kistune's. Most villages of Kitsune's have one or two Celestial Kistune's or even Void Kitsune's. They are usually the leaders." Gabriel explained with a small grin.

"So, what type of Kitsune am I?" I asked with curiosity.

Grandmother Sora and Gabriel exchanged unsure glances. "What is the matter? Do you foxes not know what she is, exactly?" Kokako rumbled impatiently when neither Grandmother Sora nor Gabriel spoke up. Kokako can really be a grouchy pants but that was because he wasn't good at socializing.

Gabriel shot Kokako a dirty, dry look but Grandmother Sora didn't look bothered at all by Kokako's bluntness, "Well, you see, we weren't sure what class of Kitsune Lady Serena was going to come out as but when Gabriel and I first scented her…well, it was a bit odd because her scent constantly changes. At first, she had smelt like a Celestial but not even a few seconds later did her scent change into one of a Thunder Kitsune and then a River Kitsune and so on and so forth. It was quite odd and intriguing. So, I believe she has very part of class of Kitsune in her."

I sniffed myself, "That's weird. What does that mean for me? Being thirteen different kinds of Kitsune, I mean." I asked as I began to long climb down Kokako.

"I am not sure," Grandmother Sora said quietly, "We can only wait until you've matured enough to develop your abilities." She said looking a bit uneasy.

I didn't like her expression. Grandmother Sora looked like the type of woman to rarely be affected by anything but the look of uneasiness didn't sit well with me. I merely shrugged it off and would ask Gabriel about it later.

"What will other Kitsune think when they hear about her? She might be in any danger but what of your kind?" Jinx, the Harpy, had been silent these past few hours as she sat upon in the tree. This was the first time she had spoken since I had woken up. Her question had struck a nerve with me and it was then I realized how right she was. Whereas, there were good foxes there was also bound to be bad ones.

"I've met a few of the _Yako_ in my years and any of them would gladly rip her apart of her innocence and force mating with her. Is it wise to just send this _one_ to protect her?" Jinx narrowed her soulful dark brown eyes down at Grandmother Sora. Gabriel had obviously been offended by this remark but keep his mouth shut. His mouth was pressed tightly in a thin line and his baby blue eyes were _glowing_ in fury.

"What is a _Yako?"_ I asked quietly probably guessing it was something bad.

"A _Yako_ is a term used by other mythical creatures to refer towards a Kitsune. _Yako_ in reference towards our race is usually meant for the bad, evil fox spirits. A term used in reference for good foxes is _Zenko._ " Gabriel briefly explained.

"Word will spread," Grandmother Sora spoke after Gabriel and her voice was full of conviction, "There is no hiding such a thing from our world but we must be reminded that Lady Serena will not only be protected by a mature Celestial fox but the pack of werewolves that is her family."

My ears perked up at the mention of my wolves. My heart leapt joyfully and I felt my two tails sway happily behind me. "Also, there is the added fact that our precious Lady is bonded with one of them as well." Gabriel added with a thoughtful look.

"Do still believe there is threat to her while being under the protection of a pack of werewolves and a Celestial, Jinx?" Grandmother Sora wondered honestly.

Jinx had a blank look on her sad, beautiful face but said, "There will always be threat, old fox, this world has a knack of destroying innocence. This sunlight must be protected viciously, you are aware of this, yes?" Jinx demanded.

Did she refer me as sunlight? Aw, that was super sweet of her. For a savage, flesh eating harpy Jinx was a pretty chill. "We are very well aware," Grandmother Sora spoke with her voice hardening just the tiniest bit, "But that will not happen to Lady Serena." And that was the end of that discussion.

 **_break_**

I was never really good with goodbyes. I honestly knew I would see Kokako, Jinx, Aimee, and Grandmother Sora again and hopefully soon. Ekko was tagging along since he didn't see the reason to stay. Grandmother Sora looked a bit relieved since there wasn't going to be any more raccoons stealing their berries anymore. Kokako didn't look pleased that I was leaving soon but I had made a promise to come back and visit very soon though…it still didn't please him. He had stated that if I ever needed help that he would always come to my aid no matter how far of a distance I was from him.

Jinx had remained in hidden in the tree but had given me a look that was meant to be careful. She still had her suspicion on the whole _Yako_ thing but she knew there wasn't much that could be done although I had the strong feeling that she was up to something in her mind. Giving Aimee soft pats on her head and giving Grandmother Sora a hug, I went back to Gabriel's side with Ekko on my shoulder.

I felt a lot different now. My eyesight was much better but I couldn't help but to wonder about the things around me. My curiosity was definitely being spiked right now. I didn't possess any super human strength but I was a bit stronger then before. My skin, I had noticed, had taken an earthly color not in a weird way but a subtle kind of way. Basically, my senses had been heightened to a fine point. Gabriel did mention he would train me to hone my fox like skills.

I was a bit wobbly on my legs since I had gotten used to running around on furry four paws but I quickly got the hang of my two legs. With one last wave, Grandmother Sora teleported us to the edge of the forest that I recognized as Forks. "Well, at least she hit the mark." I sniggered stealing a glance at Gabriel who didn't look the bit least amused.

"Yeah, well, she's had at least three hundred years of practice whilst I've had only fifty, so, give me a break okay?" Gabriel replied hotly looking a bit offended.

"You've had fifty years to master it, Gabriel." I muttered knowing I'd get a reaction. He's honestly explained this concept to me at least a dozen times already.

Gabriel gave me a death glare, "Don't make me take you down before we've gotten started on training I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your family." He even added in a smirk.

I playfully gasped and narrowed eyes at him, "You do realize I've taken extensive defensive classes, right? And I also know a few things on hand-to-hand combat. Did you honestly believe my father would allow his only daughter to run around Las Vegas without any way of defending herself?" I asked with a snort.

Gabriel arched his eyebrows, "Really now? I'd have to witness these skills soon then." He said quite cheekily and almost as if he were doubting I even had these skills.

I point a threatening finger his way, "Don't say I didn't warn you." I grin with slight mischief. Jared and Embry made that same mistake as well and they had the bruises to prove it too.

"I don't think it's smart to blindly charge into a fight especially with a woman." Ekko stated a bit seriously while eying Gabriel.

"And who asked you, thief?" Gabriel snapped glaring at the raccoon who was sitting on top of my head again.

Ekko narrowed his dark brown eyes at Gabriel and mimicked my threatening finger pointing, "He who laughs first laughs last!"

I couldn't help but to laugh, "You definitely need to get your quotes right, Ekko." I giggle as I begin feeling a shift in the air around us. It wasn't ominous or dangerous in any way but before it had been peacefully quiet but now, I could feel a shift of disturbance in the air and it was heading our way. Was it my wolves? Had they sensed me already? I hope Sam wasn't working my boys to roughly. I furrow my eyebrows at the thought.

"Ah, I sense them." Gabriel murmured looking a bit surprised.

"I was feeling the same way," I answered his silent question, "Sam must've had our territory on lock down since I left last night." I quietly stated as we kept walking into the direction we were feeling the disturbance. We were silent for a few minutes, intently focused on the wolves heading our way. I could hear their heavy and loud footsteps racing towards us and their rapid heartbeats and as I focused more intently I could actually catch their scents. One in particular brought a smile on my face.

It seems Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, and Jacob was headed this way and I couldn't help but to be so damn giddy about it. As they grew closer and the three of us had stopped walking I gasped slightly and looked at Gabriel with an amazed expression. "I can _hear_ them!" I said with wide, awed eyes.

Gabriel rolled his eyes at my amusement, "Yes, well, since we are higher status Kitsune we had the ability to speak to mostly every type of creature or animal on the face of the planet. Although, with werewolves it is to a certain limit but this can easily be developed over time with some training." Gabriel explained and I couldn't help but to grin and dance happily before tuning into the conversation that my boys were having. They were unaware that I was able to hear them, I was assuming anyway.

" _She smells different but I can smell that other Kitsune with her."_ That was Paul.

" _The white one? He better not get too comfortable around my girl."_ Now, _that_ was Jacob.

" _I think we established that the white fox didn't have any romantic intentions for Serena, Jake."_ That was Embry and I could practically hear the eye roll coming from my best friend.

" _Doesn't remove the feeling of wanting to rip his tail right off whenever he looks at her."_ Jake mumbled.

I rolled my eyes as Gabriel frowned, "Well, that's honestly quite brutal for my taste." He says looking a bit uneasy. If anything, he looked _scared._ I looked at Gabriel and tuned out of the conversation from my boys since Sam had snapped at them to shut up and focus.

"What's with the look?" I questioned.

Gabriel shook his head muttering, "The only way to kill a Kitsune is to rip off their tails or strike our orb of light." Gabriel explained, "We regenerate and heal very fast more so then the other mythical creatures but…our tails if cut off, they cannot grow back and we lose a fraction of our power from it. To hear such a thing from your mate is honestly very frightening. Not many know of this so, it is quite a surprise and I know he doesn't know the true meaning of his words but…" Gabriel definitely looked troubled and I didn't like it.

I would have to tell Jacob to cool it before he scares Gabriel to the point where Gabriel will think Jacob would fulfill his threat. I seriously doubt Jacob would do that but I had no doubt that he probably could so such a thing. I shiver slightly at the thought and ask, "What about the orb of light? Where is that?" I wondered curiously.

Gabriel blinked, "Um, well, if you pay close attention to your body you'll probably feel a warm, vibrating pulse coming from a random part of your body. This orb constantly moves around in our body as a protective mechanism just in case those who _do_ know about the real ways to kill us happen to try it. Our Orb is what gives us our power…it fills us with our natural ability depending on our race of Kitsune. Mine is just bright, gold light since I'm a Celestial." Gabriel explained.

I nodded thoughtfully deciding I would focus on the orb of light later when I didn't have five werewolves charging towards me. I looked up right on time as five wolves sauntered into the small forest clearing. I grin brightly at the sight of my boys but mainly my heart leapt in joy of the sight of Jacob.

Sam eyed Gabriel warily and looked towards me with apparent relief, _"She's the same, see? Nothing to worry about, Jake."_

" _She smells weird, as if, she has too many scents on her to be certain."_ Jared muttered lowly as they paced around us.

" _Why does Serena have a raccoon on her fucking head?"_ Paul demanded as Ekko remained on my head and gave a sheepish wave at the massive wolves.

"I _can_ hear you." I declared with an eye roll.

" _Holy shit, you can?!"_ Embry yelped.

" _Dude, that's so cool now Sam doesn't have to naked in order to talk to you!"_ Jared barked.

" _Why is there a raccoon on your head, Serena?"_ Paul demanded.

" _Sis, why do you smell weird? What happened?"_ Sam demanded a second later.

" _Does it matter?"_ Jacob snarled sauntering over towards me with relief and happiness on his wolfy face, _"She's back and she's safe. Although, you could've ditched the fox behind but I have a feeling he's here for a good reason."_ Jacob said as I happily reached out towards his muzzle and affectionately stroked the side with a giant, shit-eating grin on my face.

"He's here to train and monitor me for the next few days and or weeks, Jake." I answered softly as he grunted but remained in place seemingly relaxing into my gentle strokes against his muzzle.

" _Serena,"_ Sam said sternly.

" _ **Why is there a raccoon on your head?!"**_ Paul demanded loudly almost as if I didn't answer him soon he'd surely die from curiosity.

I rolled my eyes as Sam glared at Paul to shut up, "His name is Ekko and he's going to be my new, little buddy. He's the sweetest, trouble maker alive!" I said cooing at Ekko.

"Hell yeah I am! 'Bout time I got recognized for it too!" Ekko stated proudly while bumping his tiny fist on his chest.

"He's also a thief so better watch out." Gabriel added moodily.

Ekko glared at the fox spirit, "You're just jealous because Serena obviously adores me!" Ekko chattered angrily.

"Ah, yes, I'm jealous over the furry hat that steals berries from our food storage and blames it on the deer." Gabriel scoffed dryly.

Honestly, it looked funny as hell watching them go back and forth and it was then that I realized that the others had no _idea_ what Ekko was saying. All they probably saw was an angry Raccoon waving his tiny hands in the air like a mad man and Gabriel spitting back with heated sass. It sounded pretty funny as I pictured it in my head. I giggled and turned back to my wolves, "Anyway, a lot has happened in the last twelve hours and you guys won't _believe_ it at all!" I said with an excited grin.

" _Well, let's get you three somewhere warm and safe. You look like you need a bath, sis."_ Sam teased lightly but the seriousness was still deep in his dark brown eyes.

I rubbed the back of my head, "Yeah, probably, I mean I've basically slept on the ground and I did run around in mud since Ekko dared me to, to see if my coat blended in with the mud." I recalled with a laugh.

" _Wait,"_ Jared said with shocked eyes, _"What do you mean by that? Did you…were you transformed into a Kitsune?"_ Jared demanded.

I nodded, "Yeah, I was. Apparently, I was the first human born Kitsune." I said with a slight tilt to my head, "We're not quite sure why or even how but there isn't much we can do about it but to accept it and see what happens in the next few days." I stated quietly.

" _Can you shift?"_ Paul asked.

I glanced at Gabriel who nodded, "She can shift between two forms as of right now. Her fox form and obviously her human form the third form is what makes her entirely unique but that's for a later story. Right now, she's probably weary of her day and needs rest." Gabriel answered a bit impatiently.

I blinked and nodded, "Yeah, dudes, I've been running around like my energy smoked some good stuff for _hours_ and I honestly just want to shower and curl up into a ball." I stated with a grin feeling the energy in body beginning to drop with each passing minute and my body becoming very tired and sore for some reason.

Sam nodded and looked at Jacob, _"Be careful with my baby sister, mutt."_

Jacob glared heatedly at Sam, _"As if I'm going to drop my imprintee, Sam."_ Jacob snarls in reply lowering himself so I could climb on his back.

" _Will you keep you, Fox?"_ Sam asked eying Gabriel.

Gabriel blinked and quickly shifted gracefully into his large fox form. It was honestly beautiful to see because his bones didn't pop or bend or his body didn't convulse. It was simply as if someone poured water over him and he went from man to fox. It was hard to describe but it was definitely different from the way my boys would shift between forms.

I climbed onto Jacob and buried myself snugly into his warm and long fur. I felt him rumble lightly almost in content that I was so close and at his side again. _"I missed you."_ I mumbled softly into his mind as the others began moving forward. Somehow, I felt this should be private and somehow, I felt my brain instinctively building a wall of privacy between Jacob and me to shield them from our mental conversation.

" _I missed you too, Serena. I honestly was scared that you wouldn't come back."_ Jacob spoke up quietly.

I glanced towards the others watching for any type of reactions and after a few seconds I was satisfied when everyone seemed unaware of the conversation I was having with Jacob. I held on tightly but not enough to cause Jacob any discomfort, _"Did you honestly believe I would leave you, Jacob? That I would be selfish enough to leave my family?"_ I asked in a whisper.

" _No! I didn't mean like that, Serena, but, damn it, some part of me thought you would stay with…with your kind and that scared me."_ Jacob quickly blurted out.

I giggle and murmur gently, _"Don't ever doubt that, Jacob, because no matter what I will always come back to your side. No matter what I'll always be by your side. You're stuck with me, wolf boy."_ I teased gently with another giggle.

Jacob grunts, _"You definitely know how to make a wolf happy, Serena. You have no idea."_ He says in a mysterious voice.

" _Where's Bells?" I briefly wondered._

" _At home tomorrow begins spring break. She wanted to hang out tomorrow afternoon but I told her we had plans."_ Jacob said vaguely.

I felt myself arch an eyebrow, _"Why? What are we doing tomorrow?"_ I asked, puzzled. We didn't have school tomorrow either!

I could hear the smirk in Jake's voice as he said, _"I plan on keeping you all to myself tomorrow. I think I've earned my time to steal you away from these idiots, don't you think?"_ Jacob asked with slight laughter.

I couldn't contain the warm, bubbling sensation in my tummy when he said that, _"I think you have."_ I whispered shyly burying my head into his fur. Our conversation ends comfortably and I allow the barrier to melt off our minds and we could hear the conversations being held between the four wolves and one fox. They seemed unconcern about Jake's silence or mine. Although, I did see Sam staring at me with curiosity and I looked back in question.

He shook his head giving me a look that said he would ask later. We arrived at the house and looking at the cozy cabin-like house I couldn't help but feel as if I had been gone for years which is pretty silly considering I had only been gone for an entire night. I could smell Emily's cooking and hear her moving about in the kitchen with obvious excitement and worry. I happily jumped off of Jacob and ran inside. I was definitely happy to tell my family what I experienced in the night that I was gone. I could barely contain my excitement.

"Honey I'm home!" I laughed busting through the double French doors with a large grin.


	11. Level Eleven: A Dinner Gone Sour

**_"Nothing in life is ever random. Everything that happens is supposed to happen. Trust the process."_**

 ** _-Unknown._**

* * *

That night the house was lively chatter and infectious laughter. The boys were rowdy as usual even with Harry, Sue, Seth, and Leah Clearwater joining the dinner feast. My mother was seated next to Billy Black smiling and laughing about when Jacob was younger. Bella wasn't here which was a bit sad but I supposed I'd see her tomorrow. Despite the obvious tension between Sam and Leah things were going rather well. I was happy to be with my family. Gabriel was speaking to most of the group as they asked questions about Kitsunes and such. Ekko was curled up in my lap dozing off into a slumber. It had been a long and tiring day and I wanted to go to sleep but I didn't want to leave this happy bubble.

Jacob was having a eating competition with Paul, Jared, Embry to see who could scruff the most food down but Emily scolded them saying that they shouldn't be greedy and to save some for the rest of us. "I wonder what this will mean now," Harry spoke up in a gruff but gentle voice as he gazed at me somehow silencing the chatter immediately, "In terms of enemies, I mean, you said that you were warned about the possible chance of others of your kind coming to hunt you down, yes?"

Jacob stiffened almost immediately but I remained cool and collected as I nodded, "Yes but this is the reason why Gabriel is here and if we need to call upon more backup then I assure you I have plenty of new friends willing to help if we were ever faced with this problem." I spoke up gently as I picked at my food finding that my appetite wasn't quite with me tonight. I really wanted to climb into my beloved bed and sleep until tomorrow evening.

Harry's eyes flickered momentarily towards a stiff Jacob, "I don't mean to sound harsh but you must understand that I only have the Tribe's safety in mind." He explained when he glanced around the now silent table.

Sam was the first to speak, "I know you do, Harry, but she's isn't some outsider. This is my sister. She's always been family." Sam frowned at the older man.

Harry nodded a bit stiffly, "I am not saying that she's an outsider or anything in ill-will towards her, Sam, I was just stating that we have much to take into consideration now. With the vampire that is hunting Bella and posing a threat to the others in Forks…maybe it would've been a wiser choice to let her kind take care of her—"

The sound of Jake's fist shaking the entire table silenced Harry almost immediately, "Serena is a Quileute by birth and what she is now does not matter. She belongs _here_ with her family where she's safe. We are not going to abandon her just because of the slight possibility of her having enemies." Jacob was desperately trying to keep a respectful tone but was failing as his face was twisted into a scowl.

"Jacob's right," Paul spoke up frowning slightly at the older man, "We've always been able to overcome any enemy together as a family. Serena being a Kitsune and having even Gabriel brings us to a great advantage against out enemies and any new ones. There's nothing to worry about, Harry." Paul didn't often speak without his usual snark and that gave Harry a very serious idea that he was treading dangerous waters.

"Harry," It was my mother who spoke up a bit too softly for my liking, "What are you worried about? You should glad that we have such a rare advantage."

Harry glanced around the table seeing that most of the stares he was receiving were most likely going to opposed whatever he said. "I'm just trying to protect my family and keep them safe," Harry spoke up a bit coldly, "This is something unheard of…a Kitsune born human…born within a werewolf tribe…it's unheard of. It raises many concerns for me. Kitsunes are very powerful and tricky creatures and if some decide to suddenly come here…we are not prepared to handle another type of magical being especially ones so much more powerful then us." Harry glanced at his children and wife.

Sue had a frown on her face and I felt tension in the air now. I dragged a sigh drawing attention towards me, "Harry, you're only digging yourself a grave," I stared at the old man head on with a dark eyes, "What you are saying is that the pack isn't _strong_ enough? Are you trying to insult my brother? Do you believe he is not capable of keeping us safe? What are you trying to achieve right now? Because as you speak of what dangers I might bring I am hearing that you do not believe my brothers and mate can keep us safe." My voice was unusually sharp and harsh and found myself getting angry.

Ekko stirred as if feeling my anger and Gabriel glanced at me worriedly but remained silent knowing he had no say in our Tribe's matters. Jacob gently gave my hand a squeeze but I ignored the looks I was receiving and kept my eyes on Harry who was frowning at me. "You know that isn't what I am _trying_ to say," Harry urged again, "I'm trying to make you all understand the con of having you here."

"What would you have us do?" Billy remarked angrily, "Cast our family out like trash, Harry? I know you're trying to look out for your family but your fears are folly. Serena and Gabriel have connections to others that will aid us if we ever need it. Sam and his pack will keep everyone safe and are you forgetting that my son is imprinted to Serena? So, now we have to cast out Jacob as well because I am certain he will follow her but then again if you cast her out I'm sure Sam and the others will follow so, now, you have no one to protect your family." Billy's timber and quivering shook made everyone deadly quiet as Harry glared at the table knowing Billy was right.

"You would so easily side with the vampire girl who isn't even one of us but when it comes to blood…he'd rather cast Serena out." Jacob bit out angrily.

I noticed Seth and Leah staring at their plates with nervous expressions. It was obvious they didn't share their father's opinion. "I believe it is time for you to leave, Harry," Emily spoke up politely as she stood up from her seat with a small smile on her face, "It's getting rather late and Serena is far too tired for these dramatics."

Harry got up briskly with a mean frown, "I'm only trying to protect the tribe. This is my job." Harry grounded out.

"You are only bringing yourself ill-will, Harry," Billy snapped a bit impatiently, "Serena is much loved here and for you to say such cruel things to her mother, to her brother, to her _mate_ will only result in you being disliked. We protect our _own_ and she's is ours to protect Kitsune, vampire, werewolf, or human. This matter will not be brought up again." Billy spoke in an eerily calm but firm voice.

"Harry, enough, we did not come here to sour the mood." Sue whispered to her husband a bit angrily.

Harry ignored her and walked angrily outside with Seth and Leah trialing behind with embarrassed expressions. Well, Seth did but Leah looked happy that they were leaving. Sue glanced worriedly at her angry husband before looking at me, "I apologize dearly for his behavior…I didn't know he even felt that way. I'm so sorry he called you out like that, Serena." Sue apologized sincerely before going after her husband.

Some of the tension had left the room but not all. Sam growled angrily running a furious hand through his hair, "I can't believe he had the nerve to say something like that."

"He has been acting a bit strange lately." My mother murmured with worry.

Billy was frowning, "Aye, he's been having heart troubles and Sue said he's been acting out." Billy confirmed glancing at me with concern.

Jacob exhaled loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose, "He really just spoiled the celebration." Jacob's voice was full of resentment and anger. I wasn't sure how Harry could even say such things and especially with people who cared dearly about me but most of all, it made me very upset that he was insulting my brothers and my mate's capability of keeping this pack and town safe. Sam and the boys already had enough on their plate and now, they had Harry adding on pressure. It wasn't right putting strains onto them especially when there was a crazy vampire hunting Bella.

"His worries are folly," Gabriel finally decided to speak catching the attention of everyone, "Do not let his actions sway you. I know very well that I am capable of defending this pack and in time, Serena will as well. Serena has many new and powerful friends who are willing to fight for her." Gabriel gave a comforting smile to my family, "Don't let his words rile you up too much."

He was right. As long as we knew we could protect this pack, town, and land we shouldn't let Harry's silly worry get to us. My brothers and my mate were perfectly capable of doing their job of protecting us. Gabriel would train me and in time, I'd be ready to defend and fight for my Tribe. "We have to forgive Harry's worries and move on. We can't have strains between us during such dark times." I murmured knowing everyone could hear me.

My mother and Billy smiled happily at me and nodded in agreement, "Serena is right and Gabriel as well. Let's just forget the dinner and move on. It's getting late." My lovely mother smiled at everyone. It seemed our words did little to dull the frowns on my boys faced but they weren't as angry as before. Jacob got up a bit stiffly but when he saw that I was staring at me with concern…his face morphed gently. He gave me a loose hug and brought me to his side.

"Don't have that look," He mumbled quietly as everyone started to clean up the table, "It makes me feel bad for being upset with Harry."

I blinked softly at him and smiled warmly, "I know it's hard for you but please, don't take his words to heart. Sue said he wasn't acting like himself." I told him quietly as I went to pick up our plates but Emily gently swatted my hand away and I looked up at her curiously.

She smiled gently, "You leave this to us. You've had a long day and need to rest. Jacob can escort you to your room but he needs to come back to help us clean up." She says firmly daring for us to defy her.

I giggled as Jacob groaned, "I can't stay with her? I'm pretty tired too."

I heard Paul snort, "Of doing what? The entire day he was whining and moping around waiting for baby sister to come back!"

Jared sniggered in agreement while Jared laughed, "He took out his anger on the trees on the west side of our land!"

Jacob glared at his brothers, "Shut up before I kick your asses!" He snapped.

Billy cleared his throat sternly giving his son a glare, "Sorry." Jacob muttered with a scowl making me giggle. His eyes playfully locked onto mine before he stuck out his tongue.

"You must be forgetting that I will kick your mangy ass out of this house if you think you're sleeping in her room." Sam's voice boomed angrily as he scowled at the younger Black.

I laughed as Jacob paled slightly and snorted waving him off, "You had sex with Emily—"

"Jacob Black!" Emily smacked his shoulder with a towel rag as if to silence him.

I covered my mouth to stop from laughing as Emily blushed a wild red while Sam glared openly at Jacob before I grabbed Jacob by his bicep, which felt amazing by the way, and tugged him down the hall. Paul was wolf whistling while Jared and Embry laughed together only to be silenced by Sam's angry voice.

Ekko was being cradled like a child as Jacob and I went towards my room. I sighed missing the sweet sight of my room despite only seeing it yesterday morning. Ekko excitedly began chattering and throwing up his tiny hands before jumping off of my shoulder and exploring my room and his new home. I smiled in amusement as Jacob was about to close the door when Sam yelled out, "That goddamn door better be left open!"

Jacob scowled at the door and released his grip as I laughed, "Gotta love big brothers."

He shot me a dark but playful look before slumping into my wicker chair as I looked for clothes to take into the bathroom with me. I felt dirty and grimy and I was in desperate need for a shower. The bathroom was practically screaming my name. I was very well aware of Jake's eyes following me as I hunted for something comfortable to wear to bed and from the corner of my eye I saw him look away when I started to pick out a bra and matching underwear. I had to resist the urge to smirk at him. It was silent but it wasn't awkward or anything it was rather comforting.

"So, tomorrow in the morning I was wondering if you wanted to go out and have breakfast with me." Jake cleared his throat a bit awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

I felt a small smile tug on my lips as I looked at him, "So, I'm assuming you finally finished that Rabbit that Jared and Embry would not stop talking about?" I arched an eyebrow at him.

His eyes widen slightly and he frowned, "They really can't keep their mouths shut, can they?" Jake grumbled with a scowl before smoothing out his face and giving me a nod, "Yeah, I just finished fixing her almost a month ago." Jake answered a bit sheepishly.

I giggled, "That's cool. I miss my car." I said a bit sadly as I remembered my beat up old 1994 Pontiac that I happily named Shelia after watching a movie I couldn't recall. She had a year over me but damn, that car held so many memories for me. I was a bit sad when Dad said I couldn't bring her with me…I was sure Shelia could make the trip with new tires, an engine check, tire rotations, and new breaks but my dad had been very firm with the idea that Shelia couldn't and wouldn't make the long trek from Las Vegas to Forks, Washington.

"You have a car? What make?" Jake perked up as I leaned against my dresser with a big, happy smile.

"She's pretty old…1994 Pontiac Grand Am. I call her Shelia." I informed him proudly.

Jake laughed seeming amused, "Shelia? That's a cute name. I honestly didn't pin you as the type of girl to have a beat up old car." He honestly told me.

I smiled and nodded in agreement with him, "Yeah, that's what everyone says especially when they hear about my dad and what he does…but I think having new and fancy cars are such a hassle, ya know? Payments, higher car maintenance, having to worry about people hitting your car, and all that nonsense, bleh, I rather have a car that's already paid off and only have to worry about paying the insurance." I waved off knowing if I got too deep into the topic I'd start ranting.

Jake had this weird, gentle smile on his face when our eyes connected and I felt myself blush muttering, "I know, it's stupid." I looked away shyly.

Jake's soft chuckle touched my ears and when I glanced at him, he was simply staring with dark eyes shining and that smile on his handsome face. My heart thumped a bit louder. His smile grew slightly and I scowled playfully at him. "I never asked you before but…how are you handling…handling our bond?" Jake asked a bit warily as his dark eyes stayed glued on my face looking for my reaction.

I was a bit caught off guard and I giggled remembering the conversation I had last night with Bella before Victoria had attacked us. I looked down at my feet finding the right words to say before looking up at him with a warm smile seeing his face smooth out at my smile, "It still seems a bit unreal for me whenever I look at you…Seeing the way you look at me like I am your sun and moon…like you found your whole reason for living…it's very strange but in a good way…I wasn't much for soul mates or the whole love thing but…I'm glad I was proven wrong. I know I'm very lucky to have the bond we share because not many others are lucky as I am. I accepted the bond maybe a bit too easily and I know others will judge me for that but I could care less…in this, no, in _our_ world this is how it works,"

Jake's intense eyes were heavily on mine as I briefly closed my eyes and murmured quietly, "It did happen fast but I think I prefer it that way. I'm glad that nothing kept us apart or stopped us from being together." I opened my eyes and smiled brightly at him.

His eyes melted slowly and turned tender as he stood up and gently crossed the room to wrap his arm gently around my waist and pulled me quietly into his chest. I happily pressed the side of my face against his board, warm chest and found the beating of his heart very alluring. It was such a strong…unique rhythm it was his alone; the sound of Jacob Ephraim Black.

I gently wrapped my arms around his waist pulling me flush against him. "You're to understanding," Jake whispered as he rested his head on top of mine. I closed my eyes enjoying his warmth, the security of his arms, his beating lullaby, his scent…and enjoying _him_ just in general. Everything about Jacob was right…and I've never had this feeling of certainty before until I met Jacob. "You've only been understanding, kind, and amazing towards us since finding out what we are and everything with Bella…you're too good for me." Jacob whispered sounding a bit pained.

My heart skipped a beat and I shook my head as I pulled away to look up at his dark, handsome face, "Don't say things like that," I made a face, "There's a reason why we were meant to be together and you shouldn't question that." I told him quietly gently caressing the side of his face. The hum between us grew and I felt tiny sparks igniting when our skin met. Jacob closed his eyes and leaned into my touch.

He murmured, "I won't let anyone hurt you, Serena." His voice was firm…determined and full of absolute promise, "It's only been two days and yet I feel as if we've known each other our whole lives…" He laughed quietly as he opened his eyes and gazed intently at me with certain warmth.

I smiled fondly at him, "Yeah…it may sound cheesy but I think there had always been a part of us in each other because when our eyes met…I felt _complete._ I feel a bit dumb saying out loud because it sounds so cliché and cheesy but that's the only way to describe it. I think the reason we feel that way is because we _have_ known each other our whole lives we just didn't know it." I looked away from his awed eyes feeling a bit lame for saying something that sounded like it came from a movie.

Jacob's finger smoothed under my chin and gently turned my head so we were facing each other and our faces were close. Our eyes met again. The hum grew again. "I can see why everyone loves you so fiercely…maybe I was wrong earlier…let me correct myself you are too good for this world." Jacob whispered a bit huskily.

Our faces were nearing and I felt my heart thumping loudly with anticipation. My blood…I could hear it roaring in my ears. I could hear his heart increasing in tempo. Was he nervous…excited? My eyes were just about to close when I heard someone clear their throat from behind us.

"Maybe we should tell Sam about this." Jared snickered.

Embry snorted with agreement, "Yeah that way we can see Jake get his ass whooped."

Paul was glaring at Jacob, "I thought you were going to wait until you took her out on her first date, you moron!" He genuinely looked upset. As I quickly shuffled away from Jake with blushing cheeks I couldn't help but to laugh at Paul's betrayed and angry face.

Jake huffed back a growl and glared at his friends, "You know I hope you guys find your imprintees so I can butt into your love lives constantly." Jake hissed.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that. Serena why don't you go take your shower? That way Sam can have another talk with Jake." Paul grinned slyly.

Jacob grunted, "Piss off."

Serena rolled her eyes and swiftly stepped around the boys to get to the bathroom but quietly said, "Leave the poor man alone, guys, give him a bit of a break, yeah? I'm pretty sure you'd want to kiss your girls the moment you saw her, right?" I asked innocently looking between Embry and Paul who hadn't found their imprintees yet. Paul scoffed but didn't say anything but Embry had a slightly red face and was looking down at his shoes.

"Did you kiss Kim when you first saw her, Jared?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

Jared's eyes widen and he rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Well, not when I instantly saw her…the urge to kiss your mate…it strengthens the bond…I kissed her by the end of the day when I realized she was mine." Jared answered with a bit of a blush.

I giggled, "Then leave my boyfriend alone." I said a bit firmly and closed the bathroom door and went to take my much deserved shower.

"Sam's still going to kick your ass." I heard Paul snort and the other two morons laugh.


	12. Level Twelve: Lovebirds

_**"It's not that we have a short time to live, we make life short by wasting a lot of it."**_

 _ **-Julian Blanc.**_

* * *

"Jacob, I want her back before—" Sam was about to start his stupid over-protective brother act but Emily was quick to contain her lover with a subtle nudge into his side. Jacob was scowling at Sam while I was rolling back on my heels whilst rolling my eyes. I had told Jacob to pick up me up early since Sam had turned in late last night and I was fully expecting for my annoying older brother to be sleeping in his room but alas the over-protective Alpha had been sipping coffee while watching Saturday cartoons patiently waiting for his chance to pounce.

Sam was definitely clever. I was hoping to avoid the whole older brother bullshit and hop into Jacob's Rabbit and off to wherever he was planning on taking me for the morning. Gabriel was watching from the dining table with an amused look on his regal face. Ekko was munching away on nuts that Emily had set out for the little raccoon.

"Sam, they are _not_ children. Give them a break." Emily scolded in her soft, silvery voice.

Sam scowled at Jacob before his expression softened when he saw my pleading face, "Fine, just make sure you bring her back before it gets too dark, okay?" He rumbles reluctantly.

I shot Emily a grateful look before nodding to my brother, "Yes, sir!" I mocked saluted making Sam throw a dry look at me while the rest of our audience chuckled or snickered. Sam shooed us off but not before throwing Jacob a death glare making sure he got a very clear message: _if she is not returned in this exact condition I will murder you, mutt._ Yup, I could imagine it very perfectly. Jacob narrows his eyes at Sam but gently takes my hand and leads me towards his Rabbit.

Jacob, being the gentlemen Billy raised him, held the passenger door open for me as I climbed in. I giggled as Emily cooed over us while Sam held an unimpressed look on his face. Gabriel was laughing quietly in the kitchen. I just shook my head as Jacob jogged over to the driver side and start the car. Softly, he reached out to gently take hold of my hand and began to pull out of the dirt path and back towards the main road that was about fifteen minutes away.

"Sam needs to lay off." I broke the comfortable silence as I began to fiddle with his radio.

Jacob huffed with a growl, "I can understand why he's protective but he has to know that I wouldn't let _anyone_ or _anything_ hurt you." He says glancing at me. I felt my face soften and a soft grin take place on my face. I reached out to take hold of his hand kissing the back of it. His eyes had been off the road and ogling me for some reason.

I let my grin turn into a smirk, "Your eyes should be on the road, darling."

Jacob quickly averted his eyes to the road clearing his throat, "Uh, sorry. I didn't mean to stare. You caught me by surprise." He replied with slight embarrassment.

I laughed softly, "I know I did. So, did Sam send you guys to do patrols? Any news?" I asked carefully watching his face very closely. I was sure he felt my eyes on his face which was the reason why he kept calm and collected look on his handsome face.

"It has been quiet so far but I have a feeling that she'll be back again." Jacob spoke carefully and I briefly noted how vague sounded and knew he wasn't telling me something but I wasn't to pry and I could only trust that Jacob had his reasons for not telling me at this moment. So, I simply allowed it to slip away.

"And Bells?" I asked in a softer tone.

Jacob tensed slightly and muttered, "I told her to come by as often as she could. Jared is the on Swan duty at the moment while the others are patrolling as much as they can." Jacob explained with a frown, "I think we're good. We have much of the territory covered so, even if she comes we'll definitely be ready." He said throwing me a soft, goofy grin.

I smiled gently at him, "I have trust in my boys." I said softly making his grin grow even more.

"Good because we have a lot to lose if that leech does come back." Jacob's eyes seem to darken slightly and his hands tightened on the steering wheel. I felt my heart thump a bit loudly and Jacob must've heard it because his face morphed and he smirked at me. I stuck my tongue out at him childishly making him laugh out loud.

"So, what do you have plan for us?" I wondered curiously as I looked down at our hands. His were so much bigger then mine. His were calloused and rough but extremely warm while mine were small, smooth, and soft. They often felt cold, too. Jacob glanced down at our hands curiously before answering a bit eagerly.

"If I tell then it would ruin the surprise," His face softened when he saw my pout but continued, "But seeing as I'm a very generous person I guess I could tell you the first stop of our date." He says cheekily making me laugh softly.

"Alright, beggars can't be choosers." I said giddily.

Jacob muttered, "I'm positive if you did beg I'd cave and tell you everything."

My smile grew into a cheeky grin while blushing before he continued, "I'm taking you to this café that Bells told me about a few weeks ago. I think you'd love it, no, I'm pretty sure you would love it." Jacob said with a determined tone in his voice and a sharp, fierce look in his dark eyes. I found myself smiling fondly at the hot tempered werewolf without even knowing. I loved watching Jacob, not to sound like a creeper or anything, but it was true. I liked watching his reactions and the way his face would morph with so much intense emotions. His eyes were my favorite to watch. Often his eyes would seem like liquid whenever something intense happened or whenever he was angry.

It amazed me how much restraint he had as well. I'd guess it was because of me. I know the boys used to talk about my wolf boy and his famous temper often. Jacob felt my eyes and glanced at me a bit nervously, "You're staring." His voice was a tad bit deeper then usual. I blinked hazily feeling my cheeks warm up but I smiled lazily trying my best not to look too embarrassed for getting called out for staring.

"I like your face," I blurted out feeling my ears warm up now and tried desperately to play it off by adding, "I mean, I like watching you—Damn, that sounds like such a creeper thing to say," I groaned face-palming myself as Jacob started to laugh deeply, "What I meant to say is that I like watching your reactions. They intrigue me. I love watching your eyes the most though," I mumbled while scrunching my face up feeling like I was saying something out of a book or something.

I was positive if my friends back home were in this car they'd be howling in laughter and crying from laughing too much. They'd definitely call me out on the sappy things Jacob makes me say. Well, Jacob doesn't force me to say them but just being with him makes me feel like a sappy, lovesick girl but when I looked up at Jacob I saw something that made me giggle. He was actually blushing and rubbing the back of his neck nervously unsure what to even say back to me.

When he heard me giggle he shot me a playful glare, "What the hell am I even supposed to say to that?" He whines with a slight pout. It gave me the urge to just kiss his already but I knew I couldn't because I was sure he wanted to respect my brother's wished and wait until our date was over. I bit my lip softly shooing away the urge to kiss the literal shit out of my boyfriend before saying softly.

"Nothing, you just smirk at me and say something Jacob-y." I grinned sweetly.

He laughs and shakes his head, "You are definitely something else, Serena." He says with his voice full of humor.

I tried to ignore the flurry of butterflies in my stomach, "I never did ask but when's your birthday?" I wondered curiously.

Jacob blinked looking a bit taken back from the sudden question but replied breezily, "January 14th," He glanced at me, "Yours?"

I chewed on the inside of my cheek, "You're a Capricorn." I said a bit surprised. He certainly didn't seem like one to me.

Jacob arched an eyebrow towards me, "You're into Astrology, too?" He groaned.

"Too?" I said confused, "What do you mean?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Bells is into that shit too. She had the same reaction when I told her my birthday too." He scowls at the road.

I laughed at that, "That's awesome! I so have to talk to her then. I mean to be quite honest you seem like an Aries, Aquarius, or maybe even a Taurus but definitely not a Capricorn." I said mindlessly. He seemed to act a lot more like a Taurus or Aries to be honest but hey, those things weren't exactly one hundred percent. I was sure his chart had to consist of a bunch of Scorpio, Taurus, or even Aries.

"She said the same damn thing. God this scary." Jacob shivered while shooting me a playful look and I couldn't help but to laugh. I knew I liked Bella for some reason! She and I had a lot in common.

"You didn't answer my question, Serena." Jacob's scowl softened.

I stopped laughing and blinked, "Oh, my birthday? Hmm, I was born on May seventh. I'm a Taurus." I grinned brightly.

He arched his eyebrow, "You definitely don't seem like a Taurus. Aren't they supposed to be stubborn and hot tempered? Wait, no I take that back. I can _definitely_ see you as a Taurus." He smirks slyly.

I laughed and poked his side making him laugh, "What's that supposed to mean? I don't have that bad of a temper like _someone_ over here." I looked at him directly as I said this making him laugh again.

"Okay, you have a point but have you seen yourself get mad before? I've only known you for a few days but even I can tell what kind of temper you have." He snorts.

I raised an eyebrow intrigued; "Really now? And what kind of temper is that?" I questioned him curious to see what he would say.

He comes at a stop and glances at me and for a moment, I was captivated by his dark eyes. The calculating look he had within his eyes enough to leave me breathless. It was as if his eyes held all the knowledge in the world and he couldn't _wait_ to say something about it.; a look of pure calculating confidence that sent my body humming in warmth. Jacob would fit in perfectly with the Slytherin's if we were at Hogwarts.

"A temper that's silent but deadly. You aren't the type to get angry quickly like I am. I act out on my anger while you…you get angry but you don't act out on it like I impulsively do. Like for example, last night when Henry was loading out his bullshit about you. I saw the way you reacted. You were angry but you didn't act on it like I did," Jacob's forehead furrowed slightly as he thought back on it, "You're temper is deadliest kind because when you get angry it's in the slowest way possible building up until finally, you erupt and when you do, it's like a hurricane. Unstoppable."

I was rendered speechless by just how closely Jacob had been watching me the past few days since finding out I was his imprintee. Honestly, I shouldn't be surprised because just like I stated Jacob was very calculating when he wanted to be and cunning but still, the fact he could hit the nail on the head just by watching one interaction was mind-blowing. My heart felt like it had stopped beating or perhaps slowed down as I stared at Jacob speechless.

My silence must've concerned him because he glanced at me curiously and when he saw my expression he grinned, "Am I correct?" He cockily asks knowing very well he was.

I closed my mouth and stared at him intently. "You would definitely be in Slytherin." I told him with confidence.

He cocks his eyebrow a bit surprised but smirks, "I prefer Gryffindor's but I'm curious as to why you think I belong in Slytherin." He tells me curiously.

I smiled, "Because you're cunning. Slytherin's are often portrayed as evil and cruel but they are not. Slytherin's are resourceful, ambitious, clever, and extremely loyal. They are big on self-preservation too. You have a lot of Slytherin traits. You're very calculating and very aware of your surroundings. You're obviously very ambitious as well knowing Bella wasn't over Edward but you still chased after her," I saw Jacob cringe slightly, "Fiercely loyal too. Even after knowing she loved him and Sam ordering you to stay away from her, you remained at her side." I named off some reasons off the top of my head, "You're clearly very clever, I mean, you have to be since you're part wolf but eh, snakes and wolves have very close traits," I shrugged.

Jacob was staring at me quite surprised and he was about to say something when a car behind us honked angrily. Jacob scowled into the rear view mirror before continuing forward down the road towards Port Angeles. Jacob seemed to have been drinking in my words carefully for a few minutes and I found myself watching him with a small smirk on my face.

"What are you?" Jacob asked out of the blue after a while.

I blinked lazily at him and grinned slightly, "What do you think? Since you happen to be the Serena expert." I teased making him laugh.

He hummed thoughtfully drumming his fingers against the steering wheel for a few moments before saying, "You're Hufflepuff." I tried not to smile.

"And why do you believe that?" I asked him feeling my stomach grow warm.

Jacob blinked and answered softly, "Because you're unbelievably kind. I know it'll sound sappy but after I saw how much you loved Harry Potter I kinda did some research," He looked away from my surprised eyes. He was clearly embarrassed but continued, "They are kind, patient, loyal, and extremely dedicated. To be honest, whenever I look at you and think about it now. You are the perfect definition of a Hufflepuff."

I felt a smile stretch over my face, "Not the perfect definition but close." I said softly feeling my heart beat a bit more loudly. I was blown away from just how fast our conversation had turned. I honestly didn't think Jacob would be so watchful when it came to me but then again, this was Jacob.

Jacob smiles, "So, the Slytherin and the Hufflepuff, eh?" He chuckled and I laughed shaking my head,

"At least it was a Slytherin and a Gryffindor." I teased giggling.

 **_break_**

"Whoa," I said softly as Jacob ushered me into the café he was telling me about, "This is awesome." I whispered quietly making him laugh quietly. The café was decorated like a library but it was very warm and inviting. Books were absolutely everywhere and posters and stuff decorated the walls as well. The tables were placed around a small opening in the café where a cute garden was bathing in sunlight from the open skylight. Soft music was playing in the background and it honestly was too cute and beautiful for words. It was something of its own and I was in love with the small café.

It smelled deliciously and I felt like drooling from the beautiful aromas surrounding me. Jacob was gauging my reaction with amusement and pride. A waitress dressed in warm earth tones greeted up brightly. She had a LoTR tattoo on her inner wrist and a Harry Potter one on her arm. "Welcome, nerds! How are you two doing today?" She chirps with a smile.

"We're doing fine," Jacob rumbles politely, "How's your day going?"

She brightens even more, if possible, "I'm doing amazingly, thank you for asking! Table for two?" She's already leading us to the booths in the back of the café where it was more private, "I have the perfect spot for you two!" She says gleefully before gesturing to a booth that was in the corner facing towards the window allowing warmth from the sunlight and was faced away from the main tables of the café.

"Thank you." I smiled softly at her as I sat down and Jacob sat down in front of me.

The girl happily placed the menus in front of us that were shaped into a book. It was pretty neat and they had an extensive menu. A couple of pages long with a lot of different options. "Take a few minutes and your server will be right out!" She says brightly before returning to her stand. I definitely loved this café.

"So, how do you like it so far?" Jacob smirked.

I gave him a flat look but couldn't help but to grin happily, "I love it. It's so different and quaint!" I said giddily. Jacob's smirk vanished only to be replaced by a soft smile that had my heart melting slightly.

"I'm glad you love it." Jacob said lowly sounding very pleased.

The café wasn't just cute but the food was amazing! I definitely was going to come back soon! I felt like I had fallen in love with the quaint café and was definitely eager to come back. Jacob, being such a gentleman, paid for our food, left a tip, and ushered us out into the chilly weather of Port Angeles. I was snuggled into my sweater comfortably as Jacob had his arm around my waist and had me flushed against his warm side. I nuzzled my face into his side contently mumbling, "Thank you for taking me there. I really did enjoy it." I told him softly with a grin.

Jacob's arm tightened slightly around my waist as he kissed the top of my head with a grin on his face, "I'm glad you enjoyed it but don't forget that I'm taking you somewhere else." He reminds me as we hop into the safety and warmth of his car. I shivered and snuggled deeper into my sweater.

"Definitely need to do some shopping." I told myself in a small mumble.

Jacob chuckled as he reached into his backseat and pulled out a small quilt and draped it over my shoulders with a small smile, "Better?" I beamed at him and nodded as I adjusted the quilt slightly.

"So, where is this place you're whisking me off too?" I mused hoping he'd tell me at least something.

Jacob smirked, "It's a place that my mother used to take me too." He said softly.

I smiled back gently knowing the topic of his mother was a very sore one. Sarah Black was a part time artist who loved painting with watercolors. I don't have much memory of the kind woman but I do remember things that people have told me about her. My dad was very good friends with Sarah before she died in a car accident around the time Jacob was ten. I knew that Rebecca and Rachel took the loss of their mother the worst since they left the reserve and hardly ever came to visit their brother and father although I did hear from my mom that Rebecca took up painting like her mother but preferred oils to watercolors.

I don't remember the accident but I knew it was quite mysterious on its own. Embry had warned me last night when Jacob was out talking to Sam about the patrols outside on the porch while we had been inside my room. Jacob rarely spoke of his mother. No one pried much because it wasn't their business to do so. I know I heard from my mother that Sarah had been incredibly gentle and kind with a brilliant smile that could cheer anyone up.

I remained quiet as I looked at Jacob's face. He _did_ look sad. I just didn't know what to say. I didn't know how he was with this subject and I honestly didn't want to say something wrong and make him react negatively. He must've saw the cautious look on my face because his smirk fell and he sighed softly, "You don't have to have that look on your face, Serena. I'm not going to lash out at you or break down." He tells me quietly as he starts the car and begins to drive back towards L.A Push.

"I just don't want to say the wrong thing." I admitted gently.

He glances at me and gives a small smile, "She would've loved you. I know that for a fact," He chuckles lowly but I could hear the sadness in his voice, "Whenever I was having a bad day or something she'd always take me up here and we'd just forget about the world. She used to paint and I'd watch her or sometimes I would be playing a few feet away from her and she'd just be painting with this peaceful smile on her face." Jacob smiled fondly at the memories that were probably flashing through his mind.

I couldn't help but to smile as well, "Have you been there since she passed away?" I asked quietly.

He didn't answer but kept his eyes on the road but his silence was answer enough. My heart squeezed, "Are you ready for that, Jacob?" I whispered taking hold of his clammy hand. His fingers immediately squeezed my hand tightly as if he needed the reassurance that I wouldn't run away.

He gave a bitter chuckle and exhaled, "I probably figured it would be a bad idea for a date—"

"No, it isn't," I fiercely cut him off seeing the indecision in his dark eyes, "I'd be completely honored if we went, Jacob, I just don't want to make you feel like I'm forcing you to go when you aren't ready to face something like that." I told him gently.

He smiles at me, "My dad sometimes days that her spirit is there which is why I want to take you there. She'll love you. I want to go there with _you_ because you make me happy, Serena. You make me feel like I can concur anything thrown my way as long as you're there by my side supporting me." He says in a fierce tone.

My heart thumped quickly and I felt my eyes sting with warm tears. Jacob was too good for me and I found myself thanking whatever God was up there for making us what we were today. I wanted to be there for Jacob. I just don't think I could handle seeing him break down but for him, I would go through anything and everything if it made him happy. Deep in my thoughts, I felt him brush away my tears and when I looked up at him he had this very soft and tender smile on his face with an emotion I couldn't quite place. He was at a red light and he gently caressed the side of my face.

"I just hope this isn't too fast for you." He murmured quietly as the light turned green and he pulled his free hand away and placed it back onto the steering wheel.

I shook my head, "No, trust me; I prefer things go fast then painfully slow." I answered back.

Suddenly, he was smirking at me. Then my words sunk into my head and my cheeks were on fire and my eyes were triple in size, "I did _not_ mean it like that, Jacob Black!" I quickly blurted out.

His smirk grew and I did _not_ miss the way his eyes darken the tiniest bit, "If you say so." He says with a shrug but that damn dirty smirk on was still on his face!

"J-Jacob!" I whined lightly pushing on his shoulder.

"I'll keep that in mind, you know, for whenever—"

I gasped and pointed a threatening finger at him ignoring the way my mind just flashed with dirty thoughts and my body hummed as if in approval, "Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence!" I squeaked with my face burning wildly.

His smirk remained but he laughed, "Yes, ma'am." He even had the nerve to wink.

I scowled at him trying to gain control of my body muttering, "Focus on the road instead of _those_ thoughts." He threw a cocky grin my way but did as told and focused on the road. The car was filled with the soothing voice of an Indie singer and we slipped into a comfortable silence. Jacob was driving and I was staring out at the beautiful scenery whilst we both held each others hands. A good twenty or so minutes later and Jacob had parked on the side of the road. I believe we were a good ten miles out of L.A Push. We were parked beside a grassy hall overlooking the forest and the reserve.

I glanced at Jacob who was staring intently out the window before he turned off the car and was out of the car within a heartbeat. He was grabbing something from the trunk as I got out of the car as well. When he leaned back he held a few pillows and a blanket. I arched an eyebrow at him but he merely gave a small grin, "Don't worry, I promise we won't do anything Sam wouldn't approve of." He teases me but I didn't miss the flicker of lust flash through his dark eyes.

"That's basically everything." I laughed quietly as he shut the trunk and held out his hand. I eagerly slipped my hand into his and he quietly lead us up the hill.

"Sam's a good brother and to be honest, I'm glad he cares that much about you. He can get annoying but it just shows just how much he cares. I know a lot of siblings who absolutely can't stand each other so, I'm happy you at least have him." Jacob explained as we walked up the hill. It was a good two minute trek up the hill but when we finally got to the top I was stunned to see an old gazebo standing a few feet away. It was white but it was obvious it hadn't been treated too in quite some time. It was small and there were vines and grass growing over it but it was there and it was beautiful. Jacob was watching my face and when I looked up at him I smiled.

"Ready?" I murmured tugging him towards the lonely gazebo.

He was quiet as he placed the old blanket on the bench and placed the pillows as well. He exhaled shakily and chuckled breathlessly, "Smells the same."

I smiled tenderly and curled up on his side when he sat down. He wrapped his arm around me and tightly brought me up against him as we looked at the beautiful, bright sky and the reserve. We were quiet for some time but our silence spoke loudly for the both of us. Jacob was absentmindedly playing with my hair but his intent gaze was looking at the view of the reserve. He had to have been thinking of his mother and I allowed him the time to gather his thoughts.

In our stillness there came a sudden warm and gentle breeze. It swept around us in an almost loving manner that I knew it had to have been the spirit of Sarah Black. There were no words to describe it but the closest one was: _magical._

The scent of watercolors hit my nose and I felt myself smile softly. Jacob released a breath I didn't know he was holding in and I felt him tremble slightly, "I miss you so much, mom." He muttered under his breath and I felt my heart clench with the amount of sadness in his voice. I wanted to look at him but I knew it would make me cry if I did. So, I simply closed my eyes and nuzzled my face into his chest feeling his grip tighten.

There was another moment of complete stillness before the scent of watercolors hit me again and the loving breeze swept through us again. Then in a way I couldn't even begin to describe the faint, whispery voice of a woman carried through the breeze, _"Jacob."_ Had it not been for our advance hearing we would've missed it but we heard it and I sucked in a breath and Jacob trembled.

I looked up at him and was surprised when I saw a very peaceful but sad smile on his face as he stared at the view. He looked at me and I bit the inside of my cheek when I saw the sorrow in his eyes, "I guess my dad was right." Jacob laughed quietly and shook his head with his eyes gleaming brightly now, "I guess the rumors about our spirits lingering are true." He says quietly before saying, "Thank you for being here, Serena." He leans his forehead against mine and our faces were so close I felt his warm breath on my dry lips.

I gazed at him softly and whispered, "No, thank you for bringing me here and meeting your mother."

His eyes hungrily looked into mine and I felt his hand caress the side of my face very softly as if he were afraid I'd break and without another word his lips met mine and my whole world exploded into chaos.


	13. Level Thirteen: Bella Tries To Fly

**_"I exist too much, I feel too much, think too much. Reality is crushing the life out of me."_**

 ** _-David Jones._**

* * *

The next few days were spent in a peaceful state. Gabriel started to train me in hopes of revealing any of my abilities but so far they have not appeared and I still couldn't shift into adult Kitsune form yet. I couldn't even shift into my baby form. Gabriel didn't think it was something to be worried about. He did say it sometimes happens with the late bloomers so, Gabriel settled with teaching me a few fighting techniques. Jacob was often off on patrols and I rarely saw him which was a bit of a downer but I was spending considerable time with Bella.

Today, for some reason, she seemed rather distant. We were meant to go hang out at her place but she called saying she wasn't feeling good and was going to stay home and another reason told me…she had been lying. I knew her depression was getting to her lately and I was concerned for her but I had respect her privacy and allow her some much needed alone time. The boys were out on patrols, like always, but Sam had all of them out today. He said he felt something ominous about today. Sam was always paranoid and cautious. I didn't even have Embry with me.

Gabriel and I were strolling through the woods with Ekko on my shoulder eating some grapes that Emily had packed for the three of us. We had no particular destination but it was better then moping around the house waiting for the boys to come back. Sam had been right though. There _was_ something off about the woods today and I knew even Gabriel felt it.

"There's some type of disturbance." Gabriel commented offhandedly looking up at the tree tops.

I blinked at him curiously, "I guess Sam was right. Maybe we should head back home?" I suggested. We were some distance off from the house. We had been walking around for almost three hours.

Gabriel nodded, "Perhaps it is a good idea. Sam and Jacob would not be happy if that vampire showed up and tried causing you harm." Gabriel quietly murmured.

With those words being said we turned around and began to head to back track. Gabriel, despite his short time being here, had already memorized most of the territory which was quite impressive. I barely knew how to get to the beach without getting lost and I've been here for almost two weeks now. "Sam told me that Chief Swan and some of his boys were out hunting today apparently Bella told her dad last week that giant wolves were running around the reserve and stuff." I told Gabriel.

"Ah, yes, I was wondering why there were so many humans in the woods today." Gabriel mused and I was, yet again, amazed at how excellent his skills were. I could _sense_ them but I couldn't exactly pinpoint their location like Gabriel could and besides when I sensed them it was fuzzy like I was getting bad connection or something.

"Come on, we can take the main road back to Emily's," Gabriel spoke up, "It should be faster then trekking through the woods for another three hours." We both laugh and I followed Gabriel towards the main off. For a moment everything stood still and it was in that stillness that warned us of the presence of the leech that was trying to harm Bella. Both Gabriel and I froze and Ekko stopped stuffing his face and hid in my hair quickly. Gabriel and I exchanged silent glances as a second passed and the stench of honey and ill intentions hit our senses. The woods were now deathly cold and there was an eerie silence that fell over the trees. She was here.

I honed my ears towards the direction of where I was sensing the human presence and I quickly found her evil presence too but the thing that gave them away was the heart that was beating at an alarming rate. Was someone having a heart attack? I looked at Gabriel with worried when I sensed the presence of a wolf heading towards the small group.

"Come on, the wolves can take care of themselves but if she decides to come this way we will have trouble." Gabriel and I pushed forward and we came over the hill overseeing the cliff that the boys love to daringly jump off of. Most of the time it was to show off I personally didn't like it one but who was I to stop the boys from having their fun? It was then that I saw a lone figure on top of the cliff staring down at the harsh water below. I frowned. How did we not sense this person and what were they…For the corner of my eye I saw a familiar beat up old truck and my heart dropped. My eyes snapped towards the cliff and I felt my body go completely numb and my face pale.

" _Bella!"_ I gasped immediately rushing down the hill when I saw her throw herself over the ledge and down into the dark and wild water. "What the hell is she doing!?" I screamed forcing my legs to go faster and feeling my heart begin to beat wildly. The wind down at the shore was fierce and my hair was whipping back and force getting my face as I desperately tried to see the dark haired girl.

My eyes searched frantically and I couldn't hear her heartbeat…I couldn't even _sense_ her! For a moment I saw a flash of dark hair. "Bella!" I screamed getting ready to throw myself into the harsh waves as I saw her tiny body get thrown around recklessly. She couldn't fight the tide especially not when it was this strong!

"No, stay back!" Gabriel was quick to grab me as he saw me get into the water.

I snarled and tried pushing him away, "She's going to drown, damn it!" Gabriel kept his hands firmly around me and it pissed me off. Why wasn't he trying to save her?! She was _drowning!_

"Jacob is coming! He's going to save her, Serena!" Gabriel said over the loud crashing of the waves.

I felt my body go numb as I saw her head duck under the freezing water. I turned fiercely at Gabriel and growled furiously feeling something strange happening to me. I could feel my human teeth beginning to shift into canines and my human nails shifting into claws. As I growled Gabriel was pushed back away from me by a visible white force. Gabriel stumbled back shocked and I quickly turned and began to dive into the water hearing Gabriel running after me telling me to stop.

Seconds were ticking by and my heart was beating so fiercely. Suddenly, I was grabbed and from the corner of my eye I saw Jacob throw me into Gabriel's waiting arms and I saw him dive into the freezing waters. I struggled against Gabriel watching helplessly as my soul mate ducked under the fierce crashing waves and disappeared after the dark haired vampire girl. Things seemed to slow down as Gabriel hauled me out of the freezing water trying to gain my attention but I paid no mind and watched frantically for them to surface.

"Serena, god damn it, look at me! She is going to be fine!" I heard Gabriel say.

In one swift motion our eyes were locked and I saw him step back. It must've been from the intensity I knew was in my eyes. He was quiet and when I heard Jacob's ragged breathing I turned my attention and ran forward helping Jacob haul an unconscious Bella from the water. It had all happened so fast…Bella was a deathly pale and her lips were icy blue. My heart was beating painfully as Jacob began to perform CPR on her. The sound of Jacob performing CPR on Bella and the waves were all that I could hear. I watched helplessly as Bella refused to come back to us and for a moment I thought we had gotten to her too late. "Come on, Bella," Jacob huffed angrily, "Breathe, breath! Damn it, don't you do this to me!"

Something fierce stirred in me and I felt an instinct take over my body. I growled as Jacob stopped momentarily to catch his breath and I could see the heartbroken look on his face but it was quickly washed away by determination but before he could start CPR on Bella again. I was placing my hand on her chest and softly closing my eyes. I focused on the water I knew that was in her lung and imagined myself pumping the water out. I remember vaguely my hands beginning to grow very warm and I remember hearing Gabriel speaking but I couldn't make out his words.

Once I had a hold on the water in her lungs I gave a gentle push on her chest and the water rushed up her throat and out of her mouth. She coughed violently and I was pulled back into reality as Jacob sat her up rubbing her back as she leaned over and coughed all the water she had in her body. I blinked feeling dizzy but sighed in relief. Bella was fine. She was _alive._

What the hell had she been thinking?

Jacob voiced these exact words to her, "What the hell were you thinking!?" Jacob snapped at her grabbing her by the shoulders so they could lock gazes. Bella seemed confused at her as if she didn't know where she was or what had happened but she blinked a few times getting her wits about her before answering Jacob.

"I just needed to see something…" She trailed off softly momentarily glancing back at the water.

I frowned, "You threw yourself off a fucking cliff to see what, Bella? Why would you do such a crazy stunt like that without anyone else around? Much less when the tide is that vicious!" I demanded gaining her attention. For a moment, she looked surprised to see and then her surprise faded into guilt.

"I'm sorry…I just…I just wanted to be alone and I remember the cliff and I thought I could do it by myself…" Bella stuttered over her words but I knew she was lying. This had to do something with Edward it just had too. There was no way Bella would so recklessly throw herself over a damn cliff just because she felt like it. Bella was a lot of things but not reckless and especially not like that.

I wanted to call her out on it but I knew it wasn't the best especially since she was shivering from the cold. "We need to get here out of this cold before she freezes to death, Jacob." I spoke up getting up and feeling the wind pick up slightly. Jacob nodded and picked Bella up bridal style keeping her body next to his since he was basically a furnace.

"Serena!" Sam's voice made all of us snap our heads into his direction.

Sam was shirtless, again, and wearing cut off jeans and despite the obvious freezing cold he didn't even look bothered by it. Stupid wolves and their high body temperature, I thought as Sam came over to make sure I was alright. When he looked reassured he sighed and turned to Bella, "She okay?" He asked Jacob.

I knew Sam didn't like Bella that much. I mean, she did hang out with vampires and was basically in love with them. Vampires and werewolves were sworn enemies but I think Sam knew he had to be kind to her for not only Jacob's sake but for mine as well. Jacob nodded, "Yeah, we're going to take her home and make sure she rests up." Jacob said glancing at me and frowning and adding, "Besides, Serena is shivering too."

Sam glanced at me and nodded, "Take them both back to my place and warm them up make sure Bella is okay before taking her home. I'm going back to Harry's." Sam said in his strong and commanding voice that usually meant something serious was going on. I frowned. Why was he going to Harry's? Sam had this grave look on his face and when I glanced at Jacob so did he but Jacob's had a slight guilt added to the mix.

"Wait, what happened at Harry's?" I asked as Sam walked over to kiss my forehead.

Sam sighed tiredly, "Harry Clearwater had a heart attack." Sam spoke in a grim voice.

I gasped, "Oh my lord," I whispered as Jacob began to walk ahead with Bella towards her truck. Probably to keep her from freezing to death and although I was freezing I barely felt it and I had no idea why. "How is he?" I asked worriedly.

Sam looked away; jaw clenched, and shook his head making my heart sink, "He's gone." Sam spoke up in a gentle but sad voice.

I bit my lip and shook my head feeling sadness take over my heart, "Poor Sue…oh god, what about Seth and Leah? Oh, is mom there?" I whispered looking up at Sam.

He placed his hand on the top of my head and nodded, "Yeah, Billy too. I gotta get going and help out over there. Stay with Jacob and Gabriel, okay? We chased Victoria away but who knows for how long." Sam spoke up glancing behind me probably to look at Gabriel for confirmation.

I nodded and Sam smiled slightly before running and phasing and disappearing into the woods. Gabriel was at my side with Ekko jumping onto my shoulder shooting off a hundred questions. "I'm fine, Ekko. Ease up." I said quietly feeling quite drained with the way things had turned out for the day. Ekko rubbed his face against mine as we began to walk towards Bella's truck. Jacob had grabbed a blanket that was in her backseat and was covering her in it. Poor girl looked like death.

"I'm glad you're okay," Ekko spoke up, "For a moment, you scared us." His voice was low…almost frightful.

I frowned and looked at the mischievous raccoon, "What do you mean?"

It was Gabriel who spoke, "You half shifted into your Kitsune form," His voice was full of wonder and confusion, "I don't even know how that's possible…I've certainly never heard of it. Your face shifted…your canines extended…claws exposed…your eyes shifted to a pitch black and your face transformed halfway into a Kitsune…then you pushed us away with a _growl._ How that is even possible is beyond me. For a moment, you looked primal and I feared you had lost your sanity for a quick moment before you rushed out into the water." Gabriel and I were now standing across the road from the truck with Jacob frowning at us and probably listening in on our conversation.

I was a bit taken back. I knew _something_ must've happened back there mostly because I felt a strange feeling overcome me but I didn't know I had half shifted…I thought it was normal. "What do you mean _primal?_ " I quietly asked.

Gabriel shifted and looked away looking rather grave, "The state in which a Kitsune falls into when he or she loses touch with their human side. They turn into their fox completely letting the beast control them. It's a rather tricky thing because most of the time one falls into that state when in serious and grave danger and it's tricky because the fox often doesn't allow the human to take control afterwards for some time." Gabriel explained glancing behind me.

I nodded softly with understanding, "Well, that won't happen." I said quietly turning to cross the street.

Jacob was watching me with worry. I sent him a small smile before hopping into the truck bed. I knew there wasn't much room in the truck and Bella needed the warmth from the heater and from Jacob more then I did. So, I opted to sit in the back with Gabriel. Jacob frowned and I saw Bella frown too.

"Serena," Jacob began to say.

Bella was quick to finish his sentence, "There's room for one more and you're shivering too." Her voice was hoarse but soft with worry.

I shook my head, "I'm sitting in the back. You need all the warmth you can get, Bells." I spoke quietly my voice not wavering. Both Bella and Jacob looked ready to argue but the sound of someone shifting caught our attention. Gabriel had shifted into his normal Kitsune form and rumbled out.

" _I'll keep her warm."_ Ekko perched happily on top of the SUV sized white Kitsune.

"If someone sees you?" Jacob frowned eying the street for any oncoming traffic.

" _I have limited invisibility. I should be good until we reach the road to the house_." Gabriel spoke quietly as he jumped into the truck bed and I was quick to follow suit. I leaned against Gabriel and with a quick flick of his soft and bushy tail I was no longer being attacked by the cold. I snuggled next to him and sighed quietly content that I was shielded from the cold. Jacob was another story. He looked pretty livid but kept his comments to himself. Bella, despite almost drowning, was smirking at Jacob with a knowing look.

Jacob started the truck and began the drive back to my place. I snuggled deeper into Gabriel's fur feeling sleepy but Gabriel spoke up, "Don't fall asleep. It's either the cold affecting you or the fact that you just healed someone for the first time." Gabriel spoke up softly.

I blinked tiredly and turned my body around so I was looking at his fox face, "What do you mean?" I whispered.

Ekko was resting on top of my head keeping most of the cold away from my wet hair, "Well, you just attempted to dive into below freezing waters make you sleepy but its best not to immediately go to sleep because you might send your body into a sort of shock and fall into a coma," Gabriel said in his know-it-all voice and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "The second part and the one I know is the reason why you're sleepy is because when I first healed someone I ended up falling asleep a few minutes later and didn't wake up until a week later. It takes great energy when you first heal someone and usually takes up most of your energy leaving you very dizzy and tired." Gabriel mumbled closing his eyes.

I nodded in understanding, "How long until I can go to sleep?" It was getting rather late. The light in the sky was fading rather quickly now.

"Give it an hour or two." Gabriel assured.

The trip was mostly quiet but about twenty or so minutes later and we were arriving back to Emily's. She was there pacing back and forth in the kitchen with warm clothes, blankets, food, and warm drinks. God, this is the reason why I loved this woman so much! I swear she would be the _best_ mother ever. When she saw the truck pulling in she was rushing outside with thick towels. "Thank god! Sam called me and I was so worried!" Emily rushed out going to Bella and draping the large, fluffy over her shoulders and taking the wet blanket she had been covered with in her arms.

"Thanks Emily. Sorry if I worried you." Bella said in a low, nervous voice.

Emily smiled and ushered her into the house before rushing towards me, "Jesus, look at you! You're almost as worse as her! Did you try to jump in and save her? You did, didn't you?" Emily rushed out as I jumped out of the truck bed and she immediately draped the large and warm towel over my cold body. I gave a strained grin and she gave me a flat look.

"Honestly, either you or the boys will be the death of me." She mutters wrapping her arm around my shoulders, pulling me into her warm body, and began to walk towards the warm and cozy house.

" _I'm going to run a quick border run,"_ Gabriel spoke up as he still remained in his Kitsune form, _"He asked to run one before he got back just to make sure that leech is gone."_ Gabriel informed me when he saw that I was frowning at him.

I blinked feeling the worry gnawing at my heart, "Please, be careful." I told him.

Gabriel scoffed, _"Ye have little faith."_ Before turning around and vanishing into the darkness. It was surprising how Gabriel's fur was a pure, snow white and yet he blended so smoothly into the darkness. It was amazing to watch.

"I have some warm clothes for all of you, warm food, and drinks," Emily's voice brought me back from my thoughts; "You all should be warm very soon." She smiled softly with relief. I returned the smile slightly as she ushered me into the warm house and closed the French doors. Bella was in the bathroom changing and Jacob was sitting at the dining table with his dark eyes intently on mine. He was searching for something, that much I knew about, but what he was looking for I couldn't be sure.

I blinked softly and turned my attention to the warm clothes on the table and grabbed them, "I'll be back." I informed quietly and headed towards my room silently. Just as I was passing the bathroom Bella was in, she stepped out, and called my name softly…hesitantly.

"Serena…?"

I stopped walking and looked back at her. She was wearing sweats that belonged to one of the boys…I sniffed. Jared's. She was also wearing one of Emily's warm sweatshirts too. Her hair was damp but it was drying rather quickly since we were inside a warm house. "Everything okay?" I immediately began to think the worse. Was she hurt?

She nodded her head and relieved the worrisome thoughts that had stormed into my head, "Are _you_ okay? You seem… _off._ " She spoke in an almost scared tone.

I frowned at her and tilted my head to the side, "Do I?" I asked a bit surprised. I knew I had been quiet but that was normal for me, right? I mean, a lot just happened in the last hour…it all felt so surreal. Harry Clearwater was dead…he had just been here a few days ago and now he was gone. Bella had tried to kill herself by jumping off of a cliff. Victoria had attempted to do whatever the hell she was trying to do…it was quite a bit to take in. It had all happened so _fast._

Bella eyed me and nodded, "Yeah, I just feel…like it's my fault. I feel like a horrible person…like I'm getting in the way of you and Jacob—"

"Stop," My voice came out a tiny bit forceful, "Don't start thinking like that, Bella. You nearly drowned not even an hour ago. Trust me I am more concerned about you then anything else right now. We are all okay and safe and that is all that matters. Don't let your depression implant those thoughts into your head, Bells. You are _not_ coming in between me and Jacob, okay?" I told her fiercely.

She blinked, managed to give me a small smile, and nodded, "I know you know why I jumped…I'm sorry that I did." She whispered brokenly with her eyes glistening.

My heart melted and crumbled and I pushed the door open and held her as she quietly cried into my shoulder.

 _Oh Edward Cullen…whenever you get back I am going to give you absolute_ _ **hell.**_

 **_break_**

Gabriel was still on patrol when Jacob decided it had grown pretty late and it was time to take Bella back home. It had been about an hour or so since we have arrived back at my place and now, we were piling in the truck with a fresh blanket Emily had given us for the thirty minute ride back to Forks. I was leaning my head back against the seat as Bella stared out the window lost in her own thoughts and Jacob had been strangely silent since we had gotten back to Emily's. He wanted to say something…I knew he did but I didn't know why he was holding back. I momentarily glanced at Bella.

Was it because of Bella?

"If you want to say something then just say it." I turned to look at Jacob with faint annoyance.

Bella was his best friend and I hated when people beat around the bush. Bella blinked sleepily and turned her heads towards us while Jacob tightened his grip on the steering wheel. Things were quiet but Jacob knew he was going to have to say something sooner or later. He had two women staring at him waiting for an answer. He sighed after a long silence.

"When I was rushing back towards the cliff…and I saw you trying to dive into the water…to try to save Bells…" His face was fixed into something deadly serious and his eyes were dark with tension, "I've never been so scared in my life…I couldn't help but to get scared…what if…what if the current swept you out towards sea? What if I couldn't reach you in time? For a moment, I was so scared…I had almost forgotten about Bella…and I feel so guilty about it…then I went in to save her…and when I was giving her CPR I still felt fucking guilty but not because I felt guilty for almost forgetting Bella but because you were there…watching me give CPR to a girl that I used to be in love with…and you were totally okay with that." Jacob bit off.

I looked at Bella confused but she was staring out the window so I turned back to Jacob, "Jacob, she nearly drowned…that guilt is just silly. I told you before at the beach that Bella loved Edward…and you…you and me are imprinted which means you love me more then you have ever loved her," I looked at him dead in the eye determined to get my message through this one last time, "You need to stop thinking that I'll just randomly explode accuse you and yell awful things at you because I won't. Bella has no reason to be scared to be with you and me. _You_ have no reason to be afraid either. Bella loves you but as a best friend. You love her but only as that too. Had we not been imprintees then yeah I'd be concern but we're soul mates which means that you're stuck with me. I highly doubt you'll be able to be attracted to another girl so long as I'm alive and breathing." I rolled my eyes making Bella giggle softly.

Jacob was staring at the road for a few moments as he parked in front of Bell's house, "Besides, Bella and I are going to be very good friends too! So, eventually we're going to have to get past this because I can seriously imagine us having a _Harry Potter_ marathon at my place." I said cheerfully. Bella laughed and Jacob shook his head with a small smile.

"So, please stop thinking that I'll just randomly start accusing you guys of stupid things and being afraid of being around me and shit because it's a silly fear. You both know me well enough to know that I would never do that." I said with a smile.

Jacob glanced at me with dark eyes and I had a feeling he was having the urge to just plant a big, fat kiss on my lips but couldn't because Bells was in the truck. I seriously doubted she wanted to see her best friend get it on with his girlfriend. I'm pretty sure it would make her sad about Edward. "You were right," Bella laughs gently, "She's too good to us."

I roll my eyes, "Let's not get emotional, okay? Go inside, go to bed, and we'll see you tomorrow." I told the silly girl.

Bella smiles at me, "Thank you, Serena. For everything." She tells me in a very sincere voice.

I soften my smile, "You have nothing to thank me for." I told her honestly.

She shakes her head, "I do. You've helped me a lot this past week." She says quietly, "You might not think so but to me, it means the world. I'm glad Jake has you and I'm glad you think of me as your friend." She says opening the door. Once she did a certain sweet honey smell hit my nose. Jacob must've smelt it too because his arm was shooting over me and towards the door and slamming it shut with one simple movement. I tried to ignore the fact that Jacob's face was close to mine. His eyes were trained on the house and I was frowning as I stared at Bella who looked confused.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

Jacob growled his face changing into a deadly one. I answered calmly, "There's a vampire somewhere around here." Whoever this vampire was…it certainly wasn't Victoria. Victoria reeked of too much honey and evilness but this scent was a light in honey and meant no real harm but we couldn't be too sure. I've only meant two vampires and they weren't too nice so I was a bit cautious about meeting another one.

"How do you know?" Bella asked as her eyes scanned the roads quickly.

I tapped my nose, "Enhanced smelling." I reminded as her eyes landed on something further up the road.

"I'm getting you out of here." Jacob suddenly spoke up going to turn on the truck but Bella stopped him immediately by pointing to a shiny car parked a few houses behind us.

"That's Carlisle's car!" She said in an almost excited voice. Her eyes were suddenly lit up and there was something almost _frantic_ about it, "They're here…" She whispered in total and complete awe as if she couldn't believe it. She was out of the truck before I could blink but Jacob was expecting that and was out of the truck and in front of her in a second.

"Bella, it's a trick. Stop!" Jacob was gently grabbing onto her arm stopping her from advancing any further into the empty house. I got out of the car eyeing the house and inhaling once more. Whoever this person was…they were inside.

Bella turned to look at Jacob, "They won't hurt me, Jake." She sounded so damn confident about it too. I wasn't sure what to do. This could be a trick but Bella seemed to know who the car belonged too but how did a Cullen get past the patrols our pack was running? Well, the only one on patrol was Gabriel. Most of the boys were at Harry's.

If a Cullen is back here, this is their territory. The treaty says we can only defend our own lands. I can't protect you here." Jacob was clearly worried. He was thinking the worst about these Cullen's and I guess he had a right to be. I, on the other hand, wasn't as worried. Bella knew these vampires better then us…if she trusted them enough to be with them without worrying that they would hurt her…then so would I.

"Jacob." I called softly.

His eyes snapped to me and faint anger flickered through his eyes, "You can't be _serious._ " He growled.

"The scent is different, Jacob. If Bells is positive they won't hurt her then you can't stop her." I told him quietly hoping he'd let go of her arm and let her reunite with her Cullen.

"She's going to cross a line!" Jacob snapped at me seeming frustrated that I wasn't siding with him. I understood that he was worried about Bella's safety but Bella sounded so sure that they wouldn't hurt her.

"Then don't draw one." I said seriously as Bella managed to escape Jacob's tight grip and run into the house without a second thought. Jacob snarled angrily and turned around running his hand through his hair. It was strange…I couldn't hear anything happening inside of the house. Why? Was it the vampire? No, I could sense the vampire…it was Bella who I couldn't sense. I frowned. Was it Bella that was blocking us out from hearing anything?

"Damn it! I have to tell Sam. I can't go in there I might rip whatever Cullen is in there!" Jacob was pacing angrily.

I sighed, "Then I'll go in and keep an eye on them for you." I shrugged going to take a few steps towards the now lit up Swan house. Jacob was quick to grab me around my waist and tug me forcefully into his chest. His eyes were now liquid and peering at me with such intensity it made my knees go weak.

"I am _not_ going to risk your safety." He uttered in a voice that rivaled Sam's Alpha command. I was taken back by the sheer force of power his voice held and I was pretty sure he didn't even notice it.

I relaxed and allowed my stubborn face to soften, "She's your best friend, Jacob. I know you're worried about her and so am I. Fuck the damn treaty." I said with a determined face.

His angry and serious face faded and a slightly adoring expression took place on his face. I blinked at him unsure why he had that look on his face. I just basically dissed the treaty in his face. I did that when Sam was home and he literally flipped shit. He leaned his forehead against mine and heaved a sigh, "I am resisting the urge to sweep you off your feet and go back to my place so we can make out." He rumbles and I felt myself swoon at the tone of his voice.

I blushed and placed my hands flat on his chest feeling his muscles tense and his eyes darken, "Um, well, let's not forget why we're in this position. Bella needs us." I told him softly.

He groans, "Fine. Fuck the treaty." He pulls away but keeps his hand intertwined with mine as we walked up the porch and into Bella's house.

"Ugh! Bella! Werewolf's are not good company to keep!" The sound of a delicate, silky voice immediately greeted us. It was the voice of a woman and she didn't sound too pleased to know that Bella was chilling with the dogs. This must be Alice Cullen. Bella told me that they were only two other girls and the other one, the blonde one, didn't like Bella much.

Bella and Alice were sitting on the couch. Both girls were holding cups of hot chocolate in their hands. I blinked. Holy cow how long were Jacob and I out there for? The girl was obviously very beautiful but this beautiful was a graceful and delicate beauty unlike Victoria. Victoria was beautiful but in the way that was evil, cold, and wild. Nothing like the delicate form of the girl with a pixie hair cut, high cheek bones, a soft pointed nose, and golden brown colored eyes.

"Speak for yourself." Jacob rumbled bitterly making our arrival known.

Both girls turned towards us. Bella looked surprised. She probably was expecting Jacob to drag me off onto the reserve where it was safe. Jacob sighed ignoring the disgusted look he was receiving from Alice, "We didn't want to leave you unprotected." He mutters scowling.

I smiled and so did Bella, "I thought you couldn't protect me here." She says cheekily throwing me a glance knowing I had something to do with this.

Jacob glanced at me, "I guess I don't care."

"Well, I'm not going to hurt her." Alice said standing up and looking offended.

Jacob scoffed, "No, you're just a harmless Cullen." He sneered slightly. I elbowed Jacob in the side glaring at him.

"Be polite or else." I said seriously with a frown.

Jacob heaved a sigh and grumpily nodded. It was then that Alice turned her attention onto me. She looked genuinely surprised to see me, "So, you're the source of the magic I smell around Bella." She says softly not giving the same look of disgust she was giving Jacob. She looked curious.

I blinked and shrugged, "I guess so."

Alice eyed me, "I've never met a human Kitsune before…how strange." She murmurs before something clicked in her head and she turned to Jacob, "What did you mean about leaving Bella unprotected?" She said scrunching her nose up at Jacob. Jacob glared at her looking ready to pounce on the small girl.

I nudged him again and he huffed, "We're talking about the other bloodsucker... ...who tried to kill Bella because of you." He spat at her nastily. I frowned at Jacob. He seriously did not like these Cullen's. I could understand why. First, he was a werewolf and vampires were his natural enemies. Second, the brother of this tiny vampire broke and shattered his best friend and drew her as far as trying to kill herself. Yeah, I'd be the same way if I was in his exact position but I wasn't and besides, I had no quarrels with Alice. Nope, I had a quarrel with the man who caused all of this in the first place, Edward Cullen.

Alice frowned, "Victoria?" She looked at Bella almost sternly.

Bella answered sheepishly, "Yeah, she's been around."

Alice looked astonished, "I didn't see her," She said sounding agitated and confused, "I didn't see you get pulled out of the water either," Angry and accusing eyes snapped towards Jacob, "I can't see past you and your pack of mutts." She hissed.

Jacob instantly went on the defensive and I saw the anger flicker through his eyes. Oh boy. Here we go. "Don't get me upset," Jacob snarled taking a step towards the small brunette who didn't look the bit least intimidated.

Bella was quick to step in between both angry vampire and werewolf while I watched with amusement, "Stop, stop," Bella tried pushing Jacob back to no avail.

"Things are about to get very ugly." Jacob's snarled bounced off the wall. Damn, he did look sexy when he was angry though.

"Stop, Jacob, stop, stop!" Bella finally got Jacob to glaring death glares at the unimpressed vampire.

Alice picked up her scarf and calmly stated, "I'll give you a minute."

Bella turned her immediate attention to the leaving Cullen, "You're coming back, right?" Bella asked in almost a pleading tone.

Alice sighed nodding and straightened herself out, "As soon as you put the dog out."

I know it was terrible of me but I couldn't stop laughing afterwards.


	14. Level Fourteen:Serena Is NOT A Damsel!

_**"I wonder if this is how people get close: They heal each other's wounds; they repair the broken skin."**_

 _ **-Lauren Oliver.**_

* * *

"Who was that?" Bella demanded as Jacob hung up the phone.

Jacob had a cold look on his face and I was frowning at him, "Bella, step back." Jacob growled trembling slightly. I gently got in between the two. Bella looked furious.

"Jacob, I won't ask again." Bella seethed angrily.

Jacob didn't answer and was clenching and unclenching his hands as he stormed out of the living room. Bella was glaring after him but then suddenly Alice was in the room looking slightly panicked. "Bella, it's Edward." Bella's eyes shot quickly to Alice's golden brown eyes. I frowned knowing that things were about to go down hill from here. "He thinks you're dead!" She said and added, "Rosalie told him I came here."

But Bella was storming out of the house and towards the front door. "Oh god." I muttered and sighed, "This is definitely not going to end well." I said following the angry Bella and Alice was quick to follow as well.

"Who exactly are you?" Alice questioned as we stood on the front porch. Bella and Jacob were screaming at each other. (Why didn't you let me talk to him?!)

I answered softly, "Serena Uley."

Alice arched her eyebrow, "I didn't know Sam Uley even had a younger sister."

(He didn't ask for you!)

I sighed with a laugh, "Yeah, most people don't know Sam has a younger sister. My dad took me and moved us to Las Vegas and I recently came here to live with Sam and Emily until I finished High School." I told her watching Bella trying to smack the shit out of Jacob.

(I don't care!)

Alice had this blank look on her face as Bella tried whacking Jacob with a tree branch but Jacob was swiftly dodging the angry girl's advances with a very irritated look on his handsome face but it was Alice who spoke up in a very grave voice, "Bella, he's going to the Volturi." She didn't have to speak up or explain who the hell were the Volturi were because Bella was staring at Alice as if she had grown two freaking heads. Bella dropped the branch and everyone knew what the girl was going to do even before she said anything.

Jacob was gently grabbing her arm looking at his best friend with a pleading look on his face, "He left you, Bella. He didn't want you anymore, remember?" Jacob was hitting her with low blows and I saw Alice flinch. Jacob, what the hell?!

"But I'm not gonna let him kill himself out of guilt!" Bella snapped back and I was totally confused. I looked at Alice for guidance.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked her bewildered as Bella and Jake were screaming again. I was surprised no one was outside watching with popcorn.

Alice sighed looking really stressed out, "I can see the future," She said bluntly, "Edward can read minds. I saw Bella throwing herself off of the cliff and Edward saw. That's why I came back to see if it really happened because sometimes my visions isn't always right because that person can change their mind and all that junk. Anyway, Rosalie must've told him I was here because that's why he called her house…Jacob answered and told Edward he was at a _funeral._ " She looked at me to see if I caught on where this was going.

 _Oh._ "So, I can assume that this Volturi…is?" I asked her.

"They are sort of our Government, I guess you can say. We, vampires, don't have many rules but we do have a few important ones and whoever breaks them has to go through the Volturi. You can only kill a vampire a certain way…" She looked extremely troubled.

 _Oh._ Edward thought Bella was dead because of him and now he was going to kill himself out of guilt. Wow, I was slow. I really needed to catch up with this gossip of the supernatural. I definitely have to ask Bella later whenever she comes back from wherever the Volturi was located at. I mean, I hoped she came back. Bella was now storming past us into the house with Jacob storming after her.

"God damn it, Serena. Can you say something?!" Jacob snapped looking extremely frustrated.

I blinked unsure what to even say, "You can't stop her, Jacob." I told him evenly. His eyes flared with anger. He gritted his teeth and I knew he was going to get very angry with me. I braced myself and inwardly groan. Stupid, hot tempered, good looking werewolf. Alice wasn't at my side anymore but I was pretty sure she was helping Bella pack for wherever they were planning on going. I seriously hope Bella got to Edward in time because I really wanted to be the one to give him hell for leaving her so cruelly.

"Do you even hear yourself?" He snapped angrily, "That bastard _left_ her in the fucking woods at night! What kind of man does that? If he really did love her he wouldn't have done that! He _left_ her and she's going to forgive all of that for what?" He snapped like he was _desperately_ trying to figure out what was wrong with Bella.

I shook my head with soft laugh making him even angrier, "Serena, this isn't fucking funny!" He growls lowly with building anger.

This poor soul didn't have a single clue, did he? "Jacob." I called his name softly immediately stopping his angry pacing. His dark eyes locked onto my serious ones, "She loves him," I told him simply, "She's doing all of this because _she loves him._ I would do the same if I was her too. If you left me, figured I was dead, and was trying to kill yourself then you bet your ass I'd be traveling to wherever the hell you are to try to save you because that's what love does. Love makes you do some crazy shit."

Jacob looked at me and for once was quiet as if the words were sinking into his head just as Bella and Alice were rushing out of the house. Bella had a backpack over her shoulders and was locking the front door while Alice momentarily vanished and was suddenly honking the horn of the sleek, shiny black car that was in front of Bella's house. Damn, that girl was _fast._

"I left a note," Bella spoke hurriedly as she got into the car and rolled down the window looking up at the both of us with worry clear in her eyes, "I don't know when I'll come back. Italy is quite a trip," _Holy hell. She was going to Italy?_ "Jacob," Her eyes met Jacob, "Please, forgive me for leaving like this but I hope you understand why I'm doing this." Her eyes momentarily met mine and I knew she had heard what I had said to Jacob.

I gave her a small smile, "Bring Edward back so I can give him hell for leaving you." I told her darkly.

Bella smiled a bit more and Alice laughed, "I like her."

Jacob snarled from beside me.

"Just come back." Jacob said in a low, strained voice.

Bella nodded and then she was gone. Jacob was deadly silent as he stared after the black car as it disappeared down the dark street. Yup, this is not how I imagined this day ending up like. Let's recap, shall we? Harry Clearwater was dead. Victoria did whatever evil vampires chasing human girls do in the woods. Bella attempted to fly and fell into freezing, angry water. I went into this weird half-shift. I finally met a vampire who wasn't trying to kill me and now, Bella was going to Italy to save her vampire boyfriend from killing himself from their weird vampire government in _Italy._

What a day.

Seriously, _what a day._ I wonder what Embry was going to say when I told him about this.

I was lost in my own world when I heard Jacob sigh from beside me. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." He said lowly and I felt him staring at me. I looked at him curiously and smiled at him instantly forgiving him.

"It's okay. You were just worried about Bella." I shrugged it off ready to eat something and watch a comedy movie.

Jacob laughed in disbelief, "How can you just forgive me like that? God, you are so fucking sweet to me." He was suddenly hugging me tightly and pressing his lips onto mine. I giggled as he peppered me with kisses. Honestly, I just wanted to blurt out that I loved him because I did love him despite the time we've known each other but I bit my tongue and allowed him to kiss me all over my face until he finally placed his lips on mine again. I sighed contently against his lips and pulled away looking up at him with a soft smile.

"I hope you aren't too mad with her, Jacob." I said with a serious look.

Jacob sighed quietly and placed his forehead against mine, "I want to be mad but I can understand why she's doing it. Now, that I think about it I'd do the same too. I'd do anything for you, Serena. I'd be anything for you." He says quietly looking at me with a strange almost tender look.

I felt my heart melt slightly and I beamed at him, "You seriously know how to woe a girl, don't you?" I teased gently kissing him with a gentle kiss.

He hums in content, "When it comes to you, yeah. I'm striving to be like Flynn Rider. Did you see his smolder?" He teased and I laughed and shook my head.

"Okay, that was definitely not weird." I giggled.

Jacob grinned, "So, what now?" He said quietly as he gently grabbed my hand and we began to walk down the road probably to head back to the reserve. I felt my pockets for my cell phone but I probably left it at home.

I shrugged, "You could shift and give me piggy back ride back home. It is getting rather cold and I really want to watch a funny movie." I said excitedly. Jacob gave me an amused look and nodded. Jacob let go of my hand and jumped behind the tree line where I heard him shift and I happily skipped into the darkness where I was greeted by a red furred wolf.

I just hoped Bella got home soon. I don't even want to think about how her father was going to react when he found the note she left him. Oh, she was totally going to be grounded.

 **_break_**

Bella had been gone for three days. Now, she was with the Cullen's. She had called me when she landed in Seattle. She was okay…Edward was with her. They were all safe but there was something she wasn't telling me and I knew it had to do with the reason that Jacob was basically eavesdropping on our conversation like the nosy jerk he was. Oh, that reminded me. Sam grounded me for being anywhere near a Cullen and then being too friendly with her. I swear he could get so annoying sometimes. I mean, if I wanted to be friends with a vampire then the hell I will! She was pretty cool and obviously had an amazing sense in fashion.

Jacob was rushing out to his patrol with purpose and while I was grounded from ever stepping anywhere near the Cullen's territory or near Bella that didn't mean I would listen. Sam and Emily were out getting food for the house and the boys were being lazy asses and watching movies in the living room. Jacob was getting ready with this serious and determined look on his face and watching him I knew exactly why. While Bella had been gone for three days the whole Italy incident happened about three or so weeks ago and while there was no sign of Victoria anymore that didn't mean things were calm here at the reserve. Leah and Seth had shifted when the Cullen's had returned a while ago. Leah wasn't exactly the friendliest person in the world but hey, the poor girl was probably going through hell.

I didn't know a lot about her relationship with Sam but I knew the basics. I didn't like the fact that she practically hated me for being related to Sam but I was trying my best to understand her position. I was doing my best to ignore her sneers, glares, and under the breath comments whenever she was here but I was getting pretty fucking tired of it.

Seth was a whole different story. God, I loved that kid. It was hard to believe he was only fifteen. He was completely different from his moody and bitchy sister. He had this infectious smile and laugh and he was extremely charming. Seriously, whoever his imprintee was she was going to be extremely lucky. Seth and I had bonded immediately after I made him a turkey sandwich and made him watch cat videos on the internet. Yup, Embry was now fighting for the best friend position with Seth even though I told him there wasn't any competition. Embry was my best friend so was Jared and Paul but Embry and I just _clicked._

Anyway, like I had been saying before I got distracted. The return of the Cullen's was brining Sam some unwanted stress and add to the fact that Leah was now part of the pack…you could Sam was running low on tolerance. I had tried reaching out to Bella to see if we could hang out but Sam was being an asshole and not letting me and I couldn't ask Jacob because I knew Bella didn't want him to know whatever the hell had _really_ happened in Italy. I mean, at least I hoped she brought me a souvenir.

Jacob was probably going to have a chat with Edward and Bella. How he knew where they were going and when they were coming back was beyond me but I was going to make him drag me with him and if he still refused then I simply follow him. In these two weeks I have mastered the rather difficult art of phasing between _three_ forms. I had thought it would be easy but boy was I wrong. The first time I had been able to shift was into my baby form _again_ but when I had tried to phase back I couldn't which brings me to the reason why I didn't go to school for almost three days because I was stuck being a fur changing baby fox that could speak into people's minds.

So, phasing had taken a bit of practice then finally on a Wednesday morning when Sam and I were having an argument about bringing my car from Vegas here, I had shifted into my full size Kitsune form and boy, let me tell you. She was _massive._ Gabriel almost rivaled the size of Sam and Jacob and Paul which was completely saying something because their wolf forms were pretty gigantic but it came as a bit of shock when I phased into a black furred fox that was about the size of a hummer. Yeah, I had to convince Embry to drive to the Seattle to buy Emily a new dining table…

Anyway, with the victory of finally phasing into my adult form came my abilities. Grandmother Sora had guessed right when she said I'd probably have the ability to control the elements but add to that that I could actually _talk_ to the plant life and well, you could imagine complete and utter shock when I first shifted and heard about a thousand voices talking to one another and that wasn't even the _best_ part.

The best part was when they realized that I could actually _hear_ and _talk_ to them. It wasn't like every little bush or flower was speaking to me all at once, no, it was mainly the trees that talked along with some flowers. After a few hours I had managed to control their talking and block them out only to tune into them whenever they were directly asking me for something. So, I controlled the elements, talked to the local plant life, and what else?

Oh, right! I had night vision as well but that wasn't exactly rare or anything but what was rare was that the fact I had thermal vision as well and from pretty far distances too. It was kinda cool turning my abilities off and on and I was glad. Most of my abilities worked with my human form as well which surprised Gabriel. He said he only had limited time to use his abilities and even then most of his powers only ever worked when he was in his Kitsune or hybrid form.

I also had limited invisibility like Gabriel. I didn't have his rare ability of _death breath_ or whatever but I did have a rare ability myself. I could create _wormholes._ Okay, okay I know how weird is that? I swear I should be apart of the X-Men. You could imagine my shock when I had these weird purple glowing things _in_ my hands and when I threw one out another portal opened up a few feet away.

I didn't have complete control over it because it was proving to be extremely difficult to master. It was strange because the wormholes seemed to have a mind of their own probably the reason why it was acting like some rebellious teenager and I was getting pretty fed up with its attitude. All I wanted was a portal to get me from my room to Bella's, how hard was that? It wasn't much that I was asking for so tell me why when I attempted to do it the first time I ended up smack in the middle of Paul's room when he was having his special _me_ time?

Yeah…I would be scarred for _life._

So, I wasn't loaded with abilities' but I had some cool ones and I was focused on mastering them because apparently, I was quite powerful. Why? Well, because while most normal and high status Kitsunes has nine tails…I had _twelve._ Like, what the hell am I supposed to do with twelve tails?! I was already a target in our world let's not add twelve frickin' tails on top of that. Honestly, I didn't know how to feel about my twelve tails or my abilities. I was happy that I was what I was but I didn't want to bring any unnecessary dangers to my family or the reserve.

We are seriously diverging from the topic that I started on. So, heading back on track, Jacob was practically ready to sprint out the door but when he felt my stare on him, he stopped and looked up at me. Despite the two weeks that we've had to ourselves we hadn't really had time to spend together. Sam had most of the boys patrolling like crazy, school was a mess because I hardly saw Jacob, and even with after school Jacob was too busy running around like an errand boy. It was annoying the hell out of me that everyone else seemed to be spending time with _my_ boyfriend but me!

I arched an eyebrow at Jacob giving him a flat look that I already knew where he going. Jacob shook his head and my stare hardened. He looked away and hastily moved away from the dining table and towards the door. My jaw clenched. So, that's how it was going to be? Gabriel who was stuffing his face with popcorn and sitting between Paul; those two were having this super cute bromance going on. Gabriel had been watching with slightly hard eyes and they were directed at Jacob.

With a irritated sigh I got up from my spot between Embry and Seth, "I'll be right back." I excused in a quiet tone that had all five boys looking up at me. They probably noticed the iciness in my tone and were now looking between their retreating brother and the deadly calm Kitsune with murder in her eyes.

"I have ten bucks on Serena." Paul instantly started the betting and all the boys, including Ekko, were throwing in bets.

I rolled my eyes and swiftly followed Jacob who had probably heard me coming and was now standing stiffly at the tree line with an unreadable expression on his face. "You know," I drawled out in a lazy but cold voice, "Bella is my friend too."

Jacob sighed deeply, "I don't want you anywhere near that leech." His voice was gruff and harsh. It seemed that the both of us had caught each other in a bad mood. I knew I was. This could either end badly or very badly. I wasn't always in a bad mood but when I was…most people were smart enough to avoid any fights.

"You know how I feel about meeting him. He deserves hell for what he did to her." I answered back trying to keep calm.

Jacob didn't miss a beat, "I don't want you to come with me, Serena." I normally would've flinched at the harshness of his voice but I didn't. Yes, I was a bit hurt because he didn't want me to come but I knew he was just trying to keep me safe from Edward but Jacob knew I could handle myself. There was brief silence and there was stillness in the house behind us that made me realize the boys were probably listening in onto our conversation.

"I wasn't asking for permission, Jacob." I replied in a quiet tone. It should've gave Jacob a warning sign not to continue pissing me off but I guess this wolf was a bit deaf to his instincts.

"I know but I don't want you to come." Jacob snapped his eyes flaring with anger.

Dark brown clashed with icy blue and we were locked into a battle. "Either I come willingly or by force. I honestly don't care because I am _going_ to see Bella and I will talk to Edward." I hissed blackly.

Jacob huffed angrily, "I'll tell Sam."

My eyes narrowed dangerously and I saw him tense, "You wouldn't cross that line."

His heartbeat didn't stutter as he said, "I would if it meant keeping you away from Edward."

Another silence.

Hot anger was coursing through my body and I had every intention of just punching Jacob in his face but something held me back and the anger that was fueling my angry demons was now fading and I felt hurt and betrayed. He knew how much I've wanted to meet this Edward Cullen and how badly I've been trying to see Bella. I scoffed lightly with disbelief, shook my head, and turned away from Jacob muttering, "You'll regret that." For now, I was giving up but only because I knew exactly how I was going to give Jacob hell for this.

"Serena…" There was a sad and defeated tone in his voice as he uttered my name and for a moment, I felt my heart break slightly but I didn't stop walking but he knew I was listening, "I'm sorry."

I clenched my jaw, looked over my shoulder, and gave him the coldest look I could muster and said, "No, you are not." before walking into the warmth of my house and heading to my room and slamming my door; an obvious statement for everyone to _keep the hell out._

In my solitude I practiced my stupid wormholes and tried to master them as best as could by seeing how far I could cast them out. I also made a call to my father. I told him I desperately needed my car because Sam wasn't allowing me my freedom and my dad was all about my freedom and pissing off Sam. _"You know Shelia wouldn't make that journey and it would cost a lot to ship her to where you are, sweetie,"_ M dad said but I could hear the underlying mischief in his voice, _"But I could wire you some money to buy a decent whip, right? You're birthday is coming up and I bet a new car would definitely make for a nice gift."_ I loved my dad. He acted so much like a teenager then a father.

But I wasn't fixing for a car, nope, I already had a car but I had something else in mind. I smirked into my phone and replied sweetly, _"Daddy, how about a motorcycle?_ " Because I knew my dad was wild for them and had always wanted to buy me one but I always refused because I had Shelia but now, I didn't have her and I certainly didn't want another car but a motorcycle was perfect. It would definitely piss Sam off but I wanted my freedom and I wasn't the type to stand around idly like some pet.

No, I did what I wanted when I wanted with or without permission because that was how I was raised. I was fearless and reckless just like my father and just like my father; I knew how to get what I wanted.

Ending the call with my father I went on practicing my wormholes. They were becoming easier to control but like I had stated before; they had minds of their own. I was getting closer to Bella's house but not exactly there. I could've just jumped into the nearest wormhole that landed in her town but I wanted to be right in front of her door step. I had to master these wormholes. The afternoon was spent planning revenge, dealing with moody wormholes, honing my abilities, and searching for a decent motorcycle to buy. Ekko had somehow snuck into my room during the afternoon and had been helping me plan things out.

Ekko would never rat me out and I knew Gabriel wouldn't either but I knew Gabriel knew me well and had a pretty good idea of what I was doing. Jacob had returned a few hours ago and now, it was late in the evening. Gabriel had teleported into my room and was now thrown out on my bed flipping through the channels with boredom while Ekko was braiding his hair. I was finishing up a call about a motorcycle that looked pretty decent and below price range. I didn't have to worry about anyone from outside my room listening but I learned, from Gabriel, how to block others from listening into my room with my abilities'.

My dad had messaged me saying he had a very close friend who owned him a favor that sold motorcycles down in Seattle and I was welcome to come take a look at the ones he had and pick out whichever one I liked. All I needed now was a ride to Seattle. I glanced at Gabriel with a smirk and he was already grinning back at me since he probably read the message on my screen.

"Ready for an adventure tomorrow, Gabriel?" I asked innocently.

He chuckled and nodded with his grin turning into a wicked smirk, "You know it, Princess."

No one…not even Sam or Jacob could lock me up like some stupid damsel in distress and I was going to prove just that.

Just as I was turning off my computer and finishing up sending a text to Bella there was a knock on my door. Ah, yes, the downside of my ability to soundproof my room from werewolves was that I couldn't hear anything outside my room. I frowned towards my door and lowered the muffling protection down, "What do you want?" I asked with clear annoyance as I easily climbed up onto my bed and plopped onto Gabriel's lap.

"It's me, Serena."

Jacob Black.

I sighed muttering curses under my breath. I was mad at him and hurt. How dare he treat me like some fragile, stupid girl? I was obviously still crossed with him and I wasn't going just to forget what happened earlier either. "I don't want to see or talk to you, Black." I answered rather rudely ignoring the stab in my heart as I did.

I heard his heart pick up slightly, "I said I was sorry, Serena. Why can't you understand that all I want to do is protect you?" He asked curtly.

I bit back a growl as Gabriel sighed, "This is going to end badly."

"I don't need protection! I can take care of myself!" I snapped and added, "When you're doing acting like some sexist caveman then we'll talk but until you realize that I'm not some bitch ass damsel in distress I suggest you leave! I'm pretty sure you know how to do that, Black!" My tone was final and without waiting for his reply I put my muffling protection up and screamed into the pillow that Gabriel had offered me.

This was seriously turning out to be a bad week.


	15. Level Fifteen: Damn It, Jerry!

**_"We are made to persist. That's how we find out who we are."_**

 ** _-Tobias Wolff._**

* * *

" _I think we're safe to phase here."_ Gabriel murmured as we neared our designation.

Currently, it was mid afternoon and we were just getting to Seattle. We were in the heart of the city in our Kitsune forms but we were using our invisibility to keep us hidden from the humans. It had taken about two or so hours to get here on foot—I mean paws. It wasn't bad but we took a bit longer since Gabriel took a wrong turn and almost lead us off a damn cliff.

Anyway, I suggested teleporting here but Gabriel wasn't too keen. He was still practicing his teleporting and was afraid he'd send us somewhere other then our designation or pop us in the middle of some school room filled with teenagers again. Yeah, I know I asked and he simply shook his head and told me not to ask ever again. Ekko was sitting on top of a dumpster with a super small backpack strapped to his back containing our phones and wallets.

With a small huff I glanced around the dead end alley making sure no one was around. We were behind a huge line of dumpsters so I was pretty sure no one was watching us but you could never be too sure, ya know? Gabriel was the first to phase and I quickly followed. I groaned stretching and hearing bones pop.

"Despite running for two hours I feel like my limbs are going to fall off." I complained going to crack my back.

Gabriel watched amused, "I'm pretty sure that was your first real run. I'm not surprised your bones feel that way but you will get used too it. I did within a few weeks after I first phased." Gabriel assured me with a small grin.

Ekko happily jumped onto my shoulder while handing me my phone and going to jump onto Gabriel's to hand him his, "Well, I certainly had fun." Ekko piped up happily.

I unlocked my phone ignoring the missed calls and messages I had from Sam, Jared, Embry, Paul, and Bella and frowned, "Ekko, you drained half my battery playing that stupid game you downloaded last week!" I scowled at the furry creature who simply grinned mischievously at me.

"Did you want me to talk non-stop for two hours or be quiet and drain your battery for two hours?" Ekko demanded with this knowing tone in his smug voice.

I sighed, "You got a point."

Gabriel snorted, "Don't worry; he drained half of mine as well." Gabriel shot Ekko a dry and angry look. Ekko merely ignored Gabriel as we started to walk down the alley towards the busy street. The weather seemed a bit ominous in the city but then again it might have to do with all of the disappearances, kidnappings, and murders that have been happening in Seattle for the last few weeks. I heard the police were pinning it on gangs and stuff and honestly, I don't think Gangs were the problem. It was the supernatural that was probably behind all of these violent events.

Which meant I would probably get my ass chewed out by Sam when I get home because he shared my opinion and pinned it on vampires. Yeah, he is going to flip a whole barn when I get home from Seattle with a _motorcycle._ Funny thing is? I didn't care. Nope, had Sam listened to me when I threatened him that I would cause hell if he didn't allow me my freedom and stop being such a dick none of this would've been happening. I blame the werewolf genes. Stubborn mutts; the lot of them.

"So, do you want to know what happened last night during my patrol?" Gabriel casually asked as he examined his nails trying to play coy.

I arched my eyebrow at him in question, "What happened?" I asked curiously.

Gabriel smirked ever so slightly and said, "I saw Bella with her Cullen boy last night. I have no idea what the hell they were doing out so late and so near our borders but they were talking about you—well, Bella was. She's worried about you. According to her, Jacob informed her of the fight you two had and Bella feels at fault. Cullen didn't say much but inclined that maybe you were acting off and a bit foolish and I quote ' _She's part fox, now, Bella, foxes tend to have a lot of pride and hers got damaged by Jacob's protectiveness. She's just acting childish it has nothing to do with you'_ end quote." Gabriel recited from heart. He even lowered his voice deeply as if to impersonate Edward Cullen.

I felt my eye twitch with annoyance as someone bumped into my shoulder, "Stupid leech thinks he knows everything. Well, he can kiss my ass for all I care. Stupid blood sucking jerk! I still have yet to meet him but when I do—"

Gabriel rolled his eyes and cut me off, "You're going to tear him a new one and make him suffer for the hell he put Bella through, yes, yes I know. You've only said that a thousand times this week, Jesus, I need to find you a new hobby other then plotting against the Cullen." Gabriel snorted and I gave the human Kitsune the stank eye as we rounded a corner and headed down some street I didn't bother looking at.

I huff and grumbled, "I don't have freedom thanks to a certain Alpha."

Gabriel snickered, "I wonder why."

I groaned running a hand through my long hair and said, "Honestly, this wouldn't be happening if Sam wasn't being stuck a stiff! I wasn't even in any _danger._ It was Alice Cullen who was very fashionable—"

"Fashionable." Gabriel said in unison with me I gave him another stank eye.

He laughs and grins cheekily, "You've mentioned that about the same amount of times you've threatened Edward." He snorts at the end.

I glared at him before continuing on, "Even Jacob she was just a _harmless Cullen_ and are we forgetting that I am a trained Kitsune?" I flailed my arms around angrily making people stare at me strangely as if I needed mental help.

Gabriel laughed heartily, "Serena, you weren't even phasing properly back then and you didn't even have any of your abilities." He pointed out like the know-it-all he was. Jackass.

I glared at him darkly before pointing out, "I did go primal." I told him.

Gabriel sighed shaking his head, "I thought we talked about that. Primal isn't something good. It's bad." He said slowly as if talking to a dumbass. I didn't even notice that Ekko had snatched my phone away from my back pocket and was playing on my phone again.

I narrowed my eyes at Gabriel dangerously, "Don't make me hurt you, Gabriel." I said lowly before grinning when I saw his eyes widen ever so slightly and he shuffled an inch away from me, "Anyway, let's focus on the good that this will probably bring!" I added brightly.

Gabriel guffaws, "Ripping Edward Cullen a new asshole?"

"Exactly!" I cried out happily and clapping as if praising Gabriel.

Gabriel smiles at me and shakes his head, "You are definitely something else, Princess." Gabriel winks at me as if approving.

I grinned back at him thrilled, "I would be terribly boring otherwise." I answered back confidently as the name of the shop we were heading to come into sight. I mean, how could you not see it? There was a guy in a cow costume fighting a guy in a Statue of Liberty costume right in front of our motorcycle shop. Well, that was definitely a sight to see.

"That's just charming." Gabriel snickered as people gathered around with their phones pulled out and probably taking pictures or recording.

I laughed and shook my head, "Trust me," I said with a huge grin, "This stuff always happens in Vegas."

"Oh god." I heard Gabriel mutter as we came closer to the shop.

"Ekko, try not to drain my battery. I kinda need my phone." I remained the raccoon.

Ekko scoffed, "No, you don't because let me tell you, girlfriend, you have a shit ton of messages, missed calls, voicemails, and you even have someone following your blog on tumblr and you don't even seem to care therefore you obviously won't be _needing_ your phone." Ekko sassed.

Gabriel, despite the dislike he had for Ekko, started laughing. I giggled and shook my head, "You definitely need to lay off binge watching _American Dad_ on Netflix." I said.

Ekko gasped and whispered in my ear, "You know nothing, Jon Snow."

Gabriel and I both laughed, "That's not even an _American Dad_ reference." Gabriel pointed out.

Ekko sniffed answering indifferently, "I know what I said, peasant."

Gabriel glared at Ekko pointedly before complaining, "I hope you brought money because I am starving." He even rubbed his flat stomach for dramatic affect. Oh yeah, now he was bitching about food? He was the one who wanted to bail the moment the sun came up and skip breakfast before anyone else was awake making it easier to escape but bad luck for us, _as always,_ because Emily and Sam were already up and eating along side Paul and Jared. Of course they would be up that early on the day Gabriel and I were going off to Seattle.

Anyway, even when Emily insisted they eat before they off to _train_ and Gabriel shook his head and pointedly glared at me making it known that he wanted to leave and wanted to leave that moment before anything else happened. Sam being the asshat that he was questioned whether or not to let Paul or Jared join along and that was when I hauled ass out with Gabriel giving me a pointed look. Yeah, there was no doubt in my mind that Sam had been suspicious.

"God damn it, Jerry! How many times do I have to tell you not to get into a fight with Jake from the ice cream shop?!" I was presuming the owner, and the guy we were here to see, was yelling at this Jerry who was fixing his crown looking thing on his head looking annoyed and shooting daggers at the cow man who was probably this Jake fellow.

Jerry muttered under his breath, "I'll tenderize that stupid fat fuck."

Gabriel laughed and so did I. The boss guy sighed shaking his head, "Jesus Christ, I swear. Go back inside and trade spots with Angie. At least she can handle some trash talk from the walking steakhouse." Statue of Liberty Jerry shot his boss a dry look before grumpily making his way into the large and professional motorcycle shop. It had dozens of fancy motorcycles out for display like Harleys, Yakamas, and other brands that I didn't know because those two were literally all I knew about motorcycle brands.

"Hello, sir?" I spoke up gently with a friendly smile.

The older gentlemen turned around startled but took one look at me and beamed, "You must be the birthday girl!" He said instantly with a massive grin, "Well, I will be damned, I know I will, you look just like your momma! Except you got your daddy's lighter skin." He boasts as if proud he even remembered that.

I kept my friendly smile as we shook hands, "I didn't know you knew my mother." I told him honestly.

The man grinned widely, "I don't! Your old man used to work with me when this place was nothing but an old shit stain on the road! He often talked about your momma even showed me a pretty picture of her," I was having a hard time keeping a straight face because the way this guy was talking was pretty funny and I giggled when he leaned in closer as if telling me a secret, "Between you and me I don't remember shit on how your momma looks I'm just spit balling and hoping for the best."

I start laughing and Gabriel chuckles lightly. The gentlemen grinned thrilled by our reactions but quickly shakes his head, "Where are my manners? My momma would smack the shit out of me right now. I beg your pardon. My name is Jeremy Westly and I will be the man to put you on one of my beautiful motorcycles." He grins cheekily going as far as taking off some invisible hat and bowing slightly.

I giggled and slightly tilted my head forward, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Westly. I'm Serena Uley and I'll be riding of these beauties off into the sunset." I said with a cheery smile.

"Well let me tell you when your daddy called and asked me to finally repay him his favor I thought he was going to ask for my life in blood, seriously, I was about to shit my pants because your daddy can be downright terrifying beneath all of that charming exterior," It was true. My dad when he got pissed was scarier then facing Sam when Sam was on his man periods, "So imagine my damn surprise when all he asks is to put his little angel on one of my little angels? Shit, I prayed to God that night, I don't even believe God, but I prayed," He said looking so dead serious that I had to bit my lip from laughing, "Oh, I prayed and thanked the oh mighty lord that he let me off easy because your daddy used to be a real thug back in our days I'll tell you that!" He whooped with a big grin.

I swallowed my laughter and calmly said, "Well, I'm glad this isn't a burden to you, Mr. Westly." I said with sincerity.

"Shit, I rather give you a dozen of my beauties then anything else your father could've possibly asked for." Mr. Westly snorted waving his hand dismissively before grinning down at me, "So, beautiful princess," I heard Gabriel snort from beside me, "What did you have in mind?" He asked with this knowing glint as if he took one look at me and instantly matched me to a motorcycle.

I gave him a knowing look and a grin, "What did you have in mind, Mr. Westly?" I asked coyly.

His grins widens, if possible, "Well, why don't we take a walk?" He gestures us to follow him.

I really liked this guy. He was really in his element.

 **_break_**

"Well, that is about it, little princess." Mr. Westly grinned with so much enjoyment, "You've signed off on all of the papers and since I already had permission from your father there isn't need for him to sign these. This is a, uh, personal transaction if you will," He winked at me slyly and I giggled as I put away my I.D into my wallet and handed it to Ekko who in turn put it into his tiny backpack, "Now, this is where you can get the insurance for my baby, uh, excuse me I mean _your_ baby now," We both share a grin and Gabriel scoffs with laughter, "I suggest you head over after you leave from here before they close. That bitch of a Melinda likes to take her sweet fat ass time on her lunch at twelve," Mr. Westly scoffs with dislike for this Melinda, "Pardon my language sweetie," He adds rather quickly.

I dismissed him with a smile, "Don't worry I understand."

He smiles brightly handing me my paperwork, the map to the insurance place, and keys, "Also," He turned around picking up pieces of paper from the piles behind him, "These are mod shops if you have the need to pimp your baby out. I could offer you to do it now if you aren't busy…?" He hints with a giant grin.

I tapped my chin thoughtfully but declined respectfully, "Perhaps another time? We're kinda on a time schedule." I admitted sheepishly just partly lying.

He nods quickly in understanding, "Well, here is my personal business card. You just holler whenever you have the time and I will make that beauty come out like God himself would ride that baby." This man definitely had a knack for the dramatics but it suited him. He was a salesman.

I smiled happily and chirped, "You have a deal. I will hold you out on that." I teased lightly.

He laughs loudly, "I like you, girlie, you are a whole lot nicer then your daddy was back in our day let me tell you!" He says merrily. _He's only told me a hundred times in the short thirty minutes we've been here_ , I thought doing a mental eye roll.

"My dad's mellowed out since you last saw him, I'm sure." I smiled sweetly.

He grins hugely before saying, "Ah, I'm sure with a pretty little thing like you," I giggle, "As I saying, princess, any questions or anything just give me a hoot and I'll be more then happy to answer. Paperwork is all set all you need is the insurance although you are covered for the month but you should get it before you head back to Forks. Don't forget to get the helmets that you picked out from Linda and god help me— _Jerry!"_ Mr. Westly boomed when he glanced over us to glare at fellow worker Jerry who was flipping out Jake from across the street.

Jerry discreetly walked away as if nothing had happened while Mr. Westly muttered, "That damn juvenile delinquent! Princess take my advice and do not listen to your wife when she says to make a program for rebellious gang bangers because it will just raise your damn blood pressure I can tell you that—oh god damn it! _Jerry!_ You best get your damn hands off of my daughter!" Mr. Westly got up angrily and sent me a massive grin, "I hope you enjoy your new pride and joy, princess and I beg your pardon but I have an ass to kick." He says sweetly before lumbering out of his office towards Jerry who was fast walking away from Mr. Westly.

I blinked and laughed turning to grin at Gabriel who was watching the loud boss man chase after Jerry the delinquent, "He is certainly something else." I mused with laughter as I got up from my seat with the shiny and pretty cat folder Mr. Westly gave me since he ran out of his business folders. It kept all of my paperwork and even an owner's manual. I slipped the map to the insurance place to Gabriel who took it and began to memorize it as I slipped the rest of the papers into the folder and put one of the extra keys into Ekko's backpack.

It was funny how no one said a word about the raccoon playing games on a phone on top of a teenagers head. It was quiet funny and odd. You thought someone would've said something by now. "Well, we officially have Sam's heart attack." Gabriel commented with a grin.

I matched his grin with one of my own, "This is going to be awesome!" We high fived each other before getting up and heading over to Linda who had our helmets waiting for us. She smiled in this sickly sweet kind of way handing over our helmets.

"Uh, you don't by any chance have anything for," I trailed off and pointed upwards towards the raccoon watching funny prank videos on my phone and gave a smile towards Linda.

She popped her gum eying the raccoon looking like she definitely wanted to say something but offered a fake smile, "Let me see what we have." She says in a overly sweet voice before getting up and doing this weird strut down to the back room.

"I'm hungry." Gabriel complained with this adorable pout.

I rolled my eyes as I glanced at my watch, "Well, you're going to have to die of starvation because we have to reach that insurance place before twelve and if you're not dead by then, then we can go grab something to eat." I smiled at him happily.

He rolls his eyes, "What if I die on the way there?" He demands with this devilishly handsome smirk.

I snort, "Then I leave your dead ass behind."


	16. Level Sixteen: Ready, Set, ACTION!

**_"A relationship with the one you love should never be built on control, or dominance. Love them for them, and trust that they do the same."_**

 ** _-John Cena._**

* * *

"I am so full." Gabriel yawned and stretched luxuriously as we stood outside a small Italian restaurant. It was around two or three in the afternoon and we had accomplished a lot in our fun-filled day. We got my new motorcycle that I decided to call _Raven._ We got insurance for _Raven_ right after we left Mr. Westly's shop and now, we just finished eating some amazing food. It was getting rather late for us…well, technically it wasn't but I was positive the pack must've been flipping shit right now trying to figure out where I was.

Okay, so I felt slightly bad but hey, Sam was denying my freedom. What else was I supposed to do? Just allow him to do whatever he pleased because he was paranoid as hell? Not even my father was as strict as Sam and that was saying something. There had been this nagging feeling in my stomach since we left the safety of the reserve and it was only getting more and more noticeable. It obviously wasn't hunger so…what was it? Did it mean something was going to happen? Was I the only feeling it? Did Gabriel feel it too? If so, he made no signs that he did.

Maybe it was time to head back home before something bad happened.

"I think we should head back to the reserve." Gabriel's usually playful tone was dark and low. My eyes meet his dark ones. His posture was tense and stiff as if he was waiting for someone to come out and attack us at any moment. His eyes were sharp and darting around every few seconds. I frowned. Did he feel it too? The ominous feeling in his stomach? So, I wasn't the only one.

I glanced around the quiet street. There were people out and about but not too many and there were cars driving by but not a lot of them. I guess a lot of folks were staying inside because of all the crimes going on in the city. I didn't blame them. I cleared my throat softly, "We better get going before it gets too dark." I spoke up quietly trying to keep a casual tone but keeping my voice low so anyone with supernatural hearing wouldn't be able to hear us.

Gabriel nodded stiffly and we both began making our way towards _Raven_ but stopped when we noticed a lone figure leaning against my new beauty. Gabriel remained cool and collected but I could see his muscles tensing and his fingers flexing readying himself for the worst. The figure seemed to be a guy either in his late teens or early twenties probably a college student from the looks of it but he was wearing a black leather jacket, a matching black shirt, some fitted denim jeans, and some black leather boots. His hair was this odd shade of sandy brown and his eyes were an innocent shade of light brown.

He looked harmless…merely a curious college guy who was admiring a beautiful machine.

But something felt _off_ about him.

As we continued walking closer to where _Raven_ was parked…his scent hit me. _Honey._ Gabriel visibly tensed and stopped a few feet away from _Raven_ and the guy who was seemed to looking out into the far distance trying to look aloof and dramatic. I stood beside Gabriel eying the older boy warily before clearing my throat, "Can I help you?"

"Never knew other supernatural creatures existed," His voice was rough and scratchy; "I'm trying to figure out what exactly you two are." His eyes met mine and I reframed myself from flinching back. He was wearing contacts. He had his hands stuffed into his jacket pockets and was now watching us with fixed curiosity.

I sniffed and answered quietly, "Good luck with that," His eyes narrowed the tiniest bit but his posture remained the same, "I hope you have fun with that but we need to get going so if you would kindly get _off_ my new baby I would really appreciate it." My voice was now speaking in a low, threatening whisper and my eyes were narrowed just like his.

The guy smirked clearly entertained for some reason and he leaned away from _Raven_ and coyly said, "Now, now I'm not trying to be…rude," A wide grinned stretched across his lips showing off his perfect white teeth, "I'm just innocently wondering what you are and what you're doing here. I don't think I've ever come across a scent like yours." His eyes were disturbingly staring into mine and I wanted to look away badly but I knew I couldn't.

It seemed like the temperature had dropped several degrees and I secretly wished Jacob was nearby since he was like my own personal heater. Gabriel was the one to speak this time and his voice was dead cold and flat, "For a vampire you don't have great hearing, do you? Get off the motorcycle. We have places to be." The growl in his voice was rumbling in the back of his throat and it sounded _deadly_.

The guy eyed Gabriel with sudden wariness, gave a shrug, and leaned off of _Raven_ before taking a few steps away from us with his hands held up in surrender, "I didn't mean any harm. I was just curious, is all." His voice was sincere but his heart beat gave him away because it started beating a tiny bit. Gabriel didn't show any indication that he knew the leech was lying and neither did I.

Just to show him we didn't know he was lying to our faces I gave a small, bright smile, "Sorry, if we seem a bit aggressive but we're just trying to get back home before it gets dark, ya know? With everything happening lately…I mean, you understand, right?" I asked with a warm and gentle voice and my eyes widened as if for dramatic effect.

The guy smirked and nodded, "Yeah, I understand," He drawled out lazily but something in his voice sounded smug for some reason, "Gotta get back before the parents started tripping, am I right?" He chuckled lightly and I gave a giggle, "Sorry for the weirdness." He gave a friendly smile before stuffing his hands back into his pockets and walked away from us. We watched him leave into the direction opposite of the street and once he jumped over the wall, I heard the familiar _whoosh_ sound and knew he had started running and was gone.

"Do you think he has something to do with the crimes happening in the city?" I asked Gabriel gently.

Gabriel was staring at the wall that the guy had jumped over with deep concentration before answering gruffly, "I think so."

Silently, we got onto _Raven_ and started the long three hour drive back to the reserve. Despite the encounter with the vampire…the feeling in my stomach only grew worse and I was starting to get antsy but had to keep a clear mind as I drove. Sometime after we left the city, we had to stop to put gas since _Raven_ had about half tank when we reached the outside of the city. I frowned and muttered, "I hope this shit has good gas mileage."

"Nah, it probably does. I read the reviews online. Someone probably took this beauty out for a ride and didn't fill the gas tank." Gabriel spoke up as he took off his helmet and I followed suit. I ruffled my hair trying to fix it as I passed my helmet to Gabriel. Ekko handed me my wallet and I took it before wondering into the empty gas station. I blinked when I didn't see anyone at the register and frowned when I rang the bell and no one answered.

I rang it again calling out, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

I was about to turn on my heel and leave when I heard muffled footsteps coming towards me. I froze and I heard Gabriel rushing towards me. "Sorry, ma'am!" The voice hollered and a young teenage boy rushed from the back to the register. From the corner of my eye I saw Gabriel halt and eye the boy cautiously. The boy looked disheveled and he was panting. I sniffed and scrunched my face up when I smelt arousal lingering around him.

"Getting some while on the job?" I chuckled trying not to look disgusted.

He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, "It's been slow lately so I kinda…I'm sorry about that. How much?" He asked glancing outside to see what number I was parked in front of and paled slightly when he saw Gabriel outside with his arms crossed across his chest and glaring at him.

I giggled nervously as I shot Gabriel a glare and Gabriel snorted looking away and heading back to our ride where Ekko was cautiously waiting, "Uh, sorry about him. He's a bit protective…you know since all of the things that have been happening in Seattle." I said with a nervous grin.

The young boy nodded, "Yeah, my pops keeps talking about it. He won't let my older sister go to school until things calm down. I understand why your boyfriend's like that." He says as I handed him twenty dollars.

I laughed, "He's not my boyfriend," I snort, "Now, my boyfriend is another story." I added gloomily.

The boy cocked his eyebrow as he fixed his messy sex hair, "Trouble in paradise?"

I groaned and nodded muttering, "He thinks I can't protect myself and I know it looks like I can't but I can. We kinda got into a fight about it. His…work makes it hard for us to see each other and it feels like…everyone else gets to see him other then me…" I scowled and quickly apologize, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to just spring my problems onto you!"

The boy who looked to be listening intently gave me a small smile, "No, it's totally fine. You have to vent to someone, right? I can understand because I was sorta in that position a few weeks ago with my girlfriend…she's really tough and she likes going off into the woods and a boyfriend's job is to protect their girls, right? So, I kinda went off on her one day and well, she punched me in the face calling me a sexist idiot and stormed off." He chuckled rubbing the side of his face as if remembering the punch.

I blinked at him and leaned onto the counter listening intently, "And how did you guys make up?"

He frowned slightly, "She got into some trouble when her friend got jumped…she was so busy trying to protect her friend that…she forgot to protect _herself_. I guess what I'm trying to say is that…yeah, you can handle yourself but you can't win a war by yourself you have to have someone at your side to protect _you_ while _you_ protect someone else, ya know?" He said then added in a stutter, "But I don't know what do I know? I'm only sixteen."

I smiled and laughed, "No, I understand what you're trying to say…thank you!" I beamed taking my receipt and walking out of the gas station where Gabriel was pumping gas.

"Sixteen year olds are pretty wise, huh? Especially after they've had sex in a storage closet at a gas station, how romantic." Gabriel spoke up with heavy sarcasm in his voice.

I stared at him dryly as Ekko climbed on top of my shoulder, "You're a real party pooper, aren't you?" I muttered as we waited for _Raven_ to have her fill on gas.

Gabriel cheekily grins, "I'm the best at parties. My favorites are funerals." He sasses.

I arched an eyebrow, "Wow, someone is definitely sassy this afternoon." I commented obviously.

He snorts, "I'm just ready to head home. All of this secret mission stuff is kinda tiring and to be honest, I'm not looking forward to the earful we're going to get from your brother." He makes a face and I laugh.

"True," I drawled on with a frown before shrugging, "You can just run past me and make a break into my room as I get chewed out." I suggested.

"Or go through her window." Ekko added.

I gasped and nodded, "I left it unlocked earlier. Ekko you are such a thieving monster. I am truly proud." I said as he snuggled into my chest and I cuddled with him.

Gabriel faked gagged and I smacked his shoulder playfully. Gabriel smirks as he puts the nozzle into its place and gestures for us to get on. As I was about to swing one of my legs over to sit onto the leather seat I heard a familiar sound. It was a spilt second as the smell of honey hit me and then I became aware of the mass heading right towards me.

Gabriel yanked me out the way as a blur sped by us with a snarl and vanished behind the cover of the trees. "Vampires." Gabriel snarled with annoyance.

I sighed running a hand through my hair, "We obviously can't just leave with them tailing us, Gabriel."

"And what do you expect? We just waltz into the woods filled with blood-thirsty vampires?" He demands hotly.

I just stared at him flatly wondering why he was playing the dramatics. He grinned happily, "I love our bonding methods. Come on. Let's go chase this freak." He says excitedly as he glances around the remote parking lot and rushes by me and into the direction the vampire went into.

I shook my head as I set Ekko on _Raven,_ "Stay here until we get back, okay?" I asked Ekko.

He nods and comfortably sits on the leather seat, "What if something happens?"

I gave him a dry look, "Don't tell you completely drained our phones."

Distantly, I heard the snarls of vampires and Gabriel's growling. I shook my head as I started to jog into his direction, "Just stay put!" With that I focused on following the sounds of an unfair fight between several vampires and one Kitsune. I pushed myself to go faster until everything around me was a blur and I felt like I was weightless. They were far and I immediately went into offense mode and tackled the first blood sucker I caught sight of. I flew past the first leech and quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and as I landed I put all of my strength into my arms and squeezed.

The sound of someone dragging their nails on a chalkboard rang through my ears as the vampire screeched wildly but it was cut short when I felt a distinctive _pop!_ Its head came clean off and I flung it into an opposite direction before I heard one of them turn their attention onto me. Its blood red eyes eyed me hungrily as I motioned her to bring it on. She bared her fangs, snarled wildly, and lunged at me the same time another leech did. I smirked as the ground started rumbling and suddenly there was a huge groan from one of the trees beside me. The ground started shaking underneath my feet halting the vampires mid attack. Gabriel took the advantage and quickly finished the vampire he was fighting. While he was fighting in his fox form I was fighting in my human one.

With another loud groan, the tree's roots snapped out into the open and wrapped around one of the vampires' necks lifting them into the air. Another root slammed into a vampire that was about to swipe her claws at me and sent her flying into another tree root that quickly slammed her into the ground with so much force that the ground cracked around her and she fell into the newly made hole.

I smirked as I swiftly dodged the swiping claws of one of the vampires and managed to jab their midsection fiercely making them stumble back and hiss at me angrily. He disappeared and I whirled around as I forced my claws out and rammed them into the side of the vampire's head and into the side of a tree trunk. His face cracked—like actually cracked. I quickly ducked as I heard the sound of _whooshing_ thinking it was a vampire but it was a root and it slammed itself into the side of the distorted vampires head—smashing his head into pieces.

I should've been terrified…and deep down I was but my instinct was taking over leaving me little time to decide on what the hell I was feeling. I was just glad that vampire didn't bleed because if they did…it would've been a whole different story. It felt…not to sound like total serial killer…but killing these vampires felt _right._ These leeches would've probably killed someone else, right? They were attacking _us_ and aiming to kill so, why should I feel that I killed a killer? Did it make me a killer?

Or was it just natural to feel relieved when you finished killing an enemy? I knew vampires have killed off many of my kin…despite the inner conflict I had inside my mind I kept dodging and fighting against the vampires that were quickly catching on that they simply were not going to win this fight. It had been eight against two and now three were dead, two were too injured to fight, and now there were three. Gabriel was circling around them threateningly with a fierce growl emitting from his throat. The vampires were looking between each other as if silently asking what to do. One of them looked considerably young…and terrified.

The two older ones glanced at each other and I saw a flicker of understanding pass through their eyes before they both launched themselves towards us. One flew at Gabriel and the other towards me. We just a blur as we _whooshed_ into a mass of limbs grabbing, dodging, hitting, and throwing each other but dodging each other's blows instantly. I grunted when the leech managed to claw at my side and from the corner of my eyes I saw the younger vampire dart off into the direction of the city.

In my moment of distraction I felt claws slash across my face. I cried out and flew back into a tree trunk, dazed. Pain seared my skin and I felt the slashes run along my face and the blood dripping out but I could feel my body trying to immediately heal itself. Gabriel, fighting off his leech, heard my cry and was instantly standing in front of me protectively snarling and snapping his massive jaws at the last two vampires.

They snapped and hissed at us with blood red eyes. I flew past Gabriel and slammed into the two vampires using all of my force to shove them into the waiting roots of the tree behind them. Both bodies slammed into the roots and screeched in horror and pain as the roots impaled them and smashed them into the ground repeatedly. The ground groaned and rumbled in protest and the vampire's screeches began to recede until finally the roots allowed their bodies to thud onto the harsh ground.

Yeah, I was totally glad vampires didn't bleed. Had there been blood I would've had a panic attack and died. The scene probably would've given anyone else nightmares had they not been used to the supernatural life but I was so I knew what to expect. It was gruesome and I did feel my stomach turn uneasily but it was either them or us.

I was brought back to reality when I heard the sound of ear-piercing shrieking. Gabriel was in his human form and pulling one of the vampires' heads off and there was a loud pop before he flung the head into a random direction before moving onto the other vampire. "Well," Gabriel grinned up at me as he tugged on the vampire's head, "That was definitely fun. You okay, Princess? Saw you get slashed across the face." He asked though his tone was playful his eyes were concern and hard as they eyed my face.

I went up to touch my face and winced when I felt the slashes but the pain wasn't as bad and the blood has stopped, "How bad are they?" I asked him as he flung the head behind him without a care in the world.

He walked up to me and cradled my face eying them carefully, "They were pretty deep. You're lucky she missed your eye but they should be healed within a few minutes. Skin is easier to heal then broken bones, always remember that, Princess." Gabriel murmured looking around as the woods grew eerily silent. It had gotten really dark but luckily we had built in night vision so we could easily see in the dark. A sudden thought came to me.

"Wait…" I blinked and changed my vision to my thermal looking for _any_ heat signatures of any type, "Weren't there eight of them?" I asked Gabriel as his shoulders tensed and his eyes whipped around, "We only finished off six of them…where are the other two?" I breathed almost silently. My eyes flickered towards the hole in the ground and found no heat signatures of any sort and my eyes looked towards the direction I remember the other one flying into and nothing.

Did they run off?

"They probably ran off." Gabriel commented but even he seemed doubtful.

I kept my senses heightened as I turned to the trees eying them. I really didn't want to hear them shouting at me and asking me questions. I knew we weren't alone. I felt them somewhere in the forest…wait, maybe…they weren't on ground….My eyes flashed up instantly and Gabriel followed.

Nothing.

I frowned and went to eye the tree I was standing in front of and lowered my mental barrier and instantly I was bombarded with _thousands_ of voices…they weren't shouting like the other day when I was in the forest…these trees were _whispering._

" _Haven't seen these foxes in a long time…"_ One whispered puzzled.

" _Damn, vampires. Hate them all."_ One whispered hatefully.

" _They disrupted our sleep."_ I heard one complain.

I sucked in a breath and asked, _"Did they leave?"_

That instantly silenced the trees surrounding me as I closed the barrier so that only the trees within a few feet of me could hear me and I could hear them. _"A fox that speaks to the trees…have not seen something like that in my many years of living."_ A raspy voice spoke up silenced the other whispers.

It was the tree I was staring at, _"They fled when they saw their friends getting bashed into the ground…"_

But something was off…something else was _here._ What could is possibly be that not even the trees could sense it? I looked at Gabriel who was standing still with watchful eyes. I thanked them and closed the barrier. We couldn't leave with survivors…what if they followed us home? I would never forgive myself if something happened to someone in town or on the reserve…it would only serve to prove Harry was right.

"Serena…"Gabriel spoke up taking a step towards me when suddenly…I heard it. _Whooshing._ Running right towards us…Gabriel tensed and I was at his side readying myself. They weren't just two…there were _ten_ of them now and one of them smelled awfully familiar. I looked at Gabriel with slight panic. His eyes met mine and I saw a flash of worry in his eyes before it was whipped away clean. "We can handle this, Princess. Just remember your training."

I nodded stiffly as the sound grew closer and closer and right as they were going to appear within our small clearing, I felt my eyes shifting color. The first two vampires that crossed the threshold were instantly slammed by the roots of the trees as Gabriel shifted and roared as another two came right at us with claws and fangs bared. Four others were right on their heels and I felt my heart picking up in speed. I was panicking and they sensed it because the moment they heard the rate of my heart…they turned their angry, blood red eyes onto me. Gabriel watched in horror when they shifted attention from him unto me. He went to move to my side but was slammed violently from the side from one of the vampires that were thrown away by the roots.

Gabriel flew out of the clearing and hit a tree with great force. _Gabriel!_ My mind screamed but my body was frozen and no sound escaped my lips. My heart was picking up speed faster…faster…they were grinning sadistically at me with eyes full of eager hunger. No, no, no. Why did it have to have happened now? Of _all_ times?

I was grabbed and flung back into a tree. I gasped in pain as one of them dug their claws into my shoulder, deeply and curled their fingers into my flesh. I screamed as their claws hit and scraped against my bone. I heard cackling. I heard bodies being thrown. The roots…they were still fighting but these vampires were now anticipating their moves and moving out of their range. Glowing red eyes watched with joy before the claws were violently ripped out and the eyes were momentarily gone. I clenched my teeth repressing a scream of pain I wanted to let out.

I heard Gabriel snarling somewhere and fighting off the vampires. The wind had picked up violently…the ground was rumbling angrily. Gabriel was being cornered by five of the vampires…another three were trying to distract the roots…two were leering right at me with smirks and grins.

I struggled to get up ignoring the flashes of pain ripping through me. I squeezed my eyes shut as my body suddenly began to grow cold…alarmingly cold… _ice cold._ My eyes flickered open and with a cry I threw out my hand. Instantly sharp shards of ice appeared from thin air and sliced through the air. The vampires screeched, hissed, and roared from pain and shock. My heart was racing…racing so quickly…I could feel my vision dimming and with that more panic. I threw out both hands this time whimpering softly when pain erupted from my shoulder. The shards dug themselves deeply into the vampires but the vampires quickly gained composure. Gabriel was being pinned down…no, no, _no!_

I took a deep breath threw out my hand opening a portal, flung myself into it, and straight into the slashing claws meant for Gabriel and with an ear shattering scream felt an invisible force explode around me forcing _everything_ back. The vampires flew out of the clearing, the trees groaned with protest as they leaned back from the force, and Gabriel stumbled roughly into a boulder. My body hit the ground with a loud thud as my breathing began to get shallow.

Gabriel was at my side at once, "Serena, Serena!" He called in panic as his horrified eyed searched mine as he gently shook me trying to keep me awake.

The beating of my heart was getting to alarming rate…the vampires were quick to get on their feet and were heading back. Gabriel was gone and I was being picked up I screamed when claws dug into my skin my blood being spilt…laughter…cackles…Gabriel snarling trying to fight them off of me but failing. Seriously, this was the _worst_ time to have a panic attack. Why was it taking so long? Why did it have to happen now?

Just as I slammed against a tree and I was beginning to fade…there was a horrific roar…snarls…growls…different ones…the ones belonging to…werewolves.

The vampire holding me was thrown back and I landed on the ground dully. I gasped in and withered in pain blinking rapidly trying to gain my eye sight back. Why wasn't I healing? All around me…the sound of shrieking glass pierced my ears then…growls…and snarls…sounds that should only belong in nightmares.

I remember vaguely…slipping in and out of consciousness. It was a different image each time. A vampire was grabbing me when a blur of red fur tackled it away. The other…I was staring up at the starry sky. The other image was a pair of dark brown eyes staring down at me with a look of fear…a look of helplessness…

When I slipped back into reality again I was tucked into…Sam's room? How did I get here? Bandages wrapped around my midsection, my shoulders, my arms, and one on my left cheek. It was quiet…too quiet. I rasped in a breath and painfully sat up. Why couldn't I hear anything? Why couldn't I feel anyone? What the hell was going on? What had happened?!

My rapid heartbeat must've alerted someone because not a second later was the door slammed open and Jacob was there…his eyes wide and alert until they landed on me trying to sit up. Absolute relief filled his eyes and suddenly, he was at my side. His arm was wrapping around my waist pulling me into him into a hug that strangely didn't cause me any type of pain.

"Thank God." Jacob breathed with so much relief. I felt his shoulders sag downwards.

"Jacob…? What happened?" I whispered in a low, raspy voice.

He pulled back and looked at me with anger in his brooding eyes, "What were you _thinking?_ " He demanded in an angry whisper as if he couldn't even bring himself to yell at me. That's how _furious_ he was.

I shrunk back and tried wiggling out of his hold but…he kept his grip tight not enough to hurt me but enough to keep me from squirming away. "Serena." His voice was demanding an answer and it was clear he wasn't going to let go until I gave him some sort of answer.

I stopped trying to get away from him and settled for looking anywhere but him as I answered meekly, "I…I did it out of spite and got my ass handed to me on a silver platter." Wow, even after potentially dying I still had the nerve to act sassy.

Jacob apparently didn't find it funny _at all_ because a snarl ripped off of his chest and I flinched, "Not the motorcycle…why would you purposely chase after those vampires? Serena, what the _fuck_ gave you the idea to square off against newborns?" He demanded grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at him. His grip wasn't rough, in fact it was surprisingly gentle, but still the action was still kinda aggressive.

I felt a familiar sting and I felt a lump in my throat as his eyes bore into mine. Tears streamed down my face and I saw the fury in his eyes subside slightly but he didn't' say anything…didn't comfort me…not until I answered him. I swallowed the lump in my throat thickly and whispered, "I…didn't want them following us back home," My voice was shaky but I knew it was simply due to the fact that Jacob was staring at me with so much anger that it was affecting me _badly_ , "For a moment…I thought if we got on and drove away that would be the end of it but…the bigger part of me knew that they would've followed…I didn't want to bring trouble back home…it would've proved Harry right…maybe he was right, Jacob," My voice broke and I felt my heart beating painfully at the same time my chest constricted painfully, "Maybe…maybe I should leave." A broken sound left my lips as I buried my head into his chest.

How could I have been so stupid?

What was I thinking?

No, I knew what I was thinking…I was trying to keep my family safe…and it resulted in disaster. Jacob's arms wrapped around my tiny, shaking form as I continued to soak his nice shirt with my tears and all I could think was how stupid I was…I almost got Gabriel killed…I almost _died._

"I'm sorry…" I kept repeating into his chest as his hands rubbed my back in an soothing manner no longer angry…no, his movements were understanding…gentle…as if I would break if he applied too much pressure.

"Harry was wrong," Jacob's voice rang in my ears sweetly…the pain my chest faded…the tears ceased, "You belong _here_ with the pack…with me…fighting by my side," His words were the softest I've ever heard them…almost nervous… "I know I overreacted…I think we both did…" He says lowly his grip tightening ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry, Jacob." I whispered again into his chest almost pitifully…honestly it was the only thing I could even think of saying. What I must have put him through…I couldn't begin to imagine.

"I thought I lost you."

I wanted to cry again. He sucked in a small breath and his breath quivered as he exhaled. An apology was on the tip of my tongue but Jacob effectively silenced me when he lifted my head and brought his lips onto mine.

For a moment, everything was forgotten. His lips were warm and gentle but dominant nevertheless. Werewolves, I tell ya. One hand cradled my face bringing me impossibly closer while the other was resting on my back supporting me securely. My hands were on his chest rubbing small, soothing circles. Our lips gentle and nervous…testing the water kinda…until I let my hands cup his face and pressed my lips a bit more eagerly onto his.

A rumbling growl softly emitted from the back of his throat but before Jacob could deepen the kiss the sound of someone stomping towards the room made us pull away. The door was already open allowing us to see the owner of the loud footsteps.

It was Sam.

Different emotions flickered through his face; worry, regret, anger, and relief all within a short span of a couple of seconds until…they settled on one; anger.

His posture tensed and a growl was on his lips but Jacob's growl overpowered his and I felt Jacob's hold on me tighten even more, "She's been through enough, Sam. None of this would've happened if you were paranoid as fuck and I was a fucking dick and she wasn't so hard headed." Jacob spoke up icily giving Sam a very deadly and I meant _deadly_ glare.

Sam pursued his lips almost wanting to snap at the younger boy but sighed running a hand through his hair, "I think we're all at fault here…and I know we all know that." His voice strained as if he didn't like to admit his own fault.

But before Sam could continue Emily burst into the room, "Oh, my poor _baby!_ " Her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying and she was quick to drag me into a gentle but strong hug despite with huff Jacob gave. "I have never been so scared in my entire life! Serena, I swear, you are lucky that I don't kick your ass because I want to so bad but I can't because I'm so relieved that you're alive!" She rushed out grabbing my cheeks and making me look at her.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled sincerely because it was the only thing I could even think of saying to my family.

"You're grounded, by the way." Sam added.

I groaned.


	17. Level Seventeen: Raccoon's, man

_**"We were each other's intimates."**_

 _ **-Paul McCartney.**_

* * *

I was sitting by myself on the beach earlier that afternoon. It took a lot to budge Sam to let me sit on the beach alone while everyone else was running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Gabriel was making the journey to his home for answers on why I was suddenly powerless. I couldn't even shift. I was human again and I was scared. The boys were off running border patrols since the attack three nights ago. I had been out for _three_ days. No wonder why everyone was so relieved to see me finally awake. Ekko had gone off with Gabriel saying he was homesick and to be honest, I knew Ekko wasn't coming back. The poor thing had been terrified that night since the vampires almost targeted him and I was glad they didn't hurt the little guy.

I had my knees pulled up to my chest and my arms tightly wrapped around my knees as I stared out at the ocean. There was no wind today…they were blue, cloudless skies with a bit of coldness but it was beautiful today and peaceful. The waves were calm and lazy as they crashed against the shore. I had my chin resting against the top of my knees wondering what was going on around here. Things were different and I couldn't figure out whether it was good or bad but my gut was telling me it was bad. On a good note, my birthday was only a few days away. Even though Sam had bluntly stated I was grounded for the rest of my life I knew he wasn't serious.

He was trying his best to not be a complete asshole of an older brother which I knew was super hard for him. I snorted lightly and shook my head. What was going to happen now? My eyes drifted to the bracelet that Sam gave me when I first came here. I smiled softly. Things were not what I thought they were going to be when I first came here but I wouldn't change it for the world. Things could only get better from here, right?

Sam promised that he would try not to be so strict with me…well, he promised Emily but I was there when he promised her that he would chill out. I wasn't sure how that would go seeing as how things were recently. Sam was on alert…something was off about the second wave of vampires that attacked Gabriel and I. Sam said they found the mangled body of a newborn not far from the gas station. Sam was positive that the vampires that attacked us after were _not_ newborns. They were older vampires…but why would they kill one of their own like that?

Questions about that night swirled ominously in my head and I dragged out a sigh burying my head into my arms. This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't gone off like some cocky idiot trying to prove something that I didn't need to prove. I was such an idiot. The familiar sting of tears made me sniffle and bury my head further into my arms. Gabriel could've died…Ekko could've died too…I should've _died._ Tears poured down from my eyes as a lump in my throat grew bigger. I could've lost everything I worked for just because I didn't want a bruised ego and pride.

If Sam and Jacob would've come a second later…? I would've been dead right now…I thought of the faces of my loved ones…how they would react— _no stop._ I halted the swirl of dark thoughts immediately. I couldn't think like that. Sam and Jacob had gotten there in time and I was alive. I leaned my head back with eyes closed as I exhaled loudly trying to steady to breathing and heart rate. I couldn't afford to think like that. I made a mistake…a grave one that could've ended horribly but thank God it didn't. That was all that mattered. I was alive, I was breathing, and everyone I loved was the same.

I heard the sound of sand shifting from behind me and right as I turned around I was being lifted up into the air. I instantly squealed and flailed as Jacob's deep laughter greeted my ears. "Jacob Black if you don't put me down this second!" I ordered with a racing heart but I felt my earlier worries instantly melting away now that Jake was here. His presence was a wash of sweet relief and his laughter soothed over my stress and replaced it with warmth and security. I always found comfort with him and I was glad he was here although I thought he'd be running around on patrols for the rest of the evening.

Jacob laughed and set me down on my feet but kept his arms tightly around my waist as he turned me around so I was flushed against his warm body. My hands were laid on his hard chest as I glanced up at the silly wolf boy with a gentle and relieved smile. He drove away my bad thoughts almost like a repellent. His eyes were full of mirth as they locked onto mine but suddenly the mirth was gone and his smile was now replaced with a frown. His dark eyes flickering with worry.

My smile vanished and I looked at him confused, "What?" I asked him quietly with an almost hopeless expression.

His rough, calloused hand reached up to tentatively touch the side of my right eye. My eyes widen with realization, "Oh, don't worry about that. I was just freaking myself out." I avoided his eyes as I tried to pull away— _tried._

His arm tightened around my waist pressing me more firmly into him as his hand gently moved under my chin and swiftly made me look up at him, "What's wrong?" He asked lowly with worry.

I bit my lip and shyly looked away from his smoldering stare, "Just bad thoughts." I answered vaguely knowing he'd put two and two together. His eyes flickered with recognition and he gave a small nod but nuzzled his face into the side of my neck making me giggle when I felt his hot breath over the sensitive skin.

"I'm glad I convinced Sam to give me the rest of the evening off then," He murmurs gently as I felt shivers exploding throughout my body when I felt how close his lips were to my skin. I swallowed thickly feeling my heart pick up in speed and I felt him smirk.

"Why'd you do that?" I whispered breathlessly.

His smirk grows, "I told him I was kidnapping you and taking you back to my lair." His voice was full of mischief and I couldn't help the not so PG-13 thoughts that flooded into my head in that exact second. His nose skimmed my skin as he breathed in my scent. I felt my hands dig themselves into his arms as I nervously asked him.

"And why is that?"

He growled; it was a different type of growl. It was the deep, distorted growl I heard earlier that evening when I first woke up. The growl I heard when we were kissing before Sam barged in. Anyway, the sound of his growl did things to my lady parts. God, this man would be the certain death of me if he kept this up. I was putty in his damn hands and he knew it too.

"That's for me to know and for you to figure out." He says rather vaguely as he placed a soft kiss to a certain spot on my neck that had me gasping as pleasure shot out through my body as if I had been shocked. I felt him grin, "Knew it." He hums kissing the spot one more time before pulling away to see my scowling, flustered face. He laughs and my face softened. He gently grabs my hand and pulls me along as we make way back towards my house.

"Anything?" I asked him gently.

He shakes his head, "No, everything is quiet. Things around the border have been very quiet. I think she's completely backed off on." He says in a serious tone. His eyebrows pulled down in concentration as if he was trying to think like the red-headed leech.

"She's planning something." I murmured.

He nodded, "She has to be. She'll be back and we have to be prepared for it." Jacob says gently but his voice sounded too grave for my liking. He must be under a lot of stress lately. My poor wolf boy.

"You definitely need a back massage," I noted with a grin making his eyes flicker towards me, "Luckily for you I know the best person for massages," I said cheekily.

He smirked but raised his eyebrows at the same time, "Oh, really now? Where is this so called person of best massages?" Jacob asked looking around playfully.

I gasped and smacked his shoulder lightly making him laugh, "You jerk!" I laughed along with him since the temptation was too hard to resist, "It's me, wolf boy. Geez, fine then I guess I won't give you your back massage." I replied indifferently walking ahead of him.

His arms wrap around my waist instantly pulling me into his chest as he brought his face to the side of my face, "You know I was joking. I didn't know you were the best person at back massages." He teased lightly kissing my cheek gently. I inwardly melted at the feel of his warm lips and resisted the urge to turn around and kiss the smack out of him. The only reason why I didn't was because my brother and my boys were heading over way with very serious expressions on their faces.

"Jesus, you guys make me sick sometimes." Paul faked gagged.

Jacob tensed, narrowed his eyes, and released a warning growl at the older boy. Paul held his hands up but was smirking still.

"Any signs of Gabriel?" I asked worriedly.

Sam shook his head as Jacob released me so that Embry could pull me into a bear hug, "No, earlier when we walked him to the border he said that he should return before midnight and the latest is tomorrow in the morning." Sam answered quickly soothing my worries.

Jared quickly snatched me away without causing any harm to my injuries and caused Embry to start pouting and complaining. When Sam and Jacob swooped in and saved Gabriel and I…my wounds weren't healing but once the boys got rid of vampires Gabriel quickly rushed to my side and tried to heal the more serious wounds as best as he could before almost passing out from the energy drain. I was grateful for Gabriel…without his healing I would've died from the blood loss. Even thought I almost got him killed…anyway, he healed the more serious wounds and left only the bruises and some minor wounds that Emily and Mom coated with some weird and native salve.

"Careful, mutts." Sam snarled fiercely as he swiftly and gently yanked me out of Jared's arm and set me in front of him before doing the basic eye over before smiling and kissing my forehead, "Don't worry too much on that fox," Sam assured, "He can handle his own." He gently ushers me back to Jacob who was more then happy to receive me.

"Then why do all of you have such serious faces?" Jacob questioned with a frown as he pulled me into his side and held my hand gently.

Embry was the one to answer since Sam was growling at Paul who started to snore because he was getting impatient, "We caught an unfamiliar scent on the southern border. We're heading out to trail after it."

Jacob tensed and so did I, "Vampire?" Jacob questioned with a tense jaw.

Sam nodded with a grim look, "Yeah but just one. Female but it is definitely not that red-headed one. Probably a nomad but we're going to triple check just to be sure." Sam was staring at Jacob with an intense stare as if they were talking to one another telepathically.

Jacob nodded and Sam relaxed, "I've allowed the mutt to take you to his place until we've cleared this scent, okay?" Sam was glaring threateningly at Jacob.

Jacob huffed tightening his grip on my hand slightly, "Give me a break. It's not like we're going to have sex or anything, Sam. I have more restraint then that." Jacob rolled his eyes but I felt my face warm up and my heart thud a bit faster drawing all attention onto me. Paul and Jared looked mildly disgusted saying,

"Come on, man! That's our baby sister!" Paul groaned.

Embry grinning devilishly at both Jacob and I, "Wow, I am so proud that my best friends are getting some—" Sam furiously slammed Embry into the ground with a nasty snarl and glared furiously at Jacob.

"I swear, if that happens and I catch drift of the scent change I am going to kick your ass, Jacob Black." Sam growled with fury.

Jacob didn't seem affected by Sam at all and nodded looking like he was trying not to roll his eyes again, "I won't, okay? I was kidding. I'm not going to let her first time be in my crappy bedroom while Billy's watching the game, Sam. Jesus, give me a break." Jacob muttered looking irritated as hell.

Sam eyed Jacob angrily before huffing and staring at me with a small grin, "Your birthday is only four days away, sis." He says with a hint of excitement.

All boys perked up at the mention of my birthday, "Ah, yes the young baby sister is turning seventeen." Paul smirked.

"We are so going to party hard!" Embry whooped receiving disapproving looks from Sam and Jacob.

"Anyway," Sam snorted, "Mom was hoping she could bribe you into letting her throw a small get together in her house. This _is_ your first birthday here officially. She wants to make it special and all that crap." Sam rolls his eyes but I can see he desperately wants me to say yes. He was just as eager as my mom was.

I hated parties but I didn't have the heart to say no especially not to Sam not after all the stress I've put on him lately. I sighed signaling I was giving in and Sam tried his best not to smile, "Fine but nothing too flashy, okay? Nothing too grand either. Just a small get together and oh god, can you ask her to make my favorites for dinner?" I groaned mentally drooling at the thought of my mother's home-cooked meals.

Sam laughed softly and nodded, "You got it, baby sister. We got to get going but we'll be back in a few hours. Jacob, keep her at your house at all costs, okay?" Sam ordered.

Jacob waved him off and the boys started jogging off a distance before phasing and disappearing through the thick brush. Jacob groaned contently, "Fucking finally." And suddenly I was being pushed back into a tree with Jacob pinning me tightly without any means of escape and his lips were hungrily on mine.

The movement startled me but once I registered what was happening I felt my body rapidly responding the demanding and hungry kisses of my wolf boy. Wrapping my arms around his neck I drew him closer pressing my lips firmly on his and returned his kisses with equally hungry ones. A growl vibrated from his chest as his arms wrapped around my small waist pressing me flush against him. I gasped lightly when I felt his lips trail down my mouth and towards my neck. He growled lowly in approval and he left open mouth kisses alongside my throat and towards a certain sweet spot on my neck.

My body was on _fire._ I felt warmth pulsing through my body as my mind began to get hazy. I was getting drunk on his kisses and touches and it was driving me insane. I weaved my fingers through his soft hair and gave a tug when his lips glided softly over my sweet spot. A soft sound came from my throat and I felt Jacob growl louder as he brought his lips back onto mine. He licked my lips, bit them, and pried my mouth open taking everything without any argument. I was putty in his hands and he knew it.

His tongue met mine and I felt like I was floating on cloud nine. I felt like the heavens were opening their gates and I was being bathed in a heavenly gold glow. The feelings I was getting were exploding into my humming and warm body and I felt my common sense starting to drift away. God, I really _wanted_ him and I wanted him _now._

Jacob pulled away all too soon and despite taking greedy gulps of air I was pouting. He was leaning back but his eyes were scanning the area around us with sharp, dark eyes. I blinked hazily trying to regain my senses and stupidly asked in a breathless tone, "What?"

His eyes dragged over to mine and he gave this bad boy smirk, "Emily saw us just now. She said something about using a condom." My face was burning now and my eyes tripled in size and wolf boy laughed, "I'm pretty sure she was kidding although I think she has the need for nieces and nephews now." He muses.

I gasped and smacked his shoulder, "She did _not_ say that!" I hissed with a burning face.

He grins saucily obviously thrilled by my reaction, "Would you want to have kids?" Jacob whispered huskily burying his face into my neck. I shivered when I felt his lips gently kissing my skin, "With me?" He adds lowly and I heard the faint traces of nervousness in his voice.

Without even thinking I answered, "I've always wanted kids…I am a sucker for children especially toddlers," I blushed suddenly when he lifted his head so his heated, dark eyes were locked onto mine, "Ah, um, yeah…I mean, it would seem normal for us to have kids in our future. I mean, we are soul mates, remember?" I whispered shyly.

He snorts and laughs, "Maybe it's a bit earlier to be talking about kids, huh?" He must've seen my discomfort. It was a bit odd bringing up children so early in our relationship but to honest, it didn't seem ghastly or horrible or anything. I mean, I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with this hot tempered wolf, right? Children were obviously going to be in our future but…the thought of me being a mother…made me uneasy. I didn't think I'd make the best mother, to be honest, but I figured it was because I was still young and thought myself to be pretty childish. I mean, my recent events should show that.

Despite nodding in agreement with Jacob I could see something lingering in his eyes…an emotion I couldn't quite place. It wasn't bad or anything but I couldn't quite place my finger on it. The strange emotion was gone in second and Jacob was suddenly taking large steps away from me. I pouted feeling cold without his body being near and I knew he must've felt it because he threw a grin over his shoulder silently telling me to be patient.

"Do you want to stop by your place to grab anything before we head to my place?" Jacob questioned after turning around to face me.

I shook my head and he grins before phasing. I smiled fondly at the red furred wolf who now replaced my wolf boy. The wolf playfully growled at me and narrowed his eyes before bounding over to me and nuzzling his muzzle against my face. My smile grew as I gently rubbed his muzzle. He whined contently before pulling away so his back was towards me and plopped on the ground giving clear indication that he wanted me to hop on.

Eagerly, I climbed on top of the large werewolf and settled myself in his warm fur. I sighed contently as I tucked myself in and Jacob rumbled a soft growl before getting up and he started sprinting towards the direction of his house. I kept my head low knowing if I lifted my head I was pretty sure I'd end up headless. I felt my stomach turn as Jacob was now running top speed towards his place weaving and avoiding all of the trees, boulders, and shrubs in his way. The wildlife was nowhere to be seen and I didn't blame them.

The run only took a couple of short minutes. Jacob began slowing down his run and when I lifted my head up I saw the familiar red house sitting on top of a small hill. Billy was outside zooming around with purpose and when he saw us, he was grinning. I hopped off of Jacob and went over to greet the older man. "Hey, Billy!" I said with a beaming smile as I gave him a quick hug.

Billy beamed back, "Hey there, Serena. How are you feeling?" He asked eying the bandages wrapped around both my arms.

I smiled gently, "A little sore but the salves my mother and Emily made are numbing most of the pain but other then that I am completely fine." I assured his worries.

His face smoothed out with relief and he smiled, "I'm happy to hear. I know you gave your mother quite an upset when Emily called explaining to her what happened." He says in his deep and rough voice but it was laced with sincerity.

I blushed slightly mumbling a small, "I know. I'm sorry if I made you worry as well."

He waves it off, "Trust me, you are _just_ like your mother. She always had a mischievous streak in her too."

Jacob, no longer in wolf form, was now walking up to us with a yawn, "Hey, pops." He greeted his father casually.

Billy eyed his son, "I hope you aren't dragging poor Serena around. She needs rest, Jacob." He gives his son a glare of disapproval.

Jacob avoids his father's glare, "I know, okay? Sam and the guys went off to check out this vampire scent on the southern border which is why I brought Serena here." Jacob explained the situation to his father.

Enlightenment came onto Billy's face, "Ah, I see. Well, Charlie is picking up in a few minutes. Going to see a game at his place and while I'm drinking beer over there you two can rest. You certainly need it, son." Billy said with open worry.

Jacob shrugged it off, "We'll probably take a nice siesta once we get settled in, dad, don't worry. I'm ordering this trouble maker to nap time." He throws me a grin that makes his father laughter.

I roll my eyes, "I am _not_ a trouble maker." I said firmly.

"You certainly can be when you want to, sweetie." Billy chuckles heartily.

I laughed, "Okay, I can't argue with that."

Just then we see a police cruiser pulling up in the drive way with Chief Swan in the front. "Ah, my ride arrives." Billy says smiling slightly.

"Hey there, Billy," Charlie gets out of his cruiser and greets his older friend, "Jacob nice to see you finally," He adds a bit sarcastically and I smile slightly. Bella was a lot like her father in more ways then another. His eyes settle on me, "Serena! God, I haven't seen you a while. Why'd you stop coming around? Bells sure misses you." Charlie said with a small smile.

I smile back in return, "Yeah, I know I haven't been around I've been crazy busy with school." I lied easily.

Charlie's smile fades when he sees the bandages on my arms and instantly gets worried, "Whoa, what the hell happened?" He asked taking a step closer. I noticed Jacob tensing up. Billy remained calm and gave me a patient look to lie.

"Oh, these?" I glanced down at the bandages, "Yeah, had a bit of a run in with a raccoon while taking out the trash a few days ago." I admitted sheepishly with a small grin.

"Raccoon?" Charlie didn't look surprised, "Yeah, we are having a bit of a problem with those critters in town too. Some poor kid got bit by one the other day. This one seemed to have done more damage." Charlie looked worriedly at my arms.

"I'm fine, Charlie," I smiled honestly, "I was a bit shaken up but I'm completely fine. They used up native salves to fix me up." I said cheerfully.

Charlie seem to buy it and turned to Billy. Jacob and I excused ourselves to go inside. I told Charlie I'd visit Bella whenever I was buried under mountains of homework. Charlie smiled slightly and nodded, "I'll take your word on that, Serena. You too, Jacob. She misses you too." Charlie added a bit more seriously. Jacob stiffened slightly but managed a strained smile.

"I miss her too, Charlie. We'll see Bells soon, don't worry." Jacob said in a mysteriously vague voice that Charlie didn't seem to pick up on but both his father and I did. Billy sent his son a confused stare but wiped it off of his face when Charlie turned his attention onto him. Jacob pulled me into his house with a huff.

"Just what I needed to hear." Jacob muttered with slight bitterness.

I blinked at him, "What's wrong?"

Jacob heaved a heavy sigh rubbing his face with an icy expression, "Right…I forgot to tell you," Jacob looked up at me and his eyes were void of any emotions, "Bella apparently put her mortality up for vote the night she came back with those bloodsuckers." His voice was grave and full of betrayal. I felt myself freeze as my stomach dropped. Please, do not tell me…

"And?" I blurted out.

His eyes flickered away from mine so I wouldn't see the rage in his dark eyes as he spat out, "She's going to be turned into one of them."

 _Damn it, Bella._


	18. Level Eighteen: Lemons, Lemons, Lemons!

**_"Lust is a lovely word and makes love so much more interesting."_**

 ** _-Michael Faudet._**

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

"You _cheated!_ " I cried out flinging the dice at a laughing Jacob.

He easily dodged the flying dice laughing and shot back, "You _can't_ prove that!"

I gasp and pointed a threatening finger at him, "There's only _two_ players and one of them is the banker and the other is the realtor. How did you suddenly have enough money for _that_ many houses and hotels?" I demanded angrily glaring at him.

He snickers and smirks at me, "It's a secret." He says coolly.

"Liar!" I said then smirked at him. He eyed me for a moment before his face paled but before he could do anything I flung the monopoly board over and it fell to the floor with a small thud sending everything flying.

"No!" Jacob whined loudly, "I was about to crush you! You landed on Boardwalk!" He pouts.

Meanwhile, I start laughing hysterically.

I heard him huff, "You're such a sore loser." He mutters but I could hear the amusement in his voice.

I gasp mid-laugh and glared at him, "You were cheating the whole time! That doesn't make you the winner if you cheat!" I pointed out childishly.

"You don't have any evidence proving I was cheating. It's your word against mine." He replies with a shrug.

I snort, "If you say out loud you were cheating then I'm not going to give your back massage!" I threatened at him with a smirk.

He blinks at me and grins, "Fine. I didn't need one anyway." He says indifferently waving me off.

Oh, that jerk! Two can play that game! I sighed softly, "You know, Gabriel will definitely need one when he gets back. He _loves_ my back massages…Paul does too." I said offhandedly while sitting criss cross on the ground picking up game pieces. I was trying not to smirk knowing how possessive and jealous Jacob got when it came to both Gabriel and Paul.

He remained silent and I almost smirked as I muttered, "Gabriel likes it when I rub his lower back and Paul likes his shoulder more. You know, it's weird because I can kinda see their chakras when I give them back massages too. Usually there white but when they're blocked or something they're red. Gabriel's are mostly white but Paul, oh god, I think that training Sam is putting you guys through are blocking your charkas because Paul always come to me with blocked chakras I think I need to tell Sam to—"

I squealed loudly when Jacob suddenly was pinning me down on the ground with a snarl ripping through the air. My eyes shot up towards his angry dark ones. I tried my best not to snicker because his face was full of envy. "That wasn't nice." I pointed out obviously allowing a small smirk to creep up on my face.

He growls lowly as he lowers his face towards mine, "Don't test me, Serena." He warns in a low, timber voice that had me shivering.

I swallowed softly and said boldly, "Why? Did you get jealous?"

His nose was brushing against mine and his lips were _right_ there. All I had to do was simply lift my head a bit and our lips would be touching. He growled again before slamming his lips onto mine. He kissed me in a dominating way that he hadn't kissed me in before. I was surprised but I couldn't lie…it definitely turned me on.

Suddenly, we found ourselves a tangled mess. My hands were in his hair as we greedily kissed each other. His hands were roaming my body as if he was trying to commit it to memory. They glided against my curves towards the sides of my breast and when they did I gasped into our heated kiss arching _ever_ so slightly. My body was aching badly for his touch _badly._ The thought of his hands cupping my breast…God, I bit my lip harshly to keep those types of thoughts away.

His lips were suddenly brushing against my throat as he kissed it whispering, "Sam would kill me."

I huffed as his lips peppered loving kisses on my throat and neck, "We're not kids, Jacob. Sam knows we'll eventually take another step. Don't you want me?" I whispered back breathless when his lips hit my sweet spot. I felt his hands grip on my waist a little tightly.

A rumble came from his chest, "More then _anything._ "

My mind was hazy. I knew we couldn't have sex…I mean, Sam would kill us and I knew it wasn't exactly the right time because it didn't feel like it was but I wanted to feel his hot skin pressed against my soft flesh. God, what was going on in my head? Everything was clear and now everything was hazy and filled with lust.

I pouted.

He chuckles as there was a series of knocks from the door, "The food is here." He mumbles pressing a tender kiss against my lips before he untangled himself from my body and jumps up to get the door.

 _Fuck that pizza._

I smirked. I mean, there wasn't anything wrong with provoking some action right? I mean, I wanted to see his glorious body pressed up against mine…that was normal right? I mean, I was definitely turned on and drunk off of lust…but…I wanted to spend some quality time with my boyfriend! Screw Sam! He had sex with Emily on the _first_ day they met each other. Besides, I wasn't looking for sex. No, I was definitely not ready for that right now…I just wanted to innocently cuddle with my boyfriend…with some clothing removed…in a dark room that smelled like pizza! That pizza could wait, right? Fuck yeah that pizza could wait!

I would _not_ let Sam dictate my love life! He can control everything else but definitely not my love life. I shrugged off my cardigan and long sleeve shirt leaving me in my thin tank top. I guess some innocent provocation was good, right? Nothing wrong with that, right? I looked down at my tank top. The swell of my breast were visible and even more since I was wearing a push up bra. Thank you mom for the above average breast! I ran my fingers through my hair before skipping into the living room just as Jacob finished paying for the pizza.

Jacob turned around and froze when he saw me. "What are you doing?" He asked slowly his eyes flickering down to my breast.

I stopped and tilted my head to the side, "What do you mean?" I asked confused.

His Adam apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed thickly, "The lack of clothing, Serena." He huffs not moving from his place at the door.

I giggled and shrugged innocently, "It was getting hot so I took off my cardigan and my long sleeve. Why?" I asked as I got out two plates from the cabinets and the soda from the fridge. I set the two plates on the dining table and saw that Jacob hadn't moved from his spot. He was staring at me as if he was trying to figure out whether or not I was being serious.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to bring that pizza over here? I'm hungry!" I whined with a pout.

He eyed me before moving forward and setting the pizza box on the table. I grinned and sat down as I poured our drinks and leaned over to open the pizza box, "Meat lovers awesome!" I groaned at the beautiful perfection that was the pizza. Okay, so I was momentarily distracted by pizza but could you blame me?

"You're trying to get me killed, aren't you?" Jacob mutters as he sits down his eyes briefly flickering towards my breast again. Mostly because I was leaning forward and my tank top lowered slightly.

I snort, "You're being ridiculous. I got hot, so what?" I waved him off as I ate my pizza.

Okay, so, change of plan! Eat pizza and then try to seduce my boyfriend! If the tank top didn't work then I would take off my tank and _innocently_ show him the new bra I was wearing. I'm sure he'd like it. I mean, I did. "Can't you put those away?" Jacob groaned glaring at his plate as if it had personally offended him.

"What?" I played coy as I nibbled on my pizza.

He groaned rubbing his face before muttering lowly, " _Those._ " He gestured towards my breast.

I frowned at him, "Why?"

"Because they're distracting!" Jacob said desperately.

"Are they? How?" I tried not to smirk.

He glares at me, "I know what you're trying to do and it won't work, Serena. I have more resistance then that!" He hotly informs.

I cocked my head to the side, "Really?" I asked in a disbelieving tone.

He glares at me pointedly, "Yes, I do."

I shrug, "If you say so." I waved him off trying to play if off as if I couldn't care. We ate in silence but I could feel Jacob staring at me often as I stared off into space. I wonder if Gabriel was safe. What about my boys? What happened with the lone female vampire they scented?

Maybe Jacob was right…this wasn't the best time to be seducing him.

I finished my second slice and got up moving towards Jacob's bedroom while he still worked on his fifth slice. "Where are you going?" He asked suspiciously.

I gave him a flat look, "To your room." I said obviously. I stepped into his room and left the door slightly opened. I waited for a few seconds before I head the sound of his chair scraping against the floor. I smirked and started to take off my jeans. To be honest, they were getting annoying and uncomfortable now. It was just a bonus that Jacob was probably going to see my booty and new panties.

I glanced around for some shorts before calling out to Jacob, "Hey, babe? Where do you keep your shorts?"

I heard shuffling behind his door and there was a moment of silence before he replied…this time from the kitchen, "Second drawer on the left." His voice was definitely strained.

I giggled and went over to his dresser and crowed happily when I found some shorts. They were, obviously, a bit too big but eh, who cares. I put them on as Jacob knocked on the door, "Are you decent?" He grumbled.

I giggled again, "Yeah." I said as I picked up my jeans and folded them neatly before setting them on the dresser. Jacob eyed me as if he was afraid I'd pounce on him. I blinked at him innocently, "What? Afraid?" I smirked at him.

He glares, "Of you? As if." He snorts moving towards the bathroom to change.

I shrugged watching him close the door. I turned around and unhooked my bra and put it under my jeans before turning on the TV and curling underneath his sheets and watching TV for a few minutes before Jacob came back out in nothing but shorts. I tried my best not to stare at his marvelous body and kept my eyes on the screen.

Jacob snorted, "Are you seriously watching this?" He gestures mockingly to show I was watching.

I glared at him, "I like watching _House Hunters._ " I replied.

"Seriously?" He laughs looking genuinely surprised to hear that.

I nodded looking a bit sheepishly, "I've always had this secret desire to become a realtor." I laughed at how stupid I sounded.

He smiled as I scooted over and made room for him, "That's interesting." He murmurs lightly as he got into bed with me. I tried my best not to smirk knowing very well what was going to happen. His arm went around me and pushed me closer to his body. I bit my lip as I snuggled up against his side laying my head on his chest. He must've felt the friction of my chest rubbing against his side because he stiffened slightly.

"What?" I asked trying to sound confused.

He clenched his jaw, "Nothing." He mutters.

I shrug and curl up against him more and he stiffens again. It was a few minutes before I decided I was bored of this episode. I groaned and leaned over Jacob's body to reach for the remote, "I've already seen this episode. I wonder if _Ghost Adventures_ is on. What time is it? It usually comes on around nine in Vegas—" I gasped when I was flat on my back with Jacob hovering over me. His dark eyes now smoldering intensely.

"Didn't you mother ever tell you not to tempt a wolf?" He whispers huskily pressing his lips to my throat tenderly.

I swallowed thickly, "No."

His body shook with a growl as his lips met mine in a heated and eager kiss. My hands cradled his face pressing his lips firmly onto mine. His lips dominated mine by biting and licking my lips before prodding his tongue against the stem of my mouth. I gladly allowed him in. The taste of him was enough to send my body off the charts. His hands were back to roaming I desperately wanted them somewhere else…touching something else. My breasts were a sensitive area. I've only had two other boyfriends and I knew well enough what exactly was more sensitive then what. I mean, it was my body.

When his hands slide up the sides of my breasts he sucked in a breath, "You're not wearing a bra." He obviously states in a strained voice.

I smirked pressing my lips against his throat, "I think you already knew that." I whispered trailing kisses against his throat and neck. He tensed and his body shuddered. "You know you want too." I purred against his throat before moving to the side pressing a hard kiss to the flesh there before sucking in that same piece of skin into my mouth.

A low groan came out of his throat, " _Serena."_

I let go and continued to kiss his neck even going as far as nipping at his skin and then out of nowhere, like, literally _nowhere._ He has my hands pinned above my head with one hand and his face was trailing kisses from my lips to my chin to my throat and further down. They lingered on my collarbone and I inhaled sharply when he moved further down to the swell of my breast. He pressed his lips gently on top of my breast. A sound of impatience came from my throat but he ignored it and placed another firmer kiss on the top of my breast as his other hand glided underneath my tank.

I bit my lip watching his face. His eyes were hooded and full of anticipation. My body was _buzzing_ in excitement. His hand hesitated for a moment before his hand was cupping my breast and I groaned in content as an explosion of sparks flew. He growled lowly sucking a piece of flesh into his mouth and gave a couple of harsh sucks. His palm rubbed against my hardened bud and I whimpered squirming underneath him as I tried my best not to arch into him.

He places another hickey on my other breast as he continues to massage my other. He roughly sucks on my breast giving me another dark hickey before he used his forefinger and thumb to capture my bud and pinch. A lust-filled gasp escaped my throat before he gave another tug as he continued to liter dark hickeys across my chest. I squirmed underneath him as he continued to mercilessly tease me.

I was freakin' _panting._ Jesus, this was insane. How could this boy make me feel as if I was floating on cloud nine?

He leaned back taking his hand with him as he admired his handy work. His eyes possessively admiring the dark hickeys scattered across my chest and the hazy, lustful look on my face. He grins wickedly before nuzzling his face in between my breasts. "They're so soft…" He whispered as he released the grip on my hands.

He leaned back and tugged my shirt further down pleased when my breasts sprung out. His dark eyes flickered up towards mine. I bit my lip before his attention turned to my exposed chest. One hand was cupping my left breast and the other was lifting my right breast into his hot mouth. This time a moan came from my mouth. A fierce growl from his chest shook us both. The sensation was indescribable. I felt a burning ache growing in my body. My body ached painfully…lustfully. I was gasping. He was growling and snarling. My hands were in his hair tugging forcefully. His satin tongue was teasing my rosebud.

God, this felt _so_ much better then the pizza.

I felt as if I was burning and Jacob was only fueling the ember inside of my body. I shuddered when his teeth gently clasped around my rosebud and he gave a slight tug. A gasp emitted from my mouth. Then his lips were back onto mine. This kiss was heated, rough, and wanting. The message in it was clear.

Then we heard the front door open.

"Holy _shit!_ I can smell the hormones in the air!" Embry's voice shouted.

Then the unmistakable sound of Sam's furious growl shook the house. Jacob groaned lightly pulling away whilst shooting me a glare, "Put a shirt back on before he barges in here." He whispers heatedly jumping off of me grabbing a shirt from the ground and pulling it on. He glances at me when I sit up running a hand through my messy hair.

It was obvious what he was looking at. I smirked lifting up my breast almost offering them to him. His eyes darkened considerably and he stares at me intently, "When the mutts leave."

There was banging on the door, "She better be decent because I'm _two_ seconds away from breaking down this door!" Sam snarled from the other side of the door.

Jacob rolled his eyes, "She's not so unless you want to see something you don't want to see then I suggest you shut up and wait."

Sam started growling furiously, cursing, and stomping around angrily while Embry cheerfully praised us while Paul and Jared complained that the pizza was cold. I looked down at my boobs seeing them practically _bathed_ in dark hickeys. I shot Jacob a flat look since he was still staring proudly at his handiwork.

"Seriously? I won't be able to wear tank tops for a week!" I hissed at him trying not to smile.

He smirks at me before cockily saying, "You're the one who tempted the wolf."

He opened the door slightly and slid outside. I hurriedly went over to get my bra and threw on my long sleeve with a massive grin. _That was definitely better then the pizza._


	19. Level Nineteen: Serena's Birthday Part 1

**_"Family are the people who you fight for and those willing to fight for you."_**

 ** _-Klaus._**

* * *

I had been right. Ekko had decided to remain in his forest and Gabriel had returned alone. I was quite sad to see Gabriel without the little furry thief. I had grown quite close to him and to suddenly have him gone…it was strange. Gabriel had returned with answers to the alarming questions we had about the night that Gabriel and I were attacked by vampires. Gabriel explained to us what Grandmother Sora told him. The second wave of vampires who attacked us was a group of older vampires who had been drawn by our presence while fighting off the newborns. By the way they had attacked; from what Grandmother Sora could piece together from what Gabriel told her, was that those vampires had had experience hunting Kitsunes.

The way they dodged our abilities and such suggested that they had hunted others of our kind. It wasn't a surprise but it was worrying to hear. I knew vampires have had history hunting my people from what Sam and Paul first told me about Kitsunes. Anyway, when the vampires attacked us they went for me since they could since sense I was a lot more powerful and young as well. In doing so, they used a sort of poison to immobilize my abilities. It was the reason why I wasn't healing at all even after the attack. Whatever the poison was Gabriel had brought me the antidote but the downside was that…that it would take a few days until I was fully recovered. I was scared with this new information but I was glad that Sam, Jacob, and the boys had terminated those vampires stopping them from ever hurting another Kitsune again.

The return of Gabriel had happened three days ago and today marked the fourth day which meant that today was my birthday. It was early in the evening and I had just gotten back from school. It had been pretty interesting to say the least. They boys were keen on making it known that it was my birthday with their constant _happy birthdays_ through the school day. Although, the few friends I did have aside from the boys did wish me a happy birthday. As stated before, my abilities were slowly coming back. I had my enhanced senses back which were a relief. I felt so useless not being able to call out the boys as they sneaked up on me.

I could shift; something I discovered late last night. I couldn't shift for long which was a sign that the poison was still in my system. I couldn't use my wormholes either and my communication with the trees wasn't strong. It as if I had a weak connection when speaking with them; it was faint but hopefully but by the end of the week I would be fully recovered and the poison would be completely out of my system.

Emily and Sam were off at my mother's getting the food ready for the dinner we were having. The boys were running patrols making sure everything was in the clear for tonight. Hopefully nothing would happen tonight. Gabriel had taken off with _Raven_ and told me he had to go pick up my present from in town. It left me alone in my house. I was looking for something nice to wear as I stood in my room in a black _Victoria Secret_ bra and matching panties. I was digging through the pits of my closet for something remotely nice for a nice dinner with my mother and loved ones. I mean, I was the birthday girl I could just wear whatever the hell I wanted and get away with it but Emily had persisted that I wear something really nice before Sam whisked her away towards my mother's place.

I groaned as I sat on the ground in front of my closet with clothes thrown around. It looked like a tornado had stormed through my room. I was rubbing my temples when I hear someone opening the French doors. I blinked as I tilted my head to the side wondering who it could possibly be. Gabriel had barely left forty minutes ago. Was he back already?

I shrugged and turned my attention on finding something to wear and grumbling under my breath as I heard footsteps heading towards my room. I smirked once I heard their footsteps. It was one way to determine who was who. Gabriel's footsteps were light with more pressure on his heels then anything. These footsteps belonged to someone else. They were Jacob's. Jacob always walked with an impatient step in his stride. The door opened and I glanced up to see my handsome wolf boy. His eyes swept the entire room with an arched eyebrow before they landed on my half dressed form. His eyes darkened slightly as they stayed trained on my chest where his cluster of hickeys still remained. They were faded to a shade of bruised yellow. It reminded me yet again of how my healing had yet to return.

"Hey, you." I smiled turning away from him and towards my closet.

I heard him close my door and heard the soft _click_ of the lock before I heard him plop beside me. His back was leaning against the side of my bed so his body was facing mine. Jacob looked absolutely dashing in his blue _Levis_ jeans and a black button up shirt. His hair was messy and still damp from his shower. I reached over to gently run my fingers through his damp hair. His eyes lingered on my face as I grinned cheekily at him.

"You look absolutely dashing."

Jacob smirked dragging his eyes away from my lips and up to my eyes, "You look extremely beautiful."

I gave him a flat look but couldn't stop the smile that twitched on my lips, "Of course you would say that." His laughing smile had me rolling my eyes and pulling away to turn back towards my closet. My eyes took in the pieces of clothing scattered all around and instead the bottomless pits of my closet well aware of his eyes roaming my body.

I tried ignore it and focus on finding an outfit for tonight and I dragged a sigh, "Can't I just wear some nice jeans and a super cute top?" I rubbed my temples with frustration.

Jacob snorted and I saw him shake his head from the corner of my eye, "No, Emily _and_ your mother made it clear they wanted you to wear something really nice for the dinner party. Do you want to feel their wrath when you show up in jean and a blouse?" I glanced at my boyfriend with a look of horror before scrambling into my closet throwing clothes over my shoulder with renewed vigor catching the laughter of my idiot werewolf stud.

"I need to go shopping again I cannot believe I cannot find a single freakin' outfit for my _own_ dinner party!" I accidentally smacked my head on a shoebox and groaned glaring daggers at the box before muttering curses and continuing my search for _anything_ decent!

"Didn't you go shopping yesterday to _buy_ an outfit for tonight?" Jacob had a sassy tone in his voice and I leaned back out of my closet and flung a shoe at him which he easily caught while laughing before adding, "I could've sworn you came in with the most beautiful smile boasting that you found the perfect outfit for tonight."

"I am going to stab you with one of my heels!" I called as I continued to dig through my closet feeling so much annoyance when I couldn't find anything! Why the hell did I own this many clothes!? I groaned loudly letting myself collapse onto the ground of my closet. I stared up at the empty hangers hanging above. Most of the dresses and fancy blouses I had hanging delicately on hangers were now carelessly thrown around my room. I was definitely going to have to dry clean _everything._ I could be very picky when it came to clothing even though I could wear the same shirt and bra for days without a care in the world but hey, what girl hasn't?

I heard Jacob get up and suddenly he was hovering over me with an amused smile on his face, "Have you given up?" I scowled at him playfully ignoring the stutter in my heart when I realized how close we were and feeling the heat radiating from his body.

He placed an amused kiss on my lips and chuckled when he saw the pout on my face when he pulled away all too quickly, "Perhaps I could help you?" Jacob gives an impish grin.

I gave him a dry look, "If you had it your way I wouldn't even leave this room."

Jacob's grin turns into a brief smirk noting how his eyes darkened to obsidian, "True," He pecked my lips again before nipping at them daringly, "But Emily just sent me a test and she's giving us thirty minutes before she takes matters into her own hands."

I paled visibly and quickly scrambled away from Jacob who was now laughing, "I can find something! I just need to—" I paused glancing around my room letting my eyes scan over every piece of clothing until they landed on a piece of white fabric thrown carelessly next to the door. It was covered under other clothes but it stuck out amongst the darker colors. I blinked puzzled. I rarely had white clothes so I wasn't sure what this was until I reached over and plucked it off the ground.

"Oh my," I muttered feeling a wave of nostalgia hit me feeling Jacob move behind with a look of concern and a silent question in his eyes, "This dress…" I mumbled lowly feeling the soft fabric and holding it delicately as if it would rip with the roughest of movements, "I thought I had left it back home." I frown glancing towards my phone momentarily and sighed, "My dad really needs to stop doing that. I hate it." I spoke to myself feeling Jacob wrap his arm around my waist pulling my back into his firm chest.

"What's wrong?"

I blinked back the distant memory and looked over my shoulder and at Jacob who met my look with concern, "This dress…was a present from a friend…" I spoke delicately with evident sadness and felt the ache in my heart sharply, "She was one of my best friends…I'd do anything for her…give her anything she wanted…and then one day…she betrayed me for some guy," I remembered with sadness and bitterness, "She threw everything away…for that pig…her parents…her little brother… _me_ and for him…" I looked down at the snow white dress with mixed emotions wanting to burn the piece of soft fabric but feeling so torn about doing so.

"And for what?" I scoffed bitterly, "He _used_ her and threw aside like trash and then…then she has the nerve to come crawling back to _me_ after everything she did to me. She lied to me, betrayed me, and _stole_ from me and she expected me to welcome her back with open arms?" I stared intently at the dress feeling the absolute need to destroy the dress but my heart…just wouldn't let me. Why couldn't I do it? It was _just_ a dress…right?

Jacob finally spoke up, "This dress…did she give it to you?"

I nodded slightly, "She was in my room when I came home from school…it was wrapped in a light blue box…she was standing there looking so hopeful as if this stupid dress would make everything right between us," I couldn't even clench my hands…to crumple the dress…it felt so bloody wrong despite who gave the damn thing, "I laughed in her face, you know, and said some very rude things to her I," I cleared my throat, "Made her cry and beg for forgiveness and even then I told her to leave and never come back…and she never did." I shrugged turning around and avoided Jacob's sharp eyes and laid the dress out on the top of the wicker chair.

I stared at it with confliction as Jacob spoke up in a low voice, "I see."

Did he? I turned around to look at him pinning him with an annoyed look, "Do you? Because I don't, Jacob, I want to destroy this dress but I can't and it pisses me off." I spat acidly turning to glare at the white dress.

"It's the last thing you have that connects you to her," Jacob spoke quietly, "As much as you hate what happened between the both of you…you still care about her."

I blinked back the tears in my eyes and looked at him again with a helpless expression, "I do," I felt the tremor in my voice and the pained look on Jacob's face, "I just…" I exhaled unsteadily and laughed, "God, this is not what I needed on my birthday."

Jacob turned me around so I was facing him again and placed an understanding kiss on my lips speaking the words that didn't need to be said. There was another bout of silence but then I moved towards the dress and gently clasped my fingers around it pulling it over my head feeling the soft fabric cling to my body. It was a simple dress…a light snow white color…came mid thigh…long elegant sleeves…a turtleneck that wasn't suffocating. I stared into the mirror and shook my head going over to my dresser and grabbing long knee high knitted socks pulling them on with ease before I looked around for a specific pair of boots.

"You look beautiful." Jacob commented lightly.

I shot him a flat look but managed a small smile, "Thank you." I found the light brown colored knee high boots and tugged them on and then scrambled around trying to find a scarf to match. Jacob was sitting in the wicker chair watching with sharp, amused eyes. I found a cozy red scarf and draped it stylishly around my neck and stood in front of Jacob, "How do I look?" I was a bit breathless from running around my chaotic room.

Jacob took his time dragging his eyes from the tip of my boots to the top of my head and I didn't miss the way his dark irises seemed to dilate either. He leaned forward and reached out to slide his hands around my thighs and I felt my skin react deliciously from his scorching touch. They went around to the back of my thighs and our eyes locked onto one another. My breathing hitched and he gave me a sly smirk. His hands pulled me forward towards him and tugged me down onto his lap so I was straddling him. I swallowed thickly when his hands traveled up my sides and rested on the curve of my butt.

"We really shouldn't be doing this now, Jacob." I breathed settling myself more comfortably in his lap so we were face to face and my arms were wound around his neck playing with his soft hair. Jacob smirked at me curling a hand into my hair and dragged my face towards his but stopped when our faces were a breath apart.

"Just a quick kiss," He murmured huskily licking his lips in a tempting manner, "I promise." His lips fell over mine with vigor and hunger. I couldn't help the shiver that ran through my body or the warm that pooled at the bottom of my stomach. I sighed in content kissing him back with equal hunger momentarily forgetting everything. His lips pushed against mine licking, sucking, and biting and I responded back with the same. A deep guttural growl escaped the back of his throat and I felt his hand give my butt a squeeze dragging my lower half against his.

The friction was…addicting.

I wanted to rub myself against him again until I heard the roar of a motorcycle and our moment was lost. Jacob pulled away with an angry huff muttering about Gabriel. I laughed cheekily before giving Jacob a hard, long kiss that left him a bit stunned before jumping off of his lap and grabbing my things and marching out to meet Gabriel who was waiting outside with a box in his hands.

"Happy birthday, my lady." Gabriel gave a playful smirk handing me the small delicately wrapped box, "I hope you like it." He adds softly with a sincere expression.

I grinned excitedly and let my finger tear the wrapping paper until I saw light colored wooden box. There were intricate designs carved into the wood in a language I couldn't understand but once I traced my finger across the designs, they lit up in a stunningly soft blue glow. I gasped with wide eyes. I felt a sudden prick on my finger and when I pulled away I was shocked to see a small dot of blood on my finger. The box shifted in color turning a brilliant shade of crimson red before shifting again turning all sorts of colors; a earthy green, a moon white, a deathly black, a sunshine yellow, and so on and so forth before their was a sudden _click_ and the box propped opened slightly.

I shifted my gaze to Gabriel who merely smirked and I was well aware of Jacob's presence standing next to me before I reached out and gently lifted the lid open. There was a necklace nestled in colorful small leaves. A small round stone chained in delicate silver. The stone was about the size of a quarter and a mystic blue color with small flecks of silver, purple, and pink. It gleamed brightly as I stared at it…almost as if it were happy to see me.

I looked up at Gabriel who had been watching with a soft, pleased look, "The stone alone is only for Kitsunes…the color represents the master…it says a lot about you if you know what to look for," Gabriel explained in a quiet voice reaching into his shirt and revealing a similar but smaller stone like mine but the coloring was different. His stone was a fierce gold with flecks of silver and black embedded into it. His stone briefly flashed a brilliant gold before settling to its original state, "Grandmother thought it was well deserved," Gabriel smiled at me brightly, "The stone listens to you. It sort of…amplifies your abilities. It can also contact with other Kitsunes. Per example, if I'm in town and you're here…just touch the stone, say my name, and it'll connect you to my stone and we will be able to communicate telepathically. This stone is _you._ It represents you and only you. No other person can touch it," Gabriel reached out towards my necklace and once his hand was a mere inch away an electric current snapped at his hand.

"Whoa," I whispered in complete awe, "So, it's alive?"

Gabriel nodded pleased by my reaction, "Basically. It'll protect you. I only took it into town to a witch to have her cast protective charms on our necklaces," Gabriel had a serious look on his face now, "After the attack with the vampires…I couldn't risk our safety if we were away from the Reserve or Forks…I know we would have Jacob or Embry with us but it's just a precaution…we were lucky that night…I don't want to push it so, our stones are embedded with deep white magic one of the most powerful magic there is. The stones protect us and as you stated are alive therefore it can tell who is friend and who is foe. It'll protect you now and kept your high status level presence concealed so vampire or any other creatures will not know what we are." Gabriel explained with a pleased smirk.

"Well," Jacob breathed with a small laugh, "Now, you really gave everyone else some serious competition. No one is going to be able to top that birthday gift."

Gabriel beams cheekily, "That's what I was aiming for."

We all laughed and piled into Jacob's rabbit, "How many minutes do we have before-?"

Jacob's phone rang and the werewolf sent me an amused smirk before answering and telling Emily we were on the way and that Gabriel had just given me my gift before Emily decided to believe to him and told us to hurry before hanging up. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god I don't have to face her wrath," I cringed at the thought, "Emily's not known for being angry but I can't imagine how she would be if she _got_ mad."

We all shared looks of fear before hastily changing the topic and beginning our ride back to my mother's house. Jacob and I were in the front and Gabriel was in the backseat yapping away about his show that he had been binge-watching on Netflix. "Gabriel!" I almost shouted with a dry look that shut him up immediately, "Seriously? We watch the damn show together or have you forgotten? There's no point in telling me what's happening when I know what's going on!"

Gabriel flipped me off, "I wasn't talking to you." He responded in an indifferent voice, "I was telling Jacob."

Jacob rolled his eyes muttering, "I honestly don't give two shits about your stupid show."

Gabriel and I both gasped at the same time with offense clear in our faces, "Excuse me!?" I shrieked causing Jacob to flinch from the hitch pitch sound.

"The fuck did you say!?" Gabriel snarled, clearly upset.

Jacob dragged a hand down his face muttering, "Why the fuck did I say that?"

"I will have you know that _Pretty Little Liars_ is an amazing show! It's a hell of a lot better then that stupid _Tattoo Ink_ bullshit you watch!" I cried out.

Jacob merely muttered, "I cannot believe this is happening right now."

"You watch that bullshit and you have the nerve to talk about _Pretty Little Liars_?!" Gabriel hissed at me looking ready to jab Jacob in the throat.

"The show is seriously stupid." Jacob sighed.

"You're digging yourself a very deep grave, Black!" I narrowed my eyes at him dangerously.

Gabriel scoffed shaking his head muttering how the incompetence of a werewolf and their lack of enjoying a proper show. Jacob merely rolled his eyes grumbling under his breath about Kitsunes and their lack of watching better shows. I couldn't help but to smile and laugh lightly. About twenty or so minutes later we arrived at my mother's home. The home was small and it looked the way it did so many years ago when I first came to visit…and from the pictures I had of my mother and my brother. The few times I had my father speak about my mother…he would always mention my mother's house…the home they both built together from the ground up.

Despite not liking living on the reserve, my father take pride in the home he built for my mother when they first got married. He claimed…he claimed that they both agreed to build their home into the side of a hill where they first met. He would never got into detail about how he met my mother or anything remotely close but he was proud of the home he built for the both of them and then for Sam and then me. I was sad that I hadn't been able to grow up in the beautiful home but I would now.

Anyway, my parents had built their home into the side of a hill. It was a two story home the first level was built into the hill and the lower level was into the ground. There was a small guest suite nearby embedded into the hill as well. Most of the house was covered by moss, grass, and flowers. The house was _part_ of the hill after so many years there. It was beautiful. It was the reminder of the love my parents shared.

But it was also the reminder that, that love was gone and now, the house acted like a grave. I inhaled sharply and shook my head getting rid of those thoughts. There were a few cars parked out in the driveway as well. The lights were off…?

"Hey, why are the lights off inside?" I asked as Jacob pulled up and turned off his car.

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Didn't they tell you they were going to have the dinner party outdoors?"

"Oh, no, they didn't." I said mildly surprised.

Jacob chuckled quietly as we all got out of the car. I was glad that the weather happened to be on our side. There wasn't much a breeze and it was only a tad bit cold. Nothing I couldn't handle. Jacob gently grabbed my hand and we interlaced our fingers while Gabriel complained about us being so touchy and we should get stoned for such adultery.

We walked on the small pathway that passed by the house and towards the garden that mother loved so much. It was absolutely beautiful and large and honestly, some would claim it could compare to the Garden of Eve but even here it was darkly lit and I didn't hear anyone or feel anyone and stole a glance towards Jacob and Gabriel who remained calm and kept leading us into my mother's garden. "Okay, this is starting to be shady." I voiced my thoughts.

"Shady, how?" Gabriel mused.

"Um, there's nothing out here." I pointed out with a frown.

Jacob chuckled, "You caught us," Gabriel laughed at his comment; "We're secretly planning on kill you and selling your body on EBay." Damn, did I receive that much sass from my werewolf boyfriend right now? Seriously, I was impressed.

"EBay?!" I glared at my boyfriend with an offended scowl, "Seriously? Am I worth _that_ little to you?" I demanded placing a hand on my lip, "My body is worth much more then what they go for on EBay! Have you seen these babies?" I gestured to my breasts which made Gabriel yell out in disgust.

"Serena! What the fuck! Have some fuckin' class you're basically a damn Princess!" Gabriel cried out in shock.

Jacob's eyes lowered to my chest and he smirked light ignoring how Gabriel was fake gagging, "You're right. What was I thinking? EBay." Jacob scoffed at the idea before adding, "Craigslist, you are completely right."

"Oh, you're acting really saucy today, aren't you?" I muttered before coming to a clearing that was completely empty and _dark._

My boys both stopped and smirked at each other and then suddenly the lights flickered on and I saw a large crowd of familiar faces and they shouted, "Surprise!" I stared completely shocked and with my jaw dropping down and among the faces only two stood out.

Holy shit, was that _BELLA?!_

Oh. My. God.

My father was here.


	20. Level Twenty: Serena's Birthday Part 2

**_"The realest people don't have a lot of friends."_**

 ** _-Unknown._**

* * *

"Daddy!" I screeched loudly without even thinking, I flung myself into my father's arms. He laughed loudly and swiftly caught me and twirled us around. His familiar scent had instantly given me a sense of security and comfort. I couldn't help the tears that gathered in the corner of my eyes. My heart was beating so loudly I was sure the damn Cullen's could hear it from their territory. My mind hadn't even registered that my father was here…in L.A Push…beside my mother and brother. I couldn't believe he was here. I was in a state of total shock.

"Happy birthday, baby girl." My dad hugged me so tightly.

It had been a short few months since I last saw him but it had felt like it had been an entire eternity since I last saw him. "I missed you so much!" I buried my face into his shoulder refusing to let him go and I sniffled not wanting to get boogers on his expensive shirt.

His grip had tightened by a fraction, "I missed you too, Serena." He whispered in my ear.

I pulled away and laughed as I wiped at my tears turning to face the smiling faces of those I called family and I beamed the biggest smile I could muster at them, "I'm so shocked! I should've expected this!" I laughed as my mother wrapped me into a tender, loving hug. Sam was quick to embrace the both of us with a quiet chuckle. Bella was standing on my father's other side awkwardly but her smile was genuine.

"So much for your senses coming back." Embry taunted into my ear before he hugged me tightly. I squealed and laughed embracing my best friend. I almost tackled Paul and shrieked when I saw Kim. I hadn't seen the gentle girl in so long! Jared had to pry me off of his girlfriend before handing me over to Seth Clearwater. Everyone was chattering excitedly as the sound of my favorite band came through the speakers. A few tables were laid out and decorated beautifully and lights were hanging over our heads. The DJ was perched on a small stage with two tables on each side containing a mountain of food.

The whole pack had gathered here and then some. I was too shocked to say anything but my reaction had been enough. Seth's playful dark eyes gleamed at me with youthful joy, "Happy birthday, Serena!" Seth cheered loudly with a smile so wide; I thought he'd spilt his face. His mother, Sue, brought me into a gentle hug and I happily returned it.

"Happy birthday, dear." Sue smiled kindly.

I grinned at her and her son taking note of how Leah was standing behind her mother with a scowl directed at me. The older girl looked like she would rather be fighting a grizzly bear with her bare hands then be here right now. "Thank you for coming. It means a lot." I said sincerely glancing at Leah and smiled. Her face twisted with a sneer before she stomped off. Seth and Sue watched Leah with disapproving looks.

"I apologize for her," Sue spoke with a small frown as we watched Leah take a seat in one of the tables further way from the lively party, "I forced her to come…I thought it would do her good, you know? Seth speaks so highly of you…I just thought maybe this would lighten the tension she has with you." Sue laws watching her eldest daughter with evident worry and I felt my gut twist with guilt. "She's been so different since she's shifted, you know? I know…I know it is hard for her especially with Sam and Emily…I just didn't think it would extend to you. I had hoped that she would at least befriend you…besides Seth…she's so lonely." Sue murmured with a sad look.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Seth glance at his older sister worriedly. He looked like this was new information for him. I did feel guilty. I mean, I had tried to befriend her when Leah first shifted…but when the older spat at my face…I had instantly given up and disliked her. I didn't even notice how rude that really was towards the only female shifter in the pack. Her mother did have a point. Leah must've felt so lonely in a pack full of men and even more so when most of the time that the pack spent together was at Emily's house.

I bit my lip and sighed, "I gave up on her too soon, Sue, and for that I apologize. I should've tried harder to gain her friendship or at least, her kinship." I looked at the concern mother with fierce eyes, "But I'll try to change that tonight. Perhaps, I could talk to Leah."

Sue looked at me with a kind and happy smile, "Would you, Serena? I hate bringing such a sad topic during your own party but—"

"A mother worries." I smiled.

Sue laughed and gave my hand a tight squeeze, "Leah would benefit so much if you became her friend, Serena. I know it."

Sue dismissed herself to go speak to my mother who was over guarding the food table making sure the pack boys didn't eat everything in sight. Seth had been pulled away by Embry and Paul. Jared was dancing with Kim to the sound of a familiar song. I smiled fondly at the faces around me. The happy energy was refreshing and it brought me immense joy. I caught sight of Bella speaking to Gabriel not too far away and grinned. How she was able to convince her bloodsucker to come…was something I wanted to hear.

I bounced my way over towards Bella and Gabriel. Bella's brown eyes caught my blue ones and a huge smile broke out on her face. I brought her into a tight hug with a laugh, "Oh my god, it's so good to see you again!" I breathed as the girl hugged back with equal force. Gabriel was watching with amusement.

Bella laughed softly, "It's been too long, Serena, there's so much I want to tell you but I seriously don't want to spoil your birthday party." Bella pulled back and I saw the lightness that was in her mousy brown eyes. She looked better then the last time I saw her; albeit she had just been pulled out of freezing waters after attempting suicide. Bella looked…she looked _happy._

And that was all I ever wanted for the girl.

As long as she was happy, I was content with it. Even if she wanted to become a vampire…as long as she was happy, I would stand by her side. That was what a true friend would do, right? "We can catch up later," I grinned at her goofily, "Right now, I am just so happy to see you." My voice was sincere and I could see how happy she was to hear those words. She hugged me again tightly.

"I hope I can see you again, Serena." Bella mumbled against my shoulder.

I smiled and patted her back gently, "I think we can start hanging out again. If I catch Sam in a good mood, that is." I grinned.

She smirks before it falters and serious look flickered in her eyes, "I heard what happened," Bella spoke quietly, "Jacob had shown up at my house demanding to know if you were there. Edward…Edward was pretty pissed and they almost got into a fight but I told Jacob that I hadn't heard from you all day…then the next thing I knew, he was gone and I was getting a call from Emily. She told me what happened and…oh, god, Serena, I almost crossed the border trying to get to you…I was so scared." Bella's eyes glittered with unshed tears. It was the firs time, I had seen such a strong emotion from the usually quiet girl.

I hadn't known that I meant _that_ much to her.

I took her hand tightly in my mine, "I'm sorry," I apologize barely realizing how far my stupid decision could've gone, "It was the last thing I wanted to do. It was reckless and I apologize for it. I won't do it again, trust me." I told her with a fierce and determined expression.

She sniffles and nods, "I know you won't, Serena, you're far too smart for make the same mistake twice." Bella giggles.

I rolled my eyes at her compliment before her eyes drifted past me, "Oh," Her face paled slightly, "Um, your dad…is with—"

I whirled around and nearly screamed. My father was with Jacob and they looked like they were having a pretty serious conversation. My heart dropped remembering that I promised my dad no boys. "Shit, shit, shit!" I cursed briefly turning to Bella and Gabriel, "I'll be right back!" I rushed out before hastily making my way over to my father and my boyfriend.

 _Please, daddy, don't kill him!_ I thought desperately.

"Whatcha guys doing?" I asked innocently as I walked up towards them.

My dad shot me a dry look while Jacob rolled his eyes, "I'm having a nice conversation with _your_ boyfriend or should I say _werewolf_ boyfriend?" My dad remarked calmly.

I frowned at my father feeling the shock scream throughout my body. _He knew about werewolves?_ I thought surprised, _well, it would make sense…him leaving and never wanting to come back._ "You knew?" I muttered with a frown.

My dad gave me a flat look, "Really, baby girl? I know you're smarter then that." He reprimands sternly.

I pout cutely and muttered, "Are you a werewolf too?"

My dad gives a strained smile and nodded, "Yes, I am. Who do you think gave Sam the gene?"

I huffed, "And when were you going to tell me?" I demanded hotly.

My dad shrugged, "I was hoping never," He remarked indifferently and I gave him a dirty look, "But then…then you were beginning to show symptoms…and…I knew it was time to spend you back to L.A Push with your mother and brother…I knew they didn't know what I knew…but it was better then having you in Vegas where vampires were basically crawling all over the place. I had to send you somewhere safe…when I knew you would be taken care of. Shit, had I know you would be mated with Jacob I would've sent you sooner." My dad explained effectively making me confused as fuck. Jacob didn't looked surprised which probably meant that my father and Jacob were probably speaking about it before I had interrupted.

"You knew that I was going to become a Kitsune?!" I demanded.

My dad nodded with a serious glint in his eyes, "Your mother never took notice but I did. When she first had gotten pregnant with you…strange things began to happen. Kitsunes…all types began to pass through our territory. They would come to our home and watch your mother for hours before leaving. I never knew what they wanted or even if they were good or bad…but I didn't want to alarm your mother. Eventually, after you were born. Your mother and Sam had left to the store and I had fallen asleep on the couch watching T.V. The next thing I knew…I heard you crying…and I had sensed something was wrong. There were dozens of Kitsunes in our home and even more outside just gazing blankly at nothing. I was so terrified," My father's eyes glazed over as if remembering the memory.

"I knew they were here for you and I thought they were going to take you away from us. I knew I didn't even have a fraction of their strength if I chose to fight them but when they saw I had awoken…they just parted a path towards your bedroom…and when I rushed into your room I saw fourteen different people in your room…all of them different and now that I think about it…there are about fourteen different types of Kitsunes so I assumed that those fourteen people were from each breed of Kitsune. They were all gathered around your crib, each hand on your tiny body. For whatever reason, I wasn't afraid of them hurting you,"

"There was this woman…she was emitting a golden light and her scent was full of purity…she turned to me and told me what was going to happen and what would happen afterwards. I was shocked and angry. I demanded to know why it had to be my child but none of them answered and I wanted to fight for you but I was frozen where I stood…I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried. Then one by one they simply chanted words in a language I didn't know and vanish into your body until it reached the woman. She took the longest and I remember demanding to know what the hell was this going to do to you but she said nothing and eventually she faded just like the rest…and into you."

My father sighed looking a thousand years older then what he was, "When they all vanished…all of the Kitsunes that had been there had left but one…her name was Sora," I perked up at the mention of Grandmother Sora, "She told me what it would mean, what would happen to you when you reached the proper age, and that I had to keep you safe but she never once told me why it was you. No matter how many times I asked her, she would never answer my question. She eventually left too. By the time, your mother and Sam got home. I had to make the decision on what to do. Leaving your mother and Sam was hard…but I had to keep you safe and away from this place. I was scared, honey, I was scared of what would happen if anyone found out what had happened…"

He looked around for a moment and his eyes landed on something before they turned onto my curious gaze, "When I smelt the shift in your scent I knew it was beginning. Lily…Lily had done her best to alter your scent and keep protective wards around you but eventually your scent had reeked of pure magic that it drew the vampires in. Remember the break in from one of our neighbors earlier this year?" My father reminded.

I nodded bleakly feeling my stomach twist with this new information, "They had been vampires…and they had tried to get to you but Lily's protective ward kept them from even entering your room. I was lucky both Lily and I had gotten off of work early to get rid of those leeches," My dad's face darkened, "I knew I had to send you back to Forks. It wasn't safe for you and that's why I had sent you back here. I didn't tell your mother or Sam. I thought it would be better that way."

I was surprisingly calm. This new information had definitely answered a lot of my unanswered questions. It gave me a sort of comfort knowing this. I was glad my father had known. My brain felt, like, it was going to explode for a moment before I felt Jacob gently take hold of my hand. It efficiently shut off my brain. His warmth soothing my rowdy brain and the sparks drawing my attention away from the information I had just received.

"Is that why Lily kept giving me necklaces all the time?"

My father smiled fondly, "Yes."

"What is she? A witch?" My eyes widen a bit as the words came out of my mouth.

My dad laughed, "She's a white witch. White witches have the purest and strongest magic on this earth." He explained with notable pride in his voice.

"I totally have to thank her." I breathed. It made my heart swell knowing that Lily had done so much to protect me. I had always liked Lily…she made my father extremely happy…but some part of me, a small part, had always feared that she didn't like me but I guess I was proven wrong. Lily did care. If she hadn't, she wouldn't have protected me like my father said she did. That woman is definitely getting an expensive bag for her birthday this year.

"She was going to come but she got held up with work. She sends her love." My father smiled before adding, "Also, I know I said no boys…" His eyes glanced towards Jacob and I stiffened slightly with wide eyes, "But Jacob came up and asked if I would give my blessing for this relationship."

I looked at Jacob with shock, "R-Really?" I squeaked ignoring the flutter in my heart and the warmth that stormed my body.

Jacob smiled fondly at me, "It was the right to do. Billy always taught me to be old-fashioned. It woos the girls more." He winked at me.

I blushed and laughed going to hug him. My dad gagged but there was an impressed gleam in his eyes, "Gotta admit, that's a good ass idea. I should've done that with your mother when we were young…probably would've gotten me into your grandfather's good graces had I asked for his blessing."

"So, do you give your blessing?" I asked with a giant grin.

My old man snorted, "Of course I do."

I gave a cry of delight and threw myself at my dad. He grumbled, "Honey, I'm not as strong as I used to be." But I knew he was only teasing.

 **_break_**

The party would be one of my happiest memories yet. I couldn't remember the last time I had been so happy. I was surrounded by people who cared about me…my family. I felt as if I was high on the positive emotions that hung in the air. I danced with Kim, Embry, Paul, Emily, and Sam. I slow danced with my father, mother, and Jacob. They even bought several piñatas! Now, that was a lot of fun even though it was slightly unfair to the piñata since the boys _were_ werewolves and freakishly tall but still, it was funny to see.

The birthday cake was delicious and decorated in a _Harry Potter_ fashion. Now, that was definitely the best part. I had received gifts but I didn't want to open them yet. Currently, I was dancing with Seth. Or well, teaching the young werewolf how to dance to a certain song but the young boy pouted and started to dance…his version of the song. Honestly, it looked like Seth was having a stroke.

Not one to discourage, I simply danced next to him without looking like I was having a stroke. "Jesus, I don't know how you youngsters do it!" Seth cried throwing his arm over my shoulders. I laughed and shook my head in a mocking way.

"You said it, old man!" I said over the loud music.

Seth laughed and twirled me around. I laughed along with him and my eyes landed on the lonely figure of Leah Clearwater sitting by herself at the same table I had seen her at almost three hours ago. Everyone was having a good time but her…it made me feel guilty especially after promising her mother, Sue, that I would befriend her daughter. "Hey, Seth," I called his attention. The gangly teen looked over at me with a grin, "I'll be right back, okay?" He looks confused and a bit sad but nods as I turn him around and shove him into Bella's direction, "Dance with Bells, okay? Don't step on her toes." I joked. The boy brightens and lamely dances over to the girl dancing in between Embry and Jared and Kim.

Glancing around, I caught the faces of those closest to me scattered around. Assured, that no one was missing, I made my way towards Leah who was staring distantly towards the woods. I made the quick decision of grabbing some cake and soda before heading over to the lonely she-wolf. I hadn't seen her move from this spot all night. She didn't move or make any acknowledgements' as I stood at the foot of the table.

I cleared my throat, "Hey, Leah."

Her body stiffened and her harsh eyes glared at me, clearly not wanting me around. I ignored her hostile look and placed the cake and soda on the table sliding it closer towards her, "I haven't seen you eat or drink anything," I murmured gently, "You should try the cake…your mom did an amazing job on it. She said that you helped her…I just wanted to thank—"

"What do you want, _Serena_?" Leah sneers my name as if it was poison in her mouth.

I flinched slightly and frowned at the girl, "I want to be your friend." I answered her honestly.

Her eyes narrowed with anger, "And why the hell would you want to be my friend?"

"Because I hate seeing you alone."

Her eyes flashed with unknown emotions before they settled on fury. A snarl tumbled past her lips as she stood up, slamming her hands on the table with great force, "So, you feel _pity_ for me?" The soda was now tipped over and spilling over the nice table sheets. I could feel people staring at us.

I shook my head, "No, not pity."

Her eyes glared daggers at me, "Why should I trust you? Why should I trust another Uley?" Leah growled as she trembled with anger.

She was hurt…"Because I am not like my brother and it isn't right for you to hate me for what happened between you and my brother. Leah, he loved you. He cares for you. He feels like shit for what happened but what can you do? Emily's his imprintee—" I ducked as Leah suddenly flung the table at me.

The table was sent flying and without thinking, I threw my hand out completely shocking myself when a wormhole opened up in front of the flying table shielding a few of our pack members. Another wormhole appeared a couple of feet away from Leah and I was standing. The table fell out and landed on the ground with a loud thud.

I glared at Leah angrily, "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I demanded feeling angry that she would so recklessly try to harm not only me but our pack members, "Are you trying to get someone hurt?" I spat.

Her eyes flickered with fury and her body was badly trembling. "Serena, get away from her!" I heard Jacob roar.

"Oh, so, that's what you do? Someone tells you the truth and you get angry? You want to hurt me because I'm telling you the truth? You know I'm right, Leah, you can't even deny it. So, why are you so _angry_?" I taunted beckoning her to attack me. If it would get her frustrations out then so be it but I was done with her moodiness. I was tired of her always lashing out at everybody. We were only concerned about her. She was acting like a spoiled brat.

Leah phased and snarled before lunging at me. I unconsciously threw out a protective shield around us making sure that no one else got in the cross fire of the angry she-wolf. I swiftly dodged the angry werewolf and snarled at her before shifting into my Kitsune form. Leah lunged again recklessly and I allowed her to tackle me onto the ground but before we could hit the ground and before she could sink her claws into my fur, I quickly turned us around so I was in the dominant position slamming her into the ground harshly.

Without caring and her permission, I entered her mind and snarled, _"Stop acting like a fucking brat and listen!"_

She snarled back, _"Get the hell out of my mind!"_ She tried clawing at my underbelly but I was swiftly jumping off of her. She scrambled onto her feet and lunged at me. We were a mass of snarling and growling mass of fur. Thankfully, we were moving away from our pack and towards the woods. She was clumsy in her attacking. It clear she hadn't been paying attention to the training Paul and Sam had put her through. I was positive even Seth could take her down without much problem. I was nimbly dodging all attacks and not once attacking her.

I wasn't going to hurt her. It wouldn't be right. Leah was only hurt and frustrated.

" _Are you done acting like an idiot?"_ I retorted after dodging several of her angry swipes.

" _Not until I have your blood on my paws!"_ Leah roared only seeming to get angrier.

I hissed in her mind, _"If that's what its' gonna take then fine!"_ On her next attack. I let her tackle me onto the ground. Her claws pierced into my shoulders as she rammed me into the ground. The air was knocked out of me, momentarily. Leah loomed over me as I heard the panicked and angry voices yelling at Leah.

"Leah, if you fucking hurt her, I swear to God I will _kill_ you!" Sam roared banging on the barely visible protective shield I had up.

"Leah, don't do this! Honey, you're better then this!" Sue screamed.

"You demented crazy bitch, let go of our baby sister! She's part of the pack! If you hurt her, you hurt us!" Paul shouted ramming into the shield aggressively.

The voices merged together and I slowly blocked them out as I stared intently at Leah. I couldn't shift back into my human form. Now, that I had the necklace I knew it would throw her off of me. So, as Leah prepared to attack again. I calmly stared at me making no attempts to move. Her eyes were glaring fiercely into mine and as she went into the kill…just when her mouth was over my throat…she couldn't do it. I could feel her angry breath on my neck but I also felt the trembling coming from her body. I could feel her teeth but there was almost no pressure.

Her weight was off of me. The pressure of her mouth on my throat was gone. I sat up on my paws and saw that she was pacing in front of me with an angry look on her face. Her voice soon slithered in my mind, _"Why would you go so far to prove a point!?"_ Leah demanded furiously.

The pain in my shoulder was searing but I could feel my body beginning to repair the damages that Leah had inflicted. I shook my fur lightly as I jumped up on all fours, _"Because I meant what I said, Leah. I want to be your friend. Don't you ever get tired of always being angry and hateful, anyways?"_ I asked quietly.

My question made the large silver-blue wolf stop her angry almost frantic pacing. Her amber eyes were staring at the ground. I was content that my words had finally broken through her. Silence fell between us but I patiently waited for her to response. I didn't have to wait long when I heard the sound of a defeated girl in my mind.

" _I am tired…"_

I felt my heart clench, _"Then what are you going to do, Leah?"_

Her wolf slumped down onto the ground mimicking my sitting position, _"I don't know. I've always…been angry…for the past few years it's all I've known."_ Leah admitted. Her wolf gave out a soft whine.

" _Then let me be your friend, Leah, start letting people in again. Your mother was worried about you earlier. She just wants to see you happy again so does Seth."_ I cooed quietly into her mind.

Her eyes flickered behind us before she looked down at her paws, _"They hate me now. I attacked you…I hurt you._ " I heard the fear in her voice…it was extremely faint but I was able to pick up on it.

" _No, they don't hate you. I won't let them hate you, Leah. We're family and family always gets into fights and they always forgive each other. It's what we do._ "

Leah glanced up at me with so much vulnerability, _"I'm sorry for hurting you, Serena. I've always known you were a good person…I just hated you…because of Sam."_ Leah sheepishly says.

I give out a foxy grin, _"Yeah, well, that's in the past because I can understand your anger and I forgive you but I'll only forgive you if you let me be your friend. You don't have to let everyone in but I would, at least, like for you to try to be my friend._ " I said jumping up on all fours.

Leah eyed me warily for a few moments before asking, _"Can you train me then?"_ Her request took me by surprise, _"I do want to be your friend…as much as I don't like to admit it. Everyone speaks so highly of you and I guess, it made me jealous that I was the only one who wasn't your friend. I'm ready to let you in, Serena, but it doesn't make me forget what happened with Sam."_ Her voice had trembled in the slightest.

I smiled, or well, tried while I was in my Kitsune form, _"I understand and frankly, if you don't ever want to forgive Sam then don't. I'm not asking you too, Leah, that's something only you can do on your own time."_ I padded over to her and nudged her shoulder with mine, _"Besides, I'm your friend now. Whenever you need me, I'll be by your side._ "

But before Leah could respond, I shoved her into the ground and clamped my jaw over her shoulder biting down. I bit down hard enough to draw blood but that was it. Leah, too shocked, simply gaped up at me. I smirked, or well, tried my best in this form. _"That's payback for digging your claws into my shoulders."_ I chirped happily as I jumped off of her and shifted back into my human form. I straightened out my dress, happy that I didn't mess it up, and glanced up to see Leah phasing back.

I thought she would be angry but when I caught the smile on her sharp, stern face. I was happy. She chuckled quietly and nudged my shoulder, "Touché." Her right shoulder was bleeding slightly and you could see the bite marks but they had already begun to heal.

I allowed the protective shield to drop and I turned to Leah, grabbing her hand gently, and giving a small squeeze, "If you want to leave, you can. I don't want you to feel obligated to stay especially if you feel uncomfortable." I turned to her with a serious look.

Her eyes looked down at our hands and she gave a small squeeze back before letting go, "Thanks. I think I've had enough action for today. I'll see…you soon, okay?" Leah added the last part hesitantly.

I beamed at her, "Whenever you're ready to practice Gabriel and I are always training after I get out of school, around two or three, by Sander's field, okay? We're there almost every day," I informed her warmly.

She nods sharply before bounding off towards the woods. I smiled as I watched her go. I was glad Leah accepted my friendship…so; she didn't have to be alone anymore in a pack full of male werewolves. Well, this was definitely going to be a night to remember!


	21. Level Twenty-One: Edward Meet Serena

**_"The truth will set you free, but first it will piss you off."_**

 ** _-Joe Klass._**

* * *

A few weeks had past since my birthday. It took almost two weeks for Leah to act civilized towards Gabriel and I. She was slowly starting to come around. She didn't like being at my house when Sam and Emily were there but whenever those two were away, we'd hang out in my room and I'd introduce her to some of my favorite T.V shows. Leah would never admit it but I think I was growing on her.

Anyway, Jacob's other best friend also phased into a werewolf and joined the pack; His name was Quil Ateara and he was a wonderful addition to our little pack of crazy misfits. I liked him; he had so many embarrassing stories about Jacob to tell me and was insanely funny. Oh, he also imprinted. It was weird on the imprinting worked especially when the imprintee was so young but, like Jacob stated earlier. Males would be _anything_ for their imprintee…whether it was a friend, a brother, or a lover.

Things had been peaceful these last few weeks until Edward took Bella to Florida earlier in the week. Last night Victoria was in our territory. She had been in Cullen's territory but jumped the border and when one of the Cullen's…Emmett, I believe, tried crossing…Paul foolishly tackled him instead of the red-headed leech. Let's just say…things were awfully tense now. Jacob was waiting for Bella to come back to tell her the news knowing Edward wouldn't have told her of Victoria being in the area again. What the red-headed leech wanted and was doing here was any of our guesses. We just had to be alert and cautious now.

"We're doing, what?" I questioned with an eyebrow cocked.

My handsome boyfriend was pacing in my room looking conflicted and angry, "Bella isn't answering my calls. I know she isn't answering yours and I bet it has something to do with that leech of hers. He won't have her anywhere near us, Serena." Jacob looked up at me with a determined gaze and I could see how angry he was over this leech dictating Bella's social life now.

I sat down in my wicker chair, "So, that requires ditching school?" I mused quietly.

Jacob nodded, "I just want to talk to Bella. I know that leech isn't telling her what happened the other night."

I sighed dramatically and got up going to change out of my shirt, "Well, I suppose it is time to meet Edward Cullen. I have a bone to pick with him anyway." I threw Jacob a sassy grin. He rolled his eyes but I didn't miss the way they lingered on my naked back. I blushed softly and dug around for a tight fitting, black v-neck. Ever since that night in his room…Jacob and I haven't exactly had a moment alone. Things were a bit hectic with school, training, border patrols, vampire problems, and Sam being dead-set on making sure I remain a virgin until I was eighty.

It was a bit daunting but I was glad Jacob was being patient, just like I was, and being content with what little time we did have together. It was nice. He did take me out on occasional dates to the little café I adored. We also cuddled in the living room and watched movies with the rest of the pack whenever we had a free night. I think it gave Sam a piece of mind too.

"I don't want you near him…but knowing what you can do…I think I'd like to see you kick his ass. God knows I can't without breaking the treaty." Jacob snorted with a dark smirk.

I laughed softly as I tugged on the black, thin shirt, "I think everyone is going to get a kick out if once you phase for your next patrol." I pulled on some light denim skinny jeans.

Jacob was, obviously, watching me change without any shame, "Why are you changing again? What was wrong with what you were wearing before?" His voice was full of confusion and amusement.

I threw his a saucy grin, "If my boyfriend is going dressed in all black then so am I." I shrugged throwing on some black knee-high black boots. I put on a sleeveless black army jacket and I was set. Jacob got up with an intense gleam in his eyes while his arm was automatically curling around my waist and pulling me into him.

"I think you look drop, dead gorgeous." Jacob whispered before playfully brushing his lips against mine.

I smiled softly at him, "You look drop, dead handsome. There is no way Bella won't be able to see us." I chirped happily pressing my lips eagerly on his. Jacob made an impatient sound at the back of his throat before gripping the back of my head and deepening our kiss.

All too soon, before we could go any further. Sam was yelling for us to stop kissing and to get our butts out of the house. Jacob sighed with annoyance but I was smiling goofily at my boyfriend. Jacob's face softened instantly as he caressed the side of my face, "I'm demanding a day off. I don't give a damn what Sam says. I need a day to spend with my girl." He murmurs and for a moment it looked like he wanted to say something else but didn't.

I felt a flurry of butterflies in my stomach as I blushed lightly, "Maybe if I bug him enough, he'll give you a day off." I whispered quietly as I grabbed my bag and we walked out of my room, hand in hand. I could hear Emily scolding the boys for eating most of the food and not leaving anything for Jacob and I. Sam was barking out patrol times for each of them. The boys were complaining and whining, like always, expect for Seth and Gabriel. Seth, for some odd reason, loved running patrols. Gabriel didn't mind. Despite the Kitsune not being werewolf…he was a full-fledge member of this pack. No one cared that Gabriel wasn't wolf. Everyone liked Gabriel. Even Jacob had grown to like him.

"Aw," I pouted when we rounded the corner, "You guys are such jerks." I put on a sad expression on my face as I rubbed my stomach with my free hand, "I skipped out on dinner last night…and now, breakfast too?" I sighed trying my best not to smirk when their happy expressions turned guilty.

"Shit," Paul muttered looking around the table and grabbing a half-eaten muffin from Embry's plate, "Here! You like banana muffins, right?" Paul grinned.

Embry frowned at Paul and smacked his head, "Idiot, that's not a proper breakfast for my best friend!"

"Maybe if she wasn't making out with Jacob, she would've had some food!" Jared slyly threw a smirk in our direction. They all knew, very well, that Jacob and I had not been making out.

Jacob growled in warning, "Don't make me kick your ass before school has started, mutt."

Jared threw his hands up in surrender, "Chill, I was joking. Besides, you two are ditching anyway. Go take her out to eat or something." Jared suggested snatching the half-eaten muffin out of Paul's hand and stuffing it into his mouth.

Paul gave him a disgusted look but didn't comment. "Ditching school, huh?" Emily looked at Jacob then at me, "Should we be worried?" Emily questioned with a smile on her lips as she looked up at my older brother.

My brother snorted waving it off, "Serena's passing all of her classes with straight A's and Jacob doesn't give a shit. He might have the same grades as Serena but the mutt could care less about school." Sam shrugged not being bothered by Jacob's lack of presence at school.

"How come you force us to go to school?" Paul demanded with a frown.

Embry snickered, "Because we have average scores in school. We're complete idiots compared to Jacob and Serena."

Jared nodded along, "Yeah, even if our four brains combined, I'm pretty sure we wouldn't make up a forth of their smartness."

"Four?" Quil furrowed his eyebrows.

"Seth's fucking smart too." Paul shot a dirty look at the youngest wolf, who was grinning like an idiot.

I giggled poking his cheek, "You keep smiling like that, Seth, and you're going to spilt your face." Seth growled playfully at me and tried to bite my hand. I stuck my tongue at him, "Geez, you're still hungry?" I teased as Jacob began to lead us out of the kitchen.

"We're going out to eat," Jacob lied smoothly, "We'll be back in a few hours."

Sam gave Jacob a glare, "Since you're ditching I expect you'll be able to do your patrol early. Be here within three hours." Sam ordered.

Jacob didn't seem bothered at all by this, or so he led on, but shrugged, "Sure, it gives me the rest of the afternoon to spend with Serena." Jacob smirked at my older brother who scowled back in response.

"Serena, darling?" Emily's soft voice spoke up.

I blinked and looked towards the older woman, "Yeah, Em?"

"When you two come back, do you think you can do some chores for me? I have to step out to go get groceries'." God, how can I ever say no to Emily? She was like the older sister I never had. She reminded me a lot of Lily and my mother. I was glad Sam had her. He wasn't as strict when Emily was around, she kept my brother grounded.

I beamed a smile, "Sure, anything for you!" I chirped as Jacob and I began to make our way towards our bikes.

"Serena, don't forget we have training with Leah around six!" Gabriel hollered as the boys began to gather their things for school.

"Wait, why so late?" I questioned as I swung my leg over on _Raven_ and settled myself comfortably in the leather seat.

"Late lecture." Gabriel answered vaguely before going to his room, which used to be an office but Sam fixed it up for Gabriel a while back.

I nodded before putting on my helmet and nodding towards Jacob. Jacob and I sped off towards Forks High School to cause some drama. I grinned darkly to myself. _Oh, Edward…you better prepare for the take down of the century._

 **_break_**

"Ew," I scrunched up my nose as we parked along side the stairs leading up to Bella's school, "Reeks of desperation, depression, and anxiety," I muttered to Jacob as I took off my helmet and grinned, "Smells like home." I joked making my boyfriend laugh.

I settled my helmet on my seat before leaning against _Raven_ watching the students look curiously at us while they passed by. The girls were ogling my boyfriend while the boys ogled me. It was charming and amusing in a way, to me anyway. Jacob didn't look too happy about the males staring at me like I was a piece of meat.

"I didn't know our school smelled like that." Jacob glanced at me reaching out to tuck a stray hair behind my ear.

I smiled affectionately at him, "Not our school," I whispered pecking his lips lightly, "My school in Vegas."

"I'm pretty sure this sleepy, small town high school is nothing compared to a Las Vegas High School." Jacob snorted.

I smirked, "You are absolutely right. You know, in my first year in high school, our school quarterback was attacked by a rival high school's football team," I remembered that day quite clearly, "They tried throwing him over the second level railing."

Jacob looked at me with shock, "Are you serious?" Jacob asked with bewilderment, "They would go so far? They could've killed him!"

I shrugged, "It just goes to show what kind of town Las Vegas really is." I whispered quietly. I would know. I've seen the ugliest part of the city, more so then I would like to admit, but I knew there were also positives to the city of sin.

Jacob looked like he wanted to say something but something caught his eye. His expression darkened considerably and his posture stiffened. I blinked then followed his eyesight and saw Bella getting out of a shiny Volvo. The man, who was getting out of the same car, had to be the infamous jackass named Edward. My eyes remained neutral as I ran over his appearance. He wasn't as well built as the one who crossed the border the night. This vampire was lightly built, a bit scrawny, bronze hair, and honey-colored eyes. He was a bit taller then Jacob, as well. He had slightly high cheekbones, and an angled jaw-line.

I could see the attraction, I would be honest, Edward looked like a decent-looking guy, and had I not known about vampires then yeah, I would've thought he was even handsome but, sadly, that was not the case. All I thought was ruining that pretty, little face of his and see how long his face could go under pressure until I heard the sound of diamonds crying.

I smirked darkly at the thought then wiped the smirk clean off of my face as his eyes went from Jacob onto me. How I was going to kick this vampire's ass was beyond me, I mean, we were at high school, like, right smack in the front of the school with teenagers watching warily and phones at the ready. I gave a small, inner eye roll. I wanted to smash that face but not here. I wanted to pout. I was really looking forward to tearing Edward a new face.

"Hey," Bella said looking happy to see us; unlike her leech, "What are you guys doing here?"

Jacob kept a brooding expression on his face, I guess, he was still mad at her. I, on the other hand, moved to give Bella hug. I saw Edward stiffen visibly and his jaw clenched. "How was your trip? How was your mother?" I asked with a sincere voice.

It seemed to have relaxed Bella from the tension between our boyfriends, "It was great. She's doing great, by the way, she said she really wants to meet you." Bella informed with a small, happy smile before glancing between Jacob and Edward, "Um, so, what are you two doing here?" Bella asked again.

"Just checking to see if you're still human," Jacob's harsh tone made Bella's smile drop and then Jacob turned to Edward before I could chew his ass out for saying such a thing to Bells, "I'm coming here to warn you," Tension hung tightly in the air and I positioned myself in between the two glaring males, just in case, but I was still close to Bells if things got ugly and I needed to push her away into safety, "If your king come on our land again…" Jacob allowed the threat to hang in the air.

Bella looked between Jacob and Edward before settling on Jacob, "Wait, what?"

Ah, so Jacob had been right. "You didn't tell her?" I scoffed finally gracing Edward with a deadly glare.

Edward's jaw clenched, to the point, where I thought his jaw bone would shatter from such pressure, "Leave it alone." Edward growled under his breath but it was directed at Jacob. Edward wasn't even sparring me a glance and it was _pissing_ me off. I clenched my jaw and felt the tension darken.

"Tell me what?" Bella demanded a bit angrily.

"Emmett and Paul had a misunderstanding," Edward finally relented but his eyes were glaringly on Jacob, who was smirking, "There is nothing to worry about." He tried to assure. Jacob gave a bitter laugh while I hissed in anger. Was he seriously trying to keep in her the dark? After everything he did to Bells, he was going to pull this shit with her?

"Listen to you," Jacob leaned off of his motorcycle with venom in his voice, "Did you lie to get her out of town, too?"

Edward stepped up but took a step back when I took a step in between the two males with a lethal expression on my face, "I wouldn't do that, leech." I whispered with fierce venom.

Edward's honey-colored eyes met my blue-colored ones, "You should leave," His voice full of threat and Jacob gave off a low snarl as he pushed himself to my side, "Now." Edward spat while Bella watched the scene with mixed emotions. As if, she didn't know how to handle this situation.

"She has a right to know." I murmured reframing from slamming Edward into the ground and kicking his ass.

Jacob gave a slight, sharp nod, "She is the one the red-head wants."

Bella looked at Jacob shocked by this, "Victoria?" Then something in her head must've clicked because she was glaring at Edward with accusation, "Alice's vision." She murmured.

Edward sighed, caught, and nodded, "I was trying to protect you."

"By lying to me."

"By lying to her."

Bella and I both said in unison. Despite the intense situation, we smirked at each other for a second before turning our attention onto Edward, who was staring at me. It was, as if, he wanted to say something but reframed from doing so. Jacob, seeing this, gently grabbed my hand and tugged me behind him. I went without complaint and lazily glanced around to see students watching our interaction with open curiosity.

"Got nothing better to do?" I decided to snap at the high school students on the stairs, they all jumped startled, "Fuck off." I hissed pushing my dark aura towards them. They all paled and scattered off without a second thought. I smirked and turned back to our little group.

Bella was glaring at Jacob, "Why haven't you called me back?"

I blinked, "What?"

Jacob shifted on his feet, "I had nothing to say."

"Wait, Jacob said that _you_ weren't answering his calls." I glared at Jacob feeling hurt and confused by his lie.

Bella looked confused and shook her head, "No, I've been trying to get in contact with him for weeks," She glared at Jacob, "Why would you lie to Serena for?"

Jacob sighed but Bella shook her head stopping him, "Well, I have tons of things to say," She glanced at Edward before telling us, "Hold on." She grabbed Edward by the hand and dragged him off a few feet to speak in private. I turned to Jacob with an open frown.

"Jacob."

"I'm sorry for lying," Jacob sighed turning his body so it was facing mine, "I just didn't want you to worry. I know you know I'm mad at her…I just didn't want to make you feel bad, you know?" Jacob rubbed the back of his head nervously. I had to resist the urge to smirk. He'd so boldly face off with a vampire but got scared at the sight of an angry girlfriend. Honestly, it was insanely amusing.

But I understood why he did it. He knew Bella and I were close. I got up on tippy toes and gave his cheek a gentle peck, "Its okay. I forgive you." I whispered gently.

Jacob smiled and once again, this weird look was in his eye, like he really wanted to say something but didn't. The emotion vanished as Bella and Edward joined us again. Jacob was grinning now, in victory, and I knew Edward must've given into the force that was Bella Swan. "Lose the grin, Jacob." Bella rolled her eyes.

Jacob shrugged innocently, "We're just going for a ride, right?" Jacob looked at me for confirmation.

"Actually," Edward spoke up with a smirk of his own, "Bella and I made a deal."

Bella shifted turning slightly pale and Jacob looked at her, "What deal?" Jacob questioned with a cautious tone.

Bella bit her lip and glanced at me, "Um, I can only go with Jacob if…if Serena stays with Edward…you know…mate for a mate…" Bella mumbled lowly shielding herself from Jacob's now furious glare.

" _What?"_ Jacob growled through clenched teeth.

Edward smirked, "It's only fair, right? You ride off with my girlfriend and I take your girlfriend to go get something to eat, I mean, I can hear her stomach dying." Edward mocked softly.

I stared down at my stomach, "Was it that obvious?" I whispered with a frown.

"Jacob…" Bella trailed off.

Jacob looked at me, "Serena, what do you think?" I looked up at my boyfriend with mild surprise. From the corner of my eye, I saw Bella and Edward looking at Jacob with equal surprise. He was asking me? I tried not to blush and I felt my stomach do flip flops.

"I guess it is fair," I shrugged before adding with a wicked grin and looked at Edward dead on, "Besides, I have a bone to pick with you."

And in that moment, I saw a flicker of fear flash through his honey-colored eyes. It was brief and faint but I saw it and it made me grin savagely at the vampire.

"You're paying, by the way." I added with a beaming smile.

Oh, this was going to be an _interesting_ day.


	22. Level Twenty-Two: The Unfair Advantage

**_"The best fighter is never angry."_**

 ** _-Lao Tzu._**

* * *

"So, how long have you been a vampire for?"

Edward almost spat out the soda he was drinking and I resisted the urge to smirk. We were tucked away in the furthest corner of the restaurant. Besides, Edward and I, there were only four others in the restaurant. It had been a little over an hour since Bella left with Jake and I left with Edward. Now, I was having T-bone steak and Eggs with some pancakes while Edward idly drank soda with a plate of untouched pancakes in front of him.

It had been mainly silent on the drive and when we sat down. At first, I was content with the silence but now, I wanted some answers since he kept staring at me like I was the damn cure to cancer. "Can you not say that out loud?" Edward hissed lowly as his honey eyes darted around the quiet restaurant.

I blinked and grinned impishly, "Scared someone will hear and try to stake you?" I mused with a snort.

I received a flat look form the vampire, "Is this just small talk or are you honestly curious?" Edward remarked picking at his napkin with his slender fingers. He didn't seem nervous and if he was, he was hiding it _very_ well.

I thought about his question and asked myself that. Did I want to know or was I merely making small talk? I tilted my head to the side. Aside from wanting to kick his ass…did I want to get to know Edward Cullen? Bella's lover? Jacob's one number enemy? The Pack's hatred? I frowned at the vampire who was watching me closely. I knew my interactions with Edward would only increase after today. Bella was a small part of my life and something told me that was going to change with Victoria lurking about. Edward was part of Bella's life. He was her mate. It was only natural for them to be together.

I would have to deal with Jacob's bitter remarks and obvious dislike for Edward. I'd have to deal with the pack's major disapproval for being _anywhere_ near Edward Cullen and did I really want to deal with that? I could simply shrug and say I couldn't give a shit how old he was but I knew Bella would want me to make an attempt of trying to get to know Edward…even after I smash Edward's face into the ground.

I sighed quietly and leaned back into my chair, "Honest curiosity."

Edward seemed a bit surprised by my answer and rubbed his jaw, "Despite the extreme urge to pick a bone with me?" A small tone of teasing was in his voice.

I didn't smile I merely stared at him, "It isn't an urge, Edward," I spoke cutting my half-eaten steak into small pieces, "It's a promise."

The vampire didn't look surprised, "You must care a lot about her to go this long with that grudge against me." He sounded…relieved? It must've been for Bella's sake.

I shoved a piece of steak into my mouth chewing slowly before speaking, "Despite the short time we had. I do care about Bella. I consider her a good friend. Jacob is her best friend whether you like it or not. If she's hurting so is Jacob and if Jacob is hurting then it's hurting me, you understand that, right? At first, it was just for Jacob's sake but then I saw how badly she was affected by your departure and…I saw myself back when I first broke up with my first boyfriend…and I couldn't just let her suffer alone,"

I didn't miss the way Edward's honey eyes flashed with regret and heavy guilt, "So, I stayed with her and got to know her. She's an interesting character…a pacifist, shy, quiet, anti-social at times and then there are these…moments where you see a side you didn't know existed. I honestly had not met anyone like her before so, I decided to keep her." I shrugged being it was better to be honest.

Edward was quiet and his eyes were intently glued on my face as if searching for any reasons that I would be lying. "When I heard about what happened on her birthday and how you handled it afterwards, I got pissed. How someone who is reportedly very smart, I mean, you must've gone through high school a few times, right?" I saw a hint of an amused smile and figured I was correct, "Therefore, I was confused and outraged that someone _so_ smart left someone they claimed they loved alone without any sort of protection a few months after you killed a red-headed psycho bitch's mate," Edward clenched his jaw and looked down at his soda, "You left foolishly in fear. You overreacted and look what happened."

I shoved my plate away from me signaling I was done eating, "I won't sit here and ask for your reasoning because I'm not interested and quite honestly, I don't want to drag this conversation out. I'm here because of Bella. I'm going to slam that pretty face into the ground until I hear the refreshing sound of perfection being broken." I grinned quite wickedly.

Edward seemed a little more open with his emotions now. He had this uneasy expression on his face as he stared at me, "Is that what you truly want? To hurt me?" Edward questioned in a low voice.

"I want to make sure you understand that Bella might have forgiven you but that's because she loves you. I, on the other hand, don't think you deserve such mercy."

Edward was quiet…for a few minutes until he quietly answered, "Over a hundred years old."

I chuckled lowly, "Not as old as I thought." I replied.

Edward looked at me with slight surprise, "You don't seem repulsed by the idea of Bella going out with someone as old as me." His tone was full of bewilderment and surprise although it was easy to tell that he was trying to mask it all.

"Soul mates," I murmured as if it were all that needed to be said, "A lot of normal day relationship prejudices go out the window when you find your soul mate, I think," I shrugged lightly running a hand through my hair thinking it was time for a haircut, "I mean, normal people don't have immortality or you know, phase into a massive wolf." I give a light smile showing Edward I was a little willing to play nice.

For the time being, anyway.

Edward chuckled heartily, "I can see why people seem to be attracted to you so easily," He murmured quietly rubbing his chin in a thoughtful manner, "I never understood how Bella could so easily trust someone and rely on that person so much but I understand now. To be frank, I've never met a Kitsune or vampire or werewolf or even human with the aura you have or the personality you hold. It is refreshing. I'm glad she has you in her life."

"Kissing ass won't stop the inevitable." A wicked smirk was perched on my lips.

Unlike earlier when Edward had looked scared of this smirk, this time, he didn't seem as fearful or nervous. He gave this charming and light grin, "I don't think I've ever been this excited for a fight in a long time." He speaks with this confident tone.

The sudden sound of my laughter wipes his grin off of his face, "What is it?" Edward asks confused as to why my laughter was filling the restaurant.

I wiped at the corner of my eye chuckling, "Oh god," I huffed with my stomach giving small aches of pain from laughing so much, "I haven't had a laugh like that in a while," I snorted trying not to get into another fit of laughter, "You're quite funny." I sighed wistfully feeling a lot lighter after laughing like that.

Edward looked a bit uneasy now, "Might I ask what was so funny?" I tried my best not to grin maliciously at the uneasiness and fear that was extremely faint in his voice.

I took a sip from my strawberry lemonade before answering casually, "I find it absolutely hilarious that you think that this a fight," I snickered before adding in a severe voice, "A fight is a two sided," I cooed my lips curling into the malicious smirk I had been holding back, "This isn't a fight, Edward. This is a complete massacre of your fuckin' face."

Edward swallowed thickly and leaned back into his chair. I was thrilled by the reaction. The lightness that had been between us was now gone. I wanted him to know that no matter what…my mission was clear. I was here to kick his ass. This wasn't a _fight_ or something for him to enjoy and no matter what…I would leave with his body limply in the ground and his diamond skin being broken and shattered. I wasn't aiming to kill, no; I would never do such a thing to Bella. I was simply trying to convey a message to Edward.

"Are you done, darling?" The waitress smacked on her gum as she stood beside our booth.

I didn't miss the way her eyes flickered towards Edward who had immediately composed his expression. Her brown eyes flickered towards me. I beamed at her brightly momentarily stunning her. Her smacking had momentarily stopped and I wanted to laugh when I saw her gum slipping out of her mouth. "This steak was amazing. My compliments to the chef, yes?" I chirped handing her my finished plate.

She quickly regained her dignity and took the plate returning the smile, "Of course, darling, would you like any dessert?" She held out a small, leather-bound menu.

My eyes lit up, "Yes, please!" I grinned widely.

She gave a small laugh of amusement as she handed me the menu, "I'll give you a moment. Refill, sir?" She turned to Edward, who had been intently watching me interact with the woman, and nodded stiffly but forced a convincing, charming smile.

"Yes, please." Edward handed her his empty soda.

She flittered off to the kitchen as I scanned through the dessert menu, "You sure you don't want anything? I mean, you are paying." I taunted with an amused smile.

Edward clenched his jaw, "No, I'm fine."

I hummed lightly as I quickly picked out something and folded the menu on the edge of the table, "So, how did you become a vampire? I hope that's not too personal." I murmured as I sipped my lemonade.

Edward seemed to be fed up with my bi-polar self, "Look," Edward growled with frustration, "These mood swings are rather annoying and I rather not tell you important information from my life if you are simply playing games."

I stared at him blankly before responding quietly, "I'm torn right now," His eyes clouded with confusion but I could see he was taken back from how my tone had changed, "I want to hurt you and I will but that doesn't mean that I don't hate you. I dislike you to a certain point but I have to, at least, act civilized towards you for Bella's sake."

Edward's hardened expression turned into an understanding one but I could still tell he wasn't very happy with me. "Perhaps I'll tell some other time. Preferably when you aren't about to seriously hurt me." Edward's voice was icy and blunt.

I managed a grin, "Good point."

The sound of bells chiming grabbed my attention. Edward seemed to stiffen and shot a glare to whoever had entered. When my eyes landed on a small, familiar figure I nearly gasped and jumped out of my seat. "Alice!" I squealed happily.

Alice was exactly the same from the last I saw here only this time, she was accompanied by a blonde male. He towered over the petit, strange girl and held these wide, strained eyes as if being…oh, Bella had told me about this one. Jasper had been his name. He was the newer Cullen. He was handsome in this…roguish, cowboy way, well, aside from that constipated look on his face.

Alice beamed when she saw me, "Serena!" I scrambled up from my seat and engulfed her into a hug.

"It's so good to see you again!" I spoke in a sincere voice ignoring the way both Edward and Jasper stared at us with varying emotions on their faces.

Alice looked genuinely happy to hear those words, "I was wondering when I was going to see you and then I heard Edward was with you and I had to come and see you." Alice cheerfully explained as she and I began to sit down. Jasper swiftly provided Alice with a chair before pulling up one for him.

"And this must be Jasper." I smiled kindly at the blonde man.

He gave a side-smile, "Pleasure to meet you, Serena." His voice was naturally low and guttural.

I beamed happy he knew my name, "I hope you heard good things about me." I informed him with a small grin.

His expression flickered with confusion before chuckling with understanding, "Only good things mainly from Bella and Alice. The rest of us are a bit unsure what to make of you." Jasper responded naturally earning a glare from Edward. Jasper's comment sparked my interest.

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned softly.

Jasper shrugged, "We're not sure whether to count you as one of the enemy of a friend."

"Jasper." Edward warned lowly.

"I like him," I informed Alice while jerking my thumb in Jasper's direction, "He's honest even when Edward's burning a hole into the side of his face." I teased.

Alice beamed brightly, "I'm glad you think so!"

We were totally ignoring Edward, who looked irritated that we were, and the said vampire dragged out a long sigh, "Alice."

Alice perked up and turned to Edward with an innocent expression, "Yes?"

"You wouldn't be so happy if you knew…" Edward trailed off as he stared at Alice with narrowed eyes, "You knew?" He groaned rubbing his temples as Alice smirked slightly.

Jasper was idly rubbing circles in Alice's hand as he stared intently at me, "Of course!" Alice responded looking offended, "It was one of the things that I liked about her, Edward." She says as if that was reason enough.

Edward gave her a flat ass look, "She's threatening to kick my ass, Alice, how is that a good quality to see in someone?" Edward hissed.

Alice grinned now, "It's a great one. She had definite spunk and balls more so then anyone else I've ever met that wasn't a vampire." Alice shrugged and I continued to beam at the girl for her praise.

"She should be the enemy." Edward pointed out as he stared at his adopted sibling as if trying to purse the girl that I wasn't as amazing as I really was.

Alice gave Edward a dry look but Jasper answered coolly, "Bella adores her."

I gasped and looked at Jasper, "Seriously?" I whispered feeling a slight blush on my face, "Bella adores me?" I repeated feeling my ego inflate even more now.

Jasper and Alice nodded in unison but Alice spoke up, "I think Edward's quite jealous about it too."

I mused darkly glaring at the vampire, "I bet so."

Edward clenched the table tightly and I heard the cheap wood groaning in protest, "She's mated to Jacob. She's a Quileute."

Alice sighed quietly, "Edward, she's the first person aside from Bella who had treated me like…like a normal person…I don't care what she is or where she's from. I consider her my friend and an ally. If Bella can trust her then so can I." I was surprised to hear such conviction from Alice but it did swell me up with warmth.

I was making friends left and right, wasn't I? I bet mom would be extremely proud.

"I second that notion."

Edward growled before sighing, "Fine, whatever, she's not a threat to us but we still have the slight problem that she wants to severely injury me."

Alice shrugged, "You do deserve it. Bella couldn't really do anything about it because she's human." She spoke bluntly and it made Edward glare at her openly.

Jasper, like the wise cowboy he was, remained out of this conversation knowing it wasn't good to take sides between his adopted brother and his mate. The waitress came back but my appetite wasn't with me anymore. When I looked at my phone, I knew it was time to get going. Jacob and Edward agreed, finally, on the time to return both Bella and I at the border.

"We should get going." I piped up softly as the waitress took the remaining cups and menus and silverware before bidding us a good afternoon.

Edward was tense now, "Yeah, we should."

Alice pouted cutely before perking up, "We should totally go shopping sometime!" She looked like such a little girl in that moment that I inwardly awed. Her golden-brown eyes were large and full of child-like glee. It would be impossible to say no to the short girl.

I beamed back at her ignoring Edward's protest, "We should drag Bella along just to annoy her." I added with a smirk.

Alice mimicked my smirk, "I knew I made the right choice." She said quietly with approval.

It earned a chuckle from Jasper as we all got up and made way to the exit. Alice and I exchanged phone numbers and I even got Jasper's. Edward was acting like a grumpy teenager and pointedly ignoring us. He knew what was coming…I didn't blame him. I didn't feel bad, nope, not at all. The bastard deserved it. He fucked up Bella pretty badly by leaving the way he did…and she almost committed suicide because of him!

He didn't see how she was after he left, no, Charlie told me how Bella had acted after Edward's departure. He didn't hear her cries or sobs, he wasn't there when she flung herself off of a damn cliff, didn't see how blue and death-like she had looked. He didn't know _anything_ about it and it made me mad. She was glad he couldn't see into my head because if he knew of the things I was thinking…he would've been running in the other direction and not about to get into a car with me.

Remembering that Jasper could feel my emotions, I think, I instantly shoved my anger to the side before Jasper could notice. I hugged Alice goodbye and shook hands with Jasper. I didn't want to put anymore strain on the poor vampire. He smiled in appreciation as he and Alice jumped into a yellow Porsche.

I eyed the beautiful car before getting into Edward's shiny Volvo.

"You turned Alice and Jasper against me in a matter of minutes."

I looked at Edward with a frown, "I'm not trying to pin your family against each other, Edward." I said offended.

He nods, "I know and that makes it worst." He mutters lowly.

I snorted, "I'm just that lovable."

He mutters under his breath and begins to head towards the border. I was well-aware of the fact that Jasper and Alice were following us from a safe distance. I tried not to scoff. He was going to use Jasper's ability against me? I bit my lip. Like that would help him any. I wasn't sure if Jasper's ability to manipulate emotions would work on me…I just hope it didn't but if it did…I was positive that my anger would overpower whatever emotion Jasper would try to use.

I happily hummed a song since Edward had the radio off. I was eager to see Jacob again and since I had a full stomach, I wanted to take a nap. Besides, I was about to burn all of my energy kicking Edward around in a few minutes, I think I deserved a nap, right?

I wonder what my mommy was doing…I need to pay her a visit soon.

I also had to call and check up on my daddy too. He had been whining that I don't give him enough attention. I rolled my eyes. I could only call and text him so many times. My mind wondered to the chores that Emily wanted me to do. She always managed to keep the house in tip top shape…I wonder what could she need me do. I smiled softly as I thought about convincing Jacob to help me out with the chores but…Jacob had an early patrol to take care of.

Maybe I could get one of the boys to help me out then.

Oh, that reminded me. I had to Embry and Seth that new video game they wanted. I tapped my chin thoughtfully aware of Edward staring at me with what looked like amusement. Perhaps, I would have to go into Forks today to get them their game. Besides, Gabriel and I needed to restock our junk food cubby.

About thirty minutes later, we were pulling up to the border. Jacob and Bella were already there and I had lost track of Jasper and Alice. Jacob was leaning against his motorcycle while Bella was leaning against a smaller one. Oh, it was the one that Jacob fixed up for her.

Jacob's eyes lit up when he saw me pull up. I hurriedly jumped out of the car and hurled myself into his waiting arms. He caught me swiftly and I felt the tension in his body instantly leave. I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck and took in his delicious scent. Jacob's arms tightened around me for dear life and I ignored the giggle that came from Bella.

I kissed his cheek, "Hello, love." I whispered with a grin.

Jacob held me at arm's length and I watched curiously as his eyes raked up and down my body, as if looking for any visible injury before smiling down at me with evident relief, "Did the leech feed you?"

I nodded happily, "Yup, I seriously need a nap." I leaned against him before perking up and bouncing over to Bella as I pulled her into a quick but firm hug.

"I hope Jacob didn't cause you too much trouble for you, Bells, because I can straighten him out." I said putting my hands on my hips in a playful and teasing manner.

Bella gave a small laugh, "Actually, no, he didn't but Leah did."

I winced and apologized, 'Yeah, I'm still working on that one."

Jacob snorted at my comment, "She obviously still needs a lot of fuckin' work."

Bella nods slightly, "She's definitely on the rougher side."

I waved it off, "Leah's really cool when she isn't trying to kill you." I defended softly. I had grown quite close to Leah despite her denying it. She had a crude sense of humor that I liked and she wasn't afraid to voice her opinions. That was a rare quality.

"Bella." Edward's voice rang from behind us.

I had almost forgotten he was here, _almost._

Jacob saw the wicked gleam the lingered in my blue eyes before taking a step back and tugging Bella to his side. Bella, confused, glanced at Jake before looking at me. It was all that was needed. "Don't…hurt him too much." Bella pleaded.

I stared at her blankly before sighing, "Fine." I murmured turning to Edward was standing a safe distance between his car.

His posture was tense and poised as if readying himself for what was about to come. I merely stared at him thinking of possible ways to start this little massacre. Before he could even blink, Edward was slamming into his car so powerfully that the damn car flew back a few feet. The SUV groaned loudly in protest. Edward, stunned by the sudden attack, stared dumbly at me. I grinned wickedly but made no attempts to move because soon, thick tree roots were slamming him into the road. The sound was horrible and loud and I heard Bella whimper from behind me. Her heart rate was going up quickly.

Edward groaned quietly as the roots momentarily stopped and he was lying in front of me. I quickly slammed him into the ground before he could recover. My hand was slamming his face into the street. His groan rang sweetly in my ears. It was then that I felt it.

Jasper was using his damn ability against me. Beside my burning rage…I could feel this cool, soothing feeling trying to overpower my rage. It was a lot stronger then I anticipated but I was prepared. I allowed my senses to expand trying to pinpoint his exact location. He was not far. He was hidden within a few feet of the tree line. I dug my fingernails into Edward's skin feeling his skin give way under my immense strength without much fight. Diamonds were pleading and crying as I grinned down at Edward but he didn't see my grin. His eyes were squeezed tight with agony and pain.

I threw his body over mine and slammed him into the ground once more before turning to look into Jasper's exact location and cooed softly, "That's cheating, Jasper." I shoved _every single emotion_ I had within my body and towards him. Every fear I've ever felt, every sorrow, every anger, every ounce of emotion I had to give...I sent it right into Jasper.

The over-load of fierce emotions was too much for the cowboy. I heard his gasp of pain and heard Alice's comment, "I told you so." Her voice was smug.

I turned to Edward who was getting up and his face was now smooth again. I lunged at him and he lunged back, seeming to regain his whereabouts, and we were just a blur of limbs. He was a good fighter but Gabriel had taught me well. Momentarily, I was allowing Edward to get close to me but when the moment struck and he would lay a blow on me…would the _real_ pain come.

I dodged Edward's blows with precise movements while keeping a bored look on my face. I extended my claws and swiped at his face. The horrid sound of glass screeching pierced the air. I heard Bella gasp and Jacob cheer me on. Edward snarled looking up at me with this strange fire in his eyes. The deep claw marks ran from the bottom of his right jaw all the way towards his left temple. He was lucky that vampires did not bleed because that would've been one nasty, gruesome scene.

"For an old guy you fight like a bitch." I taunted mockingly as I slammed my claws into his chest.

He hissed in pain and staggered back. I eyed the bronze-haired vampire. "It's easy to tell you're a bit out of shape. You can't even fight off one Kitsune." I snorted.

Edward gritted his teeth forcefully, "You're not a normal Kitsune." He hissed out.

I nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah, I'm not. Sucks to be you." I mused quietly quickly jabbing certain spots on his body immobilizing him completely.

He grunted as he fell on his knees with a pain look, "What the hell was _that?_ " Edward demanded weakly.

I blinked, "I hit your chi points."

"Chi points?" He growled as I felt two new presences heading this way.

I perked up and cocked my head towards the sound of flying bodies. "Reinforcements?" I murmured in disapproval. This guy seriously needed to up his training. It wasn't even five minutes and he looked like he was ready to give up!

Edward struggled to get on his feet, "I wonder how you handle against three of us." Edward spat.

I heard Jacob growl in warning, "This is between you and her, leech."

Bella was trying to restrain Jacob from crossing the border and breaking the treaty as I answered in a calm voice, "Trust me, if they fight anything like you, I say pretty easily." I remarked coolly getting ready to set up my protective shields.

It didn't take long for two vampires to break through the tee-line and into the road. A beautiful and fierce looking blonde woman and a pale, dark-haired male joined us. The woman had this nasty and venomous sneer on her face while the male was taking in the messed up road, car, and Edward with this sharp smirk. Oh, this had to be Rosalie and Emmett.

I grinned stepping up my protective shields, "You two must be Rosalie," The blonde snarled in respone, "And Emmett," The said male grinned savagely, "Nice of you to join us." I mused as I elegantly and swiftly took down Edward who had tried to sneak up on me. I slammed his body into the ground and he jerked wildly trying to get free. Rosalie and Emmett both jumped forward with the intent of helping Edward but only ended with being knocked back by my shield.

"Whoops," I said with a snort, "Looks like you weren't invited."

I turned to Edward and lifted my foot from his back. Once I did, Edward, with amazing speed, was up and sending a fast fist towards my face. I made no movements and waited with dying curiosity. I didn't know what would exactly happen when someone I considered an enemy would touch me but I was _eager_ to find out.

When his hand was mere inches from my face, this visible black force struck out like lightning and wrapped itself around Edward's wrist. Edward's anguished cry echoed down the street as he kneeled over. The sound of electricity cackling was ringing in my ears. "Well, that's interesting." I said with slight amazement.

"Serena!" Bella cried when Edward's face was beginning to crack and turn black, "Please stop!"

I blinked and instantly I ceased everything. I frowned then pouted, "I guess I've had my fun." I drawled out as Edward's heavy panting gave me an odd sense of justice. I smiled and skipped over to my waiting and proud looking boyfriend while Bella ran to comfort her vampire boyfriend.

"You did amazing." Jacob murmured with this sexual gleam in his eyes.

My stomach dropped and I blushed, "Jacob." I mumbled shyly.

He suddenly laughs as he wraps an arm around my waist and pulled me into him, "How you go from a fierce, ass-kicking warrior into a shy, adorable girl within seconds is beyond me." He muses tenderly before kissing my forehead.

I squeezed my eyes shut feeling my whole body hum with joy and warmth. Three certain words lingered on my lips and I wanted to say them so badly! He was right there…staring at me as if I hung the moon and stars in his black sky. I did love him. Hell, I loved Jacob so much that it hurt. He was my entire world. He brought me so much joy from such small actions. His smile, his laugh, hell, even his damn scent was enough to get me high off of my emotions.

I stared up at him and gently cradled his face with my hands as I murmured, "I love you."


	23. Level Twenty-Three: Lack of Privacy

**_"So, I love you because the entire universe conspired to help me find you."_**

 ** _-Paulo Coelho._**

* * *

Jacob's face was priceless. There was an array of emotions that flickered through his eyes as he gazed at me. His body was frozen and his mouth was open slightly. In the background, I could hear Bella and Edward and behind them I could hear the angry snarls from that blonde bitch that wouldn't shut up already. Jacob sucked in a large breath as if he couldn't believe the words that I had just said. "You—What—me?" Jacob sputtered like a fool.

I laughed and shook my head with amusement, "Are you that surprised?" I questioned with an easy smile as I intertwined our fingers together and gave his hand a squeeze.

His dark eyes greedily took in my laid-back and relaxed expression as if he was trying to reassure himself that I was here and that this was _real._ His free hand caressed the side of my face as he finally murmured, "You love me?"

The words fell off of his lips so naturally that it made my smile grow even more. His eyes lightened up at the sight of my beaming smile as I whispered quietly with mirth, "I love you." Once again, the words felt so natural as they fell off my lips. I could repeat them over and over again as if they were some personal mantra. His dark brown eyes reminded so much of what home was supposed to be. They shimmered with warmth and adoration. They reminded me of the sweet color of dark chocolate; the worn spine of a brown leathered journal; the warm grains of soft dirt when you've dug below the surface of the ground; reminded me so much of the browns of the earth…strong and stable.

Steady and fierce.

And the best part? He was destined to be mine. Everything about Jacob was mine to gaze at without shame. The dimples of his smile, the crinkles at the edge of his eyes, the furrow of his eyebrow when he was annoyed, the curve of his grins, the solemn look in his intense eyes when thing went wrong, his calloused hands gently grabbing my face, his protective growls, his soft coos in the night…everything little thing about him was mine.

Not to sound completely possessive but it was true.

It made my heart swell that I was _lucky_ enough to have such a beautiful soul that was meant just for me and nobody else. I think it was something that everyone wanted, wasn't it? To have something that was all yours, truly and completely, and without anyone else having something remotely close.

"I love you, Jacob." I murmured again as I brushed my smiling lips softly across his own.

The hand I was holding squeezed back fiercely as he murmured in such a cherished voice, "I love you, Serena."

The words caused a rush of sweet relief to wash through me. To hear those words brought me such warmth and joy, I felt as if my body was going to explode. I grinned goofily at my werewolf boyfriend as he gazed tenderly at me, "Say it again." I murmured gently resting my forehead against his.

He chuckles lowly but whispers the words delicately in my ear once more, "I love you."

I sighed wistfully, "I'm reframing the urge to pounce on you and kiss the smack out of you, Jacob Black." I informed with a cheeky grin that had the werewolf growling lowly. I winked at him before pulling away and turning my attention onto Bella and her herd of leeches. Surprisingly, my shield was still up preventing the vampires from doing anything rash. Jasper was rubbing his forehead as Alice smirked at him. Emmett, who seemed to have calmed down, was now staring at me curiously. His counterpart, Rosalie, still had a nasty ass snarl on her face as she watched me walk up to Edward and Bella.

Edward, despite his clothes being torn and rumpled, didn't look as angry I thought he would've been or bitter. Bella, although faintly worried, didn't seem like she hated me for almost breaking her boyfriend. "Are we alright now?" Edward questioned gazing at me with respect in his golden-brown eyes.

I arched an eyebrow, "Perhaps we can be civil towards each other now." I concluded with an indifferent shrug.

Bella sighed and gave me a small glare, "Serena."

I gave her an innocent look, "What?" I questioned.

"You know how much this means to me if you and Edward are—"

"There is no way Serena is befriending this leech, Bella." Exclaimed a scowling Jacob.

My wolf boy came up to my side with a possessive arm going around my waist. His eyes were stoic and steely. Apparently these two still weren't on good terms, I mean, I wasn't surprised. It wouldn't take an ass whooping to mend the tension between vampire and werewolf. "The wolf has spoken." I sighed with a shrug then added to ease the sad look in Bella's face, "But I can act civil with him."

Bella must've known that that was the best she was going to get out of both Jacob and I. Jacob wasn't keen on me having _any_ relationship with Edward. I, on the other hand, wanted to make Bella happy which meant having to put up with the honey-scented vampire. Our lives were far too intertwined to back out of it now.

"Fine," She sighed softly, "I guess that's the best I can get."

I grinned brightly at the brown-haired girl, "Atta' girl! Now, what do we do about _that_ one?" I jerked my thumbs towards the angry blonde that was trying to kill me with her glares of doom.

Edward glanced briefly at Rosalie, "Rosalie, that's enough."

Rosalie scowled and bared teeth, "She's dangerous, Edward." Was she talking about me?

I scoffed and smirked cockily at the blonde, "Fuck yeah I am. Scared?" I taunted.

Emmett smirked from beside Rosalie, "I like her. I say, you and me, we fight." Emmett pointed between him and me with an equally cocky smirk that rivaled mine.

Jacob snarled in response, "Like I'd let another leech near Serena."

Emmett pointedly ignored Jacob, "What do you say, fox?"

My eyebrow twitched, "Fox?" I repeated darkly.

He's obviously thrilled by my reaction, "Yeah, _fox._ "

"Emmett," Edward gave his adopted brother a cold stare, "She'll kick your ass just like she did with mine. She's way too powerful despite being a young Kitsune."

Emmett deflated a bit, "But she's so small…"

"Did you not see how this tiny girl just kick Edward's ass? _Edward's_ ass?" Alice demanded with a frown waving an arm out as she pointed between Edward and me, "Seriously, five minutes and look at the damage she caused!" She pointed towards Edward's SUV which was totaled beyond repair, the road that had multiple large holes, the cracks adorning the large holes, and pointing back to Edward.

"Aren't you proud of me, Alice?" I grinned darkly.

Alice sighed shaking her head, "Yes, Serena, I am very proud of your powerful display of strength." She says with an eye roll as I grin even more.

"If that mutt Alpha catches that Edward and that brat fought on the border then we are screwed, do you hear me?" Rosalie snapped angrily, "He'll try to take advantage of the situation and come after us, Edward. She's dangerous!"

I gave her a dry look, "Sam can't do anything because the treaty hasn't been broken at all. The treaty, oh smart one, is strictly between vampire and werewolves. The treaty never mentioned a Kitsune."

"She'll attract other powerful vampires. If they catch a whiff of her scent, they'll be all over this town." Rosalie snarled ignoring me completely.

Edward gave Rosalie a patient look, "You can't smell her."

"What?" Rosalie hissed as her eyes darted to me momentarily.

Edward gazed back at me, "Can you lower your shield now? I don't think it's necessary anymore." Edward asked politely.

I eyed the blonde and felt Jacob stiffen from beside me. We were exactly on the boundary line so; I had to be careful that the blonde chick didn't try anything that would put the treaty in jeopardy. I glanced at Jacob who was glaring at blondie with a great look of dislike and disgust. I sighed softly and lowered my shields.

Edward turned to his adopted siblings, "Take a whiff."

The four vampires did as told and subtly took a whiff of the air. "How is that possible?" Emmett questioned eyeing me as if I were a shiny new toy he desperately wanted to play with.

"Doesn't matter," Rosalie huffed icily, "She's still a danger."

"Like you aren't." I remarked sassily with a pointed glare.

She bared her teeth at me again but my point was true when she didn't say anything. Edward looked down at Bella before looking up at Jacob and me, "I think we'll take our leave here. We've finished our business." Edward spoke in his usual, cool voice.

Bella glanced at me, "Serena, do you think you can come over soon? Charlie misses you."

I smiled genuinely at the mention of her old man, "Sure, I see why not. Maybe tomorrow?" I shrugged sparring a glance at Jacob who looked like he wanted to say no but didn't comment.

Bella tentatively smiled but it was directed at Jacob, "Jake, I hope you aren't too mad at me."

Jake didn't respond but instead turned around tugging at my waist to follow his lead, "Come on, Serena, you have chores to do and I have a patrol." Jacob responded stonily making it clear that he was still agitated and upset with Bella. Bella's face dropped and I almost wanted to smack Jacob for being so rude to his best friend but I let it go deciding that whatever problems these two had…they would have to work it out between themselves.

"Bye, Bells!" I waved with a goofy grin, "Bye, Alice! Bye, Jasper! Sorry about the headache but at least next time you'll know better!" I called as Jacob growled at me to stop talking to the leeches, "Bye, big guy! Hopefully we'll convince Edward and Jacob to let us throw a few trees around at each other! Bye Blonde bitch I hope you get cease lines on that face with all the sneering and scowling you do!"

In response, Rosalie flipped me the bird.

 **_break_**

"Embry!" I complained with a pout as I struggled to keep balance on the ladder.

Jacob was off running a patrol with Quil and Paul which left Embry and Seth to help me with the chores Emily has left for me. Currently, I was cleaning out the gutter from junk while Embry held the ladder and Seth? Seth was on the roof singing horribly and dancing without a care in the world.

Embry, being the fantastic best friend that he was, was shaking the ladder trying to knock me off and kill me. "Yes, my best friend?" Embry laughs from the bottom of the ladder.

I gave him a deadly glare, "If I fall I am breaking your new Xbox!" I threatened as I unsteadily tried to scope out the gunk in the gutter.

I heard Seth gasp, "Not the Xbox! You mad woman!" He cried out but he kept on spinning in circles.

I tried not to laugh and then I felt the ladder ceasing all movement and peered down at Embry. He grinned sheepishly, "Be careful up there, Serena! Wouldn't want you to fall!"

I smirked and began to clean out the gutter and Seth quickly helped out when I saw I couldn't quite reach a few further out places. Seth, being such a good little pack brother, cleaned out the storm drain for me. Then the three of us began to clean out the roof from the dead leaves and gunk blocking the chimney. I was sweeping dead leaves and branches from the roof while the boys cleared out the chimney.

"Damn it, Seth! You got shit in my eye!" Embry roared as he furiously wiped at his right eye.

"Well, you got crap in my hair!" Seth shouted from the bottom of the chimney.

"You bastard!" Embry stumbled and lost his footing and almost flew over the edge of the roof if I hadn't grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him into safety. "Thanks, best friend." Embry said sheepishly as he continued to rub his eye.

"Stop rubbing your eye, idiot," I sighed shaking my head, "You're going to make it worse," I looked down the chimney, "Seth, get me the eye drops in hallway bathroom!" I shouted down.

I could hear Seth grumbling, "What about my poor hair?"

"Just do it and I'll brush your hair later."

I heard him gasp and I heard shuffling to the bathroom. I roll my eyes as Embry and I sat criss cross on the top of the roof. Embry was muttering that his eye hurt and he'd probably go blind because of Seth. I just listened with the occasional eye roll at his childish whining.

"Do you love him more then you love me, Serena?" Embry whimpered.

I sighed, "Embry, not this again. We've been over this a thousand times." I rub my forehead but had an amused smile on my face.

Embry pouts, "So, you do love Seth more."

I groan smacking the back of his head, "You know I love you the most, Embry. You _are_ my best friend. That's like asking if you love Seth more then you love me." I pointed out.

Embry gasped, "How can you even say such a thing!" He cries out.

I gestured my hand towards him, "See? Then don't ask me if I love Seth more then I love you because I love you more! You're my best friend, Embry! No one will ever take your place." I beamed.

Embry smirks, "Hear that, mutt face?" Embry calls down.

Seth was climbing the ladder and when his head popped over the edge he was rolling his light brown eyes at us, "Shut up and don't rub it in." Seth scrambled on the roof and sat down beside me before handing me the eye drops. I gestured for Embry to lay down in my lap which he did so obediently.

"Be careful next time, Seth," I scolded mildly as I put a few drops in both of Embry's eyes, "You could've seriously blinded him. Who knows what kind of shit was down there."

Embry was basking the attention while Seth was scowling at Embry.

"Heard that? You could've blinded the best friend!" Embry mocked.

Seth growled lowly but reframed from commenting. It was better to let Embry bask in his temporary glory then to burst his bubble. I shook my head before we finished cleaning out the roof and moved onto the next chore. We began to clean out the driveway pulling out trash, branches, sweeping dead leaves, and pulling out weeds. Embry and Seth began to bicker on what music to play as we cleaned before I had to step in before they phased and began to mess up our almost clean drive way.

Emily had ordered new spring flowers to plant alongside the drive in. Those were in the back shed. Embry and Seth were finishing pulling out the weeds and fighting over which one was going to use the hoe. Seth claimed he was the pimp so that automatically meant he got the gardening hoe. Embry had mocked Seth stating that he was a terrible pimp and thus started _another_ bicker.

I shook my head and laughed softly as I rolled the large wheel barrel over to the back shed. These boys were going to be the death of me, I swear. I pulled up alongside the back shed and began to hull the small plastic pots into the wheel barrier. Observed in my work, I didn't take notice of the footsteps heading my way before they were right in front of me. Before I could jerk back, arms were snaking around my waist and pulling me into a hard, solid chest.

"Jacob!" I laughed as he peppered my neck with light, feathery kisses, "Stop! I probably smell and taste like sweat and dirt!" I giggled trying to squirm out of his grasp but he only tightened his hold and continued his merciless assault on my neck.

"I love you." Jacob murmured quietly against my neck as he placed firmer kisses on my sensitive skin. I hummed lightly enjoying the feel of his lips against my skin. My heart had jolted and was bouncing in joy at his words.

"I love you too."

Jacob chuckles before boldly kissing a certain spot on my neck that made my legs go weak. Thankfully, Jacob had a secure grip around my waist so I didn't fall flat on my ass. "Jacob!" I hissed trying my best not to sound breathless.

He made no comment as he ran his tongue across the spot once more before sucking in that piece of flesh into his warm mouth. I gasped and bit my lip harshly reframing from moaning. He shifted from behind me and I groaned lightly at the friction. He growled against my neck before letting go of the small patch of skin and running his tongue over the love mark a few times before his hands gripped my hips firmly.

"You know," Jacob husked in a very suggestive voice, "Sam and Emily are going to be out all day…we could get rid of the mutts." Jacob murmured in my ear. His hot breath caused a large shiver to run through my body. I could feel his strong heart beating through his shirt and against my back. His presence was awakening my entire body as he squeezed my hips and dragged my hips against his front.

A breathless sound escaped my lips and Jacob snarled lowly.

"You guys better not be doing the nasty in the back shed!"

"What?!" Paul roared.

I heard Embry's offended gasp, "My best friend is not going to get laid in some dingy ass back shed, _Jacob Black!"_

"Wait, Jacob has game!?" Quil shrilly yelled in complete shock.

I was laughing and Jacob was groaning and pulling away from me, "Not even for a minute." He muttered running a hand through his thick hair.

I giggled, "We can still kick them out." I pointed out.

Jacob looked over at me with a really heated, intense look, "Oh, I plan too." He smirks and I swear my lady parts nearly exploded.

I definitely needed to get my mind out of the gutter.

* * *

 **I decided to start out chapters with cute little quotes because I find it cute. So, Author's notes will be down here. I think I might post a statement saying that I do not own anything in this entire story other then my oc's so I won't have to constantly state that I don't own anything Twilight cx**

 **Anyway, I was curious if I should include the sex scene between Jacob and Serena? Nothing like super smutty or anything but I was just curious if any of you would be interested in their frick fracking XD.**

 **Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Things should get rolling in the next chapter. I will be speeding things along so we can get into the whole plot in the third movie.**


	24. Level Twenty-Four: Bella's Switzerland

**_"Real friends are there to pick you up when no one else has even noticed you've fallen."_**

 ** _-Unknown._**

* * *

The weeks that passed by were full with unknown tension. It wasn't between the vampires and werewolves…no, there was this ominous feeling that lingered around both our territories. There hadn't been any sightings of any vampires passing through. There were no signs of any danger but…but something had shifted in the air and I knew it wasn't good. Gabriel, Leah, and I were returning from a training session. Leah was slowly getting over the whole Sam thing. She was able to tolerate him now…and I had gotten her to at least be civil with Emily.

I don't think she blamed Emily at all…but it still hurt Leah to look at Emily.

Emily was having a huge pack dinner. It wasn't to celebrate anything. Emily figured since Sam had the boys running tight shifts with patrols and the danger that was potentially lurking…that she would lighten everyone up with her marvelous cooking. My mom, Sue, and the other pack mothers were over hustling and bustling making a meal fit for an army. The boys were running around getting the table and chairs ready. Plates were being placed along with forks and spoons. Sam was making sure none of the idiots broke anything.

Jared was playfully kissing Kim as she tried to set the food down on the long, large table.

Paul, Embry, and Quil were fighting over the seats. Jacob and Seth were helping the pack mothers with the food. It was a comfortable and heartwarming sight to come home to. "Hey," Leah's rough voice grabbed my attention, "Can I shower in your room and borrow some clothes? I stink." She scowled.

I smiled, "Sure," She knew she didn't have to ask, "Since you come over all the time," I teased making her face turn into a mean scowl, "I cleared out the bottom left drawer for you." Leah would never admit but we were definitely close now. We balanced each other out in a weird and odd way. I liked Leah…despite her brash and harsh demeanor…she was extremely loyal and kind. She understood a lot of things I would tell her about even if it was stupid and random babbles.

Leah's scowl softened and she nodded, "I'll be back." She glided swiftly through the mass of people, avoided getting hit in the face by a plate that Embry had thrown, and punched Paul in the balls for no apparent reason.

Paul gasped and clutched his crotch as the boys all howled with laughter, "O-Oh, god! Why!?" Paul cried as his eyes shot daggers at Leah.

Leah, walking backwards, flipped him off with a dark smirk on her face before disappearing into my room. "Why are you friends with that bitch, baby sister?" Paul whined in pain.

I giggled, "Because she's awesome."

"She can probably kick your asses too if you mess with Serena too much." Gabriel commented with a smirk as my mother kissed his cheek in greeting.

"My baby," My momma cooed at me kissing my cheek as week, "How was training?" Her large brown eyes stared down at me.

I smiled lovingly at my mother, "Intense but good, Leah's getting pretty advanced now that we've channeled away her anger." I informed knowing that my mother almost always worried about Leah. Momma looked relieved and nodded in approval.

"Good, that's good to hear. That poor girl deserves some happiness in her life." Momma murmured.

"Mom, can you get Paul off of Embry before they break my table!?" Sam snapped from the kitchen as he tried to balance several plates at once. Emily was giggling wildly at Sam. Sam glared playfully at Emily as my mother glided away from me and towards Paul and Embry. Both boys looked terrified with the advance of Momma Uley.

"Honey-belle!" Emily called me.

I swivel my head to look at Emily, "Yeah, Em?"

She smiled brightly but I swear I saw some type of mischief flash through her eyes, "Can you please go grab a few more chairs from the back shed? We might have some pack elders joining us today." Emily chimed sweetly.

I smiled at my sister-in-law, "Sure thing, Em." Waltzing out of the lively room and hummed happily to myself.

Despite tensions running high, I was doing my best to enjoy them. Something was coming this way and it had to do with Victoria. Alice says that Victoria has been oddly quiet; Alice was watching Victoria making sure she didn't decide to do something rash. It was a perk with her future seeing gift. I really enjoyed hanging out with Alice and Jasper. Jasper was awfully quiet but he did have tons of stories about Edward or Emmett which were always fun to hear.

I know no one in the pack liked the fact that I was buddy buddy with the vampires but they would just have to suck it up. The Cullen's were definitely not the problem. They were really nice for vampires. I was really eager to meet Carlisle and Esme. They seemed like amazing people. I walked around the house to the back shed and began stacking a few chairs.

"You know," Jacob drawled out from behind me making me jump slightly, "This shed is a popular spot for us." I glanced over my shoulder to give Jacob a small glare.

He smirked going over to pull me into his chest, "How was training?"

I breathed in his woodsy scent and wrapped my arms around his waist, "It was good. How were patrols?" I mumbled looking up at him with my chin on his chest. He had stubble growing on his face which made him seem really fucking handsome. Seriously, I would never admit it out loud but that stubble certainly made me have some lustful dreams about Jacob. He kissed my forehead softly before answering.

"Boring, uneventful, and it was lacking of a certain someone." Jacob named off quietly with a small smirk.

I felt my heart swell and I giggled burying my face fully into his chest. He chuckles tightening his grasp on my waist, "What's so funny?" He nips playfully at my ear making me giggle even more.

"I missed you." I mumbled honestly.

It had been almost three days since I was alone with Jacob. I only saw Jacob for mere seconds before we were both whisked off to our normal duties like school, patrols, or chores ordered by Emily. It was a bit difficult not being able to be alone with my boyfriend but it would be worth it when we did have that time.

Jacob's heart stuttered and I grinned up at him. He scowled in return before placing his lips sweetly on mine, "I love you, Serena."

Now, it was my heart that was stuttering. He knew what affect those words had on me. I kissed him back and murmured, "I love you so much, Jacob."

This is what I wanted. I wanted to be by his side where I could feel his warmth, feel his strength, feel _him._ I always cherished being with him. It was like coming home after a long day of work. He was my home. Cheesy, I know, but it was true. "So, did you and Emily plan this?" I quirked an eyebrow.

Jacob grinned lazily, "Yeah, besides Sam and Emily are going to Seattle after everyone leaves. I convinced Sam to let me stay here the night but we have stay in the living room _and_ the guys are bunking too."

I sighed, "I am totally going to have a serious talk with Sam." I knew how serious things were right now, but damn it, I needed some alone time with my boyfriend. We hadn't had time to cuddle up on the sofa and watch a movie in almost a month! The last time we went out was almost three weeks ago. It was daunting, honestly.

Jacob hummed in approval pressing his lips more firmly against mine and pushed the tip of his tongue to the bottom of my lip. I happily allowed him entrance and gripped onto his arm tightly loving the feel of his tongue pushing against mine. A low, throaty growl shook me to my core delightfully. I breathlessly giggled running a hand through his silky hair, "Wait for it." I whispered gently lowering my head so I could pepper his strong neck with kisses.

A rough groan stumbled off his lips as I gently nipped at his skin. His hands rested on my hips pushing my front against his in an addicting, heated manner. "Serena." Jacob sighed softly as I marked my territory. I could care less if anyone saw. I was tired of treading on waters when it came to public displays with Jacob. Everyone knew he was mine and I was his, so, what was wrong with showing them some love bites?

I hummed softly sucking harshly against his neck, my fingers tugging at his hair, his fingers digging into my hips, his hot breath gliding across the base of my throat, and him pushing his growing bulge against my warm core. "Give it a minute." I chuckled knowing Sam would soon barge out here with a broom and trying to hit Jacob with it.

Jacob decided that he had enough of the teasing. His hands moved underneath the curve of my butt and lifted me up. I squealed in surprise going to wrap my legs around his waist, "Jacob!" I gasped when my back rested against the wall of the shed. His hardening length was pressing _perfectly_ against the thin material of my legging-clad core. I pressed my lips roughly on his to muffle the sound of the moan that I wanted to let out.

Jacob was happy to drown out my moan by kissing back just as roughly.

"You're not making this easier, Serena." Jacob snarled attacking my neck with his lips before they dipped lower down to the swell of my breasts.

I laughed breathlessly as he nipped at them, "I wasn't trying too."

" _JACOB BLACK! SERENA ULEY! YOU TWO BETTER NOT BE MAKING OUT IN THE BACK SHED, SO HELP ME GOD!"_

Jacob sighed pulling his lips away from my breasts, "Fuck."

I rolled my hips against his bulge. His dark eyes glared at me, "Do it one more time and by the time Sam gets here, you'll be on the ground screaming my name." He snarled pushing his hips against mine. I shuddered feeling quite excited and pecked his lips hungrily.

"That sounds tempting." I whispered hazily.

Jacob gave my butt a tight squeeze, "I want you." He murmured in my ear before pulling away completely allowing me a second to unhook my feet from his waist and stand properly. I could hear Sam stomping our way. Jacob gestured for me to go first. I grinned and threw him a wink. He gives me a flat look as I walk in front of him. I yelped when I felt his hand smack my butt.

"Jacob!" I hissed with red cheeks.

He grins darkly, "Keep tempting me."

I pout and turn around. Like I had said, Sam had a broom in his hand and he was waving it around while he lectured the both of us about how damn horny we could be and how could be so stupid since we had guest over. "This wouldn't have happened if someone would just give us some alone time." I pointed out firmly.

Sam growls at me, "Every time you two get _alone_ time, the both of you are practically having sex! Have some decency." He snaps.

I roll my eyes and muttered, "You and Emily had sex in the kitchen, dude, that's where we eat. How about _you_ have some decency?"

Jacob coughed back a laugh. Sam choked in horror; shocked that I would know such a thing. I could practically hear Emily blushing. I could also hear the boys hooting and hollering since they had been eavesdropping. "Serena!" Sam finally got over his shock, "How the _fuck_ do you know that?"

I gave him a flat look, "The kitchen reeked of sex. Not to mention that Emily had that after-sex glow about her. How she isn't pregnant is beyond me. You two screw every other day." I rolled my eyes.

Jacob's shoulders were shaking from how hard he was trying not to laugh. Sam was red in the face torn between embarrassment and anger.

"Look," I said seriously, "Jacob and I have been dating for almost five months. Excuse us, if we want to make love together," Sam started waving the broom ordering me to shut up, "No, we're talking about this, damn it! If I want to have sex with Jacob then you, as my older brother, have to respect that. We've respected all of your rules but enough is enough, Sam, we're not little kids anymore. I just turned seventeen and Jacob's the same. Lie off, dude!"

"You and Emily have sex all the time and I'm totally cool with it. I know I'm your baby sister but you have to let me live my life, Sam, you can't keep me a virgin forever."

Sam was glaring at me, "I cannot believe we're having this talk!"

I gave him a dry look, "Sam, I'm being serious. Stop being a bitch and act like a man."

Sam growled rubbing his face in frustrations, "What am I supposed to say!? That…That I'll let you have sex? What kind of shit is that? What if you get pregnant?!" Sam demanded.

"Kitsunes can't get pregnant until they're twenty-two." Gabriel yelled from the porch.

I waved my hand towards Gabriel as if to prove my point, "See?! I can't even get pregnant!"

Sam's entire demeanor changed within a second, "Wait. Seriously?" Sam demanded.

Gabriel called out, "Yeah, dude, our genes don't allow us to have children that young. Kitsunes bodies are different from humans or any other mythical creatures."

Sam blinked at the house before turning to me, "In that case," Sam smirked, "Do whatever the fuck you want but you," He turns to Jacob with a nasty glare, "Don't have sex with my sister in some fucking shed. Have some fucking class, mutt."

My open was literally touching the ground.

And everyone in the house was laughing.

The chatter was vibrant that night. The Boys rowdily eating and talking while pack mothers scolded their children. I had my legs lazily swung over Jacob's lap with my chair angled in his direction so I could eat comfortably. Sam and Emily were at the head of the table, as usual. Emily was adamantly talking about buying a bigger dining table since we had to combine another dining table we had in the back shed against this one.

"I'm sure Serena would happily join you." Sam spoke.

I nodded happily, "Yeah, I'm so down." I chirped in response.

"Embry and Paul will go with since they broke one of Emily's plates." Sam smirked gazing directly at per said werewolves. Embry looked thrilled while Paul, like always, complained like the big baby he was.

"It was an _accident,_ Sam!"

"I don't care. You're still going." Hissed Sam.

Paul moped around the remainder of the dinner. The Pack Elders shared stories that everyone was keen on listening too. They also informed that there would be a bonfire tomorrow night which I was eager about. Jacob was running his slender fingers across my legs in a soothing manner as Seth and I told lame werewolf jokes we've been looking up on the internet. Most of them had the pack groaning in response and the only ones that laughed at them were Gabriel and Embry.

The pack mothers were also telling baby stories which had the girls laughing; especially Kim. I've never seen Jared so red before. Leah was chuckling along looking at peace for once which was a relief.

In the middle of my momma telling a horrendous tale of when Sam had fallen into a pile of poison leaves, my phone began to vibrate from inside my jacket pocket. I picked it up as the table erupted into laughter—Leah even laughed! I glanced at the I.D and saw that it was my dad. Perking up, I answered.

"Daddy!" I said brightly.

There was a moment of hesitation before my dad answered, _"Hey, baby girl."_ Immediately, I knew there was something wrong. His voice sounded strained and tired.

My daughterly instincts were on high alert. "Dad, what's wrong?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows taking note of the sudden quietness at the table.

I could _hear_ how hard his heart was beating as he swallowed thickly _, "Baby girl, I don't know how to tell you this…it isn't good news,"_ He trailed off sounding like he was in pain, _"I just found out today…I didn't want to tell you but Lily convince me that you had a right to know…_ " My dad continued to stall.

My heart picked up as my mind raced with possibilities' of what my dad could possibly be talking about. My father was not one to freak out so easily. "Dad," I cut him off during his rambling, "What's wrong? What has you so frazzled?" I asked staring down at my plate with a frown.

He took a deep breath, _"Please…do not freak out…honey, I know you and if I tell you…I know how you'll react…and…God, I knew this was a bad idea!"_

"Just tell me!" I snapped as my heart thumped rapidly in my chest. Something was terribly wrong. I could taste it in my mouth.

" _Aria's missing."_

That was all it took for my world to come crashing down. Dread soaked over me in cold pinpricks. My stomach dropped. My breathing stopped. My heart paused for a spilt second. My vision went hazy as the words sunk into my head. Aria, _my former best friend,_ was missing? The girl I grew up with was missing. The girl who left me for some boy was missing. The girl _who I spat harsh words at last time I saw her_ _ **was missing.**_

"What?" I whispered in horror immediately getting up in a stumbled rush startling everyone.

" _I'm so sorry, baby, I just found out a few hours ago. Aria's been missing for a week. She was visiting a friend in Seattle and that friend called her parents saying that Aria never arrived to her house, oh, baby I'm so sorry."_ The phone clattered on the ground as I stumbled down the hall in a dizzy state.

Jacob was trying to gain my attention and I could hear my mother speaking on the phone. Aria…she was in Seattle? Seattle? Where all of those killings and disappearances were taking place in? No… _ **no.**_ **"** Serena, Serena!" Jacob was grabbing my face forcing me to look up at him, "Baby, look at me, calm down!" Jacob tried ordering.

Everything suddenly felt suffocating. I felt like I couldn't breathe. It felt hot, _too_ hot. My heart was racing at an unhealthy speed. My vision was filling with black dots. My head felt like someone had taken a baseball bat and repeatedly hit my head.

Aria was missing.

My best friend was missing.

She was probably dead.

 _Dead._

 _My best friend._

 _She was missing._

The only thought that spoke the loudest and over the others was: _"She's dead."_

The shock was too much for my body because without warning my body gave out. My mind shut down and I went without fight.

 **_break_**

"Serena, I don't think you should come."

It was the next day after I had my panic attack; I was currently in a blanket burrito on the couch. The boys, excluding Leah since she had classes, were all gathered around me. Quil and Jared were on the ground, Paul and Gabriel were on the couch beside me, and Embry was leaning behind me. All six boys were filled with evident worry. Everyone had freaked out when I had passed out from my apparent panic attack.

I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that Aria had been in Seattle and was now missing. I had half a mind to go to Seattle and try to find Aria but I knew it was a major bad call. Especially since what happened the _last_ time I went to Seattle. Besides, if I told any of the boys what I wanted to do…they would all flip shit and chain me to my bed. Sam and Jacob would have the biggest flip of all. I had almost died the last time I went to Seattle…I was positive that none of my family was eager to visit that danger-zone any time soon.

But Jacob had gotten a call from Bella this morning. She needed our help urgently. She wouldn't tell us what was going on but she sounded really scared and frightened. Jacob wasn't sold that I was perfectly fine with going with him.

"Jake," I said with a sigh, "I'm perfectly fine. Bella needs our help." I urged.

Paul scoffed, "You just had a panic attack. The last time you had one, the doctor said you needed to keep _away_ from any stress for a few days not going after it. I think we all know by now that Bella? Yeah, she's _a stress magnet._ Nothing good ever comes from her." His voice was full of venom and protectiveness.

I winced not liking the way Paul spoke about my friend.

"In case you haven't noticed," I growled fiercely at Paul who inched back, "She's _my_ friend. She needs our help. If you think, for a second, that I'm going to let something happen to another one of my friends, you are wrong."

"Relax, Princess." Gabriel tentatively placed his hand over my clenched one, "Nothing good comes from getting angry. Paul's only worried for you." He soothed over my anger with his calming words.

I huffed, "Maybe he should keep his big mouth shut." I muttered grumpily.

Paul gasped dramatically, "Don't say such harsh words, baby sister! I might die from grief!"

Quil muttered, "In that case, keep going, Serena."

Paul shot him a fiery glare, "Shut up, pup!"

Quil glared defiantly back, "You're only two years older!"

"Exactly!" Paul snorted proudly.

"Shut up!" Seth snapped before looking at me with big eyes, "Serena, don't you want to stay here with us? We're going to play video games, you like video games!" Was Seth trying to bribe me into staying? Sneaky pup!

I gave the young boy a flat look, "You guys _hate_ playing video games with me." The reason for that is I always kicked their asses and was ten times the player then they were _combined._

"No girl should be so good at gaming." Jared muttered with a scowl.

I smirked, "So, even more reason to leave! Look, guys, I'm going whether you want me to or not." I wiggle out of my burrito blanket or tried when I found out that Seth and Embry had wrapped a belt around my cocoon restricting me from getting out of this blanket prison.

"Morons!" I whined when they all started laughing.

"Jacob!" I pouted cutely at my boyfriend who had stopped laughing.

"Don't look at her, Jake!" Quil shouted.

"Look away, man!" Embry pushed Jacob away from me.

"Take cover!" Jared shielded his eyes.

I tried my best not to laugh or smirk. They knew me so _damn well_ it was funny and endearing. Gabriel was snickering while the rest of the boys had ducked their heads down or closed their eyes. Jacob was the only one who was looking _anywhere_ but me.

I resisted the urge to smirk and pulled my famous puss-in-boots cat look, "Jacob, please?" I hit him with the softest voice I could.

His eyes avoided my face until I sniffled making like I was going to cry but I actually gotten a dust bug up my nose which made me sneeze. Jacob made the mistake of looking at me and instantly his expression softened when I quickly pulled my sweet façade over my face after sneezing. "No, Jacob! Don't give in, bro, fight it!" Embry yelled going to cover my face with his hands.

I laughed trying to swat his hands away, "You guys are being ridiculous!"

"We're not falling for that innocent, puss-in-boots look, Serena! We're men! We do what we want!" Paul declared as I managed to wiggle away from Embry and fall off the couch. I squealed as I tumbled into the coffee table and got smacked in the face by one of Quil's textbooks.

"Ouch." I mumbled watching with clear amusement as all six _men_ went into a panic.

Jacob was practically choking Embry for being such an idiot. Paul and Gabriel were yelling torn between helping me and helping Embry. Quil and Seth and Jared were yelling in my ear if I was dead while trying to unknot the belt restraining me into this blanket burrito hell. Some _men_ these idiots were.

"Be free!" Seth shouted as Jared finally got the belt off.

I sat up throwing off all the blankets as Quil threw his arms around me begging me not to kill him for what _his_ textbook did. Jared was waving per said textbook around and yelling at the poor history textbook as if it was alive. Seth was singing _let's be friends_ while cradling my head in his hands.

How everything went so hectic in two seconds was beyond me.

I sighed. Men were so stupid. Seriously, without women, men would die. I released a loud growl silencing all of the yelling, shouting, growling, and choking sounds and halting all the boys from what they were doing. "You guys are going to give me a headache," I stated with a serious look on my face because they all knew _very well_ how bitchy and grumpy I could get when I had a headache that formed because of them, "Now, Jacob and I are leaving. Jacob, stop choking Embry. Quil, stop whimpering. Jared, please, put down that poor book. Seth, seriously, you can't sing for shit so, shut up."

The boys all scrambled around as I got up and fixed my clothes. Seth was mumbling, "I sing wonderfully. My mommy told me."

Jared handed Quil his textbook with a venoms look for the book, "If it hurts Serena again, I'll punch it!"

Embry was rubbing his throat glaring at Jacob, "Bastard, do you have any idea how important I am to Serena? I'm valuable!"

Jacob glared at Embry fiercely and snarled, "I'm _her soul mate._ Who do you think is more important?"

"I am!" Embry called out exasperated.

Before my best friend and my boyfriend could go to each other's throats, my hands were tugging at their ears bringing them to my level. I knew how much they absolutely _hated_ when I tugged at their ears. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Embry whined.

"Babe, I wasn't going to hurt him!" Jacob complained trying to pull away but hissed in pain when I tugged extra hard on his ear.

"Oh shit," Jared muttered, "I think I hear the ice cream man outside!" He shouts as he scrambled to get away from me.

Quil, Paul, and Gabriel were quick to follow suit leaving a confused Seth behind. "But we haven't had an ice cream man in this area for years! He died, remember?!" Seth called after the retreating boys with an adorable, puzzled expression on his young face.

"Please, have mercy." Embry begged.

"Shut up," Jacob hissed, "This is your entire fault."

"We can be here all days, boys." I clicked my tongue impatiently.

"I'm sorry for almost killing you, best friend!" Embry blurted out instantly.

Jacob grudgingly held his tongue. I sighed softly, "Jacob."

"I'm not apologizing." He replied rebelliously.

"Fine," I let go of his ear and brought Embry into a hug cooing at him, "My poor best friend," Embry grinned soaking up my attention, "You need all of my attention, don't you? Mean old Jacob almost choked you to death! We're going to cuddle and watch movies then I'll take you into town to get some ice cream, how does that so—"

Jacob ripped me away from Embry with a loud snarl, "I'm sorry for choking you, Embry! Now, let's go!"

Embry, kneeling over, was laughing that his entire face was cherry red. The boys, who were outside, were howling with laughter as well. Jacob gave them a deadly glare as we passed by. I happily and smugly walked beside my boyfriend who was possessively holding my hand. Jacob held my door open as I slipped into his rabbit. Jacob got into his side and we began to drive to Bella's house.

"You sure know how to press his buttons." I mused running my fingers across his biceps, watching in fascination when his muscles quivered underneath my touch.

Jacob relaxed a little under my touch, "They know how to press my buttons," He countered back and threw me a dark glance, "So do you."

I ignored the shivers that ran through my body and grinned cheekily, "I like getting you worked up."

His hands tightened on the steering wheel, "That was obvious last night." He murmured huskily.

My heart jolted and I gave him a dry look, "Do you think Sam was serious about what he said last night?" I questioned.

Jacob shrugged, "Depends if Gabriel was telling the truth when he said you couldn't get pregnant until you were twenty-two."

"I don't think Gabriel would lie about something like that." I said gazing at Jacob.

"I can't believe that was the only thing he was worried about." Jacob snorted.

"Well, I understand his concern about getting knocked up at the age of seventeen." I said with a shrug.

"You know, I'd take care of you, right?" Jacob questioned with a serious look on his rugged face.

I frowned at him bewildered he would even have to say that, "I know that. Everyone knows that, Jake. I think Sam was more worried about the situation we were in then you leaving me if I got pregnant. My mom was only, what? Eighteen when my dad got her pregnant with Sam?"

"Yeah, you're right." Jacob sighed and muttered, "At least we have him off our backs now."

"Don't think this means we're going to have sex so soon! With things how they are and how they're _going_ to be…I don't think this is the exact time to be horny and having sex." I rolled my eyes while Jacob pouted, "Let's not forget the pack of wolves that are always at my house. I doubt we'll get a lick of privacy in that house."

Jacob was silent and I could see the wheels in his head turning. The thought of having sex with Jacob was appealing, hell, could you blame me? But…I just don't think the timing was right and I was right about the lack of privacy in both of our homes. I seriously doubt Jacob wanted our first time being out in the woods or some dingy hotel. I mean, even in the woods we didn't have privacy.

I could hear and talk to trees, remember?

I shook all those dirty thoughts away and focused on the _main_ problem. "What happened yesterday when Bella came over?" I questioned.

Bella ditched school, again, to hang out at L.A Push with Jacob. I would've gone too but I had training with Gabriel and Leah, but I did notice that Jacob had been a bit tense when he went to go drop off Bella at her house. That could only mean that Bella probably brought up her short time as being a human.

Jacob growled lowly, "They're changing her soon, she said."

My eyes widened in surprise, "Soon? How soon?" I asked at the vague information, "Obviously not during the school year. Everyone at her school would notice the transformation and she'll be…" I shivered as I left the sentence hanging.

Jacob bitterly spat out, "Thirsty for blood." He finished my sentence.

He was angry...and I was a little hurt Bella didn't mention this during her phone call earlier this morning but I figured she would want to tell me in person. I could understand where Jacob's anger came from but he had to understand that…Bella loved Edward and if being with him meant becoming a vampire…then she'd do it.

If I was in her shoes, I'd do the same to be with Jacob.

But Jacob didn't want to understand. He hated Edward for it even though it wasn't the leech's fault. You couldn't choose your soul mates.

"I was thinking about getting a tattoo." I randomly said halfway through our drive to Bella's.

Jacob, surprised, glanced at me, "Seriously? Of what?"

I was absentmindedly drawing lazy circles across Jacob's Quileute tattoo, "What do you think?" I teased with a small smile.

His eyes danced to his tattoo, to my fingers, then to my face with excitement. "Seriously?"

I nodded pleased by his reaction, "Yeah, to you know, make it official."

Jacob grins, "I'll bet Sam would be thrilled to hear that."

I nodded, "Yeah, and I kinda wanted to get a tattoo…for Aria." I added in a smaller, pained whisper. My hand dropped back into my lap limply.

Jacob had pulled up to Bella's house. Edward's new Volvo was parked further up in the driveway. Charlie's car was gone. Bella's truck was parked in the driveway. I could sense Bella and Edward moving around in the living room. Jacob tentatively grabbed my hand, "I'm so sorry about Aria, baby. I know you want to head to Seattle and try to find her but—"

"It's dangerous, I know," I cut him off with sad smile, "But it hurts knowing I can't do anything to help her. I had no idea she even had a friend up here…I wish any of my friends would've told me about it…or even her parents since they knew I was up here." I gazed down at our intertwined hands.

"Maybe we can talk to Charlie. I know he's handling this case about a missing guy from Seattle…maybe we can see if he can pull come strings in Seattle to try and find her." I looked up at Jacob with hope.

"Really? You'd think he'd do that?" I questioned sitting up straighter.

He nods, "I'm sure if you ask him, he'll do it. He does have a soft spot for you." Jacob gently caresses the side of my face.

I beamed, "Thank you, Jacob." I gave him a kiss before jumping out of the car.

Bella was opening the door and throwing her arms around me. The girl was a few inches taller then me but was still considered petit but damn, she had some strength! I stumbled lightly as I caught her, "I'm happy to see you too!" I laughed as Jacob steadied me.

Bella pulled back and peered anxiously at me, "Jacob told me about your panic attack, Serena, god, you scared me. I was about to cross over to make sure you were okay." She breathed looking me over as if to check for any visible injuries.

Edward was standing behind her with this unreadable expression on his face—oh, his eyes were _pitch black._ I momentarily ignored his demonic eyes and smiled at Bella, "I'm fine. This one wasn't as bad as my last one, no need to worry." I soothingly assured her watching as she visibly relaxed.

"Um, I hope you don't mind but Edward told me," She gestured to the car, "I want you to know that Charlie would do it without hesitation. Jacob was right; Charlie adores you. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to help." She rushes out grabbing both of my hands and giving them a squeeze. Her dainty hands were a bit chilled.

I wasn't surprised at Edward's eavesdropping, I suspected it, and since Jacob did tend to have loud thoughts…I was sure Edward could hear Jacob's thought from the reserve. "Do you think he'll be home soon?" I asked.

She nods, "Yeah, he just went out to get some food." Bella assures.

"So, what's wrong?" Jacob questioned stiffly.

Bella looked at Edward, "I think you better come and look." Bella muttered beckoning the both of us to follow her inside the house.

Jacob and I exchanged glances before following our best friend into the house. "You look like you need a big, fat grizzly bear." I smirked at Edward as he followed behind us.

Jacob gave me a flat look that meant not to antagonize the hungry vampire. Bella looked like she wanted to laugh but didn't for Edward's sake. Edward, despite looking like a fucking demon, managed a strained smile of amusement. "We've had other matters that are more important." Edward responded.

"Staying fed isn't important?" I questioned bluntly.

"Not when Bella's in danger." Edward replied flatly.

"I can only imagine how your family is. If Jasper gets a whiff of her—"

"That _won't_ happen." Edward cut me off making Jacob growl.

"You guys need to feed." I commented worried about Bella's safety.

"We're fine." Edward insisted laying off a little on the attitude.

"Whew!" I said loudly as we entered her room. Besides, the obvious scents like Bella's and Edward's…there was one that stood out and it reeked like blood and honey. It overpowered the room easily. Jacob was _sniffing_ around. I tried not to laugh out loud at my own lame pun before I frowned.

I froze.

 _This scent was familiar._

"What is it?" Edward demanded seeing my reaction.

Bella and Jacob looked back at me. I furrowed my eyes as I tried to remember where I came across this scent before…"I know this scent." I muttered before my eyes lightened up, "Gabriel," I muttered as I grasped the crystal hanging delicately around my neck, "Gabriel, I need you _now."_ I spoke as I gently picked up the dream catcher that Jacob had given Bella.

Edward looked like he was getting impatient. Jacob was confused. Bella looked downright scared that I knew this scent.

" _You know what to do, Princess. I'm in your room."_ Gabriel responded back immediately.

"Stand back." I ordered summoning the familiar electricity that came with creating worm holes.

Edward was quick to shield Bella behind his back while Jacob lazily sat down in Bella's corner chair. I concentrated on opening a portal from Bella's room to my room, and flung out my hand. In response, a purple vortex opened up revealing a hazy image of my room from the other side. Gabriel was quick to step through the portal with alert eyes. The portal quickly dissolved at my will. "This scent, we've come across it." I told him icily.

Gabriel took a whiff of the room, "Definitely have," He muttered with furrowed eyes, "It had to have been in Seattle. Hey, that vampire that was outside of Olive Garden." Gabriel stated jolting my memory.

"The one wearing contacts." I murmured not sure what he was doing out here in Forks and in _Bella's_ house.

"Did he follow you from Seattle?" Edward demanded.

Gabriel and I ignored his angry voice, "I doubt it." Gabriel responded dismissively, "Even if he did, what was he doing here in _her_ house?"

"Some of my things have been missing," Bella pointed out, "And Charlie was in the house last night."

My eyes widen in alarm. That leech had been in here while Charlie was in the house? "Strange." Gabriel commented with a puzzled expression.

"This is doesn't make any sense." Jacob muttered.

The five of us began to head back outside since they smell of blood was overwhelming our senses and it affected Edward the most. I definitely didn't want him freaking out and trying to attack any of us. "Well, whoever it was left his stink behind," Jacob stated, "It'll be hard to miss when we cross it again." He was talking about the other boys, "We'll handle it from here." Jake added. This didn't sit well with Edward.

"We don't need you to handle anything," Edward snarled glaring pointedly at Jacob, "Or anyone."

Jacob gave Edward an angry glare, "I could care less what you need." Jacob spat acidly.

Instantly, vampire and werewolf were chest to chest glaring hatefully at each other. Gabriel perked up muttering, "Yes, fight, fight!"

"Alright, we're done here." Edward growled menacingly.

"No, _you're_ done here." Jacob voiced another growl that overpowered Edward's.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Bella yelled getting in between her best friend and boyfriend. Gabriel whined in disappointment.

"You are seriously hanging out with Paul too much." I pointed out.

"I'm tired of this," Bella glared at both guys, "From now on I'm Switzerland, okay?"

"We need to focus on keeping Bella and Charlie safe not fighting." I drawled out as Gabriel tucked a stand of my hair behind my ear. "Whoever was here might come back," I stood beside Bella in front of the angry werewolf and vampire, "In order to do that, we need to work together."

"Hell, no!" Spat Jacob.

"We don't need your pack's help." Sneered Edward.

"You need to feed," I snapped pointing an angry finger at Edward, "Your whole family needs to feed as well. Obviously, this protection detail is too much even for your family. I don't like it and neither will Sam but our treaty demands that we do whatever necessary to protect the people in Forks which includes Bella," Edward glared at me knowing I was very right. "Henceforth, you and your family will go out and hunt. We're having a bonfire tonight with some Pack Elders. Bella should come because that's where she'll be safest."

It wasn't the ideal situation but it was the only situation. Sam wasn't happy about it either but he knew that I had been right. Protecting Bella was the most important priority. The Treaty demanded it. It wasn't an easy alliance either…and it took a lot to convince the pack that it was necessary to protect Bella.

Besides, I already lost a friend…I wouldn't lose another one.

* * *

 _ **You guys are super supportive so, you deserved a long ass chapter :D It's a bit choppy, sorry for that, but if you are confused Aria, Serena's former best friend, was mentioned in chapter 20. I did mention that I would bring her back into the story. I added some nitty gritty limes in the beginning with Serena and Jacob. I think I will add their sex scene but it won't be like super smutty. And I'll also add it in a separate chapter that way you can skip over it if you're not interested in reading it.**_

 _ **So, I do apologize for any errors you saw.**_

 _ **I do not own anything other then my OC's.**_

 _ **I hoped you enjoyed.**_

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Vanessa c:_**


	25. Level Twenty-Five: Pig-Nosed Hoe

_**"The universe is full of magical things, patiently waiting for our wits to grow sharper."**_

 _ **— Eden Phillpotts**_

* * *

"There you are."

Gabriel was throwing punches at a blinding speed and I was swiftly dodging them. The sun was almost dipping belong the horizon meaning it was almost time for the bonfire. Jacob had been running patrols like crazy this afternoon meaning I had some time to train with Gabriel and Leah. "Hey, babe!" I called as I caught Gabriel leaving one of his chi spots open for me. I quickly went on the offensive, before he could realize what I was about to do, I was hitting his chi point sharply causing him to hiss in pain and back away allowing me this victory.

Leah snorted from her spot underneath the large willow tree, "You would think you'd learn to protect your chi spots from her, Gabe." Humor was laced in her usually harsh voice and I even small a small grace of a smile.

Gabriel groaned rubbing his side and shot her a glare, "I have several of them, okay? It's hard to protect them all at once."

I laughed and skipped over to Jacob who happily took me into his arms, "You know I think that's called cheating." Jacob teased with a goofy grin on his handsome face.

I snorted and waved it off, "It's called having an advantage, babe."

"Cheating." Gabriel muttered scowling at him as he tried to collect his shattered ego.

I stuck my tongue out at him and looked up at my werewolf boy, "What's up? I thought you were picking up Bella." I tilted my head to the side as I gazed at him.

His hair was getting a bit long…but I liked it and he was growing a stubbly beard which gave him a rugged look; something I was not complaining about. "She's on her way to the border," Jacob responded playing with a strand of my hair that had gotten free from my pony tail, "I figured since you were close, you'd want to come."

"We would have to take a pit stop to my house afterwards then." I informed him as I glanced down at my sweaty and bruised form.

Jacob nodded and smiled, "Sounds good," He turned his eyes onto Gabriel and Leah who were speaking quietly to one another, "Is it okay if I steal Serena for a while?"

"Yes, we do mind." Leah replied coldly but being so used to her harsh and blunt tones, I heard the sarcasm leaking in her words.

Jacob must've heard it to because he was rolling his eyes and nudging me to follow him, "Let's get going before the leech decides to not let her come anymore."

We were holding hands as we moved swiftly through the trail towards the main road where I spotted his Rabbit. The weather was warm, a rarity here in Forks. The skies were flooded with fluffy, white clouds blocking the sun and there was a deliciously, cold breeze lazily floating around. Tonight would hopefully remain cool and not too cold. "How is Leah's training? Sam's been curious on how she's coming along."

I responded breezily, "She's doing great. She's a lot better then before. She doesn't let her emotions take over or anything. She's a very fast learner." I couldn't help but to feel proud of Leah. She's come a long way in the few weeks we've trained together. She's less angry and bitter. Albeit she is still harsh and blunt but that's her personality. We _were_ working on her social skills but I called a quits on that because Leah was naturally a very private person, and I didn't want to push her out of her comfort zone.

"That's good to hear. When do you think she'll be ready to train with the guys?" Oh, yeah Sam had been pushing me to ask Leah if she was ready to train with the guys again. I wasn't sure if Leah even wanted to train with the boys again. I was a bit fearful of asking her because I was a bit selfish and wanted to keep her to myself. I liked the time Leah and I spent together. Honestly, I considered Leah one of my best friends above Paul, Jared, and Quil. She was very high on my list with Embry, Seth, and Bella.

"I haven't asked her yet." I mumbled lowly knowing what Jacob would say.

Jacob smirked at me as he held my door open, "You're being selfish."

"So?" I pouted with a grin.

Jacob laughed and closed my door and got into his side, "Sam needs to see her progress, Serena, there might be a fight coming our way and he needs to know for sure that she's ready. Despite what Leah thinks, Sam still cares for her greatly."

I smiled softly and nodded as I slipped my small hand into his, "I'll talk to her tonight about it." I assured.

"So, are you excited? This will be your first bonfire." Jacob shot me a grin.

I nodded with a smile, "I can't wait to hear Billy tell the tales of our tribe. I am so eager to hear some history about my home." I sighed wistfully as I shifted around so I was turned towards Jake with my legs up Indian style.

"I love seeing you smile," Jacob says quietly but kept his eyes on the road, "I love everything about you." He says seriously making my heart jolt and he heard it too. He smirked and I scowled playfully at him.

"You really know how to woe a girl, don't you?" I mused gently running my fingers across his arm. His muscles quivered and a huff came from his mouth.

"Just like you know how to woe me." Jacob murmured with this dark look in his brooding eyes.

"It's my job to know how you tick." I proudly stated not knowing how dirty it may have sounded.

Jacob grinned darkly as we came to a red light and before I could ask what he was thinking, he pulling my face towards his and kissing me deeply. I was a bit taken off guard but regained my senses and kissed just as eagerly. His tongue was invading my mouth and he made it known how much my word and touches got him worked up. My hand was now gripping his arm tightly as our tongues pushed against each other and then there was a honk behind us.

We broke apart laughing, "Smooth, Jake." I smiled brightly at him.

He grins cheekily at me as he makes way towards the border, "How much convincing would it take for Sam to let me sleep with you in your bed?" Jacob questioned trying not to make it sound as naughty or dirty as it sounded, but failed and I started laughing.

Jacob chuckled and shook his head, "I'm being serious."

"I know but I just can't help it," I giggled then sighed, "Honestly, I don't know. We would probably have to leave the door open—"

"To be honest, I would do it if it meant getting to actually sleeping with you." Jacob quickly stated with a frown.

I inwardly melted, "I'll see if I can make him budge."

Jacob and I made small talk about the bonfire and maybe even going out on another date but this time it would be a small picnic at his mother's gazebo. I was very excited about it, we hadn't returned to the gazebo in a very long time. It seemed it had been years since we've been there. We can to the border and I perked up at the sight of Bella and Edward already there and waiting. Edward had this neutral expression on his face as I hurriedly jumped out of the car and tackled Bella into a hug.

"Bells, I missed you so much!" I complained taking in her lavender scent with hints of honey. For some reason, her scent always gave me this weird sense comfort. Despite not hanging out as often as we used to, we were still very close.

"You just saw her yesterday." Edward scoffed.

I shot him a dry glare, "Way to kill the moment, Eddie Boy."

Edward returned the glare at the new nickname I had for him. Bella grabbed my attention again, "I missed you too. I'm glad we'll be able to finally hang out. It's been a while." Bella beamed at me.

I was happy that she was so eager to hang with me even if it meant Edward being a bit…upset with the new arrangements, but I had a feeling Edward trusted me with Bella more then he trusted Jacob with her. "It's going to be our first time attending a bonfire. I've never attended one either." I told her sheepishly.

She smiles, "Really? That's awesome," She turns to Edward and kisses him gently, "Try to have fun and don't stress, okay?" She assures her vampire boyfriend.

Edward looked at me, "I trust you'll be in good hands."

I smirked and rolled back on my heels, "Ain't anyone going to even think about touching her while she's with us. She's going to be in the middle of a werewolf pack, Eddie boy; she's safest with us if not with your family." I informed him strongly.

Edward's face hardened a bit less and he nodded, "Have fun, Bella, okay? I'll be back to pick you up in the morning." Edward murmured kissing her forehead.

"Morning?" Jacob and I echoed together.

Edward stared at us before sending a small glare to Bella who was sheepishly staring at us, "Did I forget to mention I was spending the night?" She says innocently showing us her backpack.

"Yes, you did." I laughed shaking my head.

"There goes my plan of getting into your bed." Jacob muttered into my ear.

Edward heard because he started to cough to hide his laughter but I quickly said, "It'll be tons of fun. I'll kick the guys out so, it'll only be us." I sent a smirk at Jacob who looked a bit disappointed.

Bella glanced at Jake's crest-fallen expression and put two-and-two together, " _Oh,_ did I…did I ruin something?" She asks with blushing cheeks.

"No," I answered laughing.

At the same time Jacob replied, "Yes."

"Not really because Jacob wanted to sleep over but we weren't sure if it would happen because of you know who always up our butts." I explained to Bella easily.

"Oh," Bella was still blushing, "Are you sure?"

"We weren't going to have sex tonight, Bells, come on." I snorted making Edward cringe and Jacob to sputter in disbelief.

"Serena!" Jacob groaned.

I blinked at him, "What? I'm telling her the truth."

Jacob muttered, "Our sex life isn't for their ears."

"She's your best friend and mine." I pointed out smartly.

"And you tell Embry, Paul, Jared, and Quil about it all the time." Bella added as an after thought.

"Werewolf telepathy sucks." I admitted sadly. No privacy with these mutts, I swear.

Jacob was grumbling, "Cannot believe we are talking about this."

"This is turning out to be very interesting." Edward commented.

Jacob snarled at him in a threatening way and subtly told him to shut up. Edward smirked. Bella bid her final goodbye to her boyfriend before jumping into Jacob's car. I was sitting with my body facing Jacob so I could still see Bella. We caught up on recent events and how she was doing at school. "How's that pig nosed friend of yours doing?" I questioned casually.

"Jessica?" Bella couldn't help but to laugh.

"Yeah that _one._ " I answered indifferently. From what Bella had told me about her friends, Jessica was my least favorite. She seemed to be pretty two-faced in my eyes. I've only met her once but once was enough for me. Her small remarks towards Bella, her posture, her tone whenever she spoke to Bells was just…full of envy and jealousy. A friend I didn't want Bella to have and I had voiced this many times.

"She's not that bad, Serena." Bella said quietly defending her pig-nosed friend.

"She's a two-faced bitch." I bluntly stated making Jacob laugh.

"I don't think I've ever heard you talk badly about anyone other then Edward before, babe." Jacob pointed out with this grin on his face, "I think this is a first that you've actually disliked someone other then Edward." He made it sound like it was a miracle of something.

I gave him the stank eye, "I don't like fake people."

Bella giggled, "I think he means he's shocked is all. You're usually a very friendly person, Serena, it's rare when you don't like someone."

I blinked and looked at her, "Is it?" I questioned a bit bewildered. I knew I was a friendly person but I didn't think they'd noticed I rarely disliked someone.

Bella nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah, I'm a bit surprised too, but I figured if you don't like Jessica it is for a certain reason." Bella hums thoughtfully.

"Then why are you still friends with her?" I grumbled moodily.

"She hangs out with my other friends, remember? I can't really ditch her and not expect anything to change with my other friends. I don't want to make things awkward especially with our graduation coming up and the party—" Bella shook her head and I could already smell of stress coming from her.

"You seriously need a good time." Jacob laughs.

Bella smiles and nods, "Definitely, I seriously missed hanging out with you guys."

"We'll have a good time tonight, promise." I said happily as we pulled up to my house, "Just give me thirty minutes to get ready and we'll be on our way!"

As I was getting out of the car, something caught my sight. It was large, the scent familiar, and familiar glowing eyes stared at me through the dark shadows of the trees. I could hear the whispers of the trees ringing in my ears as I stared directly at the glowing gold eyes. My heart fluttered and my heart became calm once more.

"Kokako." I murmured gently with a giant smile. Jacob and Bella behind me.

"Serena…" Jacob growled in warning.

"Lady Serena," Kokako stepped forward and I heard sharp intakes from Bella and Jake, "I am very relieved to see you again." Kokako bows his head slightly and I bowed back in respect with the same smile on my face.

"Holy shit." Jacob muttered in shock.

"Guys, this is Kokako," I introduced as I hugged Kokako—or tried because he was so massive, but he chuffed affectionately and rubbed his nose against my side, "Kokako, this is my mate Jacob and my best friend Bella."

This bonfire just got very interesting.

* * *

 **I know it has been quite a while since I updated. I apologize. My birthday was on the fifth of May and I celebrated by going to Mexico for a few weeks but I am back! And with another chapter. I shall start updating once more. I wanted to make this longer but I ran out of time, BUT do not fear I will probably update tomorrow or Sunday. I really don't like leaving short chapters for you guys especially since this chapter was just a boring filler. I think the next chapter is another filler but I'll try to add in cute moments with Jacob or moments with the pack or Bella, we'll see. I might add a scene with just Bella, Alice, and Serena. I think that'll be something fun.**

 **Anyway, I really do apologize for any errors, the shortness of this chapter, and the boring content, but I will promise that the next chapter will be a bit more fun.**

 **I hope you enjoyed,**

 **Until next time,**

 **Vanessa :D**


	26. Level Twenty-Six: The Third Wife

_**"**_ ** _Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art…. It has no survival value; rather it is one of those things which give value to survival."_**

 ** _-C.S Lewis_**

* * *

"Paul, stop eating all of the hot dogs!" I hissed as I watched him shove hot dogs into his mouth.

The bonfire was about to start. Kokako was nearby speaking quietly to my mother and some of the elders. Everyone was rather surprised and shocked to see the large beast, but thankfully everyone took it into stride and good manners. Kokako was a legend from what Billy had stated although he had no connection to our tribe, he was still a legend, and I mean he _was_ a beast banished from Heaven.

Bella was laughing as she watched Paul shove food into his giant mouth. The bonfire hadn't even started yet and he was already demolishing all the damn food. "I'm hungry!" Paul complained avoiding getting hit by my hand.

I scowled at him, "What about our brothers and Leah? Huh? What about the others? You're such a fat ass!" I hissed getting up from my spot and grabbing the large tray of hot dogs to get them away from his evil, hungry clutches. Immediately, Paul started growling and whining but was shut up when Jacob snapped at him.

"Dude, we're all hungry and Emily said not to eat until _after_ the bonfire." His tone was condescending as if speaking to a child.

Paul grumbled angrily, "I work my ass off to keep you jerks safe and this is the thanks I receive?" He shot all of us a glare, "Ungrateful punks."

"Shut up, idiot." Embry snickered.

"Did I miss anything?" Leah asked shoving Paul off the log and took his place next to me.

Paul snarled angrily and shot upwards, "You fucking—"

" _Ahem,"_ I coughed cutting him off and gave him a hard, pointed look, "We are in the presence of our parents and elders, so, have some respect."

Paul stared at me in disbelief as the rest snickered at his expression, "She jus took my seat, baby sister!" He cries out with a frown.

"I saw no such thing." I sniffed with a smirk.

Paul gaped, glared at Leah, and sulked to sit next to Seth who was snickering like crazy. "Shut up, mutt." Paul snapped grumpily.

"You excited, Serena?" Leah asked gazing at me intently.

I nodded and smiled, "Very. Dad always told me about the tales and how important they were to our tribe but never actually told me them for obvious reasons." I replied as I leaned against Jacob's shoulder and he slipped his hand through mine.

"This is the first time an outsider will be hearing our tales too." Leah gazed at Bella, and for once without any venom or dislike. Her gaze was harsh but calm.

"Really?" Bella questioned with wide eyes.

"Yeah, and don't forget—" Jacob was cut off by the sound of a loud thump behind us. I glanced over my shoulder to see Kokako laid out directly behind us and with his head hanging over us. I could fear his warm fur pressed against my back. I leaned into him comfortably and watched with amusement as Leah's eyes took in Kokako's massive and impressive form.

"Kokako." Jacob finished.

Billy, who was sitting at the center of the bonfire, spoke, "Kokako might not have direct contact with our tribe but he still is a legend among all shape-shifters. There were originally seven of you that had fallen from Heaven, no?" Billy asked Kokako with as much respect as he could.

Kokako rumbled lowly, "Yes, four males and three females, all siblings. We all reside with Kitsunes or faeries all over the world."

"How long have you been with the Kitsunes?" My mother asked curiously.

Kokako's voice resonated through the now silent bonfire, "A very long time. I would believe a few centuries." His voice ran through me with cold chills and my arms had goose bumps.

"We are much honored to have you join us, Kokako." My mother answered with a gentle smile, "Thank you for making the journey here to see how my daughter was doing."

"Your daughter is very special, Lady Uley. I hope you know this."

My mother smiled directly towards me, "I know."

Billy cleared his throat signaling he was about to start, "The Quileute's have been a small tribe from the beginning," Just like Kokako's voice, Billy's voice was soulful and deep filled with deep understanding and knowledge. Kokako spoke with the roughness of how wild he truly was while Billy spoke with certain calmness. The two were very much alike in my opinion, "But we've always had magic in our blood. We were great spirit warriors….shape shifters."

Everyone hung onto Billy's words, captivated already, "That transform into the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies, and protect our tribe." I glanced subtly at Bella through the corner of my eye. The reason behind this certain tale was because of Bella but I doubt it was just to target her. Billy cared for Bella as if she was his own daughter. "One day our warriors came across a creature…it looked like a man, but it was hard like stone, and cold as ice." Billy gazed over the faces of the left side where most of us were seated, "Our warrior's sharp teeth finally tore it apart but only fire would completely destroy it."

I remembered the night Laurent had crossed into our border on my first night here. I remember the boys making a fire and throwing pieces of his body into the fire. The sound was one I would never forget. It was a very unpleasant sound. "They lived in fear; the Cold Man was not alone. And they were right. She took her vengeance out on the village. Our elder chief, Taha Aki, was the only spirit warrior left,"

"To save the tribe, after his son was killed. Taha Aki's Third Wife could see that he would lose. The Third Wife was no magical being, no special powers, but one…courage. She took a dagger and sheathed it within her body. The Third Wife's sacrifice distracted the Cold Woman long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. She saved the tribe and over time, our enemies have disappeared but one remains," I swear almost everyone shot glances at Bella who looked uncomfortable.

I cleared my throat and everyone turned their attention back to Billy. I glanced at Bella who sent me a grateful smile but there was something in her eyes that gave me a weird feeling. I ignored my strange feeling and turned back to Billy, "The Cold Ones. Our magic awakens when they are near. And we sense it now; we feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming," Billy's voice grew grim and the pack members all straightened up, "And we must all be ready," Billy directed his gaze right at Bella, "All of us."

The bonfire slipped into lighter topic but Billy's last words rang in all of our heads. It remained in the back of our minds as we laughed and ate. Some of the Elder's sang songs of our tribe's greatest heroes; including the Third Wife. Billy had confirmed the darkness that we were all hoping would not come. What was coming our way…we had no idea what it could be or how to even prepare other then to train as much as we could.

I was watching the boys play beer pong but instead of beer there was fruit punch spiked with some strong vodka. Since werewolves ran on higher temperatures they usually burned up alcohol within minutes of consuming not allowing them the pleasure of getting drunk. Jacob was going against Paul and from the corner of my eye I saw Kokako moving swiftly towards the woods with Billy. They paused once they were a distance away and spoke before Kokako glanced at me. He beckoned me to come to him.

I silently followed leaving Bella with Leah and Embry. Billy was moving towards the party and stopped when I approached him, "He wishes to have a word before he leaves."

"He's leaving?" I asked with a frown, "So soon?"

Billy nodded, "He simply wanted to see how you were." Billy had stated that so vaguely but before I could ask, Billy was rolling his way back to the party talking about getting some of my mother's cooking before the boys ate it all.

I gazed after Billy before walking up to Kokako with a sad frown, "You're leaving so soon?" I couldn't help but to sound disappointed.

Kokako was lying down so I sat on the ground in front of him Indian styled. Kokako laid his head down so we could see eye to eye, "I simply traveled to see how you were. I wanted to see how you handling your new form and if you were happy. I am glad you are content with your tribe. I see you are very safe here and well cared after," Kokako's cold breath washed over me like a blanket and I resisted the urge to shiver, "Your mate is especially protective of you, which is to be considered. Even as we speak, he keeps his eyes on you at all times. He is worthy of being your mate. I was afraid I would have to scare him straight if he had not been serious about being your mate."

I smiled and feel butterflies swirl in my stomach, "Jacob is the best mate I could ever ask for. Thank you, Kokako. I really appreciate you coming out here to see me. I had missed you." I was honest and I knew he knew as well.

Kokako chuffed affectionately, "Since your departure, the forest has missed your presence. It is a rare occurrence when that happens. I do believe you do not know how precious your soul is to every living thing that comes across you, Lady Serena."

I looked at Kokako and murmured, "It's a bit strange hearing those words…I know I have a certain affect on people but not on the land. Gabriel says it is because of the fourteen Kitsunes I have in my soul."

Kokako nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, that could be it but I believe it is because you are a rare person with a rare personality. There are very few creatures in this world with your personality. You do not see how special you are but the rest of us do which is why we protect you so fiercely. The fourteen Kitsunes who gave up their lives so that you could have their souls was not an act done by random. Kitsunes are drawn to pure souls and your soul drew in every Kitsune within the entire United States, and once those fourteen Legends saw that they knew what had to be done."

"Why though? Why did they just give up their lives just so that I can…be me?" I questioned with a frown. It was a question that had always been on my mind. These _legends_ were of great importance, I would imagine, so why would they just give up living because of me?

"The fourteen Kitsunes who sacrificed their lives and soul were not just _any_ important Kitsunes. They were, from what I heard, were the first Kitsunes to grace this world. Each the first of its race, and they have wondered this Earth for many, many eons. They saw and heard many things to know when their time would be. They knew eventually someone with a pure, radiant soul would be born and what would need to be done. Kitsunes are very secretive creatures. Their intentions are not often clear but that is how foxes work." Kokako had humor laced in his words and it made me smile slightly.

Kokako bid temporary farewell but promised he would visit soon but suggested I visit since he noted that the forest was a bit blue from the lack of my presence. I watched Kokako leave with a heavy heart, I really wished he would've stayed but he had stated there was no reason for him to stay. I was safe and that was all that he wanted for me, oh, and my happiness.

A pair of soft lips kissed my bare shoulder, "I don't like that look on your face, darling." Jacob whispered as I leaned into his strong body. His arm found its way around my waist and it gave me reassurance that I didn't know I needed. "What is worrying you?"

"A lot, in fact," I answered softly as I placed my hand on his arm, "I want everyone I care about to be safe."

Jacob chuckled, "Kokako can take care of himself, babe, no one would be stupid enough to go against a beast that was banished from heaven."

I smiled slightly and asked, "Do you know why his kind was banished from Heaven?"

Jacob shook his head, "That remains a complete mystery. To be honest, I didn't think they existed until you mentioned him so long ago."

"Hey, lovebirds!" Embry shouted waving his arms, "The party is over here!"

I giggled and Jacob hesitantly let me out of his hold but I held onto his hand, "So, when are we having that picnic?" I asked happily. Everything felt right in that moment. We were safe, happy, and having fun, but I had to remind myself that this was the calm before the storm…and whatever what could our way…would either break or make my pack. I just hoped we came out of the storm without any serious injuries.

I wouldn't lose another friend.

I just couldn't.

 **_break_**

"Are you going to marry him?" I asked Bella a few hours later.

We were tucked comfortably in the living room watching some goofy chick flick. The entire living room was transformed into a large makeshift bed. Pillows were thrown everywhere, countless of blankets made a comfortable bed, and wedding magazines were thrown across our laps. Alice had told me she wanted me to ease Bella into deciding what she wanted for the wedding even though it wasn't official _yet._

Alice and I knew it was only time before Bella finally agreed to marry Edward, and knowing Bella…it would be very soon. Alice just wanted as many details as possible so that Bella's wedding would be perfect, and I couldn't have agreed more.

Bella blushes and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, "Um, of course I am. I'm just…nervous is all? With everything going on…I don't want to add more pressure and besides, I want to be sure that everything is safe for everyone to actually come to the wedding, you know?"

I nodded as I handed her, her tub of ice cream and her spoon, "I get it and are you going to be a vampire for that or human?"

Bella shifts and mumbles, "You know my feelings on being changed as soon as possible but Edward doesn't feel the way."

"I figured, so, I assume you two are still working on the conditions?" I smiled softly.

She nods shyly, "Yeah, but I'm sure we'll be married as I'm still human."

"It makes sense. I think everyone will notice the change in appearance and the red eyes." I snorted.

Bella gave a strained smile, "Emmett and Jasper have a bet on how many people I will kill."

I gaped at her, "Seriously? I expected this from Emmett but not Jasper. Don't let to them, Bells, besides knowing you…you'll have good self control." I assured her but it fell on deaf ears.

"After the wedding…Edward might change me, I'm not sure yet, but if he does…I won't be back for a long time…not until I'm ready to handle…" She gestures all over, "I can't hurt someone I care about…I have to be completely sure I am in control."

My heart gave a sad tug and it was clear on my face, "I really don't like the idea of you having to stay away…I am kinda being selfish but I don't want you to go." I scowled.

Bella smiled, "You are anything but selfish, Serena, but…I don't want to leave either but I couldn't live with myself I hurt you or Jacob or Charlie." She shuddered at the mere thought.

I gave her a sad smile before my sad smile turned into a smirk, "So, have you and Edward—" I wiggled my finger at her.

Her face was scrunched up in confusion before realization bloomed on her now blushing face, "Serena!" She cried out in horror and I couldn't help but to laugh. Luckily, Sam and Emily were gone for the night. The boys were all staying over Jared's place for a guy's night and that included Gabriel. Bella and I had the house all to ourselves for the night.

"What? I'm just curious to see if you beat Jacob and I to the punch line." I shrugged knowing Bella was a virgin like me.

"Wait," Bella looked at me wide eyed, "You and Jacob haven't…done it yet?" Bella says sounding surprised.

I blinked and laughed, "No, and I know why you're surprised but may I remind you I have an older brother who is always on my case whenever I'm alone with Jacob." I rolled my eyes.

Bella giggled, "I'm surprised Jacob's held out this long."

I laughed, "So am I. We have spoken about it…but like you said…with everything going on…we both need to focused on what's coming and not on sex, you know what I mean?"

Bella nodded, "Edward doesn't want to…he's afraid that he will lose control and hurt me." She admitted quietly.

I nodded in understanding, "I'm not surprised. Edward loves you too much. To hurt you would devastate him."

"I know he won't hurt me though!" Bella protested with a frown.

I smirked at her as I shoved a spoonful of ice cream into my mouth, "Who knew Bella was so eager to have sex. I hope he at least soothes your urges." I wiggled my eyebrows making her gasp in horror.

"Serena Uley! You are so…so—"

"I'm your best friend, what did you expect?" I laughed at her reactions.

Her face was cherry red but she mumbled, "Does Jake help with your urges?"

I nodded, "Yeah, whenever we can find the time to be _alone._ Just touches here and there but it's getting worse…seriously, the more time we wait the more I get…needy." I scowled and laughed and Bella giggled.

"Don't let Jacob hear you say that," Bella smirked now, "Then he definitely won't be able to stop thinking about having sex—no making love to you."

I groaned, "God, if he hears that I want him just as bad as he wants me, Jesus, he'll be teasing me mercilessly until I crack."

"I wonder if Edward would break easier if I did that." Bella wondered thoughtfully.

I grinned wickedly, "Making Edward suffer is a favorite past time, Bells, I think you should go for it. Ten bucks says he caves." I declared.

Bella's eyes widened with glee, "I think I will."

"I think I'm having a bad influence on you but I don't care because it's awesome." I laughed as I nudged her shoulder playfully then added, "I bet if you told Alice…no, Edward would probably read her mind."

Bella nodded but said with determination, "I know how Edward ticks…I'll get him to cave."

"This is why we are such good friends." I sighed wistfully as I ate my ice cream, "Maybe I should tease Jacob…before he teases me."

Bella nods, "If I'm going to tease my boyfriend so do you."

"Okay, you're on. We'll see which one of our boyfriends will crack first." I gave her a wide grin.

"I can't believe we're actually talking about this." Bella said with a laugh.

"Oh, hey, tell Alice if she wants to go with us into Port Angeles tomorrow. I know she's been dying to go shopping."

Bella scowled, "You know I hate shopping and I thought we were going to get you your painting stuff."

"We are but I want to include Alice too." I answered with a shrug.

Bella's face softens and she nods, "I'll bet she'll be delighted. Honestly, I'm scared to put you two together in the same car." She gives a shudder.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "So is everyone else." Alice and I…together…would probably spell out disaster. "Hey, what about that blonde one? Do you think she'd want to come?"

Bella gave me this dry look, "Rosalie's been…a little bit nicer to me but I'm sure she doesn't like you much especially with what you did to Edward."

"I kind of feel bad that we're leaving her out, I mean, at least ask her you know?" I persisted, "Honestly, I feel bad if she has to spend all her time with Emmett."

Bella laughed.

Our night was filled with laughter that was almost heard throughout the entire forest. It was one of the fondest memories I would have with Bella.

* * *

 _ **Alright, another update because I love you guys. I felt bad for not updating for more then two months. I'm trying to update in order, so, this story might be updated for a week or so. I will be updating my Jurassic World FanFic next. I kinda don't like doing fillers but it's necessary without time jumping constantly. I want to infuse Serena into life with Bella, The Cullen's, and the Pack. I want her presence to change the outcome of what Eclipse brought us. I'm not sure what I'm exactly going to do with her during the battle but I have a very special twist for her.**_

 _ **For now, I'll give you some cute fillers of Serena bonding with Bella, Alice, and maybe Rosalie.**_

 _ **I do apologize for any errors.**_

 ** _I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Although it was a bit boring XD_**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Vanesssssa :D :D_**


	27. Level Twenty-Seven: An Unexpected Guest

**_"_** ** _No matter where you are, when it is, or what you've done to me, know that I'll be there."_**

 _- **Unknown.**_

* * *

"Please, be safe."

I was putting on an oversized cream knitted sweater. The material exposed my shoulders but I had a warm tank top underneath, and I was planning on adding a wool scarf to keep the cold from biting at my pale skin. Jacob was swinging in my wicker chair with a soft frown itched on his handsome face looking like he was debating on letting me go to this shopping trip with Bella, Alice, and Rosalie.

God bless Alice's little soul for convincing her demonic counterpart to join us in some shopping. I knew Blondie wasn't particularly fond of me but it was better then hanging out with Emmett. Bella, despite having a major dislike of malls, was rather excited about fun girl time. I was excited too. I was finally hanging out with Bella and Alice! Alice was going to be a blast to shop with, I can see it now!

I shook my shopping thoughts away as I lazily sat in my boyfriend's lap, "I know you're worried but nothing is going to happen, babe." Jacob snakes his arm protectively around my waist while his other free hand lazily rubs the top of my thigh.

His eyebrows were furrowed, "I can't help but to worry," Jacob spoke softly with a dark gleam in his brooding eyes, "Ever since the Seattle incident…it's like my worry has been amplified by a thousand." He shakes his head as if ridding himself of those terrible memories.

Guilt gnawed at the bottom of my stomach knowing that _those_ memories were caused because of me. I lowered my eyes to my lap and mumbled a quiet apology. Jacob gave my thigh a soft squeeze as a silent request for me to look at him, and I did. His eyes were warm and he offered a small smile that had my heart speeding up, "I love you," He says fiercely propping his forehead against mine, "Don't _ever_ forget that, okay?"

I smile and nod, "And don't _ever_ forget that I love you too, okay?" I giggle running my fingers through his silky, dark hair.

A growl emits low within his throat as he leans into my touch. We stay like that for a few comfortable minutes. I was almost tempted not to leave but knew I'd face the wrath that was Alice Cullen if I didn't hurry up and change. Jacob groans, as if reading my mind, and reluctantly pulls away from my fingers, "Hurry up and change before I decide not to let you go." He grumbles rubbing a hand down his face.

A smile spreads on my face and a laugh escapes my mouth but I hop off of his lap and continue to get dressed. I already had thick, wool leggings on to keep the cold away, so I just need my scarf and boots! I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and looked around the floor of my closet for my knee-high light brown boots. Once, I found those sneaky boots I put them on and grabbed my light gray scarf from my dresser. Jacob had been silently watching my movements and when I fixed the scarf to my liking, I turned around, and beamed at him.

"What do you think?" I asked doing a little twirl.

He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "You look stunning."

I resist the urge to smirk at his grumpy answer, "Why is my wolf boy grumpy?" I questioned playfully as I once again took seat in his lap. His hands were immediately repeating their previous actions from before. This time his movements were very possessive and guarded—as if someone was about to rip me from him at any given moment.

"If any guy tries to flirt with you, you need to rip their arms off." Jacob ordered hotly like the caveman he was.

I throw my head back and laugh, "Jacob, are you forgetting that I'm going with Rosalie? That girl will ward all the horny boys off with just her face." I add a snort. Rosalie was beautiful, do not get me wrong, but she always had this stone cold expression on her face whenever she was in a situation she didn't like. I guess you would call it _resting bitch face syndrome._ I was going to make an effort in befriending the usually cold vampire today.

I figured…if I made friends with her then I could include her in more stuff so, she wouldn't have to suffer with her idiot mate. Besides, if could get Leah to be my friend then I could definitely make Rosalie be my friend.

Jacob seemed assured by that fact and smirked, "You're right. Why did you invite that bitch anyway? Bella always tells me that Blondie hates her."

I gave Jacob a scolding stare before pinching his cheek roughly, "Don't talk about a woman in that way, Jacob Ephraim Black! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Jacob hissed and tried to get out of my grasp but I held onto his cheek firmly which made him whine loudly.

"I kiss _you_ with this mouth," Jacob muttered under his breath, "Among other things."

I blush wildly, ignored his smirk, and told him, "I don't want to hear you speaking like that about any woman, okay? That's incredibly rude. You have no idea what Rosalie has been through to make her so cold, alright? Do you hear me, Jacob Black?" I gently grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me.

He looked quite surprised see this slightly aggressive side of me, but it was something I did not tolerate. I would not stand for _any man_ talking about a woman in such a way. Jacob didn't hesitate to nod and apologize, "I'm sorry for calling her that, Serena, really." He gives me a puppy dog look.

I pursue my lips teasingly, "Are you sure you're sorry?"

Jacob smiles but nods, "Of course I am. If you made you that upset, then hell, I'll grovel right now." He states pressing his lips against my cheek gently.

I laugh quietly and twist my head so I could kiss his lips, "You sure as whipped." I mumbled against his mouth.

I watch with amusement as he rolls his eyes at me and leans away, "And proud to admit it." Jacob grins and it earns a scoff from behind us.

"You guys are disgusting." Paul leans against my doorframe with a faux look of disgust.

"You won't be saying that once you find your mate." I sang as I lazily got off Jacob's lap and put on a few sprays of my perfume.

Paul rolls his eyes, "I know I'll be whipped for my mate. She's going to be one lucky girl, I can tell you that." He says puffing out his chest.

Jacob snorted, "She's going to be the unluckiest girl, you mean."

I stifle a laugh as Paul glares daggers at my boyfriend, "Just because you have someone as amazing as baby sister doesn't mean you get to talk shit about my mate! I'll kick your stupid ass, mutt!"

"Boys," I drawled out gaining their attention, "Let's have a repeat of what happened last week, okay? I just bought Emily that new dining table, per thanks to my father." Paul rubs the back of his head and begins muttering how thankful he was that I saved his ass from Sam. Jacob scoffs and says something about winning.

"That was an accident, by the way!" Paul blurted out.

"Yeah, because Jacob eating the last muffin was an accident?" I spoke sarcastically as I grabbed leather bag that contained my phone, ID, license, and my money.

"I told him it was mine, baby sister!" Paul whined stomping his foot like a child.

"Sam just mopped, you get dirt on this floor and you are _dead._ " I hissed listening for Sam to start raging out about his floors. Thankfully, that asshole that I love was outside helping Emily with some gardening. "And we already spoke about this, big brother, I made Jacob apologize, didn't I?" I remind him patiently as my phone vibrated from my backpack. It was probably from Bella telling me that her and the girls waiting at her house.

Paul brightens up as Jacob sulks.

I gesture for Paul to come inside the room and to close the door. Paul warily does so and when he shuffles behind me, I ignore Jacob punching Paul in the thigh, and Paul's hiss of pain before I threw out a portal to Bella's backyard. I couldn't exactly open a portal in the middle of her damn street or on her drive way, could I?

"Try to behave." I gave my boys a pointed glare.

"No promises, baby." Jacob quips with a lazy smirk.

Paul gags, "Do _not_ call her those stupid pet names!" Paul waved his arm around angrily.

I shook my head and sighed, "If I come back and find _anything_ broken in my room, I swear you both are going to regret it." I threatened coldly making Paul flinch and Jacob to smirk.

"You look hot when you-"

" _Shut the fuck up!"_ Paul snarls.

I laugh before stepping through my portal and landing in Bella's backyard. Inside, I could hear Bella speaking to Charlie. Waiting in the driveway, I could hear Alice speaking to Rosalie about finding something _amazing_ to wear to the graduation party she was throwing for Bella's graduation. Rosalie only responded grumpily. I guess she was still getting used to the idea of being civil towards my Bells.

I jog lightly over towards the front of the house, sending Alice and Rosalie a wink when they look bewildered by my sudden appearance, and tapping lightly on the front door.

"Great, the fox teleports." Rosalie mumbles.

"I can hear you." I winked at her which she, in return, scowls.

" _Serena."_ Charlie greets happily, "Boy, it's been a while." I step forward and hug Chief Swan. He returns the hug, "How's Sam? Your mom? I hope Jacob isn't causing you too much trouble." He fires off questions then frowns, "If he's giving you some trouble, I can straighten him out like I did with Edward." He informs seriously. I give him an amused smile as I hear Bella groan from behind him.

I could easily picture Charlie holding his shotgun while having a talk with Jacob. I couldn't help but to grin now. "Trust me, Charlie, if he ever needs a good talking to, you can beat I'll be calling." I assured the older man.

He seemed pleased and nod as Bella wiggles in between her father and I, "Ready?" She asked in a breathless voice.

I give my best friend a gentle and eager smile showing her I was before turning to Charlie, "Don't worry, Sheriff Swan, we'll have Bella back before nine." The whole state was in a panic about the events happening in Seattle—Charlie had taken a bit of convincing to grant Bella some much needed girl time, but thanks to the charm of Alice Cullen and yours truly, Charlie could not simply say no to the force that was Cullen and Uley.

The weary looking cop perked up a bit and patted my head affectionately, "I'm glad Bells has a friend like you unlike Edward who can't respect meal times."

Bella rolled her eyes, mumbled a goodbye to her father, before grabbing my hand and dragging me into Alice's shiny Volvo. "What is up with your family and Volvo's?" I asked Alice as I got in back sitting behind the Blonde vampire.

Before Alice could answer I asked, "Wait, didn't you have a yellow Porsche?"

Alice spared me a patient glance before the car purred to life, "I'm quite sad to say that I was ordered not to drive it around," You could tell she was quite annoyed by this by the way her flawless face scrunched up, "With everything going on, Carlisle thought it would draw too much attention."

"So, you got stuck with Eddie's new Volvo?" I snort as I admired the leather interior.

Alice sighed with disappointment, "Not the type of car I wanted to drive you _amazing_ girls in, but beggars cannot be choosers." She shrugs before beaming a mega-watt smile, "Seat belts on! I am planning on making this a very short drive!"

Bella looks paler then usual but complies, as do I but without looking scared to death. "Didn't you drive with her on the way to Italy?" I whispered to Bella with an arched brow.

Bella nods and looks at me with wide eyes, "Let's just say _that_ time I wasn't a seat belt and I still have the bruises to prove it." She mutters lowly as Alice shoots her a pointed glare before backing out of the driveway in a safe manner—Charlie was leaning against the doorway watching us leave.

I nudged Bella, "Wave goodbye." I instructed as I smiled and waved at the Sheriff.

Bella quickly—awkwardly waved at her father before Alice drove down the street, once we were in the clear, she stepped on the gas pedal, and the whole car jolted forward. "I-I have neighbors, you know!" Bella hissed gripping the handle on the side of her door with white knuckles.

I chuckled leaning back and relaxing, "Relax, Bells, this should be a blast!"

 **_break_**

Rosalie had yet to speak a single word throughout the drive to Port Angeles. She just stared out the window with this cold, solemn look on her face and her arms neatly in her lap. Alice, Bella, and I chatted about girl stuff but Rosalie _never_ added her input. I felt bad for not trying to include her but it just seemed pointless if she was simply going to ignore us—but I was _not_ going to be deterred.

Alice beamed as she jumped out of the car, "Ah! What a beautiful day to shop!" She grins brightly stunning a few pedestrians'.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Bella shuffled nervously.

I closed my door and glanced at Rosalie. The beautiful immortal was staring blankly at the nearby shops with a look of boredom on her face. Feeling my eyes on her, Rosalie turns to look at me with a slight snarl, "What are you looking at, fox?"

I don't take her aggressiveness to heart and shrug, "Admiring your beauty." I remarked joining Alice and Bella.

Alice looked like an excited puppy pointing at all the boutiques, "Alice," I chuckled as people gawked openly at the strange vampire, "I thought we had a talk about not drawing attention." I spoke as if speaking to a two-year.

Alice frowns and pouts slightly, "I haven't been out like this in a while, and I guess I got a bit carried away, but I'm just so excited!" She squeals and claps her hands before answering Bella's question patiently, "We have _four_ hours to find you something _amazing_ to wear for your party."

Bella groaned, "I thought you said I would wear jeans and a shirt."

Alice smirked darkly, "I did but I didn't specify what _kind_ of shirt and jeans." Bella's face falls so much that I start laughing at her crest-fallen face.

"Oh, weren't you going to invite Sea?" Alice inquires as we begin to move along the sidewalk to enter our first shop. Rosalie lags behind looking like she would rather be drawing in her own blood then be here with the three of us.

I was a bit amused by the nickname Alice called me by but said nothing as Bella perked up. "Oh, yeah," She rubs the back of her head sheepishly, "Would you like to come to our Graduation party? Alice wants to go out this year, I guess." The shy brunette mumbles twisting the end of her shirt.

"Sure, I'd love to!" I grin brightly at Bella who smiles back slightly, "When is it?" I asked as we entered a cute, baby blue clothing store. The smell of many, fruity perfumes hits my senses and I fight the urge to flinch from how powerful the odor is.

Rosalie instantly walks away from the group without so much as a word. I stare after the beautiful blonde and sigh, "She's being difficult." I spare a glance at Alice who is excitedly pointing out things for Bella to wear for the party.

"She's _always_ like that," Alice dismisses my concern, "She'll lighten up, and don't worry she'll warm up soon." Alice offers a gentle smile before giggling, "Isn't this _so_ cute for Bella? Oh my god, Bella!" Alice waves the pink top with excitement. The bold had made Bella cringe.

"Alice," I gently put the shirt back much to her protest, "Bella would never wear that."

Alice growls lowly, "She needs a whole new wardrobe if she's going to be _my_ sister-in-law!" Alice replies a bit childishly.

"Alice, we talked about this." I point out mildly.

Alice mumbles under her breath, "I know."

"And what compromise did we come to?" I asked patiently.

She huffs and flips her hair sharply, "Dark colors, no lacey tops, nothing too revealing, no bright colors, neutrals are okay, and most importantly don't force Bella into something she isn't comfortable with." The pixie-haired girl recites with a hint of distaste.

"Good!" I beamed brightly before glancing around the store before spotting out a few cute outfits for Bells to try on, "Come on! I know Alice's fashion is more for girly girls but with _my_ taste in fashion and hers, we will make you fucking shine!" I quickly pick out a few jeans, shirts, scarves, sweaters, and leggings before tugging a whining Bella into the fitting rooms. Alice was bouncing behind me squealing with excitement. I spotted Rosalie at the other side of the store checking out the earrings.

We visit a few other stores buying Bella potential outfits much to her protest. The clothes here are a bit on the higher side but they were made of better material and definitely worth it. Bella didn't think so but didn't have much room to protest. Her whining fell on deaf vampire ears. It had also started pouring down a few stores ago, and we were forced to buy umbrellas.

It was already seven and we were on our last shop. It was mainly empty other then the associate chewing her gum rather loudly from the counter. The lavender head was reading a magazine not caring what we were doing. Rosalie was sitting perfectly on one of the shoe shaped chairs not having a care in the world—although at her feet were a few shopping bags.

"Okay, we're almost out of here, Bells!" Alice encouraged hearing Bella's muttering from inside the fitting room. Alice, too, had several bags pooling around her feet.

I would admit that I had the most bags surrounding my feet. I got a bit carried away but they were having a sale in the other stores, and I could _not_ resist! I was showing Alice a pretty necklace that I was planning on giving to my mother. The rain was getting pretty harsh. The raindrops sounded large and heavy as they ruthlessly dropped onto the roof above our heads.

I got up as Bella complained, "This dress is _way_ too complicated, Alice!"

Alice sighed and stood up elegantly, "You are such a _boy_ sometimes!" She muttered as she went inside the dressing room to help Bella.

Rosalie had refused to speak unless spoke to by Alice. Whenever I tried striking a conversation, she would glare and strut away. I did not have this problem with Leah because at least my grumpy she-wolf _talked_ to me even though it was with anger. Rosalie _wouldn't_ talk to me. No matter what I said or asked, she just ignored me. I exhaled quietly and glanced around the store hoping something would catch my eye. I still didn't have a dress for the party—nothing seemed to stand out.

I got up and began to browse the dress section listening as Alice scolded Bella for not knowing how to put on a simple dress. I took interest in a two piece dress that was deep, rich navy color. I pushed my hair to the side and inspected both pieces of cloth deciding if I should try it on or not. It was cute and it would go great with my eyes, but could I pull of something so elegant? I was a more casual type of girl. I blinked a bit unsure what to do. I wanted it but I don't think I had anything remotely elegant as this dress and it cost a pretty penny.

"For someone as confident as you, I'm surprised you're hesitating." Rosalie's icy voice sounded from behind me.

I blinked and glanced back at her and saw her gazing at the two piece dress in my hands with a delicate raised eyebrow as if my actions annoyed her. I sighed softly and answered, "I don't think I've ever worn something as elegant as this before. I'm not very elegant." I answered with a shrug.

Rosalie scoffed, "You're a _fucking_ fox. In some countries, foxes are a symbol of elegance." Her voice was icy but it was remote of any negative emotions.

I chuckled quietly—happy that she was speaking to me, "I think it would suit _you_ better, wouldn't it?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

She scowled and flipped her perfect hair over her shoulder, "I don't like two pieces and besides, the color wouldn't go with my hair or eyes." She sharply stated with disdain.

I glanced at the dress, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it on." I mumbled to myself as I felt the soft fabric in my hands.

"Since when were you insecure?" Rosalie demanded a bit rudely but I didn't take it to heart.

"Don't all girls have insecurities?" I laughed glancing over my shoulder to look at her.

Rosalie smirked, "I don't." She responded a bit quickly.

I gave her dry look but felt the tips of my mouth lift upwards, "You do." I stated walking towards the fitting room as Alice stomped out of Bella's dressing room with a huff.

"That girl is making me age and I _can't_ even age!"

Alice glanced at the fabric in my hands and brightened up, "Sea, that dress is _so_ cute! You would look so stunning in this! It would compliment your eyes so amazingly!" Alice shot out with a squeal.

I heard Rosalie scoff, "Stupid fox, I already told her that."

Alice was surprised to hear Rosalie speak without being spoken to by her and her whole face lit up, "Sea, go try it on! That would be _perfect_ for the party!" Without waiting, Alice shoved me into the empty fitting room next to Bella's.

I grumbled, "If I was human, I would've flown through the damn wall."

"Oh, stop being dramatic." Alice laughed.

I stripped down to my bra and panties and eyed the two piece dress before shrugging. If Rosalie and Alice say I would look good, I'd take their word. The crop top had a sweetheart neckline, hung on the edges of my shoulders and revealed my creamy shoulders. It rested perfectly against my breast not revealing too much. The bottom was tea-length resting gently at my knees while the top hugged the middle of my stomach revealing just a stripe of creamy skin—not too much to make me uncomfortable.

It was _beautiful._

Gazing at my reflection, I couldn't help but to stare in awe. The material felt rich and soft and light. I smiled wondering what Jacob would say if he were to see me now—he probably wouldn't even say anything.

The lights flickered and I glanced upwards towards the ceiling lights.

"The rain is getting bad." Alice commented in a soft voice, "We should hurry up and get back." She said as the lights turned off for a long second.

I blinked as my eyes quickly adjusted to the dark lighting, "Everyone okay?" I called out waiting for the lights to come back on.

"Yes." Alice and Rosalie responded in unison.

"I just poked my eye with the hanger." Bella muttered no doubt blushing.

"Such a hazard." I snorted as the lights flickered back on.

When I looked into the mirror, I froze. My spine felt like ants were climbing up and down. My heart stopped. My mouth jarred open wanting to scream but not being able to. Behind me stood Aria—my best friend… _my missing best friend._ Her eyes were crimson red. Her appearance was wet and ragged. Her face was more defined then before—flawless.

"Serena?" Alice demanded sensing the raise of my heart and breathing.

"There's a _vampire_ in here!" Rosalie snarled.

Aria stared at me through the mirror with a grim expression on her face, but her eyes were trying to tell me something before the lights flickered off and on again but this time, she was gone. My heart suddenly began racing, the walls began to close in, and I fell to the ground gasping for air. My mind _reeling._

"Serena!" Alice shouted and shoved the door opened—breaking the lock and door off its hinges.

I was panting as Rosalie and Bella quickly came to my aid. My heart was accelerating at an alarming rate. Alice was too shocked to react fast enough—she had probably never dealt with someone during a panic attack. Bella was hysterical and in near tears. Rosalie quickly cradled me into her lap cooing.

"Look at me, Serena," Rosalie's voice was delicately soft and fragile and her honey-brown eyes were warm and calm, "There you go, fox-girl, look at me. Listen to my voice," She whispered not breaking eye contact as I continued to breathe abnormally, "You look gorgeous, I told you didn't I?" She continued to urge my panic attack back, "Your dog will be speechless once he sees you in this dress," I could feel my body slowly easing back into reality from her gentle, warm words, "I'm sure he wouldn't let you go for the rest of the night, right?" She gives a soft, teasing smile.

I was so shocked to see such a side of Rosalie. I didn't even know she could be so _gentle._ How she was able to push back my panic attack was shocking. She didn't stop murmuring gentle reassurances until my heart was beating at a normal rate and I no longer was gasping for air—but once it was over I couldn't help the tears that bubbled up in the corner of my eyes.

"I-I-I saw her—" I whispered gripping Rosalie's hand not knowing that I had started trembling like a newborn lamb, "I saw _her._ "

"Saw who?" Alice demanded with wide eyes, "Did you know the vampire?"

A sob erupted from my lips as I looked at Bella, "It was _Aria."_

Bella's eyes widened in shock as her mouth dropped opened, "Your best friend from Las Vegas?" Bella whispered in horror.

"What?" Rosalie hissed, "I thought she was missing."

"Now we know why," Alice murmured as I silently cried into Rosalie's shirt, "She was changed but what was she doing here? How did she find us?" Alice questioned.

My best friend…she was _alive._ She was a vampire…but _she was alive._ My mind flashed back to the look in her eyes before she vanished. I knew that look very well…I had only seen it a handful of times but I knew it well enough to know what it meant.

My best friend…she was warning me.

After we paid for the dresses—Rosalie forced me to get the dress convinced it was perfect for me and the party—and we paid for the broken door, we silently made our way to the car. No one said a word—not until we were in the safety of the car. My thoughts were focused on Aria. How did she become a vampire? Who turned my best friend into a vampire? Why did they do it? Why her? I clenched my teeth in frustration but shook my head—she was alive. She might not be human but at least she was alive.

Whoever had turned her, she was seeking help. It was probably the reason why she somehow managed to find me. Red hot anger coursed through my veins. Whoever did this…whatever _bastard_ changed my best friend…would pay. I would personally see to it.

"Sea," Alice's soft voice spoke up after we driven outside Port Angeles, "Did she say anything?"

I shook my head feeling Bella's hand wrap firmly around my still shaking hand, "No, she didn't but her eyes…" I mumbled, "She was warning me."

"Warning you?" Rosalie echoed turning in her seat to look at me properly.

I nodded softly and muttered, "I'm not sure what she's warning me about." I answered with a dragged out sigh as I tried to calm my nerves.

"This is…weird." Bella breathed out quietly.

"Definitely, we'll have to tell the others. Serena, are you going to tell your pack?" Alice asked glancing at me momentarily before returning her eyes to the road.

There was no doubt about it, "Yes, we have to keep an eye out for her in case she comes back." I answered with a fierce voice.

Rosalie huffs quietly, "This is too strange."

I stare at the blonde beauty and say in a grateful voice, "Thank you."

Rosalie looks at me, "For?" She says cocking her delicate eyebrow.

"For pushing back my panic attack so quickly," I nervously fiddled with my fingers, "No one but Jacob can usually get rid of them so fast." I added carefully looking up to gauge her reaction.

Rosalie didn't answer right away and she looked conflicted for a few seconds before she sighed, "I used to have a younger sister," Her voice was quiet and distant, "She died before she turned thirteen but, um, she would also have panic attacks. My parents couldn't calm her down enough to get rid of them so, they suggested I'd do it since I was very close with her, and it worked. Her panic attacks would only last a few short moments when I was with her." Rosalie was staring intently out of Bella's window looking miserable.

To hear Rosalie sharing such a personal story made me feel honored—even Alice looked surprised to be hearing this. I reached out to clasp my hand over hers, "Thank you," I said hoping she would hear how grateful I was for her help, "You have no idea how much that meant to me." I whispered quietly.

Rosalie Hale stared at me, glanced at Bella, and to her adoptive sister before returning her stare onto me, "You remind me so much of her." A shake was in her voice.

I stared gently at the vampire woman, "I'm sorry." I murmured giving her hand a squeeze.

Rosalie cleared her throat and moved back into her seat, "Stupid foxes."

Bella giggled while Alice laughed quietly and I smiled knowing she could see me, "So, I've been told."

* * *

 _ **Well, that was a bit intense, wasn't it? XD I was planning on Having only Alice and Bella being with Serena during this chapter but decided to throw Rose in. I really like Rose's character and I felt like she wasn't shown much during the movies, so, I added her in and used Serena's charm to ensnare her into Serena's clutches. I did some research hoping to find something about Rosalie's family before she became a vampire but found nothing. So the sibling thing-I made it up so don't get mad at me XD**_

 _ **ANYWAY, I have to take a shower and go to sleep in, like, thirty minutes. So, I'll leave it at that note.**_

 ** _How did you like that plot twist though?_**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Vanessa!_**


	28. Level Twenty-Eight: Cullen's House

**"Anything's possible if you've got enough nerve."**

 **-J.K Rowling.**

* * *

"Are you okay, Serena?"

It didn't take long for Jacob to call me after we left Port Angeles. I wasn't surprised that he somehow knew something had happened. That mate sixth sense obviously came in handy for him. It would only take Alice twenty minutes or so to get back to Forks. Apparently, all the Cullen's drove as if they were racing in the Indy 500. Rosalie and Alice were speaking softly to one another about the events in Seattle while Bella spoke to Edward through the phone. I guess his mate sixth sense had tingled too.

I suppressed a sigh, "Physically I'm fine," I told him honestly letting my fatigue clear, "Mentally, I feel like I've been hit by a truck." I ran a hand down my face wanting nothing more then to curl against Jacob and go to sleep for the rest of my life.

"What happened?" Jacob growled quietly.

In the background, I could hear the boys and Emily hushing them down. No doubt I was on speaker, which was fine with me; I needed them to know what had happened and what we were going to do about this situation. "Aria's alive."

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds, "I know there's a _but_ in that sentence." Jacob quietly remarked.

"She's a vampire." My voice steeled with anger. My spine tingled with anger for a few seconds.

"Fuck," Jacob muttered before Sam took the phone.

"Serena, tell me what happened." He ordered icily.

I leaned my head against the cold window and shortly explained what had happened. Sam listened in silence until I finished, "She was warning us, Sam." I added rubbing at my tired eyes.

"Shit," Sam cursed with a sigh, "This is going to complicate things."

He knew very well that I would never give up on Aria. I thought I had lost her, but now that I know she's alive and in trouble…I would move heaven and earth to help her. "I know what this will mean…for our pack—I can't let anything happen to her." I spoke quietly.

Sam exhaled loudly—probably pinching the bridge of his nose, "This will be hard to explain to the elders, Serena, we know nothing on newborn vampires and much less how to shelter one. Look, I never thought I would say this but…perhaps you speak with Dr. Cullen about this," Sam sounded like this is the last thing he'd ever wanted to say but knew how grave and important this situation was for me, "He's obviously equipped to handle newborn vampires."

I remain silent glancing at Alice from the corner of my eye. As if reading my thoughts, Alice glanced at me and gave a small nod, "I can't make any promises." She said quietly but it was enough for me.

I nodded mouthing a quick thank you before returning to my conversation with Sam, "Then I'll stop by the Cullen's tonight, but if Aria comes back you _cannot_ hurt her, Sam." If anyone harmed her, they would have hell to pay. Aria wasn't the enemy. If she wanted to hurt me, she would've done so already.

"Nothing will happen to her if she crosses into our territory, baby sister." Sam assured softly.

"Sam, I am…scared right now." I whispered in a vulnerable voice.

When Sam spoke, it was in a very gentle tone, "Nothing is going to happen to her, Serena. She's a vampire, she can handle herself."

I squeezed my eyes shut feeling the mating bond between Jacob and I give painful tugs. It was probably sensing my distress and was relaying it back to Jacob. "Let me talk to her." Jacob said with a strained tone.

Sam muttered, "Just be careful, baby sister." Before handing the phone back over to Jacob.

" _Serena."_

"You felt the bond." I chuckled lightly wanting so desperately to get out of this car and run towards the comfort and peace I know Jacob would give me.

"I feel it alright," I heard the voices of our pack fading and I assumed he was heading to my room for some privacy, "The constant tugging it putting me on edge."

"I'm sorry, " I answered eyes flickering to where Alice was heading—she was heading back to Bella's house, "I just…I just really want to go straight home to you."

Jacob groaned, "Don't say stuff like that or else I'm gonna force my way to you—fuck the treaty."

I giggled slightly and managed a small smile, "I'll be home soon. Hopefully, we won't be too long."

"The wolf inside of me hates the idea of you going inside a house full of blood-suckers alone, you know." Jacob informed quietly.

Rosalie growled, "Mutt."

My smile grew a bit more, "They're my friends, Jacob. Bella is going to be with me also." I reminded patiently.

We were turning into Bella's driveway, "Hey, I gotta go. I'm guessing we're sneaking Bella out, so, I'll call you when I'm done with the Cullen's, okay?" My voice was barely above a whisper but I knew he heard me. I didn't think the affect of being away from Jacob would be strong or come so soon after leaving him, but it was there and it felt like Hell. It only meant that our bond was stronger then most—whether it was from the wolf or the fox I didn't know or maybe perhaps it was both that strengthened our bond.

"I'll be waiting." Jacob spoke softly, "Come back soon."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Jesus, you two are so disgusting." Rosalie complained but her voice was void of anything negative.

"I get the same feeling when I see you and Emmett together." I replied sarcastically with a smirk knowing she could see me through the rear-view mirror.

Rosalie laughs melodiously, "You have fight in you, fox."

"Edward is talking to Carlisle. They'll be waiting for us." Bella spoke up getting out of the car. I quickly jumped out of the Volvo to join the pale girl.

"Early." Charlie opened the front door with an impressed look on his face, "Thank you for respecting curfews."

I beamed a smile at Charlie, "You're welcome, Chief!" I chirped with an easy grin.

Bella rolled her eyes, "I'll see you later, Serena." She spoke with double meaning in her words. I resisted the urge to smirk and nodded.

"Good night, Swan Residence," I mocked bow making Charlie laugh, "We'll talk soon, Charlie." I said as I hopped down the steps and made way back to my car. Alice rolled down the window and waved goodbye at Charlie.

"Good night, Charlie!" Alice called with a stunning grin.

Charlie chuckled at the perky vampire, "Good night, Alice, and good night Rosalie." Charlie called as I got into the car.

"Edward is going to sneak her out. He wants us to head to the house." Alice advised as she reversed out of the driveway carefully since Charlie was watching us leave—like the good father and officer he was.

"Awesome." I remarked running a hand through my silky curls.

"Well, on the bright side you get to meet Carlisle and Esme. They've been very eager to meet you." Alice shot me a toothy grin.

"Really?" I cocked my head to the side as I strapped in my seat belt, "That's a bit surprising." I informed them. I would think they would dislike me since I kicked their son's ass a few weeks ago.

"Carlisle and Esme are very generous and kind. Bella always speaks so highly about you and so do I, so, I suppose it was only natural for them to want to meet you. Jasper spoke briefly about you as well. Rosalie, of course, hated you. Emmett was always whining that he wanted to fight you." Alice shrugged.

"I'm sure I want to see that." Rosalie commented with a smirk in her voice.

"See what?" I leaned in between the two beautiful women.

"You kick his ass." Rosalie laughed softly.

"Does he know you're rooting for me?" I shared in her laughter.

The blonde mused thoughtfully, "Yes, he does. Despite my obvious dislike for you I knew how powerful you _could_ be. With Edward you held back, we all knew that, but with Emmett…I feel like you wouldn't even have to try to kick his ass. I think it'll be refreshing to see Emmett getting kicked around by such a small girl, of course I'd be there to ease his pain." She winked at me and I couldn't help but to laugh—Alice shared in the laughter.

"I don't want to make a bad impression on your parents by kicking another son's ass." I snort with amusement.

Alice was driving with the speed to match a professional race car driver. How these vampires had never gotten a ticket was beyond me. I wasn't worried—vampires had very fast instincts so the chances of getting into an accident were next to non-existent. Alice and Rosalie chatted briefly on what they could make to eat since Bella and I hadn't had the chance to eat before we had rushed out of Port Angeles.

"Esme always looks for an excuse to cook." Rosalie spoke with a fond smile.

"Bella doesn't eat often because she thinks it's a bit impolite, so, Esme is going to be thrilled when she meets you. I've seen you eat, Sea." Alice teased.

I laughed, "I've been surrounded by werewolves for months. I know I eat like one of them now—not as much but I'm close. My metabolism is crazy fast now." I shrugged. My fox genes had me eating like crazy—nowhere near as much as the boys but close second. I know I freaked everyone out when I made a joke about possibly being pregnant—Sam almost kicked my ass and Jacob's.

"I don't mean to pry," Rosalie pursued her lips, "But what happened in Seattle? We don't really know many details since Bella doesn't like talking about it, but we heard you were attacked by two groups of vampires."

I was a bit surprised that Edward or Bella hadn't informed them about my attack but answered, "Gabriel and I were in town picking up my motorcycle when we came across the vampire that was in Bella's room a few weeks ago. I thought he was human until I saw he was wearing contacts and that he reeked of honey—no offense," I added with a small chuckle, "You guys don't _reek_ of honey. It's subtle but his was overwhelming. He said that he was just curious as to who and what we were before we sent him on his way. I guess he sent a group of newborns after us because when we stopped for gas outside of Seattle, we were attacked. We fought them off fairly well until another group of vampires appeared,"

I tried to keep my voice from quivering but whenever I spoke about the vampires who almost killed me…it made me feel sick to my stomach, "We were doing fine at first…but then they started anticipating our moves— _my_ moves and it all went downhill. They were going to kill Gabriel…so despite being badly injured I took the brute of their hits for him…and—"

I paused and shook my head.

"You don't have to continue," Rosalie spoke up gently turning in her seat so she could see me, "Bella was at the house when Jacob called her. I've never seen such an expression on her face before. She went pale—like deathly pale. She demanded Edward to take her to the border but he managed to calm her down. He told her that the wolves wouldn't take kindly to an outsider while one of their own is hurt. I guess it's a wolf thing." She shrugged but grasped my trembling hand gently in hers.

"We're sorry to have brought it up we were simply curious." She also apologized.

I shook my head, "Don't worry about it." I gave a small and strained smile.

 **_break_**

The house wasn't what I was expecting. It was beautiful—but not what I thought a family of vampires would have for a home. The house was adorned with dark wood, stone, and countless of large windows; it gave the entire house a beautiful, airy concept. Alice parked and I hopped out of the car with wide eyes. "You have a wonderful home." I complimented with a small smile.

The house seemed gigantic and I could only imagine how it was on the inside. Alice smiled, "Don't let Esme hear you." She joked quietly as suddenly I was embraced into a tight hug.

Not knowing who would have the nerve to hug me, and a bit startled, my necklace sent a shock to whoever had hugged me sending them staggering back with a loud gasp. I whirled around and saw that it was only Emmett. "Holy shit, I am so sorry!" I gasped in horror seeing him kneeled over.

Rosalie snorted walking over to her boyfriend, "Idiot, you shouldn't have done that so suddenly." She scolded as Emmett looked up and was actually laughing.

"That _hurt._ " He said grinning like a fool.

I gazed at him as if he were crazy, "Are you insane?" I questioned with my hands on my hips.

"Very much." Rosalie shook her head but the fondness in her eyes gave her away. Emmett stood up and straightened himself out.

"Nice of you to join us, fox." He said with smirk.

"I am not going to fight you right now—especially not in front of your parents. That's rude and my mother raised me better then that." I told him bluntly watching his smirk fall off his face.

"At least you have manners," A soft, silvery voice spoke from behind me, "Unlike my son."

I turned towards the source of the voice and saw a motherly figure smiling brightly at me. Esme Cullen was just as beautiful as her adopted daughters. Her skin was pale, honey-colored eyes that were filled with nothing but motherly kindness and dark curls adorning her face. She had a sweet-face with almost doe-ish, moonlit gaze. She was dressed in a beautiful evening dress. There was a man standing at her side. He had noble features, a magnetic stare, and high cheekbones high. The pale skin and colored eyes the same as the rest of his family. His hair was a soft blonde color. His face was pulled into a sweet, warmed expression while an enchanting grin slipped onto his face.

My nerves were instantly gone. The warm feeling of being welcomed washing over me. The power of vampires never had an affect on me until now. I had yet to hear a single bad thing about Carlisle or Esme—only wonderful things.

"Mrs. Cullen and Mr. Cullen, nice to finally meet you." I said with sparkling smile.

"Please, no need for formalities," Carlisle chuckled, "It's nice to finally meet you as well, Serena. We've heard a great deal about you." He said as Esme wrapped me into a hug out of the blue. Thankfully, I had seen the way her muscles were twitching so, I was able to predict her movements unlike with Emmett.

I was a bit taken back but hugged the mother vampire in a delighted manner, "I hope good things." I teased throwing Rosalie a impish glance.

"Nonsense," Esme stepped back to stand beside her immortal husband, "I raised them better then to speak ill of someone in my home."

"Evenin' Serena." Jasper approached the group by standing next to his mate, an easy-going smile placed on his face.

"Jasper," A smile tugged on the corner of my lips, "I hope you're not mad about the incident that occurred a few weeks ago." I couldn't resist giving a smug smirk.

Jasper chuckled—much to my surprise, "It was my mistake for butting into something that was not my business. Next time I definitely won't get in between a fox and her prey." The humor laced in his words was obvious.

"I heard you wanted to speak to me." Carlisle gazed at me curiously but I saw the knowing glint in his eyes.

"Did Edward give you the full story?" I questioned with an irritated frown.

Daddy Cullen laughed melodiously, "Not the entire story, just which you wanted to talk." He assured watching the frown on my face vanish and a blush to bloom over my soft features.

I glanced at the other Cullen's in a nervous manner and Esme caught this, "Why don't we move this into the house? I hope you're hungry, Serena, I'm making some comfort food that I learned down south." Esme quipped with a dazzling smile.

I perked up at the mention of comfort food, "Don't tease me, Momma Cullen." I groaned nearly drooling at the mention of food.

My reaction sparked laughter and amusement from the Cullen's—Esme was the most amused, "I'm thrilled by your reaction! Come, come!" Esme gently grasped her cold, dainty fingers around my hand and guided me into her lovely home. The inside was just as breath-taking as the exterior of the home. The house was three levels and decorated with friendly, modern décor. The colors were a combination of modern grays, blacks, browns, and a few bold accent pieces.

I caught a glimpse of the different graduation caps framed delicately beside the stairway up to the main living area. I paused and threw my head back with jubilant laughter, "Wow, this is…pretty funny."

Esme seemed to blush a bit but a marvelous grin was showing off her pearly whites, "It's good that you think so. Edward and Rosalie don't share in the humor." Esme advised gleeful that I found humor in the graduation caps.

"Edward thinks it's a bit morbid." Alice giggled from behind me.

I scoffed, "Of course he would think that."

Esme led me into the main living area and I was amazed by how open it was—they had this amazing tree nestled in the back corner that they built around. The entire room felt airy and light despite how dark it was outside. I felt _free—_ as odd as that sounded, I did. The room gave that wonderful feeling of being free. Despite how open it was and despite how many windows they were, you didn't feel shy. You felt the openness, saw the vast trees surrounding the home, and felt free.

As soon as we had entered the upper living area I was hit with a heavenly smell— _food._ "Oh, Momma Cullen, that smells amazing." I whispered trailing after the giggling Esme.

"She's never going to leave now." Emmett grumbled from behind me.

"Sit anywhere you like, honey." Esme smiled motherly.

I hopped on one of the stools at the massive island watching with interested eyes as Esme resumed cooking swiftly. Carlisle watched his wife with tenderness before turning his attention onto me, "So, would it be okay if we spoke here or would you like somewhere more private?" He quizzed with keen smile.

His adopted kids scattered around the kitchen—all waiting patiently to hear what I would have to say. I shook my head, "No, right here is perfectly fine. I prefer it that way…what I'm about to ask you affects the rest of your family." My voice was gentle but cautious.

Carlisle's smile did not falter but grew in curiosity. "What do you wish to ask?" He asked in a gentle and warm voice.

I took a deep breathe and spoke while fiddling with my fingers, "A few weeks ago I was informed that my close friend Aria had gone missing…she was visiting a friend in Seattle…and she never made it to that friend's home," The pain in my heart gave a powerful tug and I glanced down at my lap, "I thought the worst. I thought she was dead but I was wrong," I looked up at Carlisle who had a solemn expression on his face, "She's alive—not human anymore but alive," My voice cracked slightly and my vision blurred, "Someone changed her, Carlisle, and she came to me for help and to warn me—of what I do not know but now that I know she is alive I will do everything in my power to help her from the monster that changed her,"

I exhaled steadily and spoke in a strong voice, "I know this is tedious to ask you and your family but…I need help. My pack isn't qualified to handle a newborn vampire…but your family is…and…I know this is asking so much of you…I just met you but I have to try. I cannot give up on Aria—I did once and look what happened," I watched Carlisle's expression but damn, that vampire had a good poker face, "I ask from the bottom of my heart when the time comes that you please accept her into your home…your family and help her."

The words hung heavily in the air—it seemed like the entire house was now silent beside the sizzle of the food that Esme was cooking. I didn't dare look at the others and just kept my sad gaze on Carlisle as he seemed to mull over my request.

"Serena—" Carlisle began but out of panic I cut him off.

"I should've never asked!" I blurted out jumping out of my seat, "I was stupid to ask such a thing from you and your family—I'm so sorry to put you into this position but I had to try!" I said not realizing that I had spoken a bit too loudly.

"Serena?" Bella's mocha colored hair flashed past the others and straight towards me with concern laced in her voice.

Her wide, mousy eyes full of alarm as she came to my side, "I'm sorry," I apologized guilty, "I didn't mean to raise my voice." I rubbed the back of my neck as Eddie boy appeared at the top of the stairs.

Carlisle chuckled lightly and gently placed his hand on my shoulder, "Relax, little one," He spoke in a warm voice, "You foxes sure are jumpy," He even gave me a small, playful smile.

I laughed nervously and shook my head, "I shouldn't have asked, Carlisle, I am sorry, and especially with Bella…and her situation." I shook my head rubbing my temples.

"Perhaps you should hear him out before jumping to conclusions, Serena." Eddie boy rolled his eyes.

I shot him an ominous glare and bared my human teeth, "I still don't like you."

"Yet you want us to take in _your_ friend." Eddie boy countered back with a scoff of amusement.

"Serena," Carlisle's serene and low voice grabbed my attention. I glanced at the older vampire nervously and he gave me a sweet smile, "I have always helped those in need. It's in my nature. I have never once refused such a dire request from someone that my children trust—" His words gave me warm jolts throughout my body and my eyes widen, "It is a rather large request but I can see how much you cared for your friend but I cannot help her if she does not want the help. If she does seek help and accept mine then I am sure my family and I will be more then happy to receive Aria." His sweet smile grew a bit.

I sniffled and wiped the corner of my eyes and mumbled, "Thank you." before recklessly stepping towards him and wrapping my arms around his mid-section. "I mean it, _thank you."_

It goes to show how kind and true the Cullen's were.

Carlisle, despite being taken back, gently patted my back in a soothing manner, "You are more then welcome, Serena, but you must be careful with Aria. Newborns are not quite behaved as us. The fact remains that she is newly turned and uncontrollable…"

"She must have some control, Carlisle," Rosalie spoke up with a soft frown adorning her stern features, "She was able to fly past two _humans_ without a care in the world—any other newborn would've ripped them apart."

I stepped back shyly as Carlisle nodded, "You have good reason," He murmured with a small gleam in his eyes, "True, she must have control over her carvings. To have gone through so much to find Serena…but only time will tell if her friend will want to receive our help."

"She _will_ accept your help," I spoke fiercely; "I'll kick her ass up and down the nearest mountain until she willingly accepts your help."

Carlisle seemed overjoyed with my feistiness and laughed, "I have never met such a fierce and passionate Kitsune before, truly, Serena, you are unique in a very good way." He beams gently at me.

I blush and mumbled shyly, "Thank you."

"Hungry, Serena?" Esme speaks up already fixing my plate with _amazing_ food.

Instantly, I'm sitting back down with an eager grin on my face, "You sure as hell know it, Momma Cullen." I say with wide eyes causing the Cullen family to join in laughter.

 _Don't worry, Aria, I won't let anything hurt you._ I thought quietly as I sent a silent prayer to keep her safe until we crossed paths again.

* * *

 _ **Okay, not much happened in this chapter, I admit, and the lack of Jacob was depressing my soul but not to fear! Jacob shall appear in the next chapter. I cannot have my baby girl away from her wolf boy for long. You know, the funny thing about this FF is that I have a boyfriend now who is named Jacob XD (Although he has no idea that I'm writing a FF on Twilight)**_

 _ **I crack up almost every time I write Jacob's name in this FF.**_

 _ **Anyway, things are kinda slow but I will do my best to keep it interesting. In the next chapter, Bella's graduation party. FYI, the whole Jacob-Bella kiss thing never happened. They never met up and Edward and Jake didn't almost get into a fist fight. With Serena, things like that will be changed or not even happen in my story for obvious reasons. Okay, so anyway, Bell's Grad party. I will also have Serena with Bella when she discovers that everything is connected and shit. Anyway, I think that will be it for the next chapter, idk, I might even add some lemons at the end because I feel like I've been neglecting my Jacob.**_

 ** _Ciao, darlings!_**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Vanessa!_**


	29. Level Twenty-Nine: Foxtrot

_**"Home is not where you live but where they understand you."**_

 _ **-Christian Morgenstern.**_

* * *

"Damn, we look good." I did a cute twirl in my dress.

Rosalie, who was sitting at her vanity, laughed and shook her head, "Your eyes are similar to a child's, did you know that?" The blonde vampire asked with a teasing smile.

Alice giggled, "Her eyes are so expressive, and I adore them." The petit girl was adding the finishing touches to Bella's hair. Bella looked like she would rather paint in her own blood then be here. She wasn't used to being all dolled up—neither was but I actually enjoyed only because I got to spend time with girls. It was a the first time in a long time where I was surrounded by girls, hearing their giggles, hearing the gossip, make-up and perfume in the air, and clothes messily thrown around. It was a setting that brought back many fond memories—most of them including Aria.

I had Emily but she was more like my sister-mother figure. I had Leah…but we all know how Leah was, and sure, I had Kim but I rarely saw her and when I did she was joined to Jared's hip. So, being here with Rosalie, Alice, and Bella brought me joy and I didn't dare repress it.

"Thank you, Alice!" I grinned before poking Bella's cheek, "Come on, Bells, lighten up." I gave her a pouty look; knowing she would cave because no one could resist this face.

A smile twitched upwards on her lips and my grin grew as I laughed victoriously, "Ha! Made you smile!" I did a small dance in victory.

"Shut up, Serena." Bella scowled playfully but the smile was still on her face.

I just laughed as Rosalie rose from her seat and smoothed out her pretty red dress, "Well, I'm going to find my man and see if he wants to dance." Rosalie gave a sharp smile. Her eyes were standing out against her pale skin and red dress. It was easy to see why everyone considered the blonde so beautiful. Alice even told me that vampires said Rosalie was the most beautiful vampire in to walk among them.

"Have fun." Alice chirped, "We'll be down in a few minutes."

"Tell Emmett not to scare anyone away." I added with a smirk.

Rosalie scoffed, rolled her eyes, but made no remark as she elegantly left the room. The music pounding through the house was addicting—I was eager to get on the dance floor. The floors and walls vibrated with the energetic songs playing. I could sense, smell, and hear the large groups of newly graduated students dancing downstairs.

Gabriel was among them. He had never been in such a setting before and he was quite eager to experience it. I could hear his heart beating excitingly in his chest. I could smell his excitement. I was content that he was having fun. Jacob had yet to show up. He had said that he was finishing up Bella's present.

" _Princess, come dance with me!"_ Gabriel whined into my mind.

I tried not to smirk, _"Funny, I was just thinking about you."_ I mused as Alice gave Bella a pep talk. Jasper and Edward had stepped out to hunt—most of it was to get Jasper away from so many humans. He felt uncomfortable so, Edward took him away to ease his nerves.

" _Don't let wolf boy hear you say that,"_ Gabriel snickered, " _Come, join me!"_

I sighed dramatically and got up, "I'm going to join Gabriel on the dance floor! If I don't start dancing soon, these heels would be for nothing." I complained earning an amused glance from Alice and a giggle from Bella.

"We'll be down in a few, Sea." Alice assured giving me the _shoo_ motion with her hands.

"Yeah, don't stay cooped up in here just because of me." Bella mumbled quietly.

"We're taking forever because you won't stop moving." Alice hissed with a frown.

I just laughed at their playful bickering before leaving the room. Alice called out, "Save me a dance!"

"You got it, baby!" I said happily as I breezed by the bodies lounging in the halls—students were admiring the artwork or simply hunched together in groups and talking. I made my way downstairs and located Gabriel drinking some fruit punch. "There you are, my lady." Gabriel sensed me and turned around.

I gave him a grin, "Don't you look dashing in black?" I said cooing at him.

He grins handsomely revealing his pearly white teeth, "I do, don't I? Is it normal to smell so many hormones in one area?" He questions not raising his voice above a whisper. Despite the loud music, we could hear each other fine.

I scoffed as he handed me a cup of fruit punch, "Most the hormones are from the women openly ogling you." I teased catching the wide-eyed stares of some new graduate females nearby. Gabriel raised his head to look—they bashfully looked away with red cheeks. Gabriel grin's turned into a sly one.

"Humans are odd," Gabriel commented off-handedly, "So eager to have false love. Why do they not wait for their soul mate?" Gabriel turned to me with a quizzical look.

"We're lonely creatures," I murmured softly, "Drunk on the idea that love, only love, could heal our brokenness." Of course, the quote didn't go exactly as I told it but it still sounded pretty good, right?

Gabriel chuckled quietly, "That was poetically vague but I like it, Princess." He glanced around and grinned when a certain song began to play through the house. His beautiful eyes were lighting up in excitement, "May I have this dance, m'lady?" He dramatically asks with an outstretched hand towards me.

"You may." I laughed giddily taking a quick sip of my drink, setting it down, and sliding my hand into his large, warm one. Gabriel leads me onto the dance floor on the other side of the house. It wasn't that dirty dancing that most of the youth did. It was _different._ The moves weren't ones I had ever seen before—but it felt naturally as if I had this type of dance already programmed within me. We moved within the small space we had—but it was enough. The song just happened to fit the dance—though I was sure it would fit any song by the way Gabriel and I picked up the pace when the song started to get going.

I was amazed—part of it was because I hadn't stepped on his nice shoes. It didn't take long for the crowd to cease around us and grant us more space. Their eyes were wide and in awe but they clapped and cheered as Gabriel and I moved swiftly around in our new space.

I was breathless as Gabriel twirled and dipped me. Our feet moved unison to another one. Our bodies were gracefully moving alongside one another—almost as if they were made for this sole purpose. "What is this?" I asked Gabriel in an airy voice.

"Hmm? Oh, this is a custom dance for Kistune's. It's kinda our own version of a Foxtrot—don't laugh, Princess." Gabriel laughed quietly as I had started laughing. Foxtrot that was _so_ original, "Anyway, centuries ago it was made between the first two foxes ever to grace the earth. Over the years, it has been slowly embedded into our fox spirit as the dance is a major part of who we are. The dance is something very important to a fox—usually ever dancing with someone they trust with their lives." He gave a small shrug as if it had meant nothing to him but I could hear how important his words actually meant to him.

"Then you're giving me the highest honor a fox could bestow onto a friend?" I grinned softly.

Gabriel's nonchalant expression softened, "Ay, I am. You are the only fox I've ever danced with besides my other friend back home." He murmured with a gentle smile.

I felt honored, truly I did. I knew Gabriel and I were very close—almost joined to the hip but for him to say it out loud and show through this Kitsune Foxtrot made my heart swell with warmth. I honestly wanted to cry a bit but decided not to ruin Rosalie's hard work—although she only applied some basic make-up stating that my face was too pretty to have make-up.

So, I offered Gabriel my best smile, "Thank you, Gabriel. For everything." I murmured softly. Gabriel would always be apart of my heart, my pack, and my family. There was so doubt about it now. He was one of the dogs now. The kinship between was strong, fierce, and steady.

"Ah, lady Serena," Gabriel ended our dance as the song began to fade—he spun me out gently and brought me into his embrace, "I've only lived a short amount of time—about two or three hundred years but I think these past few months have been the best I've ever spent. I hope many more are to come." Gabriel smiled down at me fondly as the crowd around us began to cheer and clap.

"There will be," I stated firmly, "We just have to tend to our vampire drama."

Gabriel smirked as the dancing resume when another song came on. Gabriel led me back to the other side to get some snacks—I was particularly hungry since I had only eaten the warm chicken soup Emily made in the morning.

Gabriel was throwing chips into my mouth—I was trying to show him I could catch them all without dying. He was laughing and I was trying not to choke on the salty potato chips.

"Isn't that Bella's friend?" A familiar, nasally voice questioned. The voice was emitting somewhere in between the stairs and the snack table.

"Yeah, that's Serena Uley. She's Sam Uley's younger sister and she's dating Jacob Black." Another softer, friendlier voice answered patiently.

"I know who she is, Angela. What is she even doing here? She doesn't even go to our school." There was a bit of envy and dislike in her voice.

"I don't know why you don't like her," Angela murmured a bit bewildered, "She's super friendly despite that one time where she can to school like a total badass with her hot boyfriend. She looked pretty intimidating—more so then Edward." The friend I _did like_ rambled.

"She seems stuck up." Jessica mumbled enviously.

"Jess, she has like a pile of chips in her mouth. How is that stuck up?" Angela questioned.

"Like, look at her dress, Angela. Who dresses up like that? That blonde Cullen is wearing something similar too. Only stuck up bitches dress like that." Jessica hissed and I reframed from snarling at her comment—more so in defense for Rose. I couldn't give two shits about Jessica talking shit about me but I wouldn't tolerate her bad mouthing my new friend.

"You're going to end up making her choke on those chips." Embry's familiar voice grabbed my attention. I jumped startled but managed not to choke to death. I had been so focused on Jessica and Angela that I didn't even sense or smell my boys! Gabriel laughed setting the remainder of the chips back into the bowl as I struggled to chew the large portion I had in my mouth.

Embry, Quil, and Jacob were cloaked in black—which I wasn't complaining about because they all looked devilishly handsome clad in black. They kinda looked like they were about to drop a dope album, Jacob, of course, stood out the most despite him only wearing a dashing black V-neck and fitting jeans. His hair was messy—a sign that he's been nervous or stressed.

"Wouldn't be the first time!" Chirped Quil.

I glared playfully at him as I tried to swallow the chips in small batches—I almost got a chunk stuck in my throat when I laid eyes on my hunky boyfriend.

"Didn't expect you guys to show," Gabriel commented pouring the new arrivals some drinks, "Jacob, of course, I expected but not you two mutts."

Embry smirked, "I came for the hot chicks."

I growled lowly and finally speaking, "No bitch will ever be good enough for you—unless she's your imprintee." There might've been a dose of jealousy in my voice and _all_ boys noticed.

"Aw, look at her!" Quil cooed waggling his finger _too_ close to my face.

Flickering my eyes around to see the coast was clear, I snarled lowly baring my elongated canines and snapped them. Had I had my fox ears they would've surely been flat on my head in annoyance. Everyone knew I hated when people stuck their fingers in my face. Quil quickly pulled his hand back with wide eyes as the other three boys laughed at his frightened face.

"You don't have to be jealous, best friend!" Embry swung his arm over my shoulder—I was ignoring the heated looks I was receiving from Jacob. He hadn't stopped staring since I saw them. "I'll always have time for you—is that pizza?" Quil and Embry whipped their heads to see piles of pizza being passed out. Emmett had brought them out since Esme was the one who made them. I had helped her out—I was more then eager to and I kinda ate an entire pizza on my own. Not that I was guilty or anything because I'm a growing fox girl and I need my food.

Esme thought it was adorable.

Before I could even say anything both mutts were rushing over to the table of pizza with mouths watering. "You were saying, _best friend?_ " I grumbled sarcastically as Jacob and Gabriel laughed.

"Best friend, this is _pizza."_ He said as if that was everything that needed to be said.

He did have a point, "True." I mumbled in agreement.

"Well," Gabriel ran a hand through his hair, "I think I'll go find myself a girl to teach me how to dance that gritty style I've been seeing. Perhaps I'll make her fall in love with me. I like to toy with their emotions. Humans are entertaining." Gabriel mumbled, licking his lips as he searched the crowd for a potential victim.

Although I was _totally_ against such cruelty—I knew it was his inner fox speaking. No matter what, Gabriel was part fox and we all knew how foxes were. They were tricksters and loved playing games. Hell, even I did and especially with Jacob even more so since Bella and I made that bet a few days ago.

"May I put in a suggestion?" I smirked darkly.

Gabriel's attention snapped back to me and his grin matched mine, "Oh, please do." He rumbled with wickedness.

Jacob was watching with great amusement as he sipped on his fruit punch looking like something the Gods made. "That one." I whispered flickering my eyes momentarily over to Jessica, who had her back towards me since she was speaking to Angela. Her fuck boy Mike was nowhere to be seen and neither was Angela's boyfriend, Eric.

"Oh, the girl with the reddish hair, slightly upturned nose, and really bad fashion taste?" Gabriel questioned—his face lighting up with a roughish smirk.

"What are you doing now, fox?" Rosalie must've heard us because she was smirking at me.

"Torturing some poor girl by using a handsome fox." I answered nudging Gabriel.

"Well, she does have hideous fashion taste." Rosalie murmured as she threw a scowl at Jacob, "Looks like your mutt has arrived—smelled him and his pups the moment they walked through the door."

Jacob scowled back at her but held his tongue—he knew the newly formed relationship I had with her and didn't want to ruin it. I found it incredibly endearing he would hold back his obvious dislike for them just because of me.

"Rose." I gave a slight sad, pouty face.

Her sharp eyes flickered towards me and she sighed, "Fine," She flicked her hair over her shoulder, "I'll play nice." She gave the wolf a scowl before sashaying away.

"Why don't you two go and dance? I've got a girl to seduce." Gabriel purred leaning against the table with a calculating gleam in his dark eyes.

"Jesus," I laughed taking in his appearance, "You are going to break her heart, aren't you?" I questioned. Had I not had Jacob—Gabriel probably would've been my other choice. The fox was definitely handsome to the point where it hurt to look at him sometimes, and more so when he was in this predator mode.

"Not too much," Gabriel murmured dragging his tongue across his lips again and for a moment, I caught a glimpse of his canines, "I know it would be too cruel to seduce and bed her. I'm not _that_ type of trickster but I'll have my fun. Her boyfriend is somewhere nearby."

"Well, don't have too much." I giggled as Jacob finally wrapped his arm around my waist tugging me into his side. Gabriel grinned slyly before ducking towards the other room—where Jessica could actually see him. I believe he would try to gain her attention and make his presence known to her before making a move. Jacob's growled softly as he ran his hands softly up my sides causing a shiver to tear through me.

"Fuck, you look amazing." Jacob murmured brushing his lips against mine.

"You look tempting as fuck in black." I commented running hands softly up his chest, wrapping them around his neck, and pulling his body closer to mine. His chest was shaking with a growl, his hands tightening on my hips, and eyes darkening the tiniest bit.

"Nowhere near as you," Jacob mumbled before slanting his mouth over mine for a brief moment, "You're breath-taking, baby." My heart stutters and I swear I could feel my eyes dilating.

Jacob smirks knowingly before asking, "May I have a dance?"

I laughed giddily and nodded, "Hell, yeah."

Jacob laughs quietly with a dazzling smile as he guides me onto the dance floor across the house. Gabriel had set his plan in motion because he waltzed by us with a dark smirk on his face. "I'm going in for the kill." He murmured as we passed one another—his lips had barely moved.

My eyes flickered around the room quickly and spotted the baby-faced Mike laughing and goofing off with Eric. He had a _perfect_ view of Jessica and Angela _and soon Gabriel._ "Foxes." Jacob muttered beside me with amusement.

I couldn't hide my smile, "Foxes." I agreed as Jacob pulled me into his body as we began to dance. It wasn't the Kitsune Foxtrot, obviously, but let's just say that if my father or Sam were here to see us dancing, they'd throw a cow. It wasn't nitty, gritty dancing, no, it was more intimidate then that. Our bodies were glued to each other, his hands running down my body in a gentle caress, my hands exploring his taunt body, and our eyes _always_ locked. The rest of the world faded, like it always does whenever I get lost in Jacob's eyes.

The music was fading—there was only the vibrations going through the floor and walls, and the mass of graduates was gone.

It was, like, one of those cheesy _Lifetime_ movies where the guy finally admits his love for the girl and she jumps into his arms and stares lovingly at him.—it's just them. The camera focuses solely on the couple, fading the background of people, fading some of the music but to the point where you can still faintly hear it.

It was just us.

No one else.

The way he looked at me made me squirm—in a good way. _God,_ I really wanted to jump on him. It was hard keeping my hands to myself, I mean, have you seen Jacob? That strong, fit body? That soft, tuggable hair?

"Keep looking at me like that and I might have to whisk you away to my house." Jacob's snarl snapped me back into reality. The party came back into focus. I looked up at Jacob through my lashes trying to hide my blush and how turned on I had gotten from just _staring_ at him.

His hands were rested tightly on my hips, pulling me flush against him. His eyes were almost black. He leans in and tentatively skims the base of my exposed collarbone—his breath tickling my sensitive skin. I giggled but held onto him tighter. He playfully nips at the same spot making me laugh. He grins, "You're so ticklish." He mused; placing butterfly kisses over my exposed neck, cheeks, nose, and eventually my eager lips.

"Stop!" I giggled trying to get free but he held on and kept peppering me with tickle kisses. "Jacob!" I laughed smacking his chest lightly.

He laughs and nuzzles his face into the crook of my neck mumbling, "I love you."

My heart drops pleasantly, "I love you too." I whispered threading my fingers through his silky soft strands.

"What the fuck!"

"Babe!"

"Dude, get your hands off my girl!"

I immediately looked over my shoulder to find Eric, Jessica, and Angela holding back an angry Mike back. Gabriel looking cool and collected and not looking bothered by Mike at all. "She had her hands all over me, _dude."_ Gabriel remarked indifferently almost looking at Mike with a lost puppy dog face—trying to play the victim, "Didn't even say she had a boyfriend." He added as an afterthought dropping the blame on the pig-nosed Jessica.

"You didn't even ask!" Jessica snapped.

Mike froze and Gabriel smirked dangerously. Mike turned towards Jessica, "Are you _fucking_ serious? You danced with another guy _in front_ of me, had your hands all over him, and it didn't occur to you to tell him you had a boyfriend _just_ because he didn't ask?" Mike seethed angrily.

"Oh, this is delicious." Rosalie murmured from somewhere.

My eyes scanned the room and spotted the Blonde in the corner with Emmett. "Good show, fox." Emmett snickered as Jessica began to wail like a whale that it wasn't her fault.

"What's going on?" Bella asked as she appeared within the vicinity.

Gabriel's eyes widened—knowing if Jessica pointed him out that Bella would get upset with us for pulling such a cruel joke on her friend. "Gabriel!" I whispered harshly, "Skedaddle!"

"What?" Gabriel cocked his head, confused.

"Run, dude!" Jacob hissed.

Gabriel didn't have to be told twice. Smoothly, he ducked behind a group of jocks and made a swift beeline to the pizza table. Mike was angrily explaining to Bella what had happened—When Bella asked who the guy was, Mike snapped at her saying it wasn't important—and Jessica was reduced into a blabbering mess of tears and weak attempts of begging.

I smirked muttering, "That's what you get for talking shit about us and Bella behind her back."

Mike furiously stormed off with Jessica tailing after him leaving Bella a bit dumbfounded. "Um, should we give them some privacy?" Eric asked awkwardly.

Angela shot her boyfriend a dry look, "Yes, we should. I told her not to go but she did so anyway. It's her mess to clean up not ours." The usually friendly girl was now dragging her boyfriend away to go get some drinks.

Bella was frowning for a bit before her eyes landed onto us. Her previous worries vanished and her face brightened up when she saw Jake. "You made it." Bella chirped as the party resumed to normal.

Jacob chuckled, "Of course I did. I had to make sure no one touched this fox." He playfully squeezed my side making me squeal and smack his chest.

Bella laughed, "No would dare. Especially not with Gabriel watching her."

Jacob smirked, "Damn right."

"Jacob actually has something for you, Bells." I excitedly grinned.

Jacob shot me a look and blushed a bit when Bella smiled, "Really? Jake, you shouldn't have." Bella mumbled. We all knew how Bella was with presents.

Jacob pulled something from his jean pocket, "You're my best friend, Bella, of course I had to. Here, I made it for you." He placed a golden charm in the palm of her hand. It was something simple but knowing Bella she'd cherish it as if it were made out of gold. The chain was intertwined gold with a wooden wolf hanging delicately in the center.

Bella's eyes got glassy as she stared at it, "Jake, this is beautiful." She whispered wiping at her eyes.

"I know." Jacob replied cockily.

I nudged his side and gave him a firm look trying to hide my smile. Jacob huffed and corrected himself, "I'm glad you like it, Bells."

"I _love_ it." Bella corrected him with a wide smile as Jacob helped her put on the charm bracelet.

My eyes caught movement coming down the stairs and when I looked I saw it was Alice. She glanced at me and smiled. I grinned back happy that she was finally joining the party but then her gleeful expression was replaced by a blank one—her eyes gazing over. Her body had become still.

Bella followed my gaze.

Alice was having a vision.

Bella and I share an alarmed looked before hurrying over to the frozen vampire. Jacob follows closely. Just as we reached Alice, she snaps back into reality looking spooked. "Alice, what was it?" Bella asks softly.

Alice stares at Bella looking _paler_ then usual, "The decision's been made."

Jacob was left confused but Bella and I knew what Alice was referring to. "You guys aren't going to Seattle no more, huh?" I asked feeling a sense of dread wash over me. Jacob must've felt it through our bond because he was tense now.

Alice swallowed softly and whispered, "No, _they're_ coming here."

Oh, boy.

 **_break_**

Inside, the party continues without a care in the world, but outside was a different story. Carlisle gathered us outside on the back deck where it was safe to speak without fearing someone hearing us or walking in on us. Rosalie and Emmett were forced to stay on guard near the back deck's door to make sure no stumbled in. Esme was keeping an eye on the teenagers downstairs. Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Quil, Embry, and Jacob were gathered around Carlisle as the Cullen's debated what to do.

Jacob, Embry, and Quil weren't caught up on what was going on and were listening with guarded expressions.

"How long?" Edward asked with a dark look.

"They'll be here in four days." Alice murmured leaning against her mate for comfort.

"This could turn into a blood bath." Carlisle murmured looking sickened by the thought.

I felt Jacob shift from behind me. I knew he was confused and I knew he wanted to demand what was going on but decided to wait for the right opportunity to ask. "There aren't enough of us to protect the town." Jasper spoke up bluntly.

"Who's behind it?" Edward questioned Alice.

Alice frowned, "I didn't see anyone familiar—maybe one—" Her eyes were on Edward probably showing him the face she was talking about.

"Yes, I've seen his face. He's a local. Riley Biers," Edward glances at Bella as she recognizes the name and looks visibly shaken, "But he didn't start this." Edward concluded.

"Someone's playing with the blind spots in your visions, Alice." Gabriel spoke up gruffly with a frown.

Alice looks scared by this—if not a bit agitated.

"Do you think the Volturi are behind this?" Alice questioned Carlisle.

"I don't think so, no." But even Carlisle, who once lived among the Volturi, looked uncertain by his answer.

"Either way," Jasper spoke in a slow, eerie voice, "The army is coming and our odds aren't good."

"Alright, hold up!" Jacob growled tightening his grip on my waist, "What damn army?" He demanded looking at Carlisle for an answer.

"Our kind," Carlisle explains quietly, "Newborns."

"How many?" Jacob questions harshly.

"Enough." Jasper answered shortly.

"What are they after?" Embry asked the _most_ important question.

Alice was the one to answer, "They were passing Bella's scent around, um, a red blouse—"

Realization hit me hard. Bella had been previously moaning over the disappearance of her favored red blouse for weeks, and now we know why. "That's what he was doing at your house." I spoke quietly before my eyes widened, "He's the vampire we saw at Seattle who knew those newborns after Gabriel and I!" I added glancing at Gabriel who was tense now.

"What the hell does this mean?" Jacob snapped already knowing the answer himself.

Carlisle looks anguished but answers, "It means an ugly fight. With lives lost."

The weight of our situation lands on all of us. I glanced at Jacob already knowing what he was going to decide. Jacob meets my stare and knows my answer. He turns to Embry and Quil who give a nod of agreement. "We're in." Jacob stated firmly.

Bella quickly says, "No, you'll get yourself killed!"

"Please," Jacob scoffed with an eye roll, "It's what we were made for." He reminds patiently.

"This is our home too, or are you forgetting?" Quil questions with a frown.

"That bastard sent newborns after Serena, remember?" Embry growls protectively earning dangerous growls from Gabriel and Jacob.

"Edward." Bella looks pleadingly at her boyfriend for help but even Eddie boy knows he needs the help from our pack.

Edward glances at Bella before looking away, "We need them," The words obviously didn't suit him but he didn't comment, "We need their numbers. This is what they were created for, Bella, to destroy vampires. Our family alone can't ward them off for long and with Gabriel and Serena…it's already a won fight."

Bella looks heart-broken by his answer, "I don't want you guys to get hurt." She gazes at Jacob and me, "Especially you two."

"We protect our own," I murmured reciting what Sam has said to me long ago, "Our lives are too intertwined now. Whatever happens doesn't just affect you but it affects the rest of us."

"Serena, do you believe Sam will agree to an…understanding?" Carlisle questions quietly.

I stare at the older, handsome vampire with a solemn look, "He has to." I replied matching his tone.

"Jasper?" Carlisle looks to his newest adopted son.

Jasper was staring intently at the wolves before answering, "They'll give us numbers. And the newborns won't know werewolves even exist, that'll give us an edge. Add Serena and Gabriel, and the newborns won't know what hit them. Edward's right. With them on board, it's a done deal."

"Serena," Bella pleads, "Don't, please. You'll get hurt or Jacob will get hurt or someone else from your pack could get hurt. That's the last thing I want. If something were to happen to you like it did before…I would never live with myself." Bella was desperate to change our minds. No one could blame her, though. She was just trying to protect us but that's what we were trying to do. We were trying to protect her and our home.

"We're equipped to deal with these reckless vampires, Bella," I murmured watching her face crumble, "I won't let them harm you or anyone else in our town. This is what _we're_ here to do. This is what we were made to do."

"We'll have to coordinate." Carlisle sighs softly.

"They'll get hurt, Carlisle!" Bella stood up one _last_ attempt.

Carlisle shakes his head, "I'm sorry, Bella, but we need them. Their numbers would help us and the advantage is too good to pass up," Bella looks ready to cry but she backs down knowing she won't be able to change our minds now, "Fight newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has," Carlisle speaks to my boys, "We were already planning a strategic meeting. You're welcome to join us."

Jacob doesn't hesitate, "Name the time and place."

"Please, promise me that you'll be careful then!" Bella storms up to Jacob and me with a fierce gleam in her eyes, "Whatever happens, you come back to me in one, breathing piece—the both of you, no, _all_ of you." Bella demands with glassy eyes.

I blinked down her and reached out to grab her hand, "Nothing is going to happen," I murmured gently, "This is what you wanted, right? You wanted us to work together and we are."

Bella sniffles and nods and shuffles quickly to Eddie boy's side.

"Then it's settled." Carlisle spoke in a tired voice before giving us the details for our upcoming _Fighting Newborns 101_ class.

* * *

 _ **Okay, so, next chapter will be focused on the Pack. Sam's definitely not going to be happy with the news that the Boys and Serena will bring. So, I'll add in that, some fluffy stuff, maybe a lemon or two before wrapping up the chapter. I feel like I've been neglecting the Pack these past few chapters, haha. Anyway, I'll put in some pack fluff in the next chapter before we roll into the more intense chapters of Eclipse.**_

 _ **Um, nothing much to say about this chapter. It's kinda boring-I feel that all my chapters are becoming a bit boring but that's the price you pay. I kinda have an idea on what I want to do and I'm eager to play it out. It's definitely going to be different from the book and movie but not too crazily different. Don't forget about Aria! She's going to be in the picture soon!**_

 _ **Until next time,**_

 ** _Vanesssa!_**


	30. Level Thirty: Monopoly Destroys Families

_**"You will find your place in this lost world and you will give meaning to the stars."**_

 ** _-Tumblr User_**

* * *

Sam was not happy, to say the least.

He was _furious._

Livid, actually.

He couldn't have believed I had agreed to an _alliance_ with the bloodsucking leeches and even more when Jacob, Quil, and Embry had agreed too. Currently, Sam was standing at his full height growling at me—which earned a powerful growl from Jacob who took it as a threat.

The boys, Leah, Emily, Mom, and Billy were seated at Emily's new dining table—I had a feeling we'd have to get another one because Sam was about ready to break this beautiful table within seconds. "Sam Isaac Uley! Do not growl at your sister!" Mom stood up and glared fiercely at her eldest son.

Sam didn't miss a beat and snapped, "Your daughter is insane! How could _you_ not see how bad this is?" He glared back at mom with an equally fiery glare.

My mother clenched her jaw and responded in a heated voice, "You tone it down, Sam. I am _your_ mother." It was clear that she was annoyed and upset with the way Sam was speaking to her.

I spoke up calmly, "Sam, I don't care what you think on this situation because it's not whether we want to; it's that _we need to._ "

Sam snarled at me slamming his hands onto the table, "Do you have _any_ idea what you've done!?"

Jacob's snarl resonated a lot louder then Sam's and with Embry backing up with his own growl, let's just say things were getting a bit too chaotic. I looked up into my brother's almost black eyes as Emily tried to calm him down with her gentle touches but even then it seemed useless. Paul remained quiet as did Seth—bless his soul, he looked worried and ready to jump in case Sam lunged at me; something I knew Sam would never do.

Leah had a blank expression on her face. I already knew her answer. She wasn't happy with the alliance or the fact that we were going to have to train with the leeches but she knew it was something we would have to do. She _trusted_ me enough to know that I wouldn't do something so against out laws just for the heck of it.

Why couldn't Sam see that either?

"I'm protecting our people! Our land! Our home!" I finally exploded silencing and stunning our family.

I was on my feet ready to slap the idiocy out of my brother. Everyone else saw why I did what I did, why couldn't he? "This isn't some stupid rivalry anymore, Sam. This is life or death for us. Our lands and people are in danger. If those newborns beat the Cullen's who do you think will keep the humans safe? Do you honestly think we'd be able to hold off that many newborns without losing a pack member? I only did what I had to do in order to keep the bloodshed at a minimal."

Sam had his jaw clenched so tightly, I'd thought he break his own jaw.

He had stopped trembling in anger but his hands were bunched up into fists so tightly, I'd feared that his knuckles would spilt open.

"The Cullen's are not our enemy. They never were. I understand that this is against the laws of our race but fuck, this isn't the old days, Sam. This is _now_ and with all due respect to our ancestors but fuck, the damn treaty." I huffed glaring right at Sam.

Sam remained silent as he stared at me. The clouds of anger were dissipating but I knew he wasn't happy still. I sighed and added softly, "If it means saving our home and people, I'd do it again. I'd do it in the faces of our ancestors because this is what it will take to keep our families alive, and I'd be _damned_ if I let anything happen to _our_ family."

It was silent.

Then Sam sighed in defeat, "Seems like you have alpha qualities too." A soft hint of teasing was in his voice.

Our eyes locked and I smirked, "Naturally."

"So, when will this training begin?" Billy asked, pleased that Sam had finished his temper tantrum.

"Tomorrow," Jacob answered as he pulled me back into his lap and sat down again, "We have three days until the newborns come onto our land."

"Very little time." Billy's voice was grim.

Mother nodded, "But our warriors are fast learners." She pointed out with a fond smile making the male werewolves puff their chest out in pride.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and muttered, "Typical male wolves."

"We'll be ready." Sam mumbled being the last to sit back down.

"We'll have to gather our people within the village, Billy." Mom looked at her friend.

Billy nodded in agreement, "Yes, it would comfort them the most. The children as well." He murmured looking at Jacob intently.

"Can we eat now?" Paul dragged out a groan.

"You fat shit," I laughed shaking my head, "We're having a meeting, dude!"

Paul pouted, "But we've already discussed what we're going to do. We're going to train then kick some vampire ass," He shrugged, "What else is there to talk about?" He asked with a serious face.

I huffed, "The fact that you're an idiot." I smirked when the rest of the boys snickered.

Paul shot me a dark look and continued to stuff his face. "So, we're still on for movie night?" Embry asked looking excited.

"Hell yeah!" Seth blurted out—finally joining in the conversation.

"I brought some horror films last night when I was up at the college." Leah spoke up chewing thoughtfully on her food.

"I _love_ a good horror film." I groaned happily as the atmosphere began to recede back to its former peacefulness. It wasn't anything new dealing with Sam's temper tantrum; he was part wild animal and it's bound to happen. "It's better then that crap that Quil suggested we watch last week!"

Everyone, aside from my mother and Billy, groaned in unison while Quil cried out, "It was a good movie!"

"Quil, everyone knows how bad _Star Wars_ is and especially the first one. Seriously, I fell asleep, like, twenty minutes into the movie." I pointed out as Jacob sneakily stole a piece of bacon from my plate. "No wonder why the fans act like the first movie doesn't exist—it was complete shit."

Quil grumbled from his seat, "You guys are mean! It was a good movie—sure the graphics weren't awesome and the story line was a bit off but come on!" He waved his hand in the air for added drama.

"I rather make out with Paul then watch anything related to _Star Wars_ again." Embry voiced his opinion.

"I bought _Monopoly!"_ Emily grinned wildly.

"Fuck yeah, I've always wanted to play!" Paul shouted causing the food in his mouth to fall down into his plate.

"Paul Lahote." My mother gave him a stern glare, "Where are your table manners?"

"Sorry, Momma Uley." Paul grumbled looking like a sullen child.

"That game destroys families!" I threw in my two cents, "No way in hell that I'm playing it! I learned my lesson when I played against my dad back home!"

"You're such a downer." Gabriel mumbled as he chewed on his bacon.

"Playing _Monopoly_ with a bunch of werewolves is a recipe for disaster." I said firmly. I valued my life way too much to even consider playing that stupid game with these boys.

"Fine, you can watch your lame horror movie with Leah and Seth but the big boys are going to play _Monopoly."_ Paul remarked snottily.

"Right after ya'll help me with cleaning up." Emily added in with a firm stare daring the boys to refuse her—no one ever would and especially with Sam glaring daggers at them.

"Yes, ma'am." The boys replied in unison.

"How come Seth or Gabriel never have to clean up?" Quil complained glaring at the smirking fox and pup.

"Because they actually help us cook unlike you lazy mutts." Leah remarked icily getting up.

"Have fun!" I blew kissy faces at the sullen boys.

Jacob had this mischievous gleam in his eyes as they looked around before slipping his hand up my thigh brushing _dangerously_ close to my lady part. I was still sitting down finishing my food—I had been arguing with Sam since dinner started and I wasn't going to scarf down my food like the boys.

My eyes widened and I coughed loudly as my pasta went down the wrong tube. "You okay, Serena?" Embry patted my back since he had been sitting on my other side. Jacob had this faux look of worry on his face but I could see the smirk hiding in his dark eyes as his fingers gently caressed the flesh of my inner thigh. I continued to cough as Embry patted my back a bit harder.

"Jacob." Leah was glaring at him with this knowing look.

Jacob glanced innocently up at Leah as he slowly moved his hand back into his lap, "What?" Jacob questioned looking confused.

Embry offered me some of his drink and I eagerly drank it down, "S-Sorry." I wheezed lightly rubbing my throat and shooting Jacob a deadly glare. Two can play _that_ game.

"You're even a hazard while eating, klutz." Embry chuckled ruffling my hair.

"Shut up." I pout reaching over to grab some gravy and _accidentally_ brushed my hand against Jacob's lap. Jacob sucked in a breath—his eyes burning into the side of my head as I reached for the gravy boat and pulled back but not before applying some pressure to a certain part in his lap as I turned slightly towards him so my chest brushed against his, "You okay, Jacob?" I asked innocently with furrowed eyebrows.

Jacob clenched his jaw but offered a strained smile, "Peachy."

I smirked at him before wiping it from my face and sitting back down. Leah was fighting back a smirk and Gabriel was shaking his head. I winked at Leah who shook her head and rolled her eyes and muttered, "Foxes."

"Make sure you all take showers before sitting down on my recently cleaned couches!" Emily added as Sam ordered the boys around.

"Ugh, do we have to?" Paul complained.

"You guys just came back from patrolling, you bet your ass you have to." Emily asserted firmly like the wonderful mother figure she was.

"Sam, Billy and I are going into the village, do you want to come?" Mother spoke softly running fingers through my soft hair. I hummed in content and leaned into her touch more.

She was standing behind my chair as I finished eating and passed my plate to Embry. "Yeah," Sam nodded without much thought before looking at Emily, "Em, you wanna come?"

Emily glanced at the boys cleaning and washing dishes before glancing at me, "You think you can handle them for a few hours?"

"I have Leah and Gabriel, we'll be fine." I assured her with a grin.

Emily smiled, "Thank you, honey." She cooed before turning to her fiancé, "Let me change."

I joined Leah, Gabriel, and Seth over in the living room. They were rearranging the furniture to make room for our make-shift bed on the ground. "Gabriel, are you playing or watching movies?" Jacob questioned.

"I'll play." Gabriel answered with a small smirk, "If a werewolf fight breaks out, I definitely wanna be a part of it." He answers with a dark tone.

"You've been in touch with your inner fox lately, mister." I tug at his ear.

"So have you," Gabriel replied smartly with a smirk before whispering in mind, " _I saw you teasing him, Serena. Naughty."_ I blushed as Gabriel spoke out loud, "The waxing crescent is almost here which means it brings out our inner animal."

"You mean the moon phase waxing crescent?" Seth asked with a tilt of his head.

Gabriel nodded, "Yeah, it's sorta like how the full moon brings you inner wolf out. We're more in tune with our foxes as the waxing phase nears. I think two or three more nights before you see us running about in our fox form." Gabriel said thoughtfully.

"Why am I just hearing about this now?" I questioned.

Gabriel shrugged, "No idea. I figured it's because you're still newly shifted but you've never shown signs during the waxing crescent until now," Gabriel looked thoughtful but shrugged, "You're probably a late bloomer but it gives us an advantage since those newborns are showing up soon." Gabriel nodded looking pleased.

"Well, I guess that's good." I mumbled quietly.

"We're at our most vicious," Gabriel comments and adds into my mind seductively, _"And we're hornier. Wolf-boy better watch out with you out on the prowl."_

"Gabriel!" I shouted smacking the back of his head.

"Ow!" Gabriel complained with a pout but a laugh left his grinning lips, "Come on, Serena. I was just joking."

"They're weird." I heard Seth comment.

Leah snorts, "They're foxes, what did you expect?"

"I'm going to grab the blankets." I rolled my eyes as I got up and began to head down the hallway. _"You're a nasty perv, you know that?"_ I told Gabriel as I opened up the hallway closet between my bedroom and the bathroom.

Gabriel snickered in my mind, _"I'd blame it on my inner fox."_

" _I doubt it's the fox talking, Gabe."_

Gabriel has been teasing me about Jacob for days now. _"You know, I think I'd have to ask Grandmother Sora how mating works between a wolf and a fox. Don't want you getting mysteriously pregnant or something."_ Gabriel comments.

"What?!" I screech from down the hall without thinking.

"You okay, baby sister?" Paul hollers from the dining room.

"What was that? Sounded like a dying walrus." Quil quipped earning a snicker from Embry.

"We all know how much of a klutz she is." Jacob rumbled.

" _Gabriel, you told me I couldn't get pregnant until I was twenty-two!"_ I shouted in his mind as I hastily picked up the blankets that I had dropped.

" _I was joking, darling."_ I could hear Gabriel snickering from where I was.

"What's wrong with him?" Seth asked his older sister.

"He's probably communicating with Serena." Leah brushed it off.

" _You're such an ass, Gabriel!"_ I whined turning my attention to what I was doing before the mountain of blankets I had piled in my arms was knocked over. "Dude!" I complained loudly before I was picked up and thrown into my room with Jacob slamming the door shut.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I stuttered with wide eyes.

" _Ew, do you think they're going to do it?"_ Embry remarked disgusted.

" _Nah, he's probably going to get back at her for the teasing thing."_ Leah answered.

"Teasing me isn't nice, baby." Jacob purred darkly as I stumbled back against the post to my bed as Jacob stalked towards me.

"Y-You teased me first!" I shot back weakly feeling my knees getting weak.

 **(LEMONS. IF NOT INTO LEMONS THEN THIS IS THE END FOR YOU, SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!)**

Honestly, Jacob looked insanely hot right now. He smirked darkly, "I know." He says his hands caressing my curves as he pushed up against me. His body heat was bringing a familiar feeling to my own body. I groaned softly as I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my fingers into his soft tresses. Without thinking, I muffled the sounds of outside from entering and any sounds from leaving the room. I didn't need the Boys teasing me or making any remarks.

"Fuck, you make this hard." I breathed as he began to place wet kisses on my neck, shoulder, and below my collarbone.

"You make me hard." Jacob uttered with a cocky smirk rocking his hips against mine.

A soft blush took over my features but I couldn't deny the tingly sensation traveling all over my body, "J-Jacob." I whispered as I revealed more of my neck for him.

He hummed in appreciation before pulling away and taking seat in the wicker chair and gestured me to sit in his lap. I stared at him—taking in all of his glory and noted the bulge straining against his jeans before following his command. I straddled his legs and positioned myself so clothed flower and almost touching Jacob's bulge.

I shivered as Jacob rested his hands on my hips. "You're beautiful." He whispered as he hungrily kissed my exposed throat before I leaned down to capture his lips with mine. He responded eagerly before I felt his hands guiding my hips to rock against his bulge. The thin material of my running shorts combined with the roughness of his jeans created a wonderful sensation. A breathless whimper left my lips and Jacob happily breathed it in.

I tightened the grip I had on his hair making him grunt softly before the speed of my hips moving against him increased. It didn't take long for the kissing to halt—I was whimpering and panting against Jacob as he placed sloppy but loving kisses against my collarbone, my throat, and the top of my bouncing breast. His grip on my hips had tightened to the point where I knew there would be bruises but I didn't care or mind. The friction felt too damn good.

My body was hot and alive. My lady parts were thriving and throbbing with need. The coil in my stomach was tightening with each rock of my hips against his straining bulge. Fuck, were we seriously going to get off on dry humping?

Jacob groaned deliciously against my chest as the rocking grew to a frantic pace, "Fuck, Jacob," I whimpered as I hastily brought his lips against mine.

He responded with a low growl and kissed me back, "Tell me when you're close, baby"

I gasped when the coil began to tighten more and more. The room felt heavy with lust as I rocked against Jacob with his hands gripping my hips. My heart was hammering in my chest I was sure it would be heard in the living room despite the muffling magic I had placed in the room.

Jacob suddenly snarled and the sound of fabric ripping grabbed my attention. He had ripped my running shorts in half and was now throwing the limp shreds to the side leaving me only covered by my panties. I was about to protest against his barbaric gesture before he roughly jerked his bulge against the covered folds of my lady parts.

A breathless gasp jumped out of my mouth.

Jacob resumed the rocking of my hips against his jean-clad erection. The friction before didn't compare to the one I was feeling now. My panties were of thin material and the roughness of his jeans against my entrance was _amazing_ and out of this world. The coil in my stomach was about to burst. Within a few seconds, the rocking was frantic again.

"J-Jacob!" I whispered heatedly.

"Almost there, baby." He grunted.

It didn't take long for the coil to reach that on edge point. I was on the borderline of my orgasm. "Come for me, Serena, come on, baby." Jacob commanded in a strong voice.

It was as if on cue, the coil released.

My whole body quivered as a small cry left my mouth. My world was painted in blazing, throbbing colors. My heart was hammering into infinity and beyond. My whole body was lit in a blazing orgasm—hot and thriving. My skin was covered in goose bumps. Jacob's growl registered in my ears as my orgasm lasted longer then a few seconds. I leaned against him—panting and limp. The sensation of the after glow was almost peaceful.

It was silent until Jacob huffed, "Never thought I could get off on dry humping," He rumbled.

I blushed and tucked my hair behind my ears, "That was, um,-"

"Intense?" He murmured as I leaned away from him. His hand was snaking in between our bodies and traveling in between my spread thighs. My eyes widened as I looked at him. His eyes were dark with lust as his fingers brushed against my clothed entrance. His eyes narrowed as his fingers came in contact with the soaked material of my panties. A mad blush was blown over my face as I shyly looked away from him.

"All this because of me, eh?" He whispered adding some pressuring against my entrance.

I whimpered holding onto his shoulder—my lady parts were still sensitive from the recent orgasm.

" _Lovebirds,"_ Gabriel's voice came into my mind so suddenly that I jerked away from Jacob, " _If you're done mating, I have some impatient wolves waiting for you both. Paul's about to break down the door."_

"Um, we're wanted elsewhere." I whispered as Jacob began to rub me through my panties.

He huffed again with agitation, "Fine but let me remind you that I'm not done with you." He nips at my collarbone playfully.

 **_break_**

"Son of a bitch!" Paul roared from the kitchen table.

After the Boys had showered—Jacob especially, the Boys were playing _Monopoly_ while Seth, Leah, and I watched _The Blair Witch Project. "_ Don't break Emily's table—"

A sudden crack filled the room and immediately I whipped around to find Emily's new dining table spilt in half with Paul shredding the game board with hate. The Boys were all cracking up and roaring with laughter. "Great," Leah dragged out with a sigh, "Sam is going to kick his ass now. Emily really liked that table."

"Paul _fucking_ Lahote!" I shouted jumping on my feet.

Paul halted his actions and looked at me with wide eyes—as if he finally realized what the _fuck_ he just did. "Oh shit." He whispered in horror.

"You're a dead man!" I hissed stalking up to him.

The Boys jumped out of my way as Paul stuttered and begged for mercy.

What did I say? Werewolves playing _Monopoly_ was a recipe for disaster.

* * *

 ** _Sorry for the long wait! I've had major writer's block for this chapter until I just sat down and forced myself to write. It's a bit choppy but I had to get this in before tomorrow-which is the one year anniversary for this wonderful story :D Just wanted to give a very large thank you to all of my readers! I didn't think this story would get that much attention but it did and it's amazing~ over 70000 readers in a year, like, holy cow! You guys are the best and I love you all so very much!_**

 ** _So, that set aside next chapter we will start the first day of training. It probably won't be a long chapter. I kinda wanna end Eclipse as soon as possible because I want to go into Breaking Dawn super bad!_**

 ** _Anyway,_**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Vanessa c:_**


	31. Level Thirty-One: Training Session

**"You are my Art, I will adore you for a lifetime."**

 **by unknown tumblr user.**

* * *

"Sam isn't going to be happy that you rode in with us." Bella quipped from the front seat.

I huff while adjusting the _super_ complicated seatbelt system Eddie boy had in his silver jeep. Gabriel sat next to me snickering at my inner struggles. "These are super uncomfortable." I hiss feeling the seatbelts cling desperately to my chest, "This obviously weren't made for girls with bigger bosoms. I feel like I'm being suffocated right now." I complained hearing Bella giggle.

Edward scoffed at my comment as he roughly jerked the jeep around a bend of large trees, "Don't hurt the poor car, Eddie boy." I sneered with a frown before stroking the door handle softly, "Don't worry, he didn't mean it. He just doesn't appreciate the beauty and power of a jeep."

"Is she seriously talking to the car?" Edward questioned looking at Bella.

Bella laughed glancing at me, "That's Serena for you."

"And I don't care if Sam gets pissy. I came early because Esme asked me to." I added in.

"She was actually very surprised with your little jar thing." Edward stated sounding a bit sullen.

Was stupid vampire boy jealous? "Were you jealous?" I asked immediately hoping to get a reaction from the normally cool and collected leech. Gabriel shook his head from beside me knowing how much I _loved_ pushing Edward's buttons.

Edward shot me a cold glare through the rear view mirror, "Of some ramen noodles shoved into a glass jar? Hardly." He seethes.

"Serena." Bella sighed.

"Esme _loved_ them. I even got a compliment from Rosalie about them." I gloated proudly. Edward jerked the car to the side causing my body to sway to the side. I hissed as the seatbelts dug into my chest and glared at him angrily, "Don't make me angry so early in the morning, Eddie boy, or you'll fucking regret it."

"I thought they were awesome, Serena." Bella chirped up quietly earning an exasperated stare from Edward.

I beamed at her, "They taste awesome. I really liked that Esme added some mint. I can't believe I didn't even think of that before."

"We're here." Edward pulled the jeep to a halt.

The rest of the Cullen's had already gathered and were dressed for the chilly weather—strange since they couldn't feel the cold since...well, you know. Edward got out of the car, opened my door, and quickly undid the seatbelts. I glared at him but he ignored me. The smell of honey and ice had suddenly filled my nostrils and I scrunched my face up with slight disgust. Edward sent me a smirk before he vanished over to Gabriel's side to help the more polite fox. Bella was already getting out of Edward's complicated seatbelts and out the car. I begrudgingly got out of the car and gasped in awe as I saw Jasper fling Emmett across the small clearing with ease.

I laughed and clapped, "Way to go, Jasper!" Seeing Emmett get his ass handed to him was always a wonderful thing to see—he was always so damn cocky.

Emmett landed on the ground roughly, turned to glare at me with annoyance, before looking at Jasper, "Again!" Emmett commanded not wanting to be upped by the youngest vampire in the clan. Edward was at Bella's side and holding her wrist—he must've smelt Jacob's scent all over the charm bracelet he gave her last night because he was staring at it with slight annoyance.

"It was a graduation present." Bella mumbled defensively and lowered her arm.

Edward sent me a sour look and I merely grinned, "Cute, isn't it?" I taunted with a giggle.

Edward gave a low growl of agitation before focusing on his family. "Good morning, Cullen Clan!" I jumped right into it and smiled brightly at everyone, "Is anyone else super excited? I know I am because I am ready to learn how to properly kick a vampire's ass—no offense to you, I love you all very much."

"You're very energetic this morning." Esme mused.

"You already know how to kick our asses. Isn't that right, Edward?" Rosalie smirked darkly towards her adopted brother.

Edward gave her a glare but didn't respond. Gabriel snickered from my side and Bella tried to hide her smile. "That was a good time." I sighed happily with a nod.

"Any idea on the mood your brother is in this morning?" Carlisle questioned.

I made a face, "Probably not in a good mood." I admitted with a sigh.

I heard the pack before the Cullen's did. I looked over my shoulder at the ridge across from us and was excited to smell my pack-mates and my soul mate. They appeared not half a minute later and I couldn't help but to beam at how united they seemed. Of course Sam was leading in the front and Jacob and Paul on his flanks.

I took note on how cautious and alert they were and the lack of transforming back into their human forms. "Seriously?" I glared at my pack mates.

Sam growled, _"Be lucky we're even here."_

"They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms." Edward spoke to his adopted father.

Carlisle didn't look dampened by this and answered quietly, "They came. That's what matters." He replied simply before asking Edward, "Will you translate?"

Edward gives a curt nod as Carlisle moves in between the two groups. I freely moved towards Jake and hugged him, "Hey, sleepy butt." I mumbled enjoying the warmth of his fur.

" _Sam isn't happy."_ Jake told me through our private mind-link.

"I know." I whispered before paying attention to Carlisle.

"Welcome. Jasper has experience with newborns. He'll teach us how to defeat them." Carlisle began patiently and paused for any questions.

" _How do these newborns differ from you?"_ Sam questioned suspiciously.

Edward translated, "They want to know how the newborns differ from us."

Carlisle nodded pleased that they were at least asking questions and not being their usual brooding selves. "They're a great deal stronger then us because of their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful than in our first several months of this life."

Sam and the Pack weren't very happy to hear about that.

Carlisle turns to Jasper and gestures for the vampire to take over the training. Jasper sets up and speaks, "Carlisle is right. That's why they are created. A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army but no human army could stand against them." Jasper continues on and we all listen in with rapt attention, "The two most important things to remember are first, never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly."

I cringe and glanced at my family with worry—that was new. I didn't like hearing that _at all._ Jasper paces in front of the two groups and gives a firm glare at the wolves, "The second…never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that and _you will lose."_

Jasper turns on his heel, "Emmett."

And training has officially begun.

The pack opted to merely watch instead of actually training—I guess they weren't comfortable yet to train openly with the vampires. I guess we were still making progress but we didn't have the time to be tip-toeing around each other. It was interesting to watch the Cullen's fight against each other—the best fighters were obviously Jasper, Alice, and Edward. The rest were pretty decent. They were no match against Gabriel and I though. That definitely made the pack proud with their growls and snarls of cheer.

"Well, the newborns will definitely be disorientated by the presence of the wolves and foxes." Jasper praised after our training session.

"Foxes are too hard for even the newborns to kill." Carlisle mused thoughtfully.

"We're pretty slippery when we wanna be, right Gabriel?" I teased bumping shoulders with my foxy friend.

He smirks back and returns the nudge, "Of course, best friend."

" _Hey, she's my best friend!"_ Embry calls out angrily with a snort.

Jacob's large wolf form stands to my side. I smile at the handsome wolf and run my fingers through his fur, "Wanna come over and cuddle for a bit before your patrol this evening?" I chirped.

Jacob rubs his muzzle against my face, _"Sounds like a plan, baby."_

"Some of you are going to get hurt." Bella was on Jake's other side and looking intensely worried about this whole thing. I get it…it wasn't everyday that some newborn army was coming here for war but we had to do what we have to do to protect our own. Even if it meant spilling some of my blood to protect my family and friends, I'd do it.

We all looked at the worried mother hen.

Her brown eyes glanced worriedly between the three of us, "Some of you could get killed because of me." She whispered in a distraught voice, "It's going to be a 100 times worse then this, right?" She questions.

"We'll all be fine," I told her with a gentle voice and smile at her the same, "We're all a lot tougher then we look. We've fought newborns before…the wolves won't have any trouble and even if they do…I'm sure someone will help them out. We're a team now, Bells, and even though the team don't like each other…in a life or death situation I'm sure they'll help each other out."

She looked relieved to hear those words. She nods firmly as if agreeing with my words, "You're right."

I smirk, "I'm always right."

"She's always right." Gabriel said in unison.

We stare at each other with matching smirks, "We'll especially have fun, right?"

Jacob huffed at us, _"Be careful, Serena. Remember what happened the last time you fought against vampires."_

I cringe and mumbled, "Ouch, no need to bring that up."

"He's bringing up the vampire thing, right? Yeah, don't be cocky, Serena. I definitely don't need something happening to you." Bella states fiercely and there's a spark in her eyes that has me smiling. Bella could be a fierce thing when she wanted to be.

"We're done for the day." Eddie boy comes up with a frown.

Jacob nudges me, _"You two are tagging along with us?"_ He asks.

"You coming with us or going with them?" Edward asks the same time Jacob does.

I snort with amusement, "I think I'll run with my pack. I'm sure Bella will want you to herself for the night." I winked at the mousy girl who blushes.

"Tomorrow, same time." Eddie boy instructs as Gabriel and I move forward to transform into our Kitsune form. I shake my fur and stretch happily. The sun feels so good on my fur! I shiver with delight as Gabriel bounds towards the retreating pack eager to get his patrol started. Sam is waiting for Jacob and I.

Jacob nudges Bella before trotting forward.

I race over to her and cuddle against her. She laughs and strokes the spot between my ears and I whine happily. "I'll call you later, Sea." Bella promises and urges me forward. I growl playfully and bound away but not before hearing Esme call out to me.

"Remember to visit me later tonight, Serena! We're cooking Greek food!"

I halt in my tracks and yip loudly in her direction before bounding up the ridge towards my older brother. I know it bothers him that I have grown such a close relation to the Cullen's in such a short time but he would have to deal with it. I rub against him playfully and snap at his fur. He growls and narrows his eyes.

" _Wanna race?"_ I challenged as I raced forward.

Sam snorted, _"We all know you'll win."_ He takes his leisure pace as I try to catch up to Jake who isn't too far up ahead. I jump on his back and growl into his ear. He huffs and shakes me off easily. I trot beside him happily.

" _So, wanna watch a movie?"_ I asked him cheerfully.

" _Sure, I don't care as long as I get to cuddle with you."_ Jake answers back.

We don't take long to get back to the house. Most of the boys are already dressed and returning home or going on patrols. I trot up to Emily who is giving out spare clothes and she offers a large shirt and shorts to me. I take them in my mouth, whine a thank you to her, and trot to the back where the shed is.

I transform back into my human form, change, and rush back because I know I smell Emily's famous cooking. Jake is there with Embry and Jared and the three wolf-boys are scuffing down food faster then ever. Luckily for me there was untouched plate of warm food beside Jacob and I couldn't help but to beam at his thoughtful gesture.

I plop down and began to eat—not as disgustingly fast as the boys but at my own pace. "How was training?" Emily asked with a gentle smile. Sam was gone and I was sure he was back in the pack village trying to prepare everyone for the fight in two days.

"The boys didn't bother training." I told her, "Leah had art class so I didn't see her there."

"Leah did come around looking for you." Emily informed, "She left something in your room—looked like a painting." Even though Leah was over the whole Sam leaving her for Emily thing…Leah was still kinda skittish around Emily and Sam. They were doing better and I was happy they were attempting to be civil towards each other—more so Leah then Emily.

I perked up at that, "She left something for me?" I squeaked.

Emily gave a soft smile and nodded, "Yup."

I grinned widely and ate my food with a hurried pace. I raced to my room with Jacob trailing behind lazily—he had finished his food way before I did. I found a covered canvas leaning against my bed frame. "She painted something for me?" I clapped my hands with a squeal.

Jacob sat in my wicker chair and was smiling with amusement, "That's awfully nice of her." It was awfully nice of her because Leah hated mostly everybody. I guess I was an exception now.

I threw the cover off the canvas and gasped at the beautiful sight.

It was of a smaller grey and silver wolf running through the woods and not far behind was a familiar Kitsune—me. The colors were vibrant and it was so beautiful that tears welled up in my eyes. It must've taken her hours to paint this…and stamped at the bottom was Leah's name and the date she painted this.

I knew she was talented but not like this.

"Wow, that's really nice." Jacob whistled looking blown away by Leah's skill.

I remain silent as I stare at the beautiful painting. I couldn't believe Leah had done this…it meant the world to me that she put so much work into this and she just gave it to me. I smiled softly, "Thanks, Leah." I mumbled as I set the artwork on the desk I had and tried to figure out where I would put it—in a spot where it would instantly grab anyone's attention.

Jacob was suddenly picking me up and I squealed in fright, "Jacob!"

He grinned and peppered my face with loving kisses, "I demand some cuddling! I worked very hard today—" I snort at that but he continues, "And I was promised cuddles and movies!" He gives a cute pout.

I giggle and kiss him sweetly, "Keep your panties on. What movie should we watch?"

The fight wasn't far away from now. There was a lot of weight on everyone's shoulders…but at least for now I would enjoy some downtime with my mate because unlike _him_ I actually did work hard today. Cuddling with Jacob during a chilly day always brought me peace and made me grateful that I decided to come to Forks, Washington.

Tomorrow we could worry about our problems but for now, _cuddles._

* * *

 ** _I am terribly sorry for the SUPER LONG wait. I have no excuses. I just got caught up with life and simply forgot about Dusk :c This is a short chapter because I honestly forgot a lot that was going on with Dusk so I will have to re-read just to catch up. Um, this was mainly a filler and just something to give you guys after such a long time. I will promise to update this story more frequently. Perhaps twice a month or something, idk._**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed and I apologized for any errors._**

 ** _love,_**

 ** _vanessssaaa!_**


	32. Level Thirty-Two: The Battle

**"You h ave a place in my heart no one else ever could have."**

 **by F. Scott Fitzgerald**

* * *

Things were tense the following day. The wolves were more involved in training then the previous day and I was glad that they were somewhat loosening up towards the Cullen's…I knew vampires were the natural enemies of werewolves but the Cullen's weren't a threat…they were good people just trying to survive in a fucked up world. Bella and Edward were apparently staying out of the fight as they later told Jacob and I—they would camp somewhere up the mountain and Jacob would be the one to carry her up the mountain since they would instantly smell Bella's scent.

I understood why they were excluding themselves from the battle—Edward would be to busy worrying about Bella and if she was safe to focus on the fight and Bella would be to busy worrying about him, and when Bella worried…she was kinda reckless.

Our tribe was full of nerves and we managed to rally them into the main village—tents and fire pits combed the tiny seven or eight building village. The Elder's did their best to calm everyone's jitteriness and nerves but it was hard…considering an army of blood-thirsty vampires were on the way.

I was afraid…and it didn't hit me until the morning before the battle. Jacob would take Bella up to the campsite while Edward and I set the campsite up. It was better that the two groups take different routes, just in case someone tried to backtrack or something. Something happened between Bella and Edward the night before…I could tell the moment I laid eyes on the couple.

Bella seemed like she was glowing, despite the army of newborns fixing to kill her. Edward was…strangely relaxed and didn't even make nasty remarks to me as we both climbed up the mountain together—he was basically flying and I was keeping pace with him in my fox form. Gabriel was with Leah and the rest of the pack, preparing for the fight. Jacob and I would stay for the night but in the morning, Seth would come and switch places with us. Seth was recently shifted and he didn't have a whole lot of training…therefore if was better for everyone if he stayed away from the battle.

The last thing I wanted was Seth getting hurt—or anyone for that matter.

I realized that _someone_ could get hurt even though Jasper and Alice had reassured me that this would be a very one-sided, easy fight. Battles were unpredictable and so were the newborns. It had me on edge and I think Edward noticed.

I didn't think a year and something later, I would fight off an army of blood-crazed vampires alongside werewolves and vampires and Kitsunes. A lot has changed in such a short amount of time and it was just mind-blowing how I didn't go insane, to be honest.

Edward was quick to set up the tent—it was big enough to accommodate the four of us. I snickered in my fox form and thought with humor, _"Aw, you were thinking about us, too, Eddie boy?"_ I allowed him to hear my thoughts just for this moment.

Edward threw me a dry glare but it lacked its usual luster, "Bella was adamant on having enough space for you and your wolf. She didn't want you two freezing when the storm hits." He remarked before finishing the tent. We were pretty far from the battle-field and it would be a total surprise if one of the newborns managed to get _anywhere_ this mountain. Edward's scent was partially covered up by mine—but Edward did tell me that my scent doesn't over-power his own honey scent that much.

Kistune's had somewhat subtle scents—each scent unique to the fox.

" _Did something happen between you and Bella last night?"_ I questioned knowing that Alice had planned to tell Bella's father, Charlie, that the whole Cullen family would be camping for the weekend, and that Alice, Bella, and I would be having a girls' night out, but in reality, Alice had lied and setup a much needed night alone for Bells and Eddie boy.

I cringed and asked bluntly, _"You didn't get it in, did you?"_

Edward looked so shocked by my question that if I had been in my human form, I'd be blushing. He quickly composed his expression and blankly replied, "No, rest assure that Bella's virtue stands intact."

I remained in my fox form only because it was freakin' cold and I wasn't mentally ready to deal with the cold right now. Having such thick fur really did come in handy. "Can I ask you something?" Edward suddenly was standing up straight—the sun just barely hitting him but I could see his pale, white skin beginning to glitter, honestly, how lame was it that in my world vampires _sparkled?_

I stared at the very nice view before replying, _"Go ahead, ask away."_ I responded coolly.

"What happens when you see Aria?" Edward questions, "If she refuses your help?"

I stare at him and I wasn't even sure what to say. I couldn't force Aria to take my helping hand…the two of us had been through so much, would she just throw that all away? The thought of actually loosing Aria for good didn't settle with me very well, I almost wanted to cry. If I could, I would take back everything I said to her that one, faithful day. Maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't be in this position.

I simply stated, "I'm not sure, Edward."

Edward let the topic drop and it wasn't long before Bella and Jacob were climbing up the steep mountain. Bella was running to Eddie boy and I was slamming into Jacob, who fell back onto his butt and rubbed the top of my head. "Aw, did you miss me?" Jacob cooed as I snuggled against his chest even though I was triple his size.

" _It's only been thirty minutes, dork."_ I closed my link with Edward and focused on my boyfriend and mate.

Jacob smirked but before he could say anything, Bella was speaking to us, "You two should get back before the storm hits." The mousy girl avoided my sharp gaze and I narrowed my eyes with question—she was hiding something from me, I just knew it!

"No, we're staying." Jacob spoke up, "You'll need our connection to the pack to keep tabs on what's going on." I simply nodded my big, ass head.

Bella looked surprised, "You're not going to fight?" She looked too happy right now,.

I snorted and rolled my eyes at her and she glares at me, "What? Sue me for being happy that my best friends aren't fighting newborns." She sassily remarked.

"Seth is going to switch with us in the morning, Bella." Jacob chuckled lightly.

"Seth, really?" Bella tilted her head to the side.

"He's not happy about missing the action but it'll keep him out of trouble and help everyone to worry less about him getting hurt or something." Jacob explained as I growled in agreement—if anything happened to Seth, I'd make sure that newborn gets a slow and painful death!

Edward took Bella inside the tent and Jacob and I did a quick sweep of the perimeter. I couldn't catch Bella's scent on the way down—only Jacob's scent, which was good. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" Jacob asked as we headed back to camp.

I looked at him curiously and decided it shrugged my shoulders, _"I don't think anyone is, to be honest. We've only had a very short time to prepare. The Cullen's are pretty firm on we will win but they can't guarantee that everyone will come out unscathed."_

"Well, we have you and Gabriel as a huge advantage." Jacob reminded, "The newborns won't definitely know about you two, so, and that'll give us a very good edge."

I looked up at Jacob with worry, _"I just don't want anyone to get hurt."_

Jacob gave me solemn look, "I know, babe, I know."

Hours later, we were crammed inside the tent. The wind was relentless and the snow was merciless. The tent was shaking due to the wind and snow but luckily everyone inside was rather warm, well, except for Eddie boy since, he's., you know, cold as ice. Jacob was content in his hoodie and his body was doing its job in keeping him very toasty warm. I still remained in my fox form—curled against Bella since she was neither vampire or werewolf or Kitsune to keep her body warm. My tails were draped over her body and she seemed very content with not having to be cold anymore.

Eddie boy sighed, "I should have chosen a site lower down." He muttered bitterly.

"No, it's fine. Edward, I'm fine." Bella reassured him and patted my paw that was lying next to her head, "We have Serena to keep me toasty warm and besides, better her then Jacob, right?" Bella even smirked and that made Jacob snicker. I chuffed softly since I wasn't able to snicker due to being a fox.

Edward gave her a flat look, "You've been hanging out with Serena too much." He sighs but there is a hint of a smile on his face.

I let out a small whine in agreement as Bella laughed, "She's not that bad."

"She's just a mischievous fox that kicked my ass and turned my family against me." Eddie boy joked quietly.

" _You're still holding that against me?"_ I whined into their minds making Bella and Jacob laugh, " _Hey, I was just letting you know how it is now. You hurt her real bad, my dude, and to make sure you got the message, I kicked your ass."_ I huffed and rested my head against Bella's pillow she was sharing with me.

Eddie boy just shook his head, "I'm glad that she had you to protect her." He simply says.

"What about me?" Jacob scowled at him.

Edward glares at him, "You were, at one point, trying to steal her from me, remember?"

I snickered in my head, _"He got you there, Jake."_

Jacob glared at me, "You're siding with him?"

I shook my head as Bella laughed, _"I'm just making commentary, Jake, come on."_ I easily brushed his comment off.

Jacob pouted, "This isn't fair. It's three against one!"

Edward gave a rare smile and I think he was finally warming up to Jacob and I. Well, he was probably warming up to me the most because vampires and werewolves naturally hated or disliked each other and no matter what. "Hey, Serena?" Bella called.

" _What?"_ I let out a yawn.

"My mom wants to meet you." She mumbles with sleep evident in her voice.

I snort, _"That's so random."_

"Well, I've met basically your whole family, already, and it's only fair that you meet mine." Bella remarked, "Although, I don't know when my mom would even have the chance to come down here…" Bella mused and I don't know why…but my gaze was fixed on Eddie boy who looked deep in thought—Jacob was already striking up a conversation with Bella but I managed to catch the expression on Edward's face when Bella said that…

Something _big_ had happened between the two…maybe he finally popped the question? Shit, Jacob wouldn't react really well to that…because Marrying Bella was Edward's only condition if Bella was serious about becoming a vampire.

And Bella becoming a vampire was…something Jacob would fight against.

It did make sense in my mind.

When Edward noticed my short stare and he saw the expression on my foxy face…I think he knew that I knew. He just shook his head as his gaze momentarily landed on Jacob. So, I had been right. I gave a curt nod and inwardly sighed…when Jacob found out…it would not be good.

I ended up falling asleep before anyone else.

I did remembering hearing conversation between Jacob and Edward but I can't recall what they were talking about—I guess the two had decided to stay up through the night. When I woke up, Bella was already getting out of the tent. Edward and Jacob were already out and about—I couldn't sense them outside but they were nearby. Also, I sensed Seth nearing the camp, too.

I huffed, _"Why does no one bother to wake me up?"_ I grumbled into Bella's mind.

She smiled at me with amusement, "You deserve as much sleep as you can get, Sea…I think out of everyone…you have the most to worry about, you know, with Aria and everything." Bella quietly says as if she thinks the topic of Aria was…too touchy for me and it was but I could talk to Bella about it because I trusted her.

I gave a low whine of dislike, _"Sleep won't solve my problems."_ I told her softly before getting up and leaving the tent since the flap was open. Seth was just arriving with Edward trailing not too far behind. I trotted over to the sulky wolf and pressed my nose against his. _"You okay?"_ I asked knowing very well that he was upset about not fighting.

Seth grumbled in my mind, _"I can't believe I got stuck baby-sitting while everyone else gets to kick some ass, it isn't fair."_ It was such a typical teenager response and I was tempted to roll my eyes but it would probably make Seth mad, so, I didn't.

" _Think of it this way,"_ I told him softly as I heard Edward talking to Bella about something, _"Your mother already lost your father…do you honestly think she needs to lose her son, too? She knows you're out here in a forest that will be infested with vampires, dude like, come on, and think about her for just a moment."_

Seth lowered his head and gave a puff, _"I hate it when you're right."_

I bumped shoulders with the wolf just as Jacob's hard voice echoed through the campsite, "You're marrying him?" The hurt and disgust was evident on my mate's face. I was instantly transforming because I had a feeling this was going to get bad. The cold was instantly nipping at my skin but thankfully, I was still pretty warm from being a fox for so long.

"Babe…"

"Jake…I," Bella looked hurt but then her expression changed as she looked at Eddie boy, and her expression changed into one of anger, "You knew he was listening!" Bella accused angrily.

"He deserves to know." Edward calmly replied.

"He?" Jacob caught Edward's words and looked at me with even more hurt, "You knew?" He snaps with his fists clenched.

"Sea, how did you know?" Bella asked, shocked.

"I figured it out last night, okay? No one told me anything!" I defended myself to both my mate and best friend.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Jacob snarled.

I flinched and Seth snarled back at him—warning him to calm down. "I didn't exactly have a private moment with you to tell you, you stupid idiot! Besides, this is something that Bella should have told you when she was ready!" I glared at Edward now, "Until someone, fucked that up."

Jacob, hurt and fuming, turned on his feel and walked out. I groaned and rubbed my temples knowing it would be useless to go after him. "Jake, wait!" Bella called after and attempted to go after my hot-headed boyfriend but Edward was quick to grab her.

"Bella, let him…"

" _Don't!"_ Bella snapped at Edward.

Edward was momentarily taken back by the fierceness in her voice and dropped his hold on her arm. Bella glared at him for a second before running after Jake, but not before turning towards me, "I'll fix this mess, Sea, don't worry,"

She was gone as she rounded the corner.

Seth huffed, _"I feel sorry for whatever newborn gets in his way."_ Seth remarked.

I just stared into the empty space where my boyfriend had previously been and blankly replied, "He's going to be distracted and reckless, you know that, Seth."

Seth nodded along because everyone knew how Jacob was when he was angry.

It was easy to hear them arguing back and forth before the both of them became silent. Then Bella was yelling, "Jacob, think about Serena, damn it!" It was then that I felt Jacob's presence leave the area. I groaned and plopped down on the ground.

"Nice going, Edward." I hissed.

Seth sat down next to me as we waited for Bella to come back.

"I didn't think he would turn on you." Edward explained in a low voice, "I apologize."

"If he gets hurt, _you're_ the one I'm going after." I threatened quickly as I stared at him with disappointment, "And just as I thought we were getting along." Edward seem to recoil slightly—as if my words had slapped him in the face.

Bella marched into the clearing looking upset, "He's gone, Serena, I tried to calm him down, but…" I got up and she stumbled into my arms. I hugged her.

"It's okay, I don't blame you," I sent a glare at Edward who wasn't looking at either of us at the moment, "But I have to go, I have to make sure that he's okay and he won't get hurt doing something stupid." I told her and I could see the worry on her face intensify tenfold.

"Can't you stay?" Bella begged.

I gave her a firm look, "You know I can't, Bells, I have my mate to look after right now. I have to fight alongside my family to defend our lands." I told her softly and patted the top of her head.

It was then that Seth whined and I was hit with Sam's message, _"They're here and on their way."_

"Hey," I called Edward and his honey-amber eyes met mine, "You fucked up, so, you owe me, got that? Take care of Seth for me, alright? If something happens, you better have his back." I demanded firmly with a voice that was not meant to be messed with.

Edward didn't even think about it, "Okay."

"I'll be back." I told Bella giving her one, last hug.

She embraced me tightly and I could smell her salty tears already.

" _Princess, where are you? You're going to miss out!"_ Gabriel whined in my mind.

"I gotta go." I shifted easily and I was darting off into the mountains and heading towards the waiting battle—my anxiety was amplified at the moment. I wasn't sure what to expect but I had to keep my mind clear of any distractions and focus on killing newborns. _"I'm on my way."_ I replied to Gabriel as my paws drummed against the ground and I hauled ass to the field.

Within mere minutes, I was arriving and I managed to catch the Cullen's fearlessly racing towards the barrage of newborns spilling out from the opposite side. I nearly ran into Gabriel since I was so busy gawking at how fluidly the Cullen's fought. The field was full of yelling and the sound of glass breaking. _"Now!"_ Sam ordered us before I had time to look for Jacob but I felt his presence nearby.

The wolves, Gabriel, and I charged out of our hiding spot just in time—Carlisle and Esme were being bombarded by newborns near the giant boulder we were near by. My jaws were instantly digging and ripping into the crystal flesh of a newborn that had been pouncing on Esme as she fought off numerous vampires. Our surprise attack had the desired effect because now, the newborns looked momentarily scared.

It was…exciting and totally terrifying seeing natural enemies banding together against a common enemy. I thought the wolves and vampires would stick to helping their kind, but, they were working so well together. You would have never imagined them being natural enemies by the way they were harmoniously fighting.

Alice was being chased and Jasper was too preoccupied helping Paul ward off newborns to reach her. I darted after the newborn and pounce on him. Alice was quick to turn around and snap his neck in an instant. "Thanks, Sea!" Alice breathed before darting off.

I huffed and noticed Jacob viciously ripping newborns apart.

Gabriel tackled an incoming newborn and I was quick to rip its head off before it could wrap its arms around my fox friend. Gabriel and I made quick work on helping anyone that needed our need—I noticed there was someone missing though.

Victoria.

Where was she?

She had been the puppet-master…where was she to watch her years work go down the drain so easily?

" _Serena, get back to Edward and Bella! Seth says their being attacked!"_ Sam screamed in my mind.

My heart raced—how did she find them so quickly? I was out of the field within seconds and flying back towards the campsite. My only thought was on Bella and Edward and Seth—the last thing I wanted was them getting hurt. _"Don't worry, Princess, I'll protect the pups while you're gone!"_ Gabriel reassured in my mind.

When I got there—Edward was attempting to snap the neck of Riley—that stupid kid Gabriel and I met while in town and Victoria was on top of Edward trying to snap his head off. My eyes quickly darted around for Bella and Seth—Bella watching in horror and Seth was knocked out by the boulders.

I snarled and lunged at Victoria and pinned her to the ground but she quickly threw me off. I slid across the snow and Victoria was on Edward in a second and with Riley quickly holding Edward down. I charged but it was in that moment that the smell of blood hit my senses—I came to stop and my eyes snapped towards Bella and thinking she was hurt, but, no. Bella stood there tall and proud with blood running down her arm.

The scent of her blood hit Riley and Victoria instantly and both vampires hissed in delight and turned to look at her. Edward and I instantly attacked. Edward threw Riley towards me and I caught the vampire and slammed him against a boulder—Seth was suddenly there and chomping down on Riley shoulder.

Riley screamed in pain as Seth sunk his teeth in deeper.

"Victoria!" Riley called out for her but the red-headed leech merely sneered at him and turned her attention onto Edward and Bella.

I transformed as Seth held him down, "Looks like your girlfriend just broke up with you." I smirked as Seth shook his like a rag-doll and Riley continued to scream for Victoria. "Seth, I think you should have the honors."

In seconds, Seth was ripping Riley apart.

When I looked back towards Edward—he was biting Victoria's neck and basically biting her head off. Victoria fell limply onto the ground with a stunned expression on her unnaturally beautiful face. Edward looked disgusted and it was then that I sensed someone nearby.

Edward tensed and Bella ran to him. Seth snarled at my side but by the scent…I knew who it was.

"Aria." I said softly.

My former best friend…stepped out of the thick forest. Her eyes were glowing red and her always neat hair was now in disarray. There was even branches stuck in her hair but she didn't seem to care. She looked ther same…well, if you exclude the glowing red eyes.

She eyed everyone before settling on me, "Serena…" Her voice wasn't the same anymore either.

I stepped towards her but she took a step back, "W-What's wrong, Aria? Don't run away, please, let me help you." I pleaded with her fearing that she would bolt.

Her eyes were wide—as if she was scared, "I…I know," She mumbled quietly and it struck me that she was controlling her thirst with Bella's blood polluting the air, "But…I have to leave."

"No!" I cried out and ran at her. In a flash, we were hugging. I was crying because…I thought I had lost her and here she was—a vampire, yeah, but somewhat alive. "I thought you were dead, Aria, and then you appeared in my changing room—which is kinda creepy, by the way—" I saw her lip twitched upwards, "We just defeated that stupid bitch and that guy, please, don't leave."

"She has to," Edward spoke up lowly, "The Volturi are on their way—if they see any surviving newborns, they'll be killed on sight."

Aria narrowed her gaze on Edward and muttered, "I guess Victoria was right about one thing, at least," Aria turned to look at me sadly, "He's right. If I stay, I'm as good as dead. I'm not leaving forever, Serena, I'm just lying low for a while, but I promise I will be back." She promised with a gentle smile—her features seemed to normal although there was an unnatural beauty to her now but at least she was basically the same Aria.

I stepped back and wiped at my tears, "You promise?" I mumbled feeling very sad.

Aria nodded, "I solemnly swear."

I smiled slightly at that, "Okay…but how long?"

Aria chuckled and rolled her eyes, "Impatient as always. I don't know, girl, maybe for a few months just until things calm down. I still have…some things to do. I have to go back home…see my parents for probably the last time." She breathed heavily and looked painfully upset, "I have to make amends with the life I had and come to terms with the life I'm going to be living for quite some time."

"Well, you're welcomed back here. I asked the Cullen's to potentially take you, that's if you want to." I told her while holding her cold hands.

She looked slightly relieved, "Yeah, I, uh, heard about them and their drinking of animal blood, I mean I've always to go vegan anyway, I guess, I'll just have to do it the vampire way." She shrugs and I laugh—relieved that she still maintained her sense of humor.

"How long have you been a vampire?" Edward asked her suddenly, "You don't even flinch at the smell of blood." He looked impressed.

Aria gave a sad smile, "I was Riley's first victim. I was in Seattle way before you, Serena, I was there to visit some friends, you know how I am, I wanted to get away from Vegas. I've been hiding from the sun for almost a year now. As for the whole blood thing, I hate it. I hate the smell and I can't stand it either—makes me sick."

"So, what have you been drinking?" Edward asked with a frown.

"Synthetic blood," Aria replied, "Fake human blood and although it taste like absolute shit, its better then the real thing. The whole biting another human is very nasty and I'm a germophobe." Aria was shaking her head with a disgusted look on her face, "I figured sneaking into medical places and stealing fake blood was a better route."

I giggled and hugged her one last time, "I have so much to say to you." I told her quietly.

"Yeah, so do I, but we'll save our girl talk when I'm not about to be potentially slaughter like a cow." Aria mused softly and stepped away from me, "I'll see you later, Serena."

"You can stop by my dad's, if you need a place to stay while in Vegas. I'll let him know that you'll be in the area and about, you know, becoming a vampire." I reassured with an easy smile.

Aria smiled back, "You always have my back even when I don't deserve it." Aria dryly chuckled before darting off.

"Come on, let's go." Edward called our attention.

It didn't take us long to get to the field—Seth was nearby with the other wolves and boasting about his first kill. Jacob didn't even look at me and that really hurt—like, we just won a fight against newborn vampires and you're acting like this? Ugh, men!

"A few minutes…maybe ten?" Alice responded looking worried.

"Serena, the pack needs to leave," Carlisle told me softly, "The Volturi won't honor a truce with the werewolves, and I think its best if you leave as well. We all know the nasty history between Kistune's and vampires."

I gave a curt nod and looked over to Sam asking silently if he heard. He nodded signaling he did. Suddenly, this newborn vampire came out from hiding alerting everyone in the field. Leah, who had been the closest to the newborn, snarled and launched an attack.

"Leah, don't!" Edward yelled.

The newborn was attempting and succeeding into getting Leah into a choke-hold and I could hear Leah's pained whimpers as she struggled to fight this newborn off. I was transformed and instantly on this newborn. I tackled him and we tumbled onto the ground in a mess of limbs and dirt. I snarled furiously as I heard my name being called.

I was somehow being lifted and the next thing I know—a sickening crunch echoed through the field. I let out a scream as I instantly transformed into a human again and crumpled onto the ground screaming in pain. My ribs were crushed and the pain was worse then anything I've endured—even when I had been attacked by vampires back in Seattle.

"Serena!" Bella screamed.

The pack was there—Paul slamming the newborn onto the ground and Sam's furious wolf pouncing and ripping the fucker's head clean off.

"Serena," Edward was there and carefully putting me on my side—I screamed in pain and tried to push him away.

"It hurts!" I cried out.

"Princess!" Gabriel was sliding across the grass and was at my side, "She's healing but broken bones take a day or two to heal." Gabriel hurriedly said as Carlisle appeared.

Carlisle was gently feeling my ribs and I cried out each time because it fucking hurt like hell—I wanted to pass out from the pain. Bella was hysterical and Edward had to go to her to calm her down. The rest of the Cullen clan watched with anxious faces.

"The bones on her right side of her body are completely shattered." Carlisle muttered.

"Get out of my way!" Sam roared as Paul and Embry tried to hold the angry Alpha back.

"You're too riled up, Sam, you'll transform and end up hurting her!" Jacob was suddenly there and snapped.

"You idiot!" Leah screamed at me with tears in her eyes as she dropped down next to me, "I had him!"

"Leah!" Sam barked trying to control his anger. Jacob was hovering over me with unshed tears in his eyes—he looked like he was just as much pain as I was right now.

"Jacob…" I cried as my body tried to heal itself.

"I need to set the bones before her accelerated healing kicks in," Carlisle told Sam as I cried in pain.

"It hurts, please, just knock my ass out!" I begged withering in pain. Jacob was holding my hand and I was squeezing the hell out of it—he looked stunned, as if he couldn't believe this had happened.

"It's already starting." Gabriel said looking panicked.

"We need to get her out of here." Edward advised, "We're not going to win a fight against the Volturi."

I closed my eyes as I withered in pain, "Please, just knock me out, this hurts so bad." I whispered trying not to make any moves otherwise a world of pain would hit me.

"We'll take her back to my house." Sam said thickly.

Carlisle nodded, "I'll be there soon as I can."

I was already in Jacob's arms and I cried out when I moved too much. Jacob would grit his teeth—I could almost hear him grinding them in anger and worry. "Don't worry, baby sister, we'll take the pain away." Paul mumbled looking upset.

Leah was silent—upset over what I did.

But if I had the chance to do it again, I would.

"I'm in for a world of pain, aren't I, doc?" I asked through my pain and tears.

Carlisle didn't smile and didn't see the humor but then I saw the young girl cowering behind the Cullen's and it was my first time seeing her—she was that younger vampire in the woods that night…when Gabriel and I were attacked. She looks so young…"What about her?" I questioned softly.

Carlisle followed my gaze, "She surrendered…I'm hoping that the Volturi will allow her to live."

"You know they won't," I whispered tightly as another wave of pain raked through me, "If you're serious about taking responsibility for her…you'll have to hide her."

"None of us can leave," Esme spoke gently, "If they see one of us missing, it'll set them off."

"They'll kill her." I flinched when I felt my bones attempting to heal.

"She shouldn't be your concern," Sam spoke up gruffly, "Worry about yourself now, Serena,"

"She's just a kid, Sam.," I snapped and groaned softly through the pain but I wasn't letting this go, "Look at her, she's scared to hell. Gabriel," I looked at my friend, "Can you take her and hide her?"

Gabriel nodded, "You know I can, Princess."

"Serena…" Carlisle looked at me with his amber-honey eyes gleaming, "You're too kind."

I gave a weak smirk, "I've been told."

* * *

 **Yes, I know, I finally updated Dusk lmao. It's been too long, I know, trust me. I kinda lost my motivation to complete this story but I recently found some motivation again. So, I'll update this story again soon but not as often as many of you would like. I might update the story again in a week or so or if I'm too impatient, in less then a week. I do apologize for any errors. I don't know if I want to keep Bree or just end up killing her off. Aria is off and won't return for a few chapters, I think. I don't know I think having Bree would be interesting because no one's really lived with a young kid like her. I don't know, what do you guys think?**

 **Sorry for any errors!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Vanessa (:**


End file.
